Daylight
by Summerplum
Summary: {Chap 17 Up!}Memiliki anak dari seseorang yg tak di cintai adalah hal yg berat bagi Jungkook. Terlebih jika hal itu adalah permainan semata yg di kendalikan sebuah sistem. Jungkook begitu membencinya. Sementara itu, Kim Taehyung mencoba memahami perasaan "pasangannya". Mereka mencoba memecahkan aturan yg tercipta dibawah bayang-bayang sistem yg membelenggu kebebasannya.{Taekook}
1. Chapter 1

" **Daylight"**

Disclaimer : The story belongs to Summer Plum. Nama-nama yang tercantum dalam cerita sepenuhnya milik mereka.

Genre : Romance, Action

Main Casts : Kim Tae Hyung x Jeon Jung Kook

Other Casts : Kim Nam Joon | Kim Seok Jin | Min Yoon Gi | Jung Ho Seok | Park Ji Min

Rated : M

Warning : Top!Kim Taehyung x Bottom!Jeon Jungkook

YAOI, BoyxBoy, dan sejenisnya

M-Preg _, y'all. You're gonna love it_

Typo everywhere

 **Chapter 1**

 **Seoul, 2040**

Suara derap langkah menyadarkan sosok itu dari tidur lelapnya. Tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk terbangun. Bahkan terkadang hanya suara dentingan gelas saja sudah membuatnya terjaga. Sosok itu menggosok kedua mata indahnya dengan telapak tangan. Baru sekejap. Terasa baru sekejap ia mengistirahatkan pikirannya ke alam bawah sadar. Baru sebentar ia menyenderkan kepalanya di atas sofa hijau keras yang sudah robek di beberapa bagian. Meskipun sofa itu bisa di katakan sangat tidak layak untuk di gunakan, namun ia masih saja meletakkannya di dalam ruangan berukuran 4x6 yang pengap dan minim pencahayaan itu. Baginya, itu bukan hanya sekedar sofa, tempat untuk duduk. Benda itu bermakna lebih dari apapun. Setidaknya benda itulah yang masih ia miliki dari kakaknya yang telah lama meninggalkannya. Ia sangat merindukkan kakak semata wayangnya. Dengan menyimpan sofa itu, setidaknya ia menyimpan sedikit kenangan tentangnya. Yang hingga saat ini sukar ia hapuskan dari ingatan.

Pintu kamarnya di ketuk dengan keras. Sepertinya si tamu ini memang tidak sabar. Namun pemuda itu hanya berjalan dengan gontai dan membuka pintu rumahnya. Lemas bak tak bertulang.

"Jeon Jungkook?"

Dua orang _Guardian_ berpakaian rapih dengan tatanan rambut mengkilap berdiri di hadapannya. Keduanya masing-masing membawa satu buah senapan laras panjang keluaran terbaru yang belakangan sering di pajang di pertokoan dekat rumahnya. Mereka berwajah tampan, namun terlihat sungguh dingin. Seolah-olah mereka tak memiliki nurani seorang manusia.

Atau mungkin memang seperti itulah kenyataannya.

Tak ada seorang _Guardian_ yang ramah. Mereka tak lebih dari sebuah _robot_ yang di program _para petinggi_ demi kelancaran dan keamanan negara. Begitulah yang Pemuda Jeon pelajari selama bertahun-tahun.

"Benar" jawabnya.

Ia sedikit merapihkan _sweater_ berwarna _krem_ yang dipakainya. Sudut mata salah satu _Guardian_ itu memandang bagian pundak sweaternya yang berlubang. Bukan karena mode tren yang sedang _hits_ di kalangan _kaum primer_ , melainkan memang rusak karena di makan ngengat yang berkeliaran di dalam rumahnya. Tak peduli seberapa sering pemuda Jeon membersihkan rumah minimalisnya, hewan itu tetap membandel kembali lagi. Akibatnya beberapa pakaiannyalah yang menjadi korban.

"Kau tentu sudah mendapatkan undangan dari _Dewan Tertinggi_ untuk mengikuti _Copulation_ , bukan?"

Jeon Jungkook tersenyum kecut. Ia sudah menduga _Guardian yang menyenangkan_ itu akan mengingatkan perihal kegiatan yang wajib ia ikuti.

 _Copulation_ adalah kegiatan empat tahunan yang di adakan oleh _Para Petinggi_ untuk seluruh warga negara. Kegiatan ini bersifat wajib bagi para pemuda berusia 20 hingga 40 tahun yang memiliki _Gen E dan Gen F._

 _Gen E_ atau _Gen Excellent_ adalah gen terbaik di antara semua gen. Baik pria maupun wanita yang memiliki _Gen E_ sudah pasti bisa membuahi dan di buahi. Orang-orang bergen E biasanya mengikuti kegiatan _Copulation_ dengan senang hati. Mereka cenderung tidak mempedulikan orang lain dan menganggap jika _Copulation_ adalah kesenangan semata. Selain itu, mereka juga di bayar jika mengikuti kegiatan ini. Maka dari itu mereka termasuk dalam golongan _kaum primer_ , atau kaum elite. Golongan orang-orang yang paling memiliki banyak pilihan.

Sementara _Gen F_ atau _Gen Failed_ adalah gen-gen "cacat" dimana mereka telah bertahun-tahun di jadikan bahan percobaan _para petinggi_. Orang-orang yang tergolong dalam _Gen F_ adalah kaum wanita atau pria yang memiliki cacat tubuh. Seperti misalnya wanita yang tak memiliki rahim, pria yang bisa hamil dan melahirkan, atau orang-orang memiliki disabilitas. Mereka di wajibkan untuk mengikuti _Copulation_ hingga maksimal berumur 40 tahun. Tanpa di bayar sepeserpun. Hal ini membuat orang bergen F selalu tergolong dalam _kaum sekunder_ , atau kaum yang tak memiliki banyak pilihan.

Secara teknis, kegiatan _Copulation_ adalah kegiatan pembentukan sebuah pasangan, dimana mereka di beri tenggang waktu maksimal 1 tahun untuk membuahi dan melahirkan seorang anak. Anak tersebut nantinya akan di ambil oleh Para Petinggi dan menjadi hak milik Negara. Pasangan itu hanya bertugas untuk membuahi dan melahirkan, tanpa harus membesarkan anak mereka.

Tak ada pilihan yang bisa di ambil oleh kaum sekunder.

 _Andai ia bisa memilih._

Selalu itu yang ada di pikiran Jeon Jungkook.

Seandainya ia termasuk dalam golongan Kaum Primer, pasti ia akan memilih untuk tidak mengikuti _Copulation._ Ia bisa menyuap para petinggi dengan uang sebanyak mungkin. Ia sangat membenci hal kegiatan itu.

Seandainya ia memiliki _Gen E—Excellent_ , maka ia dengan santainya akan memilih siapapun menjadi pasangannya nanti. Pasangan yang sesungguhnya. Yang akan menemaninya dalam suka dan duka, hingga akhir hayat memisahkan. Bukannya pasangan sesaat seperti ini.

Seandainya orang tuanya tidak menurunkan gen yang buruk padanya. Maka ia akan merasa senormal orang-orang yang lain...

Ah, bahkan ia tak pernah bertemu orang tuanya sekalipun.

Tapi nyatanya dia hanyalah seorang _kaum Sekunder_. Kaum yang tak memiliki apa-apa. Kaum yang serba kurang. Kaum yang selalu menuruti perintah _para petinggi_. Kaum yang harus bersujud di kaki sang _Dewan Tertinggi_.

Ia juga seorang pria bergen F. Gen paling buruk di antara gen yang lain. Gen yang selalu menjadi nomor terakhir. Terlupakan, terbuang, dan di anggap sebelah mata. Gen yang di turunkan dari kedua orang tuanya kepada dia dan sang kakak. Gen yang membuatnya sengsara selama bertahun-tahun...

"Tentu saja" jawabnya dengan tenang. Walaupun hatinya berkata lain. Tangannya menutupi pundak kirinya, menutupi lubang di pakaiannya.

"Kami datang untuk memberikanmu nama pasanganmu dalam Copulation tahun ini" ucap seorang _Guardian_ padanya. _Guardian_ itu mengeluarkan sebuah amplop berwarna hitam dari tas kecil yang ia bawa. Dengan gerakan yang terlampau kaku, ia menyerahkan amplop itu ke tangan Jungkook.

"Kau di minta untuk datang ke kediaman _Dewan Tertinggi_ , lusa, pada pukul 9 malam—"

"Aku tahu" potong Jungkook kesal. Ia sudah menerima undangan itu selama sebulan belakangan. Ia sudah tahu bagaimana detailnya acara _Copulation_ itu. Hampir muak ia mendengarnya.

"Baiklah. Kami pergi"

Tanpa menunggu respon apapun dari si tuan rumah, dua _Guardian_ itu berbalik dan berjalan lurus meninggalkan Jungkook dan amplop hitam itu.

Pemuda Jeon kembali masuk ke rumah kesayangannya. Ia nyaris terlena untuk kembali tidur atau sekedar duduk di sofanya sebelum ia teringat akan janjinya.

"Sial!" umpatnya pelan. Ia bergegas menyambar tas slempang hitamnya yang kumal dan mengambil topi putihnya yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas nakas.

"Aku terlambat!"

Dengan tergesa ia menyambar sebuah karung berisi aprikot matang yang baru saja ia panen 3 jam yang lalu. Ia sudah berjanji kepada anak dari tuan dimana ia bekerja sebagai pelayan restauran sehari-hari untuk menjual puluhan buah aprikotnya. Ia tak ingin mengecewakan anak tuannya itu. Bisa jadi ia kehilangan pekerjaan kesayangannya.

Ia memakai sepatunya dengan asal, mengabaikan tali sepatu yang belum terikat. Kakinya berlari dengan cepat menuju rumah si Tuan. Tak jauh. Hanya sekitar 3 mil dari rumahnya. Bukan hal yang menyusahkan baginya. Namun jika boleh berkata jujur, sekarung aprikot itu cukup menyusahkannya.

Jeon Jungkook mengabaikan engahan napas atau dadanya yang terasa terbakar. Ia terus berlari seraya mengecek waktu di ponsel usangnya.

 _Sebentar lagi_ , desisnya.

Setelah kurang lebih 20 menit ia berlari, akhirnya tiba juga ia di kawasan elit _kaum primer_ di kotanya. Ia tak hentinya mengagumi keindahan bangunan-bangunan disana, yang mana berbanding terbalik dengan lingkungannya sebagai _kaum sekunder_. Usang, gersang, dan tua. Sama sekali tidak menarik.

Tak peduli berapa ratus kali ia mendatangi tempat ini, ia selalu terpana. Jatuh dalam pesona _kaum primer._

"Jungkook ah!"

Suara hangat bernada ceria itu menarik sebuah senyum lebar di bibir pemuda Jeon. Ia masuk ke dalam pekarangan rumah mewah milik Tuannya, dan nyaris jatuh terjerembab.

"Whoa, hati-hati" pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Jungkook. Jungkook tertawa kecil seraya meraih tangan itu untuk berdiri.

"Hoseok hyung, maafkan aku terlambat 30 menit" ucap Jungkook dengan panik.

Pria yang di panggil Hoseok itu membalas ucapan Jungkook dengan tepukan pelan di pantatnya. "Santai saja, Kook. Appa sedang keluar. Ia tak akan tahu jika kau terlambat"

Jungkook membungkuk beberapa kali seraya mengucapkan terima kasih pada sosok yang begitu baik padanya.

"Ini buah aprikotnya, hyung. Tak ada cacat satupun. Aku baru saja memanennya"

Hoseok mengambil karung itu dari tangan Jungkook. Ia memeriksanya sekilas sebelum menyerahkan amplop hitam yang terselip di antara aprikot itu.

"Apa ini, Kook?"

Jeon Jungkook terperanjat seraya mengambil amplop dari _Guardian_ yang tak sengaja ia bawa. "Ini dari _Guardian_. Di dalamnya berisi nama calon pasanganku untuk _Copulationku_ yang pertama"

Hoseok memekik seraya meraih amplop itu.

" _Copulation_! Woah, aku lupa jika tahun ini adalah _Copulationmu_ yang pertama!"

Jungkook tertawa hambar. "Yeah, yang pertama.."

"Aku iri padamu, Kook! Aku sangat ingin ikut _Copulation,_ namun yeah kau tahu sendiri. _Genku S—sterile_. Aku tak bisa mengikuti acara itu"

Gen ketiga dan yang terakhir adalah _Gen S—sterile_. Gen ini di miliki oleh orang-orang yang tak bisa melahirkan keturunan. Meskipun begitu, mereka tergolong dalam _kaum primer_. Sepeti Hoseok dan keluarganya.

Jungkook menyembunyikan raut sedihnya di balik topi putih yang ia kenakan. Ia merasa begitu _bittersweet_.

"Kau sudah tahu siapa pasanganmu?"

Jungkook menggeleng. Ia sama sekali tak bersemangat akan hal itu.

Hal apa yang menarik dari berhubungan badan dengan orang asing yang tak kau cintai, lalu kemudian mengandung dan melahirkan seorang bayi yang tak lama kemudian di renggut dari dekapan. Tolong jelaskan pada Jungkook, apa yang menarik dari hal itu?

Ia begitu membenci _Copulation, para petinggi, Dewan Tertinggi,_ yang menciptakan segala sistem aneh ini.

"Boleh ku buka amplopmu? Siapa tahu aku kenal calon pasanganmu!"

Jeon Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. "Buka saja, hyung. Aku tak terlalu peduli"

Hoseok membuka amplop itu dengan penuh semangat. Ia mengeluarkan secarik kertas tebal bertinta hitam yang terukir sebuah nama dengan goresan seindah kaligrafi.

"Kim Taehyung"

Hoseok menjerit dengan kencang. Membuat karung aprikot itu tersenggol dan nyaris jatuh sebelum Jungkook menangkapnya dengan cekatan.

"Aku kenal dia, Kook! Kami dulu teman sekelas!"

Jungkook menggeser karung aprikot itu dengan susah payah. Menjauhkannya dari jangkauan tubuh Hoseok yang melompat-lompat kegirangan.

"Dia sangat tampan. Idola nomor satu di kelas" ujarnya. "Wah, aku tak sabar menantikan anakmu nanti seperti apa. Anak kalian nanti pasti akan sangat rupawan!"

Jungkook menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

Sungguh,

Membayangkan ia sebagai seorang pria mengandung bayi dan melahirkan, sangat membuatnya merasa kasihan dan malu pada diri sendiri.

Tapi, ia tak punya pilihan lain, bukan?

Tak ada yang bisa mengentikan _Copulation._ Tak ada yang bisa menolak titah sang _Dewan Tertinggi_.

Ataukah... akan ada?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Opening jangan banyak banyak ya :D

Hi, Plum datang membawa cerita baru. Semoga kalian menyukainya.

Mohon review sebanyak-banyaknya. Gomawo :*

Follow IG : summer_plum (double underscores) for more spoiler :D


	2. Chapter 2

" **Daylight"**

Disclaimer : The story belongs to Summer Plum. Nama-nama yang tercantum dalam cerita sepenuhnya milik mereka.

Genre : Romance, Action

Main Casts : Kim Tae Hyung x Jeon Jung Kook

Other Casts : Kim Nam Joon | Kim Seok Jin | Min Yoon Gi | Jung Ho Seok | Park Ji Min

Rated : M

Warning : Top!Kim Taehyung x Bottom!Jeon Jungkook

YAOI, BoyxBoy, dan sejenisnya

 _M-Preg_

Typo everywhere

 **Chapter 2**

Jungkook menyisir surai hitamnya dengan jemari tangannya yang lentik.

Sudah genap 30 menit ia berdiri di depan cermin seukuran _full body_ miliknya. Ia merapikan lagi kemeja putih yang di padu padankan dengan celana bahan berwarna hitam terbaik yang ia punya. Jungkook tak henti merutuki dirinya sendiri. Kemeja putih yang ia kenakan sedikit lusuh dan menguarkan bau apek. Hal itu terjadi karena pakaian itu telah bertahun-tahun ia simpan di bagian dasar lemari kayunya, tertumpuk oleh puluhan pakaian lain. Kemeja itu memang sudah di siapkan sang kakak semenjak ia berusia 17 tahun. Sang kakak pada waktu itu dengan penuh semangat memberikan kemeja yang ia beli dengan gaji pertamanya sebagai buruh kasar kepada Jungkook yang baru saja berulang tahun. Dengan penuh pengharapan, sang kakak memberikan pakaian yang masih kebesaran itu di tubuh mungilnya yang cukup kurus. Jungkook pernah mencobanya sekali, dan pada saat itu ia tak dapat membedakan ia mengenakan kemeja baru atau karung goni. Terlalu _gombrong_. Mirip orang-orangan sawah.

Ia mengusap-usap kemeja putih itu, mencoba membuatnya terlihat sedikit lebih rapih. Ia memasukkan ujung kemeja ke dalam celana hitamnya dan memasang sebuah ikat pinggang kecil agar celana hitamnya tidak melorot. Ia mendengus kesal. _Setidaknya kemejanya sudah pas di tubuhku,_ batinnya.

Pemuda bermarga Jeon itu menarik napas panjang sebelum mengembuskannya perlahan-lahan. Sudah selesai. Dandanannya sepertinya sudah layak. Apalagi memang yang di butuhkan pemuda berusia 20 tahun yang akan mendatangi _calon pasangannya?_

Sudut matanya melirik lagi amplop yang tertera namanya dan nama _calon pasangannya._

 _Kim Taehyung_.

Ia mengejanya berulang-ulang.

Nama itu terdengar biasa saja. Tidak terdengar spesial, khas, atau berbeda.

Marga Kim adalah marga yang di miliki oleh sebagian besar penduduk Korea, baik itu Gen E, Gen S, maupun Gen F— _seperti Jungkook_. Marga itu juga di miliki 50% Kaum Primer. Jadi bisa di katakan jika calon pasangannya nanti adalah golongan kaum berada. _Seperti yang di bilang Hoseok hyung._

Mengabaikan tentang calon pasangannya yang entah seperti apa, Jungkook kembali fokus pada dirinya sendiri. Sebagai sentuhan terakhir, ia menyemprotkan parfum beraromakan mawar ke sekujur tubuhnya. Bukan parfum, lebih tepatnya spray yang biasa ia gunakan untuk bajunya. Jungkook tak memiliki parfum. Harga parfum termurah yang di jual di toko serbaguna dekat rumahnya cukup mahal. Sama harganya dengan sekarung aprikot yang telah ia jual. Jadi daripada uangnya habis untuk membeli cairan tak berguna itu, lebih baik ia simpan untuk hal yang lebih penting. _Seperti membeli sepasang kelinci dan mengembangbiakkannya._

Jungkook meraih jas hitam yang ia letakkan di atas sofa. Ia memakainya dengan hati-hati sebab jas itu merupakan benda pinjaman dari Hoseok hyung. Ia tak ingin merusaknya, atau ia takkan bisa di percaya lagi.

Pemuda itu lantas mengambil dompet dan ponselnya. Ia mengembuskan napas dengan keras dan bergegas keluar dari rumahnya. Ia mengunci pintu rumahnya sebanyak dua kali sebelum berjalan menuju ke lapangan di dekat rumahnya. Di sanalah para _Guardian_ akan menjemput calon peserta _Copulation_ untuk di bawa menuju ke kediaman _Dewan Tertinggi_.

Di sanalah ia akan bertemu Kim Taehyung.

Pada kesempatan ini, para peserta _Copulation_ akan di berikan kesempatan untuk mengenal sejenak masing-masing calon pasangannya sebelum minggu depan acara itu resmi di buka.

Bicara tentang mengenal calon pasangannya, Jungkook teringat pada _Copulation_ pertama yang diikuti kakaknya. Pada waktu itu, sang kakak di pasangkan dengan seorang pria tua berumur 40 tahunan yang memiliki perut buncit dan bau mulut yang mengerikan. Pada malam itu pula sang kakak sudah di lecehkan dengan di raba-raba, membuat Jungkook tersulut emosi saat sang kakak menceritakan pengalamannya sembari menangis. Jungkook takut. Ia takut jika calon pasangannya ini akan langsung melecehkannya. Sejujurnya, ia takut menyerahkan dirinya pada orang asing yang sama sekali tak di kenal. Jika boleh jujur, Jungkook begitu ingin menyimpan miliknya yang berharga hanya untuk pasangan kekalnya kelak. Namun hal itu sama mustahilnya dengan ia menjabat sebagai _Dewan Tertinggi_. Hanya khayalan semata.

Yang harus ia lakukan untuk bisa selamat hanyalah melayani dengan segenap yang ia punya, apapun yang pasangannya minta. Ia tak bisa membantah, tak bisa berkata tidak.

Atau ia akan berakhir seperti sang kakak.

"Jungkook ah!"

Jungkook menoleh ke arah suara riang yang menyapa gendang telinganya.

Dari kejauhan terlihat sang sahabat, Kim Yugyeom berlari-lari kecil demi menyusulnya. Lelaki itu megenakan _suit and tie_ yang terlihat sedikit lebih bagus dari miliknya, dengan aksen renda di bagian kerah. Sepatu pantofel hitam mengkilatnya juga begitu menyilaukan matanya. Jungkook yakin pasti sahabatnya itu menyemirnya puluhan kali sebelum di pakai.

"Kau siap bertemu calon pasanganmu?" tanya Yugyeom dengan berbinar. Ia sama sekali tak terlihat segan atau takut akan hal yang akan di lakukannya.

"Entahlah, Gyeom. Aku tak terlalu berminat" jawab Jungkook sekedarnya. Tanpa Jungkook sadari, langkah kakinya semakin mendekati kerumunan di lapangan. Lututnya sedikit bergetar.

" _Noona_ ku bilang, pasanganku ini adalah salah satu pewaris perusahaan Obat-obatan terbesar di Seoul! Kau dengar itu? Pewaris perusahaan!"

Jungkook mendengus kesal. "Memangnya kenapa kalau dia pewaris perusahaan? Toh kau tak dapat keuntungan sama sekali dari acara konyol ini"

Kali ini giliran sang sahabat yang membuang napas setelah mendengar ucapan Jungkook. Kim Yugyeom menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali hingga poni yang sudah di tatanya sedemikian rupa bergoyang-goyang tak karuan. "Kau terlalu antipati, Kook" ucapnya. "Justru aku akan sangat bangga jika bisa menyerahkan buah cintaku dengan orang kaya itu kepada Para Petinggi. Semakin baik gen yang membuahiku, maka anakku kelak akan menjadi anak dengan Gen yang terbaik. Dengan memberikan hasil yang terbaik, maka mereka mungkin bisa mempertimbangkanku untuk bekerja di bagian dalam. Siapa tahu jika aku sudah bekerja di tingkat yang lebih baik lagi maka status kaum sekunderku akan berubah menjadi primer"

Jungkook tertegun mendengarkan perkataan sahabatnya. Hatinya terasa panas saat mendengar pemikiran Yugyeom tentang calon buah hatinya kelak.

"Sesempit itukah pemikiranmu, Gyeom? Tak inginkah kau merawat dan membesarkan sendiri anakmu nanti? Bukannya menyerahkan dengan senang hati ke tangan orang lain. Mempercayakan darah dagingmu untuk di gunakan sesuai apa yang mereka mau"

Yugyeom tersenyum miring, seakan-akan pertanyaan Jungkook adalah pertanyaan konyol yang di tanyakan anak kecil pada ibunya.

"Kau tahu sendiri jika semua bayi hasil Copulation ini akan dikirim ke pusat pelatihan untuk selanjutnya dibesarkan dan di didik menjadi seorang tentara, dokter, dan pekerjaan menjanjikan lainnya. Apalagi yang perlu kau khawatirkan? Nasib mereka akan jauh lebih beruntung jika di bandingkan dengan hidup bersama orang tuanya sendiri"

Kaki kanan Jungkook menendang kaleng bekas soda yang tergeletak di tengah jalan. Ia melempar kepalanya ke belakang dan mendesah kesal.

"Percayakah kau pada para petinggi, Gyeom? Pada _Dewan Tertinggi_? Kenapa mereka mengambil semua anak dari orang tuanya?" tanya Jungkook dengan nada meninggi. "Mereka tak berhak melakukannya. Mereka tak seharusnya memisahkan anak dari ibunya. Itu tak adil!"

Sebelum sang sahabat sempat membalas ucapan Jungkook, 4 orang guardian telah mendatangi mereka yang tiba di tepi lapangan. Tanpa menunggu aba-aba lagi, mereka segera menarik tangan Jungkook dan Yugyeom untuk maju ke arah tengah lapangan.

"Aku tak mau! Lepaskan aku!"

Gendang telinga Jungkook menangkap teriakan putus asa dari seorang gadis yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Dengan rambut yang acak-acakan, gadis itu di seret oleh dua orang _Guardian_ ke tepi lapangan. Seorang _Guardian_ lain menunggu gadis itu datang dengan sebuah jarum suntik berukuran besar dan sebotol cairan berwarna biru muda. Gadis itu semakin meronta ketakutan, sementara orang-orang di sekitar memandangnya prihatin. Tak ada yang berani menyela Guardian. Tak ada yang mau membantu si gadis, karena faktanya semua orang disana terlalu takut untuk mencari masalah dengan kaki kanan para petinggi. Semua pengecut.

Termasuk Jungkook.

"Ku dengar calon pasangannya adalah seorang pria tua yang hobi main tangan"

"Kau dengar tidak, bahkan ada yang pernah patah tulang akibat ulah si pria tua itu!"

"Aku heran, sebagaimana kasarnya pria itu memperlakukan pasangannya, sampai-sampai ada yang terluka"

"Pantas saja Jisoo ketakutan. Kasihan gadis kecil itu. Dia perawan tercantik di tempat ini—"

Jungkook ketakutan.

Bayangan pria kasar yang suka memukuli pasangan sungguh menghantuinya.

Bagaimana jika ia berakhir patah tulang seperti yang orang-orang itu bicarakan?

Bagaimana jika ia harus tersiksa selama setahun penuh dengan pria gila yang hobi memukul?

Tapi ia tak bisa lari.

Tidak, atau ia akan mati...

"Jungkook, Jeon!"

Jungkook mengangkat tangan kanannya ragu-ragu. Ia bahkan tak sadar jika _Guardian_ telah memulai sesi pengabsenan. Sepasang netra tajam _Guardian_ itu menilik Jungkook dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Memindai. Kemudian ia mengangguk singkat.

Setelah namanya di panggil, Jungkook di giring untuk masuk ke dalam sebuah bis yang sudah penuh akan calon peserta _Copulation_ tahun ini. Banyak dari mereka yang menunduk, menangis, dan tegang. Namun tak sedikit pula yang terseyum _pasrah_ hingga _sumringah._ Ekspresi mereka begitu beragam.

Jungkook duduk di kursi kosong yang telah di sediakan. Bau mesin bis sungguh membuat perutnya mual. Ia merasakan perutnya seperti di aduk-aduk. Sangat ingin muntah.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Jungkook mengangguk dan memaksakan senyum kelu pada lelaki mungil yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aku baik, terima kasih" jawab Jungkook. Sungguh berbeda dengan keadaannya yang sangat ingin muntah saking nervousnya.

"Apa ini _Copulation_ pertamamu?" tanya sang teman sekursi. Jungkook melirik sekilas pada lelaki yang memiliki rambut hitam legam sepertinya. Pemuda itu manis, namun digin secara bersamaan. Ia tidak terlihat seperti orang yang ramah, namun ia terlihat peduli. Jungkook seperti melihat dua sisi mata uang dalam satu tubuh di hadapannya.

Pemuda Jeon mengangguk sekali lagi.

"Pertama memang selalu begitu. Wajar" ujarnya. Ia merogoh sesuatu dari saku celananya sebelum memberikannya pada Jungkook. "Ini. Makanlah. Efektif meredakan mualmu"

Jungkook menunduk dan berterima kasih. Ia membuka bungkus permen gingseng itu dan buru-buru memasukkannya ke dalam mulut.

"Siapa namamu?"

Pemuda bermata sipit itu menanyai Jungkook lagi. Jungkook berdehem sejenak sebelum membalas pertanyaannya.

"Jeon Jungkook. Kau?"

"Min Yoongi" ia tersenyum simpul. "Ini _Copulation_ kedua yang ku ikuti jadi ku rasa, kau lebih muda dariku"

Jungkook tertawa canggung. " _Mianhae, hyung_. Seharusnya aku memanggilmu Yoongi hyung"

"Santai saja. Kita hanya beda beberapa tahun"

Beruntung pemuda yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai Min Yoongi itu memalingkan wajahnya dan memejamkan mata. Ia mencoba tidur. Syukurlah, karena Jungkook tak terlalu suka berbasa-basi dengan orang baru. Maka mencoba mengikuti apa yang orang itu lakukan, Jungkook memejamkan netranya, mengontrol detak jantungnya yang tak beraturan, dan tertidur.

* * *

Jungkook terbangun kala merasakan goncangan pelan di bahunya. Yoongi hyung membangunkannya dan mengajaknya agar lekas turun.

Ia merenggangkan kedua tangannya yang terasa sangat kaku. Pemuda Jeon pikir dengan tertidur sejenak, maka ia akan lebih bisa menetralkan rasa gugupnya. Nyatanya salah. Ia semakin merasa jantung nakalnya mencoba untuk keluar dan kabur dari tubuhnya. Ia benar-benar gugup, hingga sampai di tingkat dimana kedua lututnya bergetar hebat, nyaris terjatuh.

"Ayolah, jangan berlebihan. Ini kan hanya pertemuan pertama" ucap Jungkook pada dirinya sendiri.

Yoongi hyung sudah menghilang entah kemana di bawa oleh seorang _Guardian_ , sementara _Guardian_ yang berjalan bersisian dengannya menggiringnya untuk masuk ke dalam Istana _Dewan Tertinggi._

Ya, bisa di bilang tempat itu adalah istana. Dua buah pilar tinggi berukir tulisan-tulisan yang tak dapat di mengerti olehnya, pemilihan warna cat yang elegan, karpet biru tua yang membentang dari ujung kakinya hingga ke depan pintu, semuanya terasa mencolok di mata Jungkook. Kerlap-kerlip lampu yang menyelimuti tanaman-tanaman kaktus yang di pasang berjejeran seakan membangkitkan suka cita bagi siapapun yang mendekatinya. Alunan-alunan _violin_ yang berpadu dengan piano memanjakan telinga siapapun yang mendengarnya. Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang mengenakan jas dan _dress_ terbaik yang pernah Jungkook lihat memanjakan indera pengelihatannya.

Benar-benar seperti dongeng.

"Kau duduklah di kursi putih itu"

 _Guardian_ yang sedari tadi membimbingnya berjalan menunjuk sebuah kursi kosong yang di bagian senderannya terlah terukir indah nama _Jungkook Jeon_. Ia menelan ludahnya.

Dia duduk disana. Sebagian besar orang-orang yang berada satu bis dengannya telah duduk disana. Tak terkecuali sahabatnya, Yugyeom. Ia dengan senyum lebar melambaikan tangannya pada Jungkook, yang di sambut dengan senyuman simpul.

Mata Jungkook mencari-cari keberadaan Yoongi hyung. Dia tak ada di sekitar sini. _Mungkin bagian ini di peruntukkan bagi para peserta Copulation yang pertama_ , batinnya.

Pandangan Jungkook beralih ke bagian atas. Disana, telah berdiri beberapa orang yang tertawa-tawa seraya mendentingkan gelas mereka satu sama lain. Sepatu mengkilap, rambut di wax, gelungan yang indah, parfum yang memabukkan, semuanya berpadu menjadi satu dalam istilah Primer. Mendengus kesal, ia menolehkan kepalanya ke bagian kanannya.

Disana terdapat banyak orang yang mengenakan pakaian _waiters_ dengan _make up_ mencolok dan tatanan rambut yang berbeda. Para _waiters_ itu membawa berbagai macam nampan minuman yang Jungkook yakini sebagai alkohol dan kawanannya. Jungkook belum pernah minum sebelumnya. Ia begitu ingin menyicipi barang seteguk minuman yang di bilang sebagai _air surga_ itu.

Perut Jungkook berbunyi keras. Dia kelaparan. Dia belum makan sama sekali semenjak 16 jam yang lalu. Makanan terakhir yang ia makan hanyalah buah aprikot kesayangannya dan segelas susu segar pemberian tetangga. Hanya itu. Dan liurnya nyaris menetes melihat deretan makanan yang di keluarkan oleh para waiters di depannya.

 _Ayam, lobster, babi panggang, udang..._

Bisakah ia memakan itu semua?

"Tuan-Tuan dan Nyonya-Nyonya—"

Lamunan Jungkook di pecahkan oleh suara pembawa acara yang menggelegar.

"Selamat datang di Malam Perjamuan Peserta _Copulation_!"

Sambutan riuh membawa Jungkook untuk ikut bertepuk tangan seadanya. Ia menemukan seseorang yang berdiri di atas podium dengan tatanan rambut yang luar biasa keren. Giginya yang putih bersinar kala ia tersenyum lebar. Ia memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai . Nama yang sedikit aneh baginya. Tak ada orang dari kaum sekunder yang memiliki nama tak lazim seperti sang pembawa acara itu.

"Bagi para peserta _Copulation_ yang pertama kali mengikuti acara ini, saya ucapkan selamat datang! Dan para peserta _Copulation_ yang sudah pernah mengikuti acara luar biasa ini, selamat datang kembali! Nikmati malam perjamuan dari tuan rumah yang luar biasa baik hatinya ini, dan kenali pasangan kalian sebelum acara resmi di buka"

Riuh suara orang-orang di seitarnya, semakin membuat Jungkook frustasi. Ia menggigit bibirnya dan mencubit pahanya kuat-kuat agar tidak lari dari ruangan itu.

"Sekarang, saya akan memanggil masing-masing pasangan dari Kaum Primer dan Kaum Sekunder untuk saling bertemu dan mengenal—"

Jungkook melirik dengan gusar. Berada tak jauh dari atas podium, berdiri beberapa pria dan wanita yang tersenyum congkak ke arahnya. Ralat, ke arah para peserta _Copulation_. Beberapa dari mereka mengangguk bak menyetujui perkataan sang pembawa acara. Mata Jungkook menatap barisan para pria tua berbadan buncit yang merokok dari cerutu mahal mereka. Pria tua itu terlihat mengerikan.

Ia tak henti berdoa supaya Kim Taehyung bukanlah salah satu dari pria berbuncit itu.

"Jinyoung, Park!"

Anak lelaki bernama Park Jinyoung itu lantas berdiri dari duduknya. Terlihat jelas jika ia ketakutan kala di pertemukan dengan pasangan _Copulationnya;_ seorang wanita dewasa dengan dandanan yang bisa di bilang _menor_.

"Yugyeom, Kim!"

Kini Yugyeom sahabatnya berdiri dan menghampiri pasangan yang di sebutkan oleh . Tak di sangka, pasangan Yugyeom adalah seorang wanita berparas cantik dengan sepasang kaki jenjang yang putih mulus. Jungkook menelan ludahnya. Walau bagaimanapun, ia masih seorang pria. Masih ada setidaknya 1% sisi di hatinya yang tertarik ketika melihat wanita.

"Jungkook, Jeon!"

Namanya di panggil.

Jungkook berdiri dengan takut-takut mendekati . Ia melirik ke si pembawa acara yang memanggil nama Kim Taehyung dengan lantang.

"Taehyung, Kim!"

Salah seorang dari kerumunan pria tua itu perlahan menampakkan dirinya. Ia berjalan turun dari tempatnya berdiri bersama koloninya.

Tidak. Ia tak memiliki perut buncit seperti pria lain. Tubuhnya begitu... _proporsional._

Pria itu tak lebih tinggi darinya. Ia mengenakan setelan kemeja hitam bermotif _polkadot_ samar di padupadankan dengan jas bermotif garis-garis abu sederhana. Celana hitamnya selaras dengan sepatu hitam mengkilatnya yang Jungkook yakin pasti harganya setara dengan gajinya bekerja selama 2 tahun penuh. Ia berwajah tampan. Jungkook harus mengakui jika pria itu sangat tampan. Rambut _dark brownnya_ yang di biarkan tertiup oleh angin yang entah datangnya dari mana sungguh membuat Jungkook terpana. Pria itu memiliki sepasang _hazel_ yang indah, dengan bulu mata lentik dan alis tebal yang semakin mempertegas bingkai wajahnya. Pemuda Jeon memperhatikan pasangannya dengan saksama. Kim Taehyung memakai masing-masing 3 buah _piercing_ di telinga kanan-kirinya. Sebagai sentuhan akhir, pria itu tak lupa menyematkan _sunglasses trendy_ dan jam tangan bermerk yang sudah pasti harganya selangit.

Singkat kata, ia sungguh memesona.

Pria itu melemparkan smirk ringan pada Jungkook, yang sukses membuat pemuda berumur 20 tahun itu _cengo_ untuk beberapa saat.

"Sekarang, selamat bertemu dengan calon pasangan kalian!"

Sedetik setelah sang pembawa acara mengucapkan kalimat itu, Pria Kim itu berjalan dengan santai menuju ke arahnya.

"Jeon Jungkook?"

Sungguh, Jungkook begitu ingin menjawab iya dengan tegas, namun lidahnya terasa sangat kaku. Bibirnya membeku. Ia bahkan kesusahan bernapas hanya karena tatapan tajam dari sosok di depannya.

"Hey, benar kau Jeon Jungkook?"

Jungkook mencubit pahanya sendiri sebelum menjawabnya dengan anggukkan pelan.

"Ku rasa kau sudah tahu namaku. Aku Kim Taehyung" ia membunggukkan tubuhnya pada Jungkook.

Mata Jungkook membola lebar. Kaum primer yang bersikap sopan pada kaum sekunder saja sudah bisa di bilang langka, apalagi yang mau membungkuk pada manusia rendah sepertinya...

"Ku mohon jangan membungkuk" ucap Jungkook secepat mungkin. Ia menarik bahu Kim Taehyung agar kembali tegak seperti semula. Di detik itu pula ia menyadari kesalahannya.

"Astaga, maafkan aku!"

Kim Taehyung terkekeh pelan. Ia menepuk bahu _pasangannya_ selembut mungkin. "Jangan meminta maaf. Menyentuhku bukan suatu kejahatan"

Ucapan dengan nada santai itu semakin membuat Jungkook _rikuh._ Tidak biasanya kaum primer bersikap ramah terhadapnya. Tidak kecuali Hoseok hyung.

"Jangan merasa tidak enak padaku. Sopan santun sudah di ajarkan turun temurun dalam keluargaku"

Ia tertawa lagi.

Jungkook menyukainya.

Ia menyukai tawa renyah yang keluar dari bibir Kim Taehyung.

Ia menyukai _deep voice_ Kim Taehyung.

Ia terpesona pada lelaki itu.

"Ku rasa kita harus duduk" Ucap Kim Taehyung. "Bagaimana kalau disana?" Ia menunjuk ke arah dua buah kursi di ujung ruangan. Jungkook mengangguk setuju dan berjalan mengikuti Kim Taehyung.

Calon pasangannya itu menarikkan sebuah kursi untuk Jungkook sebelum memesan minuman.

" _Bourbon whiskey, please"_

Ia melemparkan senyumnya pada salah satu bartender tampan. Jungkook yang duduk di sebelahnya bahkan sampai memiringkan kepalanya demi bisa melihat senyuman dari seorang Kim Taehyung.

"Kau minum apa?"

Jungkook menimang-nimang sesaat. Tak lama kemudian ia memutuskan, " _Banana Milk,_ boleh?"

Kim Taehyung tertawa lagi. Kali ini ia bahkan sampai menutup mulutnya dengan kepalan tangannya agar tidak terlalu mengganggu sekitar. Kaca matanya saja nyaris jatuh saking hebohnya dia tertawa. Jungkook menatapnya bingung.

" _Banana Milk? Seriously_? Tak pernahkah kau mencoba _alcohol_ sebelumnya?"

Pemuda Jeon menggeleng lemah. Ia memang berniat mencoba alkohol suatu saat. Tapi tidak saat ini...

"Itu minuman terenak yang pernah ku minum, dan aku sudah tak meminumnya dalam waktu yang lama. Jadi ya... bolehkah aku meminta _Banana Milk_?"

Kim Taehyung terkikik. Tangannya terulur tanpa aba-aba dan mengusap lembut surai hitam Jungkook.

Pemuda Jeon terpaku. Tubuhnya menegang kala sentuhan 3 detik itu membuyarkan konsentrasinya.

" _Aigoo_ , lucunya"

Lucu.

Pemuda Kim itu mengatainya lucu...

Jungkook tersipu.

" _Banana Milk, please_ " Pada akhirnya Kim Taehyung memesan apa yang Jungkook inginkan.

Setelahnya Kim Taehyung memutar kursinya dan menghadap tepat di depan Jungkook. Ia mencoba memandang wajah Jungkook yang menunduk secara otomatis.

"Jangan menunduk, Jeon" Kim Taehyung menyentuh dagu Jungkook dan mendongakkannya perlahan-lahan. Sial bagi Jungkook karena sungguh, saat ini..

Jantungnya terasa akan copot saking gugupnya.

Jungkook tersenyum simpul atas perlakuan _calon pasangannya_. Gugup dan sipu berpadu menjadi satu.

"Kau punya gigi kelinci"

Jungkook buru-buru mengatupkan mulutnya. Ia bahkan tak sadar jika membuka mulutnya saat tersenyum. "Ah, iya. Dua gigi depanku ini memang besar, jadi—"

"Kau manis"

Pipinya terasa panas. Jungkook yakin saat ini wajahnya sudah semerah apel. Napasnya sedikit tersengal meskipun ia tidak berlari. Detak jantungnya meninggi, tangannya terasa dingin namun anehnya, ia merasa terbakar.

Dua kata yang membakar tubuhnya.

 _Calon pasangannya_ menganggapnya manis.

Di tambah senyumnya yang lebar.

Jungkook tak pernah menyangka jika orang seperti Kim Taehyunglah yang akan menjadi calon pasangannya.

Bukan pria tua yang kasar, melainkan pria tampan yang sopan dengan senyum menawan.

Bolehkah Jungkook merasa bahagia?

"Mengingatkanku pada seseorang"

Pemuda Jeon mengernyitkan keningnya. Pandangan Kim Taehyung menerawang menembus matanya.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Jungkook.

 _Bahkan saat melamunpun ia terlihat seperti pangeran._

Kim Taehyung menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook dengan senyum yang lebih terkembang dari sebelumnya.

"Kekasihku. Namanya Joy. Ku rasa setelah _Copulation_ ini selesai, aku akan menikahinya"

Senyum di bibir Jungkook perlahan pudar, berbanding terbalik dengan Kim Taehyung yang tersenyum lebar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hallo. Gimana Part 2 nya? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan kalian akan terjawab satu persatu kok, so...

Review ya... :D

Follow IG : summer_plum (double underscores)


	3. Chapter 3

" **Daylight"**

Disclaimer : The story belongs to Summer Plum. Nama-nama yang tercantum dalam cerita sepenuhnya milik mereka.

Genre : Romance, Action

Main Casts : Kim Tae Hyung x Jeon Jung Kook

Other Casts : Kim Nam Joon | Kim Seok Jin | Min Yoon Gi | Jung Ho Seok | Park Ji Min

Rated : M

Warning : Top!Kim Taehyung x Bottom!Jeon Jungkook

YAOI, BoyxBoy, dan sejenisnya

 _M-Preg_

Typo everywhere

 **Chapter 3**

Jika ada satu benda yang bisa menggambarkan perasaannya saat ini, pastilah itu _roller coaster_.

Ya, tepat sekali. Permainan yang bisa melempar tinggi-tinggi dan menjatuhkan kuat-kuat tubuh kita itu sangatlah cocok untuknya.

Jungkook terasa seperti bermain _roller coaster_.

Ia baru saja di lambungkan ke angkasa dengan penuh kebahagiaan. Di tambah sanjungan yang membuat rona di pipinya dan senyum mematikan si empunya. Namun di detik berikutnya, hati kecilnya di hempaskan begitu saja tanpa rasa bersalah.

Semudah itu pria Kim membolak-balik hatinya dalam sekali bertemu.

Bagaimana nanti jika mereka sudah tinggal satu atap?

"Kenapa tidak di minum?"

Jungkook melirik ke suara tegas nan lembut di sebelahnya.

Kim Taehyung dengan santainya menyesap _whiskey_ di tangan kanannya sementara kirinya di ketuk-ketukkan di atas meja. Ia menatap Jungkook lekat. Tatapannya tak menuntut, hanya tersirat rasa penasaran kenapa bocah bergigi kelinci yang menginginkan susu pisang itu memudarkan senyumnya.

"Kau bisa menghabiskan berapa gelaspun yang kau mau"

Demi kesopanan semata, Jungkook meneguk susu dalam gelas berwarna tembaga itu perlahan. Ia seketika kehilangan selera minum susunya semenjak _calon pasangannya_ itu membicarakan _calon pasangannya_ sendiri.

"Apakah dia cantik?"

Jungkook membekap mulutnya rapat-rapat setelah pertanyaan konyol itu terlontar tanpa mampu ia cegah. Ia menatap _horror_ pada sang lelaki yang membalasnya dengan tawa ringan yang menggetarkan dada.

"Dia gadis tercantik yang pernah ku lihat"

Gadis tercantik...

Jika seorang tampan seperti dia sudah mengakui jika gadis bernama Joy itu cantik, dapat di pastikan gadis itu memang berparas rupawan. Mungkin setara dengan _para penghibur_ di ibukota.

Dada Jungkook terasa nyeri.

"Dia memiliki senyum secerah mentari. Jika boleh jujur, aku jatuh cinta pada senyumnya"

Jatuh cinta...

 _Calon pasangannya_ itu telah jatuh hati pada orang lain...

Mata Jungkook memanas.

Ia baru saja bertemu dengannya dalam 20 menit, dan secepat pula dia patah hati?

Seolah ingin menambah rasa perih, Jungkook menanyakan lagi hal yang mengganjal di hatinya. "Lalu kenapa kau mengikuti acara ini? Bukankah kau berniat menikahi kekasihmu? Kenapa tak kau nikahi langsung"

Kim Taehyung tersenyum miring. Ia meletakkan gelasnya yang telah habis dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Jungkook.

"Itu rahasia, _baby_ "

Belum sempat Jungkook menjawab geraman Taehyung, ucapan si pembawa acara sukses menarik perhatian mereka berdua.

"Hadirin sekalian, saya akan memberikan beberapa pengumuman penting di sela sesi perkenalan ini" ucapnya tepat di depan microphone berwarna keemasan. Lelaki bertubuh kecil itu terlihat sumringah, seolah-olah semua orang di hadapannya adalah pasangan muda-mudi yang akan di nikahkan secara massal.

"Selalu bertele-tele" gumam Taehyung.

Jungkook yang mendengarnyapun langsung membalasnya. "Kau kenal dia?"

Taehyung mengangguk ringan. "Dia teman sekolahku dulu"

"Setelah sesi ini selesai, para peserta _Copulation_ di harap untuk berkumpul sesuai dengan golongannya untuk di berikan _detector_ yang akan menandai di mulainya acara ini"

 _Detector_.

Alat pelacak, lebih tepatnya.

Jungkook sudah pernah melihat _detector_ milik sang kakak beberapa tahun silam. Benda berukuran sekuku ibu jari itu akan di tanamkan ke dalam lengan bagian atas para peserta. Kakaknya bilang, 3 hari penuh setelah alat itu di pasang, ia tak dapat mengangkat tangan kirinya. Tangannya terasa kebas dan pegal luar biasa. Jungkook tak bisa membayangkan betapa nyerinya benda asing itu bersarang di dalam tubuh manusia.

"Jangan khawatir, tidak akan sakit" bisik Taehyung, seolah dapat membaca isi pikirannya.

"Setelah itu bagi Kaum Sekunder, di harapkan untuk berkumpul di tempat yang telah di sediakan guna pengambilan darah, rambut, dan sidik jari sebagai data"

"Kau tidak di ambil datanya?"

Taehyung mengangguk atas pertanyaan Jungkook.

"Seminggu lagi kita akan bertemu disini. Kau akan tinggal di rumahku selama setahun ke depan. Bawalah barang yang penting saja, sisanya aku akan menyediakannya untukmu. Tak perlu khawatir—"

"Bagaimana jika aku tak mau?"

Taehyung mengernyitkan alis tebalnya. "Apa yang tak kau mau?"

"Bagaimana jika aku tak mau mengikuti acara konyol ini. Bagaimana jika aku membangkang dan lari dari sini?"

Taehyung merasa pertanyaan calon pasangannya tadi terdengar konyol. "Kau sudah tahu jawabannya. Para _Guardian_ akan membun—"

"Aku tahu aku pasti mati di tangan mereka" potong Jungkook untuk yang kesekian kali. "Tapi bagaimana dengan _Kaum Primer_ sepertimu? Apakah kalian akan mendapatkan hukuman juga? Karena sungguh, menurutku ini sangat tak adil"

Pemuda Kim mengusap dagunya perlahan-lahan. Atensinya terpaku pada sosok manis di depannya yang berargumen dengan mata yang menyala.

"Ku rasa Kaum Primer hanya mendapat hukuman denda. Tak banyak hal buruk yang bisa menimpa kami"

Jungkook mendengus. Seolah sudah tahu jawabannya. "Aku semakin benci tempat ini" ujarnya pelan.

"Katakan, mengapa kau tak setuju dengan acara _Copulation_ ini? Bukankah ini adalah acara agung yang telah di laksanakan selama berpuluh tahun?"

Jeon Jungkook menggeleng tak setuju.

"Bagaimana bisa seseorang di paksa untuk mengandung dari orang yang tak di kenal, lalu ketika bayi itu lahir, dia akan langsung di pisahkan dari orang tuanya? Bagaimana bisa ada acara sejahat itu?" cercar Jungkook. "Dan lebih, semua kesengsaraan selalu di limpahkan pada Kaum Sekunder. Kami tak dapat apa-apa dari acara ini, hak kami di renggut, kebebasan kami di ambil alih. Belum lagi jika kami gagal, mereka akan membunuh kami dengan mudahnya. Bagaimana bisa itu di katakan adil?"

" _Sstt.._ Jangan terlalu keras" Taehyung menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Jungkook. Menahannya sebelum kelinci manis itu menyemburkan kata-kata yang akan berakibat fatal jika di dengar oleh _para petinggi._ "Aku tahu perasaanmu" ujar Pemuda Kim.

"Tidak. Kau tidak tahu" Ucap Jungkook. "Kaum Primer sepertimu tak akan pernah tahu"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kim Taehyung melemparkan dasinya dengan kesal.

Semenjak penanaman _detector sialan_ itu di lengan kanannya, bagian itu tak hentinya berdenyut hebat. Ia bahkan nyaris oleng saat mengemudikan mobilnya tadi karena menahan sakit. Baru kali ini semenjak 22 tahun hidupnya ia merasakan sakit.

" _Ah sial_ , pegal sekali"

"Apanya yang pegal?"

 _Lantunan_ semerdu nyanyian dewi itu sukses menghapus kernyitan di dahi Kim Taehyung. Dengan sangat nyaman, sepasang lengan kurus nan mulus melingkar di pinggulnya dan memeluk pria berpunggung lebar itu dari belakang. Sosok di belakangnya itu bahkan menempelkan pipinya pada bahu sang pria dan bergelayut manja.

"Kenapa kau pulang cepat? Ku pikir masih sekitar satu jam lagi sebelum kau tiba"

Taehyung tersenyum lebar. Rasa nyerinya sedikit terkikis oleh lembut suara sang pujaan hati yang seolah membalurkan obat di lukanya. Ia tersembuhkan.

"Mereka baru saja memasang _detector_ di lengan kananku. Rasanya pegal sekali"

"Mana coba ku lihat"

Joy, kekasih Kim Taehyung dengan gerakan selembut sutera menarik lengan lelakinya dan memeriksa memar biru yang timbul akibat suntikan. Ia mengusapnya berulang-ulang searah jarum jam lalu mengecupnya dan melemparkan senyum untuk menenangkan hati Taehyung.

"Ku rasa sudah lebih baik" ucapnya riang. "Bagaimana pertemuanmu dengan calon pasanganmu?"

Taehyung mengangkat bahunya tanda tak tahu. "Entahlah, ku rasa tak terlalu baik. Ia menghilang di tengah acara dan aku tak bisa menemukannya. Jadi ya, aku pulang duluan"

Joy mengembuskan napas dengan berat. "Aku benci memanggilnya sebagai calon pasanganmu" gumamnya sedih. "Tapi tak apa. Toh hanya setahun. Setelah itu kau akan menikahiku kan, Oppa?"

Taehyung menarik tengkuk sang wanita dan mengecup bibirnya pelan. Dengan penuh perasaan pria itu melumat bibir bawah kekasihnya dan memagutnya beberapa kali sebelum menjauhkan kepalanya.

"Tentu saja aku akan menikahimu, sayang" ucapnya penuh keyakinan. "Ini hanya sementara"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hyung, ku rasa ini masih kurang"

Jungkook kembali mencoba memasukkan beberapa kaus _oblong_ dan celana pendek terbaik yang ia miliki ke dalam koper tua nan usang peninggalan sang kakak. Sedari tadi ia dan sosok yang ia anggap sebagai _keluarganya_ itu berdebat tentang seberapa banyak barang yang harus ia bawa.

"Tak usah di bawa. Untuk apa kau membawa kain lusuh itu! Kau akan semakin di tertawakan oleh dia nanti!"

"Kain lusuh apanya? Ini baju tidurku, hyung! Seenaknya saja"

 _Sang saudara_ menggeleng berkali-kali. Ia tak lelah berdebat dengan si adik yang memang rewel dan bebal itu. "Jangan di bawa. Kau akan mendapatkan baju baru banyak darinya. Untuk apa membawa baju lamamu!"

Dengan bandelnya Jungkook memasukkan satu celana pendek bergambar _iron man_ di tengah-tengah kemeja yang ia bawa. "Hanya satu ini, hyung. Aku janji. Anggap saja aku tak bisa tidur tanpa mengenakan itu"

"Ah baiklah, baiklah! Kau menang"

Dan Jungkook tersenyum lebar.

Hoseok hyung memang selalu mengalah jika berdebat dengannya.

"Hanya itu yang terakhir, tak ada yang lain lagi!"

Jungkook mengangguk-angguk. " _Ayay_ , kapten!"

"Bagus"

Hoseok menarik _zipper_ koper itu dan menepuknya dua kali sebelum berdiri. Tangannya terulur membenarkan kemeja putih kebesaran yang di pakai Jungkook.

"Sudah semua. Ayo ku antar ke tempatnya"

Tak seperti saat malam perjamuan kemarin dimana para peserta di jemput menggunakan bus, kali ini ia harus berangkat sendiri dari rumah. Untung sang sahabat sekaligus _kakak_ dengan berbaik hati menawarkan tangannya untuk membantunya. Hosoek hyung sedari pagi buta sudah membantunya _packing_ dengan sangat teliti. Ia bahkan membantu menata rumahnya sedikit sebelum Jungkook menegurnya karena merasa tak enak. Bagaimanapun, ia adalah kaum _di bawah_ Hosoek hyung. Tak mungkin ia membiarkan hyungnya itu membersihkan rumahnya.

Hoseok hyung bahkan berhasil membujuk ayahnya agar meminjamkan mobil demi mengantarkan Jungkook ke rumah _Dewan Tertinggi_. Maka dari itu bisa di bilang 80% beban Jungkook dalam persiapan _Copulation_ ini sudah banyak terobati.

"Apakah masih sakit?"

Jungkook meraba lengan kirinya yang beberapa hari lalu membengkak. Mulanya tangannya terasa sakit tak terkira, hingga ia tak sanggup untuk bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Namun sekarang sudah tak ada nyeri sama sekali. Sedikit mengganjal memang, tapi tak sakit lagi.

"Tidak, hyung. Sudah sembuh"

"Bagaimana dengan Taehyung? Dia tampan bukan?" tanya Hoseok hyung usil. Jungkook mendesah berat, seolah membicarakan calon pasangannya adalah hal yang sangat menyebalkan baginya.

"Dia tampan, memang. Dan dia sudah memiliki calon istri. Benar-benar calon pasangan yang sempurna" ucap Jungkook sarkastik.

Jungkook teringat kejadian kemarin setelah ia meninggalkan Taehyung sendiri di malam perjamuan. Setelahnya ia mengurung diri di toilet dan tak kembali hingga acara usai. Ia merasa marah, kesal, sedih, dan kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Dan mungkin pada Taehyung. Ia hanya butuh waktu untuk menyendiri sebelum seorang _Guardian_ menyeretnya keluar dari bilik kecil itu untuk pengambilan sampel.

"Kau hanya perlu menyelesaikan acara ini, Kook. Jika kau tak banyak berulah, kau akan selamat" Hoseok hyung menepuk bahu adik kecilnya itu. Menyemangati.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk tiba di tempat yang telah di tentukan. Mereka turun dengan Jungkook yang menyeret koper dengan tangan kanannya. Di sana telah berkumpul banyak calon peserta _Copulation_ dari daerah pinggiran. Ia dan Hoseok hyung berjalan hingga ke gerbang masuk dimana terdapat jejeran para _Guardian_ yang menjaga. Hoseok hyung tak bisa mengantar Jungkook hingga masuk. Ia tak di perbolehkan.

"Ku rasa sampai sini aku bisa mengantarkanmu" ucap Hoseok hyung. Ia memeluk tubuh kecil Jungkook dan mengusap-usap punggungnya, menenangkan. "Kau jangan banyak berulah. Patuhi saja kemauan pasanganmu, _okay_? Kita akan bertemu setahun lagi. Jaga dirimu baik-baik"

Jungkook mengangguk dan mengeratkan pelukan. "Aku akan merindukanmu, hyung"

"Aku juga"

Setelah itu mereka saling melepaskan dan melambaikan tangan untuk yang terkakhir kali sebelum terpisah.

Rasanya seperti _de javu._

Jungkook teringat kala ia mengantarkan sang kakak ke _Copulation_ terakhirnya sebelum mereka berpisah untuk selamanya. Ia tak bisa menghapus senyum lebar kakaknya yang berjanji akan kembali lagi dalam keadaan utuh.

Bukan potongan.

Atau mungkin serpihan.

Ia menggeleng kuat-kuat. Mengenyahkan ingatan mengerikan itu.

"Kau bisa, Jungkook. Kau pasti bisa" ia menyemangati diri sendiri.

Dan melangkah memasuki gerbang itu.

Ia di arahkan untuk duduk di tempat yang telah di sediakan dimana disana sudah berada calon pasangannya yang melemparkan senyuman teduh ke arahnya.

 _Sial._

Bukan awal yang baik.

Apalagi terakhir kali bertemu ia kabur dalam keadaan emosi.

Jungkook menelan ludahnya, dan berjalan dengan terseok menuju ke kursinya.

" _Hi_ " sapa Jungkook kaku. Suaranya terdengar kasar dan serak seperti baru bangun tidur. Maka ia berdehem sekali dan menyapa Taehyung dengan canggung. "Selamat pagi"

Yang di sapa membalas dengan _smirk_ ringan dan menepuk kursi yang seharusnya di duduki Jungkook. "Kau terlalu tegang, Jeon. Rilekslah dan duduk"

Jungkook mengerjap dan segera mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Kim Taehyung. Ia melirik ke arah Taehyung sekilas, mengecek ekspresi wajahnya.

"Itu saja barang-barangmu? Tak ada yang lain?"

 _Itu saja..._

Apakah seharunya ia membawa barang lebih banyak daripada sekarang?

Oh tidak.

"Maksudku, apakah kau tak membawa barang kesukaanmu?"

 _Ah, barang kesukaan..._

Jungkook dulu pernah punya satu barang kesukaan yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana. Tapi sekarang barang itu...

"Tak ada" Jungkook menggeleng perlahan. "Aku tak punya barang kesukaan"

"Boneka, misalnya?"

Jungkook mendengus. "Boneka terlalu mahal untukku"

"Kau bisa mendapatkannya dari mesin boneka"

"Di tempatku tak ada yang namanya mesin boneka" jawab Jungkook. "Kau hanya bisa menemukan tanah gersang dan pohon gundul disana. Tak ada mesin boneka"

Taehyung mengangguk-angguk ringan. "Kita akan memainkannya nanti. Kau akan mendapatkan boneka favoritmu"

Entah bagaimana bibir Jungkook tertarik ke atas, melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman dari ucapan calon pasangan.

"Hadirin sekalian, di hari yang berbahagia ini mari kita sambut _Dewan Tertinggi_ Negara ini dengan tepuk tangan yang meriah. Lee Minwoo!"

Semua orang bertepuk tangan riuh seketika kala sosok pria berbadan tegap maju ke atas podium. Ia terlihat sangat berwibawa dan _perlente_. Dialah pemimpin negara yang di tinggali Jungkook saat ini. Sosok yang begitu di segani bahkan di takuti oleh semua orang. Sosok hangat yang berhati keji.

Sosok yang telah membunuh sang kakak.

Di detik itu pula kebencian Jungkook pada pria itu semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Jungkook, bertepuk tanganlah" tegur Taehyung. Dengan berat hati ia menepukkan kedua tangannya sekilas dan memandang sosok di atas sana dengan binar kebencian.

"Selamat pagi semuanya. Selamat datang di acara _Copulation_ yang sangat berharga ini!"

Kali ini Jungkook tidak bertepuk tangan, kendati Taehyung menyenggol bahunya mengingatkan.

"Para peserta yang berkumpul di sini, kalian adalah orang-orang terpilih yang sudah sepatutnya bangga karena telah di berikan kesempatan untuk mengikuti acara sakral di negara ini!"

Jungkook menatap pria yang membual itu dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kelak, anak-anak yang lahir dari acara ini akan menjadi anak-anak istimewa yang akan sangat berguna dalam membela negara ini. Mereka akan jadi aset berharga negara ini!"

Taehyung menatap cemas ke arah Jungkook.

"Maka dari itu lupakanlah segala kecemasan, kegundahan, dan kerisauan kalian semua. Percayakan hidup kalian pada rezim gemilang ini"

"Kook, berhentilah memandang _Dewan Tertinggi_ dengan tajam. Para _Guardian_ memperhatikanmu" bisik Taehyung. Jungkook mengabaikan ucapan itu.

"Dengan ini, acara Copulation di tahun 2040 resmi di buka!"

Dengan penyerahan dua buah patung angsa berukuran setelapak tangan, acara _Copulation_ itupun resmi di mulai.

Taehyung terpaksa menarik kedua tangan Jungkook dan memaksanya untuk bertepuk tangan.

"Senyum, Jungkook. Jangan terlihat seperti kau akan membunuhnya" dengan ragu-ragu Taehyung melirik ke arah _Guardian_ yang menatap curiga ke arahnya. Ia khawatir jika mereka berdua akan terliat masalah jika berani memberontak sedikitpun.

"Aku memang akan membunuhnya, suatu saat.." Ikrar Jungkook, entah, pada siapa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ini dia rumahku. Sudah sampai. Ayo kita turun"

Taehyung terlebih dahulu, kemudian membukakan pintu mobil untuk Jungkook. Perjalanan dari rumah _Dewan Tertinggi_ menuju rumahnya cukup singkat. Hanya sekitar 20 menit. Maka dari itu, kini mereka sudah tiba di depan bangunan megah berpagar tinggi menjulang. Memang tak sebesar istana pemimpin negara itu, namun rumah ini tak bisa di bilang kecil juga.

"Aku bisa membawanya sendiri" Jungkook mencoba meraih kopernya yang telah berada di tangan Taehyung, namun di tolaknya. Taehyung hanya menyuruhnya untuk berjalan di depan sementara ia menarik barang bawaan sang calon pasangan.

"Kau tinggal sendiri di rumah sebesar ini?" tanya Jungkook kagum. Dari jauh terdengar gonggongan anjing yang menyalak. Mata Jungkook membulat kegirangan. Ia suka anjing. Ia pecinta anjing nomor satu di dunia. Meskipun selama ini ia hanya bermain-main dengan anjing liar.

" _Umm.._ Tidak juga. Aku—"

" _Whoaa_ —"

Tubuh Jungkook ambruk kala anjing gemuk penuh bulu menabrak dirinya. Anjing itu menggonggong dan mencoba menjilati wajah Jungkook dengan lidah kecilnya. Jungkook tertawa kegelian.

"Hentikan, Chopa. Kau menakutinya"

Dengan kasualnya penyandang marga Kim itu menarik si anjing berkaki kecil dari tubuh Jungkook. Ia menggendong anjing yang menggonggong itu dengan tangan kiri sementara tangan kanannya terulur ke bawah. Membantu Jungkook berdiri.

"Sudah ku bilang untuk berhenti mengageti tamu. Kau masih belum paham juga, _eum_?"

Jungkook tertawa mendengar dan melihat interaksi antara Taehyung dan anjingnya. Mereka terlihat begitu _soft_ sampai Jungkook memekik gemas di buatnya.

"Itu anjingmu? Lucu sekali! Siapa namanya?"

Taehyung membiarkan tangannya di gigit main-main oleh si anjing. Ia lalu mengusap-usap kepala hewan peliharaannya itu penuh sayang.

"Namanya Chopa. Dia memang sedikit antusias dengan orang baru. Maafkan aku"

Jungkook menggeleng dengan senyum terkembang. "Dia sangat menggemaskan. Boleh aku menggendongnya?"

Taehyung menuruti permintaan sang calon pasangan. Ia menyerahkan anjing kesayangannya itu agar bisa di gendong oleh Jungkook.

"Hati-hati, dia suka menjilat wajah orang"

Jungkook tak keberatan.

Sungguh, Chopa adalah anjing terlucu yang pernah ia lihat. Bulunya lembut dan berwarna cokelat dan putih. Mengingatkan Jungkook akan warna _caramel._ Moncongnya terengah dengan lidah yang terjulur keluar. Jungkook sekali lagi memekik tak kuasa menahan rasa gemasnya.

"Kau suka anjing?"

Jungkook mengangguk antusias. "Aku suka sekali" jawabnya.

"Dia anjing yang cukup pintar, kau tahu. Coba kau suruh dia untuk duduk diam. Dia pasti akan menurutimu"

"Benarkah?" mata Jungkook berbinar kagum. Sang calon pasangan mengangguk mengiyakan.

Maka dengan hati-hati Jungkook menurunkan anjing itu persis di depannya. Dengan ragu ia berjongkok di hadapan hewan menggemaskan itu dan menyuarakan perintahnya.

"Chopa, _anja_ "

Kim Taehyung terkekeh mendengar ucapan pelan Jungkook. Ia mengacak surai hitam penyandang marga Jeon sebelum memberikan nasihatnya. "Jangan berbisik. Ucapkan dengan suara jelas agar dia paham"

Jungkook merasa gugup. Entah itu karena sentuhan tangan Taehyung di kepalanya atau karena ini pertama kalinya ia memberikan suatu perintah... pada anjing. Walau bagaimanapun, ini pengalaman pertamanya bermain-main dengan anjing mahal peliharaan Kaum Primer.

Jungkook berdehem. "Chopa, _anja_!" ucapnya dengan nada yang lebih tegas, seperti yang di harapkan Taehyung.

Dan anjing itu menekuk kedua kaki belakangnya yang kecil bagaikan seorang yang sedang duduk.

Jungkook berteriak kegirangan.

"Dia bisa! Dia pintar sekali!" pekik Jungkook kagum. Ia mengusap-usap kepala anjing itu.

 _Seperti Taehyung yang mengusap kepalanya._

Sudut bibir Taehyung terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman kala dua makhluk manis di hadapannya saling bercengkerama. Ia tak bisa memungkiri jika Jungkook tak kalah menggemaskan dari Chopanya. Dan itu membuat dirinya sedikit ragu.

"Taehyung _oppa_!"

Jungkook seketika menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sebuah gadis bertubuh tinggi semampai yang datang menghampiri mereka. Bagaikan sebuah gerakan _slow motion_ , gadis itu mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke leher si calon pasangan, dan mengecup bibirnya tanpa ragu-ragu.

Hati Jungkook _mencelos._

Ia terpaku menatap sebuah adegan intim dari dua orang tak tahu tempat di hadapannya. Dadanya bergemuruh. Seketika melupakan jika sedetik yang lalu ia masih tertawa karena tingkah anjing di dekapannya.

Diakah gadis itu?

Calon istri Kim Taehyung?

"Kenapa tak masuk-masuk? Aku menunggumu dari tadi!"

Bahkan nada bicara, cara dia berucap dan tingkah lakunya saja bisa di bilang imut. Apalagi tentang wajah. Sudah pasti menempati peringkat pertama sebagai jajaran wanita tercantik di Korea. Wajahnya benar-benar sama seperti _para penghibur_. Wanita itu mengagumkan.

Pantas Taehyung jatuh hati padanya.

Wanita itu sempurna.

"Kau belum pergi? Ku pikir kau sudah pergi setidaknya sejam yang lalu"

Lengan Taehyung bahkan dengan santainya bertengger di pinggul si wanita. Meremasnya. Mereka berdua benar-benar menunjukkan keintimannya di depan mata.

Tubuh Jungkook membatu.

" _Ey_ , bagaimana bisa aku pergi sebelum bertemu dengan calon pasanganmu. Aku harus lihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri jika dia memang sesuai untukmu"

Dan tatapan si penarik perhatian itu jatuh pada Jungkook yang berjongkok di bawah sana. Terlupakan.

"Kau sudah bertemu dengan Chopa rupanya. Dia anjing kami berdua"

Ia berkata dengan riang. Seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Padahal yang di ajak bicara adalah orang yang akan menghangatkan ranjang kekasihnya setahun ke depan.

"Berdirilah. Kenalkan, namaku Joy"

Jungkook mengabaikan tangan Taehyung yang terulur membantunya berdiri. Dengan segenap harga diri yang masih ia miliki, ia bangkit. Meletakkan Chopa di lantai dan menjabat tangan si wanita cantik.

"Jeon Jungkook" cicitnya. Seluruh keberaniannya luntur saat bertatap muka dengan Joy. Dia jelas tak ada apa-apanya jika di bandingkan si _stunning_ itu. Bagaikan remahan _biscuit_ yang di sandingkan dengan _caviar_.

"Aku calon istri Taehyung _oppa_ , kalau kau belum tahu"

Jungkook tersenyum _bitter bitter_. Ia menatap pada cincin perak yang tersemat di jari manis tangan kanan wanita itu.

"Kau harus menjaga calon suamiku dengan baik. Jangan biarkan dia merasa tak senang sedetikpun. Itu bentuk kemurahan hatiku"

Ucapan wanita itu bernada mengancam, namun entah mengapa, Jungkook merasakan ada rasa polos dari ucapannya. Satu hal yang ia yakin.

Wanita itu memang mencintai Kim Taehyung.

Masih dengan keadaan bingung, ia melihat kopernya di tarik oleh Joy masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Ayo masuk. Aku sudah menyiapkan makanan banyak. Anggap saja seperti pesta penyambutan"

"Ayo, Choper!"

Kim Taehyung dan Choper berjalan terlebih dahulu mendahului mereka berdua.

Joy melambatkan langkah kakinya demi berjalan bersisian dengan Jungkook.

"Jeon, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu sebelum pergi dari rumah ini"

Jungkook mengangguk sekali dengan ragu. Ia menatap Joy yang memandang wajahnya dengan sorot yang tak sebahagia tadi.

"Kau mungkin boleh melahirkan anak darinya, tapi jangan berharap lebih, karena ini hanya sebuah permainan. Ku sarankan setelah kau hamil nanti, berhentilah bercinta dengan Taehyungku karena aku yakin, dia melakukannya karena terpaksa"

Jeon Jungkook tak yakin, apakah itu sebuah ancaman, peringatan, atau saran.

Setelahnya wajah Joy kembali cerah seperti semula.

"Ayo masuk! Selamat datang di rumah barumu!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Maafkan Plum yang menghilang beberapa minggu ini.

Selamat berakhir pekan!

Review please, biar lebih semangat :)

Follow IG : summer_plum (double underscores)


	4. Chapter 4

" **Daylight"**

Disclaimer : The story belongs to Summer Plum. Nama-nama yang tercantum dalam cerita sepenuhnya milik mereka.

Genre : Romance, Action

Main Casts : Kim Tae Hyung x Jeon Jung Kook

Other Casts : Kim Nam Joon | Kim Seok Jin | Min Yoon Gi | Jung Ho Seok | Park Ji Min

Rated : M

Warning : Top!Kim Taehyung x Bottom!Jeon Jungkook

YAOI, BoyxBoy, dan sejenisnya

 _M-Preg_

Typo everywhere

 **Chapter 4**

"Telepon aku begitu kau sampai di rumah"

"Tentu saja, oppa. Aku akan langsung mengabarimu nanti"

"Baiklah. Kemari"

Dan dua insan yang berada dalam sebuah ikatan hubungan itu saling berpeluk erat dan mengecup bibir satu sama lain. Keduanya seperti tersiram oleh seember lem yang membuat kedua tubuhnya tak dapat menjauh. Semakin merekat kuat.

Semakin meremat perasaan Jungkook.

Maka dengan sekuat tenaga ia mengalihkan pandangannya, menghindari tontonan yang memanaskan hatinya.

Netranya beralih menjelajah ruang dan benda di sekitarnya. Saat ini ia berada di ruang makan rumah calon pasangannya.

 _Pasangan apa, dia saja sudah punya calon pendamping hidup sendiri._

Lebih tepatnya rumah calon ayah dari bayi yang akan di kandungnya.

 _Ugh, itu lebih mengerikan. Bahkan aku saja belum hamil, bagaimana bisa menyebutnya calon ayah dari bayiku?_

Entah apapun Taehyung di matanya, yang terpenting saat ini adalah menghindari pasangan kasmaran yang akan berpisah itu dan melakukan sesuatu yang lebih produktif.

Di dorong oleh motivasi yang kuat agar segera menjauh dari _love bird_ mengesalkan itu, Jungkook bangkit dari duduknya dan memberesi semua piring dan gelas kotor bekas makan siang mereka bertiga. Dengan lihainya pemuda bergigi kelinci itu menumpuk beberapa piring menjadi satu gunungan dengan semua sumpit, sendok, dan gelas di puncaknya dan mengangkatnya dengan mantap. Ia membawa tumpukan benda kotor itu ke dalam bak cuci piring.

Ia mendengus jijik kala mendengar desah dari satu-satunya wanita yang berada di ruangan itu.

 _Kenapa belum pergi juga sih?_ Batinnya kesal.

Bukannya mengucap perpisahan dan keluar, mereka berdua malah asyik mencumbu tepat di balik punggungnya.

Dengan hati yang kesal, ia menarik napas dalam-dalam menetralkan kegaduhan perasaannya. Setelah di rasa mulai tenang, ia beralih mengambil sepasang sarung tangan cuci berwarna merah muda cerah dan mulai membersihkan kotoran di gundukan piring itu.

 _Toh aku juga ikut makan, dan wanita itu sudah memasak dengan hebat._

Ya, sekali lagi Jungkook mengakui kebolehan Joy dalam mengolah bahan pangan. Masakannya benar-benar luar biasa. Bayangan Jungkook, masakan itu setara dengan makanan di restaurant mahal yang hanya bisa ia lihat dari luarnya saja. Membuat dirinya semakin menciut.

Bukan, bukan berarti ia tak bisa memasak karena _demi dewa_ , Jungkook telah di latih memasak selama bertahun oleh sang kakak. Kebetulan _hobby_ kakaknya memasak, dan hal itu sedikit banyak menular padanya. Biasanya ia selalu merasa menang dalam hal _perdapuran_. Menurutnya, miliknya tak bisa di bilang tak enak. Tangannya seperti punya _rasa_ dalam setiap racikan yang ia buat.

Namun tidak hari ini. Dia merasa di kalahkan oleh hidangan fantastis dari gadis berdada besar itu.

Oh, sepertinya Jungkook punya panggilan baru untuk calon pasangan Taehyung itu.

Gadis berdada besar...

Dan pinggul yang ramping, dan _S Line body_ , dan senyum merekah, dan wajah cantik jelita...

 _Aarrghh._

Jungkook semakin gila jika membandingkan dirinya dengan si pemikat itu.

"Hey, kenapa kau mencucinya"

Gumaman bernada rendah dari arah belakang sukses membuat sebuah piring meluncur jatuh dari tangannya. Untung saja benda itu tidak pecah karena jarak tangan ke bak cucinya yang tak terlalu jauh.

"Ah, aku hanya risih melihat piring bekas makananku tergeletak begitu saja" bualnya.

Si pria yang menjadi bahan lamunan di kepalanya itu tertawa ringan. " _Hajima._ Letakkan saja. Aku punya pembantu yang mengurusi segala hal semacam ini"

Dengan santainya pria itu menarik tangan Jungkook dari guyuran air dan meletakkan piring yang sedang di bilasnya. Ia membantu Jungkook melepaskan sarung tangan merah muda tanpa mengabaikan tangannya sendiri menjadi basah.

"Aku bisa sendiri—"

"Menurutlah" potongnya, membuat Jungkook menutup rapat mulutnya. Entah bagaimana _deep voice_ itu selalu menjadikannya patuh akan titah sang pria. "Akan ku tunjukkan kamarmu"

Sekali lagi, seolah ia terbiasa melakukan hal itu, ia menarik tangan Jungkook meninggalkan ruang makan. Tangannya tak menggenggam, hanya melingkarkan jemarinya di pergelangan tangan Jungkook.

Mereka melangkahkan kaki menapaki lantai indah berwarna abu-abu yang mengeluarkan bunyi ketukan sepatu. Jungkook mengagumi rumah ini. Menurutnya, Taehyung benar-benar memiliki selera yang bagus.

Di setiap dinding yang ia lewati, selalu tergantung lukisan-lukisan yang Jungkook tak tahu dimana letak bagusnya, tetapi memancarkan aura _artistik_ nan elegan. Pemilihan warna dindingpun terbilang cukup berkelas. Taehyung mewarnainya dengan perpaduan _dimgray_ dan _cornsilk_ yang cantik dan misterius secara bersamaan.

Kedua orang itu berbelok ke kanan dan berhenti di balik sebuah pintu berwarna gading yang tertutup rapat. Taehyung merogoh sesuatu dari dalam saku celana bahan yang ia kenakan dan menarik keluar sebuah _silver key_ pipih. Jungkook memperhatikan dengan gugup bagaimana pria itu memasukkan anak kunci ke lubangnya dan memutarnya sebanyak 2 kali hingga pintu di buka lebar.

Mulut kecilnya menganga lebar. Ia sangat terkejut dengan apa yang terbentang di hadapannya.

Sebuah kamar yang berukuran jauh lebih besar di banding keseluruhan rumahnya memenuhi pandangannya. Yang membuatnya begitu kaget adalah, semua barang-barang disana penuh dengan warna merah dan hitam.

Hitam

dan

 _Merah._

Warna kesukaannya.

Ranjang berukuran _king size_ yang di balut dengan seprai merah _maroon_ , meja rias dengan ornamen ukiran berwarna merah dan hitam, lemari pakaian merah dengan handlenya yang berwarna hitam, dan sebuah jam dinding berbentuk karakter lucu yang juga berwarna merah hitam.

Semuanya begitu indah.

"Wow.." ia hanya bisa menggumam tanpa kata. Ia berjalan masuk dan duduk di atas ranjangnya. Tangannya mengusap ke seprai berbahan satin yang begitu halus. Belum lagi empuknya kasur itu seakan mengundang dirinya untuk segera merebahkan diri secepat mungkin. Jauh berbeda dengan miliknya yang kasar dan dingin.

"Kau suka warna merah bukan?"

Jungkook mengangguk lambat-lambat. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Pemuda bermarga Kim tak langsung menjawabnya. Ia hanya menampilkan senyum sekilasnya dan berjalan hingga tepat di depan Jungkook.

"Ini kamarmu. Gunakan semaumu. Kau boleh menghiasnya sesukamu. Kau bahkan bisa memintaku untuk mengganti warna atau tata letak kamar ini, bila perlu"

"Baiklah" gumam Jungkook. Ia sudah jatuh hati pada kamar ini, tak mungkin ia meminta Taehyung agar mengganti segala sesuatu tentangnya.

"Pintu itu" Taehyung menunjuk ke arah belakang Jungkook yang langsung di ekori oleh pemuda bergigi kelinci itu. "adalah kamar mandi. Ada _toilet, shower, bathtub_ , dan segalanya. Kau hanya tinggal memakainya dan beri tahu padaku jika ada yang kurang"

Jungkok mengangguk lagi.

"Di dalam lemari itu juga sudah ada pakaian yang bisa kau pakai sehari-hari"

Kembali Jungkook mengangguk.

Namun ada satu pertanyaan penting yang masih mengganjal di kepalanya.

"Lalu.." Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu-ragu. Ia masih sangsi dan malu akan menanyakannya atau tidak.

"Lalu apa?"

Sial bagi Jungkook.

Taehyung menyambung pertanyaannya dengan nada manis. Seolah-olah ia menanyakan mau permen rasa cokelat atau rasa strawberry kepada balita.

Jantungnya berdegup tak karuan.

"Dimana kau akan tidur?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Decit pintu itu sedikit membuat sosok yang berdiri di kegelapan menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Sosok yang sedari tadi memperhatikan dari balik kaca tipis yang menjadi penghalang antara dirinya dan sosok dalam ruangan tersebut menyunggingkan senyum simpul. Ia merasa puas dengan pemandangan di depan matanya.

Orang itu bahkan tak mempedulikan jerit kesakitan dari lima orang pemuda dalam ruangan itu. Matanya fokus menerawang, memandang sejauh yang bisa ia pandang, lalu kemudian bertepuk tangan kecil sebagai apresiasi atas kerja keras mereka yang ia sebut sebagai anak buah.

"Kerja bagus" ia bergumam kecil dan meninggalkan ruang pengap nan gelap itu.

Dari arah belakangnya, langkah kaki kecil menggema dan sebuah panggilan di lontarkan padanya.

"Tuan Lee!"

Hanya dia.

Hanya sosok pria bertubuh kecil itu yang dengan berani memanggil _Sang Maha Segalanya_ itu dengan tenang. Hanya ia yang dengan santainya melenggang mengekori Sang Dewan Tertinggi itu dengan gagah berani. Hanya ia yang bisa membuat pemilik negara itu menghentikan langkah dan membalikkan badannya guna mencari tahu apa yang pemuda itu butuhkan sehingga ia memanggilnya di kala ia berjalan.

"Iya" jawab Dewan Tertinggi itu.

"Saya ingin memberikan laporan tentang perbatasan Timur dan Utara" ucap pemuda tampan itu. Lalu dia menambahkan, "Semua laporan tentang apa yang mereka lakukan dan rencanakan telah tertulis di sana. Tuan Lee hanya perlu memberikan perintah selanjutnya bagi para _Guardian_ yang menjaga daerah perbatasan. Saya akan menyampaikan hal itu pada mereka"

Dengan mantap pemuda itu menyerahkan _stopmap_ putih tebal kepada atasannya dan membungkuk hormat.

"Bagus" jawab Tuan Lee singkat. Ia menerima _stopmap_ itu tanpa melihat isinya sedikitpun. Kilat ketegasan di matanya seketika melunak kala melihat pemuda yang berdiri dengan senapan di tangannya.

"Ku rasa kau tidak ada tugas jaga malam ini" ujarnya. "Pulanglah ke rumah. _Eomma_ menyiapkan makan malam spesial untuk merayakan ulang tahun kakakmu"

Pemuda di depannya itu tersenyum simpul dan mengangguk pelan.

"Aku akan pulang dalam 3 jam" ucapnya dengan senyum terkembang. "Abeoji"

Sosok yang di panggil sebagai ayah itu mengangguk sekali dan mengusap lembut kepala pemuda itu.

"Bagus. _Appa_ sangat merindukanmu"

Hanya sedetik setelah Dewan Tertinggi itu berucap, ia segera menarik tangannya dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan pemuda itu sendiri.

Selalu seperti itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook meraba-raba badannya.

Sekali lagi ia menyentuh piama yang melekat di tubuhnya.

Pakaian berbahan sutera itu begitu halus dan lembut. Ia seperti di lingkupi oleh kapas. Belum lagi warna merah dan hitam yang menghiasinya, ia begitu jatuh hati dengan apa yang di pakainya.

Setelah bersikeras menolak menggunakan piama pemberian Taehyung, ia tak dapat menolak untuk kedua kalinya. Taehyung benar-benar bersikeras memintanya menggunakan segala yang sudah di sediakan. Jungkook bukannya tidak suka, ia hanya merasa _rikuh_ , dan tak ingin di anggap sebagai golongan manusia yang mendambakan harta saja. Tapi tetap, ia tak bisa memungkiri jika ia harus terbiasa dengan hal ini.

Jungkook sudah mandi, sudah berganti pakaian, dan sekarang ia bingung harus melakukan apa.

Mereka sudah makan malam, sudah membicarakan mengenai pakaian, sudah mengitari seluruh rumah dan halamannya, dan sekarang sudah pukul 11 malam.

Semakin larut semakin membuatnya kalut.

Bukannya Jungkook menunggu Taehyung yang sekarang entah berada dimana, namun ia begitu gugup dan bingung.

Tujuan dari acara ini adalah penyerahan anak kepada pemerintah, maka dari itu ia harus berhasil hamil, dan itu artinya mereka harus melakukan pembuahan...

Jungkook belum siap.

Demi apapun itu, pemuda berusia 20 tahun itu merasa sangat sangat tidak siap.

Ia tak bisa membayangkan tubuhnya di kungkung dan di jamah oleh Taehyung dengan jemari panjangnya...

 _Aargghh._

Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Kau disini rupanya"

Jungkook terlonjak mendapati pemuda yang tengah di lamunkannya masuk ke dalam kamar. Ia berdehem ringan dan mengangguk.

"Aku menunggumu"

Jungkook menampar bibirnya yang asal berujar. Ia dan segala keceplosannya terkadang membuatnya jengkel pada dirinya sendiri.

" _Ah.._ Tidak.. Maksudku, aku.. _Umm_ —"

Taehyung terkekeh melihat calon pasangannya yang saat ini terlihat begitu gugup.

"Kau begitu polos, Kook. Menggemaskan"

 _Blush._

Pipi Jungkook terasa hangat.

Buruk bagi jantungnya yang berdegup semakin kencang.

"Bukan itu maksudku. Aku hanya.. _ah_ , kau tahulah. Aku.. _umm._.. tak tahu harus melakukan apa"

Taehyung tertawa lepas kali ini. Ia meletakkan kantong belanjaan di meja kamar itu dan berjalan mendekati pemudanya.

Dengan santainya ia mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Jungkook yang saat ini tengah membulatkan kedua bola matanya. Tangannya terulur begitu saja dan mengusap pipi pemuda bermarga Jeon dengan lembut dan penuh kehati-hatian.

"Pipimu merah, jika kau ingin tahu"

Jungkook menundukkan pandangannya, tak berani menatap _hazel_ yang secara misterius dapat membuatnya kesulitan bernapas.

"Pernahkah kau berkencan?"

Jemari lentik yang semula menyentuh lembut pipinya kini turun dan beralih pada bibir tipis pemuda Jeon. Taehyung mengusap belah mungil itu dengan gerakan lambat yang membuat lutut Jungkook terasa tak bertulang.

"Aku tak ada waktu untuk berkencan" Jawab Jungkook nyaris berbisik. Ia masih tak berani mendongakkan kepalanya barang satu sentipun.

Berniat menggoda pertahanan pemuda di sebelahnya, Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya lagi pada Jungkook dan menghirup aroma sabun yang begitu menyegarkan indera penciumannya. Aroma Jungkook entah mengapa seolah membangkitkan sesuatu dari dalam tubuh Taehyung. Sesuatu yang membuatnya sejenak melupakan kekasihnya yang kini tak lagi seatap.

"Jadi kau belum pernah—" ia semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada pemuda bergigi kelinci itu. "—bercumbu dengan siapapun sebelumnya?"

Jemari itu menyentuh pelan dagu Jungkook dan mengangkatnya sehingga kedua pasang netra itu saling beradu.

Ia lemah.

Jungkook lemah akan tatapan tajam Taehyung.

"Jadi bibirmu itu—" hidungnya kini menyentuh hidung mancung calon pasangannya. Menggeseknya perlahan. "—belum pernah di kecup siapapun?"

Sungguh, Taehyung tak perlu mendapatkan jawaban yang telah ia ketahui. Jungkook, pemudanya itu menatap takut-takut wajahnya yang tak lagi jauh dari Jungkook begitu kaku dan tegang, dan entah mengapa Taehyung menyukainya. Menyukai bagaimana ia dapat dengan mudahnya memojokkan kelinci manis itu.

"Bolehkah aku jadi yang pertama bagimu?"

Lidah Jungkook kelu. Tubuhnyapun kaku. Ia kesulitan meraih oksigen dan lagi sekujur tubuhnya meremang. Sensasi dari lontaran pertanyaan itu membuat inderanya kehilangan kemampuan.

Jungkook sulit mengakuinya, tapi ia sedikit terbawa oleh _deep voice_ yang Taehyung _lantunkan_ di ruang tertutup itu dimana hanya ada mereka dan hawa nafsu yang menyelimuti keduanya.

Sadar jika Jungkooknya akan tetap diam tak bergeming, Taehyung mengambil keputusan saat itu juga.

Tangannya meraih tengkuk Jungkook yang terasa hangat. Sentuhan kulit ke kulit itu membuat _pemudanya_ sedikit terlonjak. Dengan gerakan selembut sutera yang di kenakan calon pasangannya, ia menarik dan memiringkan wajah Jungkook, mendekatkan bibirnya.

Kala kedua belah indera pengucap itu bertemu, Jungkook seketika lupa dimana ia berpijak.

Taehyung mengecupnya dengan lembut, hangat, dan tanpa paksaan. Semuanya bergerak secara naluriah dan alami. Tak ada tuntutan dalam kecupannya.

Jungkook memejamkan kedua matanya dan larut dalam kehangatan yang di salurkan _lelakinya._

Tangannya dengan malu-malu dan setengah meragu menekan dada Taehyung. Bukan menolaknya, tidak juga ingin menghentikan ciumannya. Ia hanya tak tahu harus merespon seperti apa.

Sementara Taehyung yang seolah mendapatkan lampu hijau dari Jungkook, dengan perlahan mendorong tubuh pemuda itu hingga mereka berdua terjatuh ke atas ranjang.

Taehyung melepaskan bibirnya dari Jungkook dan menatap tajam pemuda yang berbaring di bawahnya.

"Apa yang kau—"

"Aku akan memilikimu malam ini, Kook"

Jungkook menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Matanya berselimut kabut tipis yang membuatnya tak bisa melihat apapun selain ke dalam netra indah _Taehyungnya._

Pemuda bermarga Kim itu menundukkan tubuhnya lebih rendah lagi dan mengecup pucuk hidung Jungkook. Kecupan kecil itu beralih ke kelopak mata kiri, kanan, pipi, dagu, dan berakhir di bibirnya lagi. Kali ini Taehyung bahkan memberanikan diri melumat bibir bawah Jungkook yang menggodanya sedari tadi.

Tangan halusnya mengelus lembut pinggang Jungkook dan sedikit demi sedikit menyingkap atasan piama yang di kenakannya.

" _Uhmm,_ Tae..."

Rintihan bernada rendah itu semakin membuat Taehyung kehilangan kesadarannya. Ia semakin kuat menyesap bibir manis itu bergantian atas dan bawah, tanpa ada seinchipun terlewat oleh _salivanya_.

"Kau begitu manis, Jungkook" gumamnya di antara pagutan. Tangannya meremas pinggul pemuda yang terkungkung di bawahnya dengan pelan.

" _Ahh..."_

Taehyung memperhatikan bagaimana pemuda di bawahnya itu menggeliat. Ia tersenyum kecil dan beralih menyesap leher jenjang seputih susu milik Jungkook. Giginya ia gesekkan diantara _collar bone_ Jungkook. Ia menggigitnya, menciptakan sebuah tanda kepemilikan disana.

"Taehyung.. _Ahh._.."

Tubuh Jungkook yang menegang itu di usap Taehyung. Tangannya menjalar dari pinggul dan turun ke pahanya. Tanpa sadar, kedua kaki Jungkook saling di jauhkan oleh Taehyung. Pemuda itu menyentuh lembut paha bagian dalam calon pasangannya, membuat Jungkook mengerang dan meremas seprai merah _maroon_ yang mereka tiduri.

Masih mencumbu leher mulus yang kini di hiasi dengan bercak merah di beberapa tempat, Taehyung menarik turun celana piama Jungkook. Ia bahkan menggunakan kakinya untuk menurunkan celana itu sementara tangannya meraba dada datar pemudanya.

Celana itu turun hingga sebatas mata kaki saat Jungkook menjerit menahan geli kala _nipplenya_ di remas dan di tarik main-main oleh Taehyung.

"Tae.. _Ahh..._ Hentikan..."

Taehyung tak mendengarkannya. Ia malah membuang celana malang itu dan menjalarkan tangannya di sepanjang kaki jenjang Jungkook yang tak tertutupi apapun selain sebuah _briefs_ putih yang sepertinya tak lama lagi juga akan bergabung dengan celana piamanya.

"Jungkook ah, kau begitu indah..."

Jungkook hendak menjerit lagi kala dadanya di gerayangi tangan nakal Taehyung sebelum calon pasangannya itu membungkamnya dengan ciuman.

Pemuda yang lebih tua itu menelan jeritan tertahan yang lebih muda dengan lumatan dan gigitan ringan di bibir atasnya. Jungkook masih meliukkan tubuhnya kala tangannya meremat nakal kedua _nipple_ sang _sub_. Lututnya menahan pergerakan lawannya yang membuat miliknya secara tak sengaja bergesekan dengan milik Jungkook.

" _Shit_ " umpatnya. Melihat _subnya_ terengah dengan bibir membengkak dan _hickey_ di sekujur lehernya membuat miliknya di bawah sana mulai _bangun_ dan menyesakkannya. Belum lagi bulu mata lentik Jungkook yang membuka dan menutup sayu, memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh kepasrahan, seolah memintanya untuk kembali datang dan menjamah.

Jungkook sungguh nyaris menggila akibat perlakuan tak senonoh yang di dapatkannya. Yang lebih parahnya, ia malah mendesah kala pria itu mencumbunya dengan penuh hasrat. Ia bahkan membiarkan bagian bawahnya di telanjangi begitu saja tanpa ada perlawanan.

Jungkook mengeraskan hatinya. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu atau dirinya tak akan selamat malam hari ini.

Maka saat Taehyung kembali mencumbu leher dan kini turun ke dadanya, Jungkook mencoba melawan hawa nafsunya dan mengembalikan akal sehatnya ke tempat semula.

"Taehyung.. _Uhh.._ Hentikan.."

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan desahan lain yang nyaris keluar kala calon pasangannya itu sedikit mengoyak atasannya agar terbuka, memperlihatkan dua belah tonjolan kecil yang menggoda Taehyung untuk di jilat.

"Aku belum... _Ahh..._ Aku tidak—"

" _Sstt.._ Tenanglah, Kook"

"Tapi aku tidak... _Uhmm_ —"

Jungkook melempar kepalanya ke belakang dan meremat seprai kuat-kuat. Matanya tak ingin menatap _nipplenya_ yang kini berada dalam kuluman bibir Taehyung. Ia tak sanggup.

" _Aww._.. Jangan, Tae..."

Jungkook menarik napasnya kala tangan Taehyung hendak menurunkan satu-satunya pelindung _kesejatiannya_. Tubuh Jungkook meronta dan ia menggeleng sekuat tenaga.

"Tidak. _Stop_... Jangan buka.."

Taehyung menulikan pendengarannya.

Pemuda Jeon menggeram kesal dan dengan segenap kekuatan yang masih tersisa, ia mendorong tubuh Taehyung kuat-kuat.

Ia mengembalikan _briefnya_ yang telah turun sebatas paha. Napas Jungkook memburu, jantungnya meletup, dan tubuhnya terbakar. Ia nyaris tak bisa menahan hasratnya, tapi ia belum siap.

Jungkook belum siap untuk percintaan pertamanya.

Bukan seperti ini yang ia mau. Bukan dengan hubungan samar-samar yang ia harap. Ia ingin segalanya jelas, tentang siapa dirinya bagi pasangannya dan kejelasan tentang hatinya. Jungkook tak mau dengan cerita seperti ini ia memulainya.

"Taehyung aku tidak bisa. Aku belum siap" ucapnya terbata. Netranya menatap dengan takut pada Taehyung yang terduduk di depannya. Matanya memanas. Ia begitu ingin menangis saat ini.

"Aku belum siap melayanimu. Maafkan aku"

Dengan secepat kilat ia bangkit dan meraih celananya yang teronggok di lantai, dan meninggalkan Taehyung sendiri dengan hasrat yang tersendat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pyuhhh...

Tae yang tegang sepertinya sedikit menyenangkan :D

Terus baca dan review ya. Love u all as always guys.

Follow IG : summer_plum (double underscores)


	5. Chapter 5

" **Daylight"**

Disclaimer : The story belongs to Summer Plum. Nama-nama yang tercantum dalam cerita sepenuhnya milik mereka.

Genre : Romance, Action

Main Casts : Kim Tae Hyung x Jeon Jung Kook

Other Casts : Kim Nam Joon | Kim Seok Jin | Min Yoon Gi | Jung Ho Seok | Park Ji Min

Rated : M

Warning : Top!Kim Taehyung x Bottom!Jeon Jungkook

YAOI, BoyxBoy, dan sejenisnya

 _M-Preg_

Typo everywhere

 **Chapter 5**

Kedua kaki jenjang itu memainkan sampah dedaunan di bawah sana.

Ia menginjak-injak daun kering itu sembari menggosok kedua lengannya dengan keras.

Kedinginan.

Sudah jelas terasa di kedua kakinya yang mulai kesemutan, telapak tangannya yang membeku, dan tubuhnya yang bergetar menggigil. Jelas sekali ia merasa kedinginan. Bagaimana tidak? Kali ini ia sedang melawan angin malam yang berembus di musim gugur dengan hanya mengenakan selembar piama tipis dan bertelanjang kaki. Belum lagi suhu malam ini mencapai _minus_ dua derajat, dan di tambah embusan angin yang seolah mengejeknya, mentertawakan kebodohannya yang berani meninggalkan atap rumah hangat itu demi menuruti egonya semata.

Jungkook mengusap matanya yang basah. Sedari tadi ia memang menghitung detik dengan menangis di taman yang letaknya tak jauh dari rumah pasangannya. Sedari tadi pula ia menghabiskan waktunya disini, sendiri, dalam hening kesedihannya.

Bisa di katakan ia sedih, bisa di bilang ia takut, atau campuran keduanya. Ia ketakutan semenjak pria bermarga Kim itu mulai menyentuhnya. Belum lagi cumbuan hangat nan menggelitik di sekujur tubuhnya yang nyaris saja membuatnya _khilaf_. Jungkook bersumpah ia akan sulit melupakan kenangan itu dari benaknya.

Tak lama setelah Jungkook memunguti pakaiannya yang telah di lucuti Taehyung, ia bergegas berlari dari rumah itu hingga akhirnya tiba di taman ini. Ia menumpahkan ketakutannya dalam gulir air mata. Ia akui, dirinya memang cengeng. Tapi sungguh, bukanlah kenangan yang menyenangkan ketika tubuhmu di raba-raba orang asing. Jungkook tak menyukainya. Ia merasa di lecehkan.

Serendah itukah dirinya di mata Taehyung?

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Sebuah pertanyaan itu menerpa gendang telinganya.

Jungkook mendongakkan pandangannya dan seketika kedua mata lebarnya membola kaget. Paniknya melanda, dan ia tergagap menjawab pertanyaan sederhana orang di hadapannya.

"Tidak.. Sungguh.. Aku hanya perlu menghirup udara sebentar. Aku—"

"Jangan takut. Aku hanya bertanya"

Jungkook kembali bersumpah jika baru kali pertama ini ia mendengar dan melihat sosok _sepertinya_ bersuara lembut dan tenang.

Tak ada sedikitpun nada galak atau _bossy_ yang menjadi ciri khas mereka. Ataupun tatapan tajam dan senjata yang biasa di bawanya untuk mentertibkan warga sekitar yang membandel.

Tidak ada _Guardian_ yang sepertinya.

"Aku hanya penasaran, kenapa ada orang yang mau menghabiskan waktunya di luar di cuaca yang sedingin ini"

Pria itu tersenyum.

 _Guardian_ itu tersenyum.

Tidak ada _Guardian_ yang tersenyum sebelumnya. Yang ada mereka hanya terlihat seperti robot; dingin dan tak berperasaan.

Benarkah pria di depannya itu _Guardian_?

Tapi dia memang terlihat seperti _Guardian_ asli.

Lihatlah seragam _press body_ berwarna _donker_ khas yang ia kenakan, yang mana dilengkapi dengan berbagai lencana yang terlihat lebih banyak dari _Guardian_ pada umumnya. Belum lagi sepatu _boots_ hitam mengkilap yang di desain khusus untuk para penjaga negeri itu, serta topi baret khas berhias lencana bintang yang hanya di miliki oleh kaumnya.

Sudah pasti pria di depannya ini adalah _Guardian_ , bukan?

"Kecuali jika orang itu kabur dari rumah atau semacamnya?"

Gawat.

Bahaya jika Jungkook ketahuan kabur dari rumah pasangannya.

Walau bagaimanapun statusnya saat ini adalah peserta _Copulation,_ sudah pasti segala gerak geriknya akan di pantau oleh Para Petinggi...

Dan mungkin juga oleh _Guardian._

"A.. Aku.. Hanya..."

"Jangan takut" Potong pria itu. Ia beralih dari berdirinya dan berjongkok tepat di depan kaki Jungkook. Tubuh Jungkook yang sebenernya tak lebih kecil dari _Guardian_ itupun mengkerut. Ia ragu-ragu dan takut akan pergerakan penegak disiplin di negaranya itu.

Dengan cekatan _Guardian_ itu mengurai tali sepatu _boot_ yang di kenakan. Pria itu melepas satu persatu sepatunya hingga kini yang tersisa adalah kakinya yang terbalut kaos kaki wol tebal berwarna cokelat tua.

"Pakai sepatu ini. Kakimu bisa mati rasa nanti"

Kedua netra Jungkook semakin membola lebar. Dengan kikuknya ia bergegas berdiri dengan menggelengkan kedua kepalanya kuat-kuat.

"Tidak usah, terima kasih. Maafkan saya" ucap Jungkook terbata-bata.

Pria di depannya itu terkekeh ringan, membuat Jungkook semakin bingung harus berbuat apa.

"Lihatlah kakimu. Kau tak memakai apapun. Pakai sajalah sebelum kau harus di larikan ke rumah sakit karena _hipotermia_ " ucapnya dengan nada riang.

Sikap Jungkook yang masih diam membatu itu hanya semakin menambah cengiran di wajah _Guardian_ berparas tampan itu semakin melebar.

"Kau.. Kau _Guardian,_ bukan?"

Pria di depannya itu tersenyum simpul sebagai jawaban. Ia kembali berjongkok dan mengambil sepatu yang telah di lepasnya.

Dengan gerakan lembut tapi tegas, ia menarik kaki Jungkook dan memakaikan sepatu itu.

"Tidak.. Usah.. Astaga.. Kau tidak perlu—"

"Kakimu sedingin es batu. Masih mau mengelak tak mau memakai sepatu?"

"Tapi kau nanti.. jadi.."

Segala perkataan Jungkook yang tersendat tak di gubrisnya hingga ia selesai menali _bootnya_ yang pas di kaki pemuda Jeon itu. Pria itu berdecak puas dan berdiri lagi.

"Sesuai dugaanku, kakimu pas denganku"

Jungkook menatap _horror_ pada kakinya yang mulai menghangat. Kakinya kini terasa jauh lebih nyaman. Ia seperti _terlindungi_ oleh sepatu _boots Guardian_ itu.

"Kau tak perlu melakukannya. Sungguh. Nanti kakimu kedinginan" ucap Jungkook pelan. Ia merasa tak enak telah membiarkan pria itu memakaikan _boot_ miliknya ke kakinya. Ia menggerakkan kedua kakinya. Memang sepatu itu menempel pas disana.

"Sudah tugasku untuk melakukannya" jawab pria itu. Ia melepas topi baret yang bertengger di kepalanya dan mengusap rambut hitamnya ke belakang—bak model _shampoo_ yang biasa Jungkook lihat di Televisi di rumah Hoseok hyung—lalu memakai topi itu lagi.

"Tapi kau.. _Guardian._." Ucap Jungkook tertahan. Ia ragu-ragu mengatakannya, namun ia sungguh penasaran apa yang terjadi dengan orang itu. "Bukankah semua _Guardian_ itu—"

"Sudah ku kira" potong pria itu lagi. Ia tersenyum, bukan senyum ramah atau senyum hangat seperti sebelumnya, melainkan senyum yang mengandung gurat kesedihan yang terpancar dari gerakan bibirnya yang cukup tebal. "Arti dari _Guardian_ adalah penjaga. Sudah tugas kami untuk menjaga seluruh warga negara ini" ungkapnya.

"Tapi tidak biasanya _Guardian_ baik sepertimu" celetuk Jungkook. Seketika ia menyadari kesalahannya barusan dan meralatnya, "Bukan maksudku _Guardian_ itu jahat, hanya saja—"

"Jeon Jungkook!"

Pertanyaan Jungkook terpotong oleh panggilan dari sosok yang membuat Jungkook pergi sedari tadi.

Kim Taehyung berlari menuju ke arah mereka berdua.

Ia sedikit terengah begitu tiba di samping Jungkook. Asap tipis keluar dari mulut dan hidungnya saking dinginnya.

"Kemana saja kau? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana" sengalnya.

Taehyung melirik ke arah pria yang kini beralaskan kaus kaki itu. Ia membungkukkan badannya memberi salam dan menarik Jungkook mendekatinya.

"Ayo kita pulang. Kau bisa terkena masalah jika bertemu dengannya" bisiknya seraya menarik lengan Jungkook yang tak tertutupi apapun. Sadar jika pasangannya hanya mengenakan atasan sebatas di atas siku, Taehyung mendesah pelan.

"Kenapa kau tak memakai _jacket_ atau _coat_? Kau bisa mati kedinginan di sini" ujarnya lagi. Pemuda bersurai cokelat itu lalu melepaskan _long coat_ tebalnya dan menyampirkannya di pundak Jungkook, merangkul pemuda itu perlahan.

"Kau tidak perlu—"

"Aku harus" ucap Taehyung tegas. Ia membimbing agar pasangannya itu menjauhi _Guardian_ bersurai hitam yang memandangnya dengan tajam.

"Aku minta maaf soal yang tadi. Seharusnya aku tak memaksamu" ujar Taehyung. "Kita bicarakan hal ini nanti di rumah. Ayo"

Mereka berdua berjalan bersisian dengan Taehyung yang sedikit mendorong tubuh Jungkook agar berjalan lebih cepat.

Jungkook yang merasa tak enak hati karena pergi begitu saja, kemudian berhenti sejenak dari jalannya. Ia menoleh ke arah belakang dan tersenyum lemah.

" _Guardian nim_. Terima kasih sepatunya. Akan ku kembalikan besok"

Sosok di belakang Jungkook dan Taehyung itu tersenyum tenang. Ia mengangguk sekali dan menjawab ucapan pemuda yang sedang di rangkul Taehyung itu.

"Namaku Park Jimin. Kembalikan kapan-kapan saja. Aku tak keberatan"

Dan mereka berpisah di tengah dinginnya malam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung menggeliat dalam lelapnya.

Ia mencari-cari sosok yang selama ini tak henti menemaninya tidur barang seharipun. Sosok yang menjadi _human pillownya_ , sosok yang selalu ia dekap karena dirinya paham betul jika ia akan kesulitan memejamkan mata tanpa memeluk sesuatu atau seseorang, sosok yang kini pindah dari rumahnya.

"Taehyung _ah_ , bangunlah"

Ia menarik tangan yang mencoba membangunkannya itu dan memeluknya. Memeluk tangan kurus yang ia kira sebagai sosok pujaan hatinya.

"Lepaskan tanganku, Tae. Ku mohon, bangunlah. Ada tamu di luar"

" _Hmm_ " ia semakin memeluk tangan itu erat dan merapatkan matanya menjauhi sinar matahari yang menggodanya untuk bangun.

"Taehyung.. Ayolah. Jangan peluk tanganku"

"Sebentar saja, Joy. Aku masih mengantuk"

Pemuda Jeon yang selama 15 menit terakhir mencoba membangunkannya itupun tersenyum hambar.

 _Bahkan dalam tidurnya, ia hanya mengingat Joy._

 _Ia pasti begitu mencintai gadis itu._

Jungkook mencoba menarik-narik tangannya yang terkunci kuat diantara tubuh Taehyung. Ia mendengus kesal dan mencoba menepuk-nepuk pipi pasangannya itu.

 _Pipinya sangat halus._

 _Sesuai dengan wajah tampannya._

Jungkook memperhatikan lebih saksama lagi. Bahkan dalam tidurnya, Kim Taehyung masih terlihat menawan. Wajah kusutnya itu sama sekali tidak mengurangi tingkat ketampanannya. Bulu mata lentiknya saja membuatnya iri. Alis tebal itu juga semakin mempertegas bingkai wajah pria itu. Apalagi hidung? Hidungnya begitu mancung sempurna. Intinya wajah pemuda Kim itu bagaikan tak bercela. Sempurna setiap saat.

 _Bagaimana ia mau denganku? Sedangkan aku hanya kaum rendahan yang tak ada istimewanya sama sekali._

Tepukan di pipi tak berhasil.

Apa lagi yang harus Jungkook lakukan sementara tamunya sudah menunggunya sejak seperempat jam yang lalu?

Mau tak mau ia harus melakukannya.

" _Aww_! Sakit!"

Tangannya akhirnya terlepas dari pelukan Taehyung. Ia menatap pria yang mengaduh kesakitan itu sembari menahan rasa takut. Sikapnya kali ini memang sedikit lancang.

"Maafkan aku. Tapi kau tak mau bangun" cicit Jungkook. Ia memeriksa lengan atas Taehyung yang tersibak kaus hitam yang di kenakannya.

"Kenapa harus di cubit? Sakit, Kook" rengek Kim Taehyung.

Jungkook mengusap-usap tempat dimana ia baru saja mencubit pasangannya. Bagian itu memerah, membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah.

"Habisnya kau tak mau bangun. Sudah 15 menit aku membangunkanmu, dan aku tak enak pada tamunya" ujar Jungkook membela diri.

"Tamu?" beo Taehyung. Tangan kanannya mengusap bekas cubitan di lengan kiri, sementara tangan kiri di gunakannya untuk menggosok kedua matanya.

Jungkook mengangguk dua kali. "Dia sudah menunggumu dari tadi" ucapnya. "Bangunlah. Aku tak enak membuat mereka menunggu"

Tak berapa lama mereka berduapun bergegas keluar untuk menemui sosok yang telah menunggu si pemilik rumah sedari tadi, dengan Taehyung yang tentunya telah mencuci mukanya.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Kim"

"Selamat pagi"

Jungkook yang merasa tak memiliki kapasitas apapun di antara mereka berduapun memilih untuk menyingkir dan pergi ke arah dapur. Ia memutuskan untuk membuat sarapan bagi mereka berdua.

Pemuda berusia 20 tahun itu sejenak tertegun melihat begitu luasnya dapur di rumah Taehyung. Segalanya begitu rapih dan mengkilat. Pasti semuanya bernilai jutaan won.

"Aku harus hati-hati saat menyentuhnya" ucapnya pada diri sendiri. "Salah pegang bisa-bisa rusak"

Dan iapun mencoba mengenali sekitarnya. Menyentuh pisau bermata tajam dengan berbagai ukuran itu dengan hati-hati. Meraba-raba penggorengan dan kompor _ajaib_ yang tak perlu menggunakan tabung gas. Ia membuka lemari es dan menemukan beberapa bahan makanan siap olah yang menggugah selera.

"Aku akan memasak masakan spesial untuk Taehyung. Ku harap ia tak keberatan aku menggunakan bahan makanannya"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sayang"

Sebuah _back hug_ di dapatnya setelah panggilan sayang itu terdengar. Pria yang di peluk dari arah belakang itu tersenyum senang dan meremas tangan yang melingkar di perutnya.

"Kau sedang libur?"

Pemuda yang memiliki surai hitam legam dengan poni yang menutupi dahinya itu semakin mengeratkan tangan yang memeluknya. Ia mengangguk sekali dan menoleh ke arah belakang untuk memberi kecupan ringan di pipi orang itu.

"Hari ini dan besok. Setelahnya aku akan kembali ke _Vena_ "

Pria yang memeluk itu bergumam ringan. Netranya beralih dari wajah sang kekasih menuju ke figura hijau yang sedang di pegang olehnya, dimana terdapat tiga orang remaja tanggung laki-laki yang berpose kikuk disana. Serta seorang pria yang berusia 4 kali lipat lebih tua dari 3 anak tadi. Sosok tertua itu memegang seekor ikan besar lengkap dengan kail yang masih tersangkut di mulut si ikan. Wajah orang itu terlihat sangat puas, berbanding terbalik dengan 3 orang di sebelahnya yang menatap canggung ke arah kamera.

"Kau merindukannya?" tanyanya lembut. Ia menarik pinggul sang kekasih sehingga tubuhnya berbalik dan menghadap sempurna ke arahnya.

"Sangat. Selalu. Sampai kapanpun"

Pria bersurai hitam itu menyapu debu yang sedikit mengotori kaca pigura itu. Benda itu selalu saja kotor meskipun ia tak pernah berhenti membersihkannya. Ia bahkan menggunakan alat pembersih khusus yang harus di belinya secara diam-diam melalui kurir yang memberanikan diri pergi ke Seoul. Kurir itu bilang jika alat pembersih debu itu sangat berguna dan ampuh membersihkan debu ataupun noda membandel. Ternyata sama saja, hanya bualan belaka. Toh piguranya masih tetap kotor.

Lelaki di hadapannya itu tersenyum simpul. Rambut _dark brown_ dengan blonde tipis yang menghiasi kepalanya itu ia sibakkan, menampilkan jidatnya yang berkeringat sebagai bukti aktivitas fisiknya beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia meletakkan kacamata berframe hitam yang bertengger di matanya dan beralih memegang wajah kekasihnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku yakin kita akan segera bertemu dengannya" ucapnya penuh keyakinan.

Sang kekasih menggeleng ringan. "Dia pasti akan sangat marah padaku"

"Dia pasti akan mengerti keadaanmu, sayang" Di kecupnya bibir menggoda sang kekasih. "Dia anak hebat yang mencintaimu"

"Dulu, sayang" jawabnya pelan.

"Dulu"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook meletakkan sumpit dan sendok yang barusan ia gunakan untuk melahap nasi beserta lauk pauk yang ia masak. Perutnya terasa sangat kenyang hingga ia nyaris tak bisa menghabiskan makanannya. Namun rasa tak enak hati lebih menguatkan dirinya dan membuatnya harus menghabiskan hingga butir nasi terakhir. Ia tak mau menyia-nyiakan berkat yang di terimanya. Sungguh seharusnya ia tak berhenti mengucap syukur karena bisa makan masakan semewah ini. Bukannya ia menyombongkan kemampuan memasaknya, hanya saja bahan yang ia olah ternyata adalah bahan berkualitas bagus. Jadi boleh kan ia menyebutnya masakan mewah?

"Masakanmu enak juga. Kau jago masak?"

Pemuda Jeon yang sedang mengelap bibirnya dengan _tissue_ itupun menggeleng ringan.

"Bukan jago, aku hanya... bisa. Kakakku yang mengajariku"

"Oh iya? Kalau begitu kakakmu sangat hebat berarti. Lihatlah hasilnya"

Pujian itu lagi-lagi membuat rona di wajah Jungkook. Pipinya menghangat, seperti biasa ketika Kim Taehyung melontarkan pujian.

"Dimana kakakmu sekarang? Apakah ia bekerja di Seoul?"

Tubuh Jungkook membeku sejenak. Pertanyaan itu sedikit membuatnya terpaku dan sedih.

"Dulu ia bekerja di salah satu pusat Farmasi di Seoul"

Taehyung berdecak kagum mendengarnya. "Itu sangat keren. Mengingat cukup sulit bagi kaum sekunder untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan seperti itu di Seoul, pasti kakakmu orang yang pintar" pujinya lagi.

Jungkook tersenyum hambar. "Dia memang pintar. Salah satu orang terpintar di daerahku" ucap Jungkook. "Dia juga gigih, ulet, dan tidak mudah menyerah. Ia selalu bertekad untuk bisa kerja di pusat Farmasi itu karena yang ia tahu gaji yang di tawarkan cukup banyak"

"Tidak sebanyak gaji Kaum Primer tentu saja, tapi sangat banyak bagi Kaum Sekunder seperti kami" imbuhnya.

"Apakah dia masih bekerja disana?"

Jungkook memilin-milin tangannya yang tersembunyi di balik meja. Kenangan akan kakaknya begitu menyiksanya selama ini. Ia tak ingin memberitahunya, tapi ia tak sanggup menahannya. Menceritakannya begitu perih, bagaikan mengoyak lagi luka lama yang telah mengering, namun menahannya jauh lebih pedih. Mungkin sedikit cerita akan lebih melegakannya.

"Tidak. Dia sudah meninggal" jawab Jungkook pada akhirnya.

Taehyung yang mendengar hal itupun bergegas meletakkan kembali gelas yang ia genggam. Netranya memandang binar Jungkook yang redup, terhalang oleh air mata tipis yang menggenangi bola mata indah itu.

"Dia adalah seorang _Gen F_ sepertiku. Ia adalah seorang pria yang bisa di buahi" Jungkook mulai bertutur. Pemuda itu mengerjapkan bola matanya guna mengenyahkan air mata yang membatasi pengelihatannya. "Dia sudah 3 kali mengikuti _Copulation_. Semuanya selalu berhasil. Ia berhasil melahirkan dengan selamat dan tak ada masalah apapun. Namun saat _Copulation_ keempatnya ia tiba-tiba di nyatakan _sterile_. Ia tidak bisa mengandung, ia tidak bisa menyerahkan anaknya pada Dewan Tertinggi" Jungkook menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum memberi penjelasan akhirnya. "Setelah Para Petinggi tahu akan hal itu, mereka mengeksekusi hyungku karena di anggap gagal melayani pemerintah"

Ingatannya melayang akan potongan tubuh kakaknya. Dengan kejamnya mereka mengirimkan potongan tubuh itu ke rumah Jungkook. Dengan kejinya mereka menghabisi nyawa kakaknya yang tak berdosa. Ingatan itu menghantuinya selama bertahun-tahun.

"Bagaimana bisa seseorang yang sudah berhasil hamil kemudian setelahnya di nyatakan _sterile_? Itu tidak masuk akal!" ucap Taehyung.

Jungkook menggeleng lemah. "Itu yang ku pikirkan bertahun-tahun" katanya. "Nyaris tak mungkin, dan ku rasa baru pada hyungkulah kasus itu terjadi"

"Tapi bukankah sangat tidak adil bagi kakakmu? Setidaknya ia sudah bisa menyerahkan anak pada Dewan Tertinggi sebelumnya. Hukuman itu seharusnya di terapkan bagi Kaum _Gen F_ yang gagal saat awal pembuahan"

"Tetap tidak adil" Jungkook berargumen. "Menghilangkan nyawa orang yang bersalah itu tidak adil. Jangan hanya karena kami adalah kaum _bergen F_ lalu kami bisa di tindas sepuasnya. Bukankah sesama makhluk hidup sudah seharusnya tidak saling melukai?"

Taehyung dapat menangkapnya, amarah yang terbalut kesabaran di mata Jungkook. Jungkook jelas begitu marah akan perlakuan yang di terima kakaknya, namun ia masih dengan tenang mengucapkan rasa kecewanya. Ia tidak membentak atau menghardik Dewan Tertinggi seperti yang ia bayangkan. Ia begitu menekan rasa sedihnya...

"Aku turut bersedih mendengarnya"

Dengan ragu ia menarik tangan Jungkook yang terpilin, tersembunyi rapih di bawah sana.

 _Onyx_ Jungkook membola melihat Taehyung menggenggam tangannya. Ia menggigit bibir bagian dalamnya dan menghindari _eye contact_ dengan _hazel_ pria itu.

"Aku juga minta maaf atas perlakuanku semalam. Maaf aku sudah menakutimu. Aku hanya.. _umm.._ Kau tahu, terbawa suasana"

Jungkook yang duduk di samping Taehyung itu mengangguk ringan. Ia masih menghindari menatap wajah Taehyung yang tak henti memandangnya.

"Aku tahu kau butuh waktu. Pasti sulit untukmu untuk berhubungan denganku yang bukan siapa-siapamu. Aku akan membiarkanmu membiasakan diri terlebih dahulu"

"Kita punya waktu maksimal satu bulan sebelum pemeriksaan pertama oleh Para Petinggi. Saat pemeriksaan itu, kau sudah harus positif hamil" terang Taehyung. "Ini memang sulit, tapi mau tak mau kau harus hamil jika tak ingin—"

Kepala pemuda Jeon semakin menunduk dalam. Ia menggeleng sekali dan bergumam lirih. "Aku tahu. Maafkan aku"

Taehyung yang melihat gerak-gerik pasangannya itupun mengangkat dagu Jungkook. Ia merasa terluka saat pasangannya bahkan tak berani memandang wajahnya.

"Tataplah mataku, dan jangan meminta maaf. Kau tak salah sedikitpun. Aku yang membuatmu takut hingga kabur dari rumah semalam. Maafkan aku, ya?"

Niat Jungkook yang mulanya ingin menahan dirinya agar tidak terbawa perasaan sepertinya akan goyah.

Bagaimana bisa ia tidak terbawa perasaan di saat pria tampan di hadapannya meminta maaf dengan sangat manis?

Jungkook melihat ketulusan itu, disana, di matanya. Terpancar di binar netranya. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia tahu Taehyung bukanlah pria yang jahat. Taehyung hanya ingin menyelesaikan tugasnya secepat mungkin.

"Kook, _hey_. Kenapa melamun?"

Ia mengerjapkan mata saat telapak tangan Taehyung mengayun di depannya beberapa kali. Ia buru-buru menggeleng dan mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Aku memaafkanmu, hyung"

"Hyung?"

Kedua alis Jungkook terangkat. "Namamu kan Taehyung"

"Jadi kau memanggilku Tae Hyung?" tanyanya dengan menjeda antara Tae dan Hyung. "Atau Taehyung, namaku?"

Jungkook tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan kekanakan pasangannya itu.

"Kau kan lebih tua dariku, jadi ya Tae Hyung"

"Hanya beda 2 tahun"

"Jadi aku boleh memanggilmu _Yak_?"

Taehyung tertawa mendengar gurauan Jungkook. Ia mengusap puncak kepala itu dengan halus.

"Apapun yang membuatmu nyaman, Kook"

Tawa Taehyung menular pada Jungkook. Pemuda itu tertawa pelan dan membiarkan kepalanya di usap-usap oleh pasangannya. Biarlah untuk sejenak ia menikmati perlakuan manis pria itu. Biarlah untuk sejenak ia berpura-pura jika Taehyung memanglah pasangannya.

Biarlah untuk sejenak ia menjadi egois.

"Jangan kabur lagi seperti semalam, _eoh_? Aku panik mencarimu kemana-mana dan mendapati kau sedang bersama salah satu _Guardian_. Kau tahu bukan, kau bisa terkena masalah jika ketahuan oleh salah satu dari mereka? Mereka bisa menyeretmu ke Para Petinggi dan menghukummu karena di anggap tidak patuh"

"Tapi dia—"

"Dan juga jangan pergi tanpa memakai jaket dan sepatu. Memangnya kau makhluk purba yang selalu bertelanjang kaki? Kau pikir sekarang masih musim panas? Ini musim gugur, Kook. Seminggu lagi sudah musim dingin. Kau tahu sendiri suhu disini sangat dingin. Bagaimana jika kau membeku? _Hipotermia_? _Hah_?"

Sungguh, Jungkook tak pernah menyangka jika pasangannya akan secerewet ini.

Apakah itu tandanya Taehyung peduli padanya?

Bolehkah Jungkook berharap jika Taehyung benar-benar peduli padanya?

" _Good boy_ " Ujar Taehyung seraya tertawa. Ia menghentikan sentuhannya di kepala Jungkook dan beralih mengusap pipinya perlahan.

"Mandilah dan bersiap-siap. Aku akan mengajakmu bersenang-senang"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cie baper cie.

TaeTae emang jago bikin anak orang baper.

Review, Juseyo...

Follow IG : summer_plum (double underscores)


	6. Chapter 6

" **Daylight"**

Disclaimer : The story belongs to Summer Plum. Nama-nama yang tercantum dalam cerita sepenuhnya milik mereka.

Genre : Romance, Action

Main Casts : Kim Tae Hyung x Jeon Jung Kook

Other Casts : Kim Nam Joon | Kim Seok Jin | Min Yoon Gi | Jung Ho Seok | Park Ji Min

Rated : M

Warning : Top!Kim Taehyung x Bottom!Jeon Jungkook

YAOI, BoyxBoy, dan sejenisnya

 _M-Preg_

Typo everywhere

 **Chapter 6**

Jungkook menyentuh garis memanjang di perut bagian bawahnya.

Bentuknya seperti bekas jahitan _C-Section_ , dengan panjang kurang dari 10 cm dan berwarna hitam tipis. Garis inilah yang menjadi salah satu tanda Gen F. Garis yang menandakan jika orang yang memilikinya adalah kaum rendah dan tertindas di tempatnya tinggal. Garis jalan keluar buah hatinya kelak.

Tentu saja Jungkook sudah tahu tentang Gen yang ia miliki, dan bagaimana nasibnya di waktu yang akan datang. Ia sudah tahu sebagai pria bergen F yang bisa di buahi, ia kelak akan melahirkan anaknya melalui garis itu. Pembuahan yang di lakukan memang masih melalui dubur, namun garis itu hadir spesial bagi jalan kelahiran anaknya nanti.

Jungkook mengusap perlahan garis itu. Garis itu tertutup dan terlihat seperti benang tipis yang di ukir di antara perut bagian bawah dan kemaluannya. Garis itu akan terbuka hanya jika perutnya berkontraksi nanti.

Menarik napas dalam-dalam, ia mematikan _shower_ yang sedari tadi membasahi tubuhnya, dan menyambar sebuah handuk putih yang tergantung di _capstocks_. Ia melilitkan satu handuk di pinggulnya dan satu lagi ia gosok-gosokkan di rambut basahnya.

Jungkook keluar dari kamar mandi dan bergegas mendatangi lemari penyimpanan bajunya. Ia tersenyum simpul mendapati sepasang _outfit_ lucu sudah tergantung di _handle_ lemari itu. Di atasnya terdapat _post it_ berwarna hijau muda dengan tulisan tangan asing yang baru kali ini di lihatnya.

 _ **Pakai baju ini dan mari pergi kencan. Aku menunggumu di Basement**_

 _ **KTH**_

Kim Taehyung.

Jungkook tak ingin tersenyum tapi bibirnya bergerak bodoh kala melihat tulisan tangan rapih milik pasangannya itu. Entah mengapa dia menganggap tindakan Taehyung menyiapkan baju untuknya itu cukup... manis. Tak ada yang memperlakukannya seperti itu sebelumnya.

Ia meletakkan _post it_ itu di dalam laci meja di kamarnya dan beralih melepaskan baju itu dari _hanger_. Netra bulatnya menatap _outfit_ di tangannya dengan kagum.

Sebuah baju kodok dengan dalaman kaus putih bergaris hitam lengan panjang telah di siapkan Taehyung untuknya. Di lengkapi dengan _Timbaland_ cokelat muda dan kaca mata berlensa bulat menjadi pelengkap penampilannya hari ini. Jujur saja, _outfit_ ini benar-benar lucu dan Jungkook menganggapnya begitu pas untuknya.

"Apa aku akan terlihat manis menggunakan ini?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Tak mendapat jawaban dari siapapun akhirnya ia mengedikkan kepala, bergegas melepaskan lilitan handuknya dan memakai pakaian itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Taehyungie hyung?"

Jungkook bergumam memanggil pasangannya itu di lantai bawah tanah. Tak berapa lama ia mendengar sahutan dari arah yang tak terlalu jauh darinya yang memintanya untuk mendatanginya.

"Kemari, Kook" sahut Taehyung.

Jungkook melangkah masuk dan mendapati jejeran mobil mewah di hadapannya. Berbagai jenis mobil keren dan mengkilat memenuhi ruangan bawah tanah itu. Mulut Jungkook terbuka lebar dan liurnya nyaris menetes kala melihat mobil berwarna merah elegan yang berada tepat di depan matanya.

" _Daebak_ " gumamnya lirih. Ia tak tahu menahu mengenai mobil atau kendaraan caggih lainnya karena selama ini yang pernah ia naiki hanyalah bus karatan dan mobil jemputan _Copulation_ , namun untuk yang satu ini, dia benar-benar terpana akan pesona _body_ mobil itu.

"Menyukainya?"

Jungkook terlonjak dan berbalik mendapati Taehyung yang tersenyum ringan padanya. Ia berjalan mendekati Jungkook dan menutup mata Jungkook dengan telapak tangannya yang lebar.

"Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Hitung mundur dari angka 5" bisiknya.

"Sekarang?"

" _Uh huh_ " Gumamnya mengiyakan. "Tadahkan tanganmu"

Jungkook mengulurkan tangannya yang langsung di sambut dengan usapan ringan yang menggetarkan jantungnya. Kim Taehyung menyentuh lembut tangan halus pasangannya itu sebelum berucap kembali.

"Mulai berhitung" titah penyandang marga Kim.

Dan Jungkook menurutinya.

"Lima, empat, tiga, dua.."

Sebuah benda kecil dingin di tempelkan di telapak tangannya.

".. satu" dan tangan Taehyung menjauh dari mata Jungkook. Saat itu pula ia membuka kedua matanya.

" _Surprise_!"

Sebuah kunci mobil.

Sebuah kunci mobil yang di hias pita berwarna merah _maroon_ cantik tergeletak di atas telapak tangan Jungkook. Sebuah kejutan dari sang pasangan.

"Hadiah untuk kencan pertama kita"

Taehyung memutar tubuh Jungkook yang masih _shock_ hingga ia menghadap ke depan mobil merah yang membuatnya kagum beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Tepat di depan matamu, Kook"

Mobil merah indah yang mulus tak bercela itu adalah hadiah dari Taehyung untuk Jungkook yang notabenenya baru di kenalnya. Pemuda bermarga Jeon itu _shock_ tak terkira. Seingatnya, hadiah termewah yang pernah di terimanya hanyalah sebuah sepatu _boot_ merah yang di berikan kakaknya di ulang tahunnya ke 16, dan sungguh ia sangat bersyukur ketika menerimanya. Namun kali ini, sebuah mobil...

"Astaga, hyung" cicit Jungkook. "Kau bercanda bukan?"

Taehyung tertawa riang. Terlihat gemas akan reaksi pasangannya. "Sangat sangat tidak, Kook. Mobil itu milikmu"

Jungkook maju dan menyentuh cat yang menempel pada permukaan mobil merah itu. Hanya dengan satu sentuhan saja Jungkook langsung terlonjak kaget. Ia tak pernah menyentuh mobil bagus sebelumnya, meskipun ia sangat menginginkannya. Ia selalu berpikir bahwa hanya dengan melihatnya dari kejauhan saja sudah bisa memenuhi hasratnya.

"Hyung aku tak bisa. Ini sangat berlebihan bagiku"

Jungkook berbalik dan menyerahkan kembali kunci itu pada si pemberi. Ia menggeleng dan menunduk, takut Taehyung tersinggung akan penolakannya.

"Aku ingin kau memilikinya, Jungkook. Ini bukan apa-apa. Hanya sebuah kendaraan"

Hanya sebuah kendaraan katanya.

Jungkook yakin nominal mobil itu bisa untuk menghidupnya sampai setidaknya 20 tahun ke depan, dan Taehyung bilang hanya?

"Aku tak pantas menerimanya, hyung. Aku bukan siapa-siapa. Aku tidak bisa" Jungkook mundur dan semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

Taehyung menahan Jungkook agar tidak berjalan mundur lagi dengan remasan di kedua lengan atasnya. Ia menatap pemuda manis di depannya yang tertunduk.

"Lihat aku, Kook" ucapnya. "Jangan tundukkan kepalamu dan tatap aku"

Penuh kehati-hatian Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya dan seketika itu pula ia terbawa oleh _hazel_ indah milih pemuda Kim. Mata _bermonolid_ dengan iris hitam kelam itu sungguh terlihat lebih jernih dari mata manapun yang pernah ia lihat. Belum lagi bulu mata lentik yang semakin menciptakan keindahan yang alami.

Jungkook menyukai mata Taehyung.

"Hilangkan sifat rendah dirimu. Kau pasanganku, tanggung jawabku. Aku ingin kau menerimanya. Tak ada penolakan. Tak ada argumen. Kau akan menyukai mobil itu" tegas Taehyung mencoba meyakinkan pemuda di depannya.

Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tak mau menerima hadiah mewah itu karena menurutnya dirinya bukan pasangan sejati Taehyung. Ini hanya permainan bukan? Hanya sementara. Mengapa Taehyung harus memperlakukannya sebaik ini?

"Tapi aku bukan—"

"Aku tak menganggapmu murahan hanya karena kau menerima pemberianku. Kau harus membiasakannya. Ini baru permulaan dari segala yang ku siapkan untukmu"

Pemuda bermarga Kim menarik lagi tangan halus Jungkook. Ia meletakkan lagi kunci itu dan menutup telapak tangan Pemuda Jeon hingga ia menggenggamnya.

" _Nah_ , kau bisa mengemudi?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Lotte World_?"

Jungkook melemparkan rasa penasarannya saat ia membaca kalimat yang tercetak dengan samar di depan matanya. _Hologram_ itu menampilkan beberapa informasi terkait dengan tempat yang akan mereka kunjungi hari ini. Hanya dengan sentuhan jari telunjuknya saja, sederet gambar, video, dan keterangan tempat wisata di sekitar Seoul untuknya.

Taehyung memberikan beberapa opsi yang harus Jungkook pilih. Ia di minta memilih setidaknya 3 dari 10 tempat menarik bagi kencan pertama mereka.

"Kau pernah mendengarnya, bukan?" sahut Taehyung dari balik kemudi. Pria itu menarik _sun glasses_ yang di selipkan di kancing teratas kemeja merah yang di kenakannya dan mengenakannya. Jungkook melirik dada Taehyung yang terekspos begitu saja setelah dengan santainya pemuda itu melepaskan dua buah kancing kemeja teratasnya.

" _Umm_.. Ku rasa Hoseok hyung pernah menyebutkannya sekali, dulu..." ia menyentuh tulisan _next_ yang mengambang di depan wajahnya. Sedetik kemudian layar berganti menjadi _Petite France_ dengan gambar bangunan khas Eropa yang mendominasi layar.

"Siapa Hoseok hyung? Salah satu keluargamu kah?" Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap pemuda bergigi kelinci di sampingnya yang sedang memandangi Hologram dengan tatapan kagum. Gigi kelinci itu bahkan menyembul keluar dan mata bulat yang terlindungi kaca mata bulat pemuda itu membola tak berkedip. Taehyung menyadari jika Jungkook yang sedang fokus akan 1000 kali lipat lebih menyenangkan untuk di lihat. Ia terlihat benar-benar seperti hewan pemakan wortel sungguhan. Dalam versi manusia.

"Kook?"

Jungkook bergumam _oh_ pelan dan mengembalikan atensinya pada dunia nyata. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali dan tersenyum menyesal.

"Maaf hyung. Aku sedang memperhatikan layar tembus pandang ini" cicitnya. "Tadi kau bilang apa?"

"Kau terlihat lucu"

Pemuda bermarga Kim lantas menarik gemas pipi kiri pasangannya itu yang langsung di hujani dengan aduhan dari si empunya. Jungkook meringis menahan nyeri dan menatap pria di sampingnya dengan kaget.

"Kenapa mencubitku, hyung?" ucapnya bernada merengek. Ia mengusap-usap pipinya yang tanpa di sadari mulai berubah warna menjadi semerah tomat. "Apa ini balasanmu karena aku mencubitmu tadi pagi?"

Kim Taehyung tertawa keras. Ia mengepalkan tangan kanannya menahan rasa gemas karena melihat Jungkook mengaduh kesakitan. Di matanya, tindakan merengek yang barusan Jungkook lakukan padanya begitu menyegarkan. Jungkook terlihat begitu muda dan sesuai dengan usianya di bandingkan dengan ia yang menampakkan sifat takut dan khawatir beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Mengapa kau begitu menggemaskan?" tangannya terlepas dari kemudi dan beralih mengacak-acak rambut hitam pasangannya. Sekali lagi Jungkook mengerang dan menatap kesal pada Taehyung.

"Hyuuung"

" _Mianhae_ " kekeh Taehyung. "Aku tak tahan untuk tidak gemas padamu"

Bibir mungil itu di _poutkan_ sedemikian rupa. Jungkook mengembalikan tatanan rambutnya ke tempat semula sembari menatap Taehyung menahan rasa kesal.

"Namanya _Hologram,_ Kook" Jari telunjuk Taehyung menunjuk ke arah benda yang di sebut Jungkook dengan _layar tembus pandang_ beberapa saat yang lalu. "Dia bekerja seperti layar laptop. Kau hanya perlu menyentuh tombol ini—" ia menyentuh tombol power di dekat radio. "—dan berikan perintah melalui suaramu tepat di depan _Hologramnya_ sesaat setelah layarnya menyala"

"Seperti komputer?"

Taehyung bergumam umm pelan. "Ya bisa di bilang seperti itu. Tapi disini komputer sudah lama tak di gunakan"

"Kau bergurau?" tanya Jungkook kelewat heran. Ia menegakkan duduknya dan melanjutkan keheranannya. "Di tempatku tinggal, komputer adalah barang mewah yang sulit di dapatkan. Aku bahkan hanya pernah menggunakannya 3 kali seumur hidupku" Ia menatap _Hologram_ itu dengan tatapan memuja. "Dan disini semuanya sudah begitu canggih"

" _Well,_ kau bisa menemukan banyak rongsokan itu di tempat pembuangan akhir" Taehyung mengedikkan kepalanya. "Lupakan. Jangan pernah menyentuh komputer lagi. Itu sudah sangat ketinggalan zaman"

Sekali lagi Jungkook menyentuh tulisan _next_ yang kali ini menampilkan tempat bernama _77_. Ia terpaku pada tenda-tenda cantik yang tersebar di hamparan padang rumput hijau. Di sekitar tenda tersebut terdapat tong berukuran sedang yang di dalamnya diisi kobaran api dan berbagai alat pemanggang daging.

"Cantik" gumamnya tanpa sadar.

Pemuda Kim yang menyadari ucapan lirih dari pasangannya itu.

"Sudah menentukan pilihan?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Woah.. Daebak_ "

Secara otomatis bibir tipis itu berucap saat netranya menangkap pemandangan indah yang membentang di hadapannya. Jungkook melangkah lebih dulu memasuki bagunan mungil nan hangat dengan dominasi warna cokelat tua di setiap sudutnya. Tepat di atas pintu masuknya, tulisan _77_ terpampang nyata bak ucapan selamat datang bagi para pengunjung.

"Masuk dulu, Kook. Aku akan menyusul" ujar Taehyung. Pasangannya itu mengangguk meyakinkan dan berlalu dengan bercakap dengan salah satu pria paruh baya yang mendatanginya.

Dengan itu Jungkookpun melangkah masuk.

Aroma pertama yang menguar dari tempat itu adalah aroma sedap daging sapi yang di panggang. Kepulan asap dan suara penggorengan memenuhi ruangan berukuran sedang itu. Jungkook mengedarkan pandangan dan menatap pada salah satu koki yang sedang membalik sepotong besar daging berwarna kecokelatan yang mengeluarkan minyak alami karena proses pembakaran yang sempurna, dan sungguh, saat itu juga Jungkook nyaris pingsan menahan nikmatnya aroma yang menggoda.

"Sudah ku bilang tempo hari, sepatu yang ia berikan padaku kekecilan, _eonnie_. Aku tak bisa memakainya! Bahkan jari kakiku tertekuk sepanjang acara itu..."

"Kalau kau mencampurnya dengan takaran 2 banding satu dengan segelas perasan lemon dan beberapa serbuk kayu manis, kau akan mendapatkan racikan minuman terbaik di..."

"Mereka menjualnya dengan harga 4 kali lipat lebih mahal. Bagaimana bisa aku membelinya? Perusahaanku saja sedang di ambang batas..."

"Pesanan nomor 5!"

Jungkook tersenyum diam-diam.

Dengan melihat dan mendengar percakapan dari orang-orang di sekitarnya, ia bisa menyimpulkan bahwa tempat ini bukanlah tempat untung golongan menengah atas saja. Tempat ini terbuka bagi semua kaum. Matanya bahkan melirik seorang pria dengan pakaian compang camping yang duduk di sudut ruangan sendirian, di temani dengan segelas besar _beer_ dan semangkuk penuh kentang manis, sementara di seberangnya terdapat sekumpulan wanita dengan perhiasan yang mencolok dan tas mahal. Jungkook semakin yakin akan opininya tersebut.

Bagaimana bisa ada tempat seperti ini di Seoul? Ia tak tahu.

" _Hey there_ "

Taehyung mendatanginya. Senyum kotak khasnya itu tercetak kala ia menarik Jungkook untuk mendatangi meja kasir guna memesan makanan.

"Kau mau makan apa?"

Dahi Jungkook mengernyit. Seingatnya tadi di layar _Hologram_ mobil Taehyung—ralat—mobilnya, terdapat beberapa tenda dan alat panggangan. Dimana benda-benda itu?

" _Umm_... hyung..." ucap Jungkook ragu-ragu. Mata bulatnya melirik Taehyung yang menghadapkan seluruh tubuhnya ke arah pasangannya. "Dimana tendanya?"

Taehyung bergumam _ah_ pelan dan menunjuk ke arah keluar. Dari kaca jendela Jungkook bisa melihat tenda yang di carinya terjejer rapih di belakang bangunan tersebut. Ia tersenyum kecil dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kau mau kita makan disana saja?"

Bolehkah Jungkook meminta sesuatu pada kaum yang derajatnya lebih tinggi darinya?

Ia merasa tidak enak, tapi ia ingin...

Sepertinya memanggang masakan yang akan kita makan sendiri lebih seru.

"Kau harus belajar mengutarakan keinginanmu, Kook" tangan kanan Taehyung terulur dan menarik bibir bawah Jungkook pelan, selembut mungkin. Ia menghentikan aksi _gigit bibir_ yang refleks Jungkook lakukan di saat ia sedang bimbang. "Dan berhentilah menggigit bibirmu. Aku tak mau hilang kendali lagi"

Napas Jungkook tercekat.

Lagi-lagi Pemuda Kim sukses membuat tubuhnya meremang karena sentuhannya.

Dan ucapannya.

Dan kali ini yang di sentuhnya adalah bibir...

"Jadi?"

Jungkook menghentikan pikirannya yang mulai mengelana entah kemana. Ia mengangguk perlahan dan tersenyum malu-malu pada pasangannya.

"Aku mau, hyung" ujarnya.

Sedetik setelahnya Taehyung segera memesan tempat bagi mereka berdua untuk menghabiskan kencan pertama mereka.

Keduanya di giring oleh salah satu pramusaji cantik yang tak henti menebar senyum lebar ke arah Pemuda Kim. Gadis itu berjalan di depannya dengan lenggak-lenggok yang terkesan di paksakan. Jungkook nyaris muak melihat gaya pramusaji yang coba menarik atensi pasangannya dengan usaha yang berlebihan.

 _Oh, berhentilah berjalan seperti bebek,_ gumam Jungkook dalam hati.

Gadis itu akhirnya berhenti menunjukkan atraksi _jalan bebeknya_ saat mereka tiba di salah satu tenda yang kosong. Jungkook memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Semula ia kira jarak antara satu tenda dengan yang lain sangat dekat, namun ia salah. Jaraknya mungkin 10 meter, dan di kanan-kiri, depan-belakangnya sudah diisi dengan masing-masing... pasangan.

 _Sial._

 _Apakah ini memang tenda khusus bagi pasangan?_

Jungkook sedikit panik. Sungguh ia tak bermaksud ingin berduaan saja dengan Taehyung. Ia memilih tempat ini karena tenda yang tertera di _Hologram_ begitu cantik dan menarik.

 _Tidak_ , ratap Jungkook dalam hati. _Bagaimana jika Taehyungie hyung berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentangku?_

"Hanya ini yang tersisa, Tuan Kim" ucap pramusaji itu. "Tenda yang lain sudah penuh dengan pasangan"

Kim Taehyung mengangguk singkat. Setelahnya pramusaji itu mulai menata daging-daging mentah beserta bumbunya di atas sebuah troli yang sedari tadi di dorongnya. Berbagai saus, sayur, dan minuman juga berbaris rapih disana. Siap di masukkan ke perut.

Jungkook memperhatikan bagaimana cekatannya pramusaji itu mengoleskan berbagai bumbu dan saus ke seluruh daging itu secara merata. Ia membolak-baliknya beberapa kali dengan tangan kanan sementara tangan kirinya dengan cepat menyalakan bara api di alat pemanggang yang tersedia. Ya, walaupun sikap genitnya itu sedikit mengganggu, ia harus mengakui jika tangan pramusaji itu terampil dan hebat.

Jungkook menatap alat panggang itu yang memiliki tutup besar di atasnya. Dari jauh bagaikan sebuah payung besar yang melingkupi alat pemanggang itu.

Bunyi desisan daging yang menempel pada besi panas sungguh membuat Jungkook harus menelan ludahnya. Ia menatap daging itu dengan sorot mata merindu, seolah lama tak bertemu.

Memang begitulah faktanya. Jungkook tak pernah makan daging.

Bukan.

Bukannya tidak pernah. Hanya jarang.

Jarang yang menahun, sehingga sampai ke tahap pernah.

Jungkook pernah makan daging.

Tentu saja dengan bantuan tangan dermawan Hoseok hyung yang sempat memasak sepanci besar sup daging sapi pedas yang mereka makan bersama usai pekerjaan selesai. Sejak saat itu, Jungkook tak pernah makan makanan mewah itu lagi.

"Serahkan padaku. Aku akan mengurusnya"

Gadis pramusaji itu mengedip genit pada Taehyung, yang di balas dengan senyum tipis pemuda itu. Ia mengeluarkan selembar lima puluh ribuan won dari dompet dan menyerahkannya pada si gadis yang langsung memekik kegirangan. Tak berapa lama menghilang dari pandangan.

"Hyung.." ucap Jungkook setelah gadis itu melesat pergi. "Bukankah itu terlalu banyak untuk sebuah tip?"

Dan yang di tanya hanya terkekeh pelan. Ia mengusap lagi rambut Jungkook. Hanya mengusap, tidak mengacak-acak, tapi tetap saja efeknya masih sama seperti biasa.

Jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang.

"Itu tak ada artinya buatku, Kook. Semua orang memberi tip sebesar itu"

"Aku tak mengerti dengan kehidupan kaum primer" gumamnya bingung.

Pasangan _Copulation_ itu sibuk membakar dua potong besar daging hingga tingkat kematangannya sempurna. Jungkook bertugas membakar BBQ sementara Taehyung sedang berusaha membuat daginya agar tidak gosong. Keduanya bergerak begitu selaras dan harmonis. Sesekali Taehyung akan meminta pasangannya agar mengambilkan saus tomat, dan Jungkook dengan sigap akan memberikan apapun yang di butuhkan. Keduanya bercakap ringan seraya tertawa akan pengalaman pribadi yang di tuturkan satu sama lain.

"Kau tahu, aku bahkan pernah nyaris di keluarkan dari sekolah karena membakar buku pelajaran Matematika milik teman sekelasku! _Eomma_ memarahiku habis-habisan, dan aku di hukum _Appa_ dengan cara menyita seluruh mainan dan _gadgetku_. Mereka bahkan memotong uang jajanku sebulan penuh"

Jungkook terbahak mendengar penuturan pasangannya. Dari percakapan mereka Jungkook jadi tahu jika Taehyung mulanya adalah anak laki-laki yang cukup bandel dan menyusahkan kedua orang tuanya. Ia kira pria itu adalah golongan pria dari Kaum primer yang sopan, ternyata sama saja. Ia juga memiliki banyak aib di masa kecil.

"Belum lagi waktu Baekhyun mencoba menipuku dan menjebakku agar datang ke lapangan di sore hari. Untung aku menyadarinya dan berhasil menjebaknya balik. Esok harinya ia bahkan datang ke sekolah dengan celana yang bolong di beberapa tempat"

"Kenapa kau sangat nakal?" tanya Jungkook di antara tawanya. Ia bahkan harus memegangi perutnya yang terasa kram menahan ledakan tawa. "Aku tak menyangka kau pernah sebandel itu, hyung"

Taehyung terkikik sembari mengangkat daging yang sudah matang itu. Ia meletakkannya di atas piring lebar yang di bawa Jungkook dengan kedua tangannya.

"Awas. Hati-hati"

"Kau yang harus hati-hati, hyung" tegur Jungkook.

Setelah semua makanannya siap, mereka duduk berdua di tepi tenda dan menikmati makanan mereka yang di dapatkan dengan perjuangan.

" _Jal mokeseumnida_!"

Satu irisan dan akhirnya tiba di antara giginya. Jungkook mulai mengunyah dalam diam dan membelalakkan matanya sebagai seketika.

"Ini sangat sangat sangat enak, hyung!" pekik Jungkook. Ia tersenyum lebar seraya menatap Taehyung dengan binar bahagia.

"Kau suka?" tanya Taehyung yang di balas dengan anggukkan antusias kelinci manisnya.

"Suka sekali. Ini luar biasa. Terima kasih, hyung"

"Sama-sama" jawab pemuda Kim. Ia menatap lekat Jungkook yang makan dengan lahapnya. "Apa yang biasanya kau makan di rumah?"

Sialnya saat itu mulut Jungkook penuh akan makanan. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanan dan meminta Taehyung untuk menunggu sejenak.

" _Aigoo_. Lucunya kau ini"

Taehyung menuangkan segelas air putih dan menyerahkannya pada Jungkook. Pemuda bergigi kelinci itu meminumnya perlahan hingga mulut penuhnya kembali kosong.

"Terima kasih, hyung. Maaf tidak sopan"

"Berhentilah meminta maaf" tegur Taehyung. Ia berdecak kesal. "Aku ingin kau bersikap seterbuka mungkin padaku. Jangan terlalu kaku, okay?"

Jungkook mengangguk dua kali.

"Di rumah aku biasanya makan sayur-sayuran dan tuna. Setidaknya sebulan sekali makan gurita"

"Kau tidak makan daging?"

"Itu terlalu mahal"

"Bahkan daging babi?"

Jungkook tersenyum kecut. "Harga daging babi itu sebulan penuh gajiku. Jika aku ingin makan daging sapi, setidaknya menunggu hingga 3 bulan bekerja, barulah aku bisa membelinya. Kau tak tahu perbedaan harga daging bagi kaum primer dan sekunder. Jaraknya benar-benar jauh"

Taehyung mengangguk lambat-lambat.

Sesaat sebelum Jungkook menyuapkan potongan daging ke mulutnya, Taehyung mengambil potongan miliknya dan meletakkan di atas piring pasangannya.

"Hyung, jangan laku—"

"Makanlah yang banyak. Aku suka melihatmu mengunyah. Berlipat kali terlihat lebih lucu" Taehyung menampilkan cengiran kotaknya seperti biasa. "Ingat, tak ada penolakan. Tak ada argumen"

Jungkook yang semula ingin membantah, balik mengurungkan niatnya. Ia menghabiskan makanan di piringnya dengan patuh karena tak ingin membuat Taehyung tersinggung.

Hening lama menyelimuti mereka sebelum Taehyung memecahkannya dengan sebuah pertanyaan sederhana.

"Apa kau punya _wish list_?"

Jungkook yang sedang mengunyah itupun perlahan-lahan menghentikan gerakan mulutnya.

"Tentu saja" jawabnya riang. "Aku menuliskan 7 buah _wish list_ setiap ulang tahunku semenjak umurku 7 tahun di sebuah buku diary" terangnya.

"7 buah wish list semenjak kau berumur 7 tahun? Umurmu saat ini 20 bukan?"

Jungkook mengangguk lagi.

"Berarti sudah ada 98 wish list yang kau tulis?"

"Ya" ia menumpuk piringnya yang telah kosong di atas piring milik Taehyung yang sudah lebih dulu tak bersisa. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum manis menerawang kala ia mengingat daftar keinginannya yang tersimpan rapih di _diarynya_. "Aku berencana menuliskan 100 _wish list_ hingga ulang tahunku yang ke 20. Tapi aku masih belum menemukan 2 harapan terakhirku"

"Boleh aku melihatnya?"

"Jangan!" tolak Jungkook tegas. Ia berdehem kikuk karena baru saja berteriak di depan muka pasangannya. "Maaf, maksudku, tidak usah. Sebagian besar hanya angan-angan kekanakan yang tak terlalu penting. Kau akan menyesal setelah membacanya"

"Ku pikir tidak. Aku tertarik dengan keinginanmu"

 _Onyx_ Jungkook beradu pandang dengan _Hazel_ indah Taehyung. Ucapan Taehyung barusan membuatnya terpaku. Sejenak ia teringat akan ucapan seseorang di masa lalu yang pernah berkata hal yang sama padanya.

"Terima kasih, hyung, tapi tidak usah. Kau tidak perlu mengabulkannya untukku. Aku tidak enak—"

"Setidaknya beri tahu 10 teratas dari _wish listmu_! Anggap saja kau sedang bertukar rahasia dengan sahabatmu. Bukankah ide itu lebih meringankanmu?"

 _Sahabat..._

 _Dia hanya menganggapku sahabatnyakah?_

Jungkook terlihat sedikit keberatan akan permintaan Taehyung. Sejujurnya ia mau saja memberitahu semua _wish listnya_ , namun ia malu dan merasa kurang percaya diri karena _toh_ Taehyung bukan orang terdekatnya...

"Ayolah, Kookie. Pasanganku yang manis. Beri tahu padaku sekarang"

Sialan Taehyung.

Jantung Jungkook yang belum bisa berdetak normal kali ini semakin bergemuruh mendengar ucapan gombal dari Pemuda yang lebih tua. Ucapan itu terdengar murahan, tapi entah mengapa Jungkook menyukainya.

"Kookie..." panggil Taehyung.

Jungkook menarik napas dalam-dalam dan membuangnya perlahan.

"Baiklah" ucapnya dengan berat hati. "Tidak 10, tapi 8. 8 dari 98 daftar yang ku punya. Bagaimana?"

" _Cool_ "

Jungkook tertawa kecil. Ia mengingat-ingat lagi daftar keinginannya yang sudah di susun sedemikian rupa. Ia ingat betul setiap coretan keinginannya, namun ia selalu lupa urutannya. Urutan begitu penting baginya karena itu melambangkan prioritas keinginannya.

"Yang kedelapan..."

Taehyung menatap Jungkook penuh harap. Ia terlihat benar-benar penasaran, dan tidak hanya sekedar berbasa-basi tentang ketertarikannya terhadap harapan Jungkook.

"Aku ingin menikmati salju pertama dengan orang yang ku sayangi"

Di detik itu juga pekikan dari orang-orang hinggap di indera pendengaran Jungkook.

"Salju! Salju turun!"

"Salju pertama di musim dingin telah turun!"

Kedua pasang netra pasangan itu beralih menatap langit biru yang membentang di atasnya untuk mencari tahu kebenarannya.

Dan benar.

Salju pertama di musim dingin telah turun.

Lebih awal dari perkiraan.

Di luar perkiraan Jungkook.

Sebuah kebetulan luar biasa yang tak di sangka-sangka.

Mereka berdua menatap butiran salju kecil yang mulai membasahi rambut dan pakaian mereka.

 _Itukah sebabnya tenda ini di penuhi oleh banyak pasangan? Karena mereka ingin menikmati salju pertama bersama orang tersayang?_

Kekagetan mereka di buyarkan dengan panggilan telepon dari ponsel Taehyung. Pria itu menarik keluar _smartphone_ miliknya dari saku _coat_ hitamnya dan menatap sumber panggilan itu.

Jungkook bisa melihatnya, nama yang tertulis di layar.

Joy.

Calon istri pasangannya menelponnya.

Raut wajah Taehyung ragu sejenak sebelum ia menekan tombol merah, _mereject_ panggilan dari pujaan hatinya.

"Kenapa tak kau angkat, hyung?" tanya Jungkook ragu-ragu. Ia penasaran. Biasanya Taehyung akan dengan penuh semangat mengangkat panggilan dari gadisnya dan mengabaikan Jungkook selama berjam-jam. Namun kini ia malah menolak panggilan itu dan beralih menatap manik Jungkook dalam-dalam.

"Kau bilang kau ingin menikmati salju pertama? Mari kita nikmati bersama"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note :**

 _Di Korea Selatan, salju pertama sering di kaitkan dengan first love dan confessing. Kalau seseorang mau menyatakan perasaannya ke orang yang di suka, mereka biasanya menggunakan momen turunnya salju pertama ini sebagai waktu yang pas karena terasa lebih romantis._

 **.**

 **.**

Yah, Joynya di cuekin. Kuki menang banyak :D

Yang sudah review, terima kasih banyak. Bagi yang belum, review please :)

Love, Plum

Follow IG : summer_plum (double underscores)


	7. Chapter 7

" **Daylight"**

Disclaimer : The story belongs to Summer Plum. Nama-nama yang tercantum dalam cerita sepenuhnya milik mereka.

Genre : Romance, Action

Main Casts : Kim Tae Hyung x Jeon Jung Kook

Other Casts : Kim Nam Joon | Kim Seok Jin | Min Yoon Gi | Jung Ho Seok | Park Ji Min

Rated : M

Warning : Top!Kim Taehyung x Bottom!Jeon Jungkook

YAOI, BoyxBoy, dan sejenisnya

M-Preg

Typo everywhere

 **Chapter 7**

Bolehkah Jungkook merasa dirinya di berkati?

 _Ya, kenapa tidak_ pikirnya, kala impian pertama yang tertulis dalam daftar keinginannya terwujud dalam sekejap mata.

Bagaimana bisa impian yang sudah di tulisnya dalam _notebook_ usang 13 tahun yang lalu bisa langsung terjadi, Jungkook tak tahu. Yang jelas ia menikmatinya.

Ralat, _mencoba menikmatinya_ , kendati sebuah gangguan kecil sempat melandanya beberapa saat yang lalu.

Sesaat setelah pasangannya mematikan panggilan dari calon istrinya, pria Kim lantas menarik tangan Jungkook untuk keluar dari tenda. Kim Taehyung membungkam semua pertanyaan Jungkook tentang panggilan itu dengan sebuah senyuman menenangkan yang di ikuti dengan cengiran kotak khas si empunya.

Taehyung mengajak Jungkook berjalan-jalan di sekitar sana dengan butiran salju tipis serupa debu yang membasahi rambut keduanya. Taehyung banyak membuat lelucon dan gurauan demi melihat senyum terkembang milik kelincinya yang entah sejak kapan menarik atensinya. Dalam satu atau dua hal, Taehyung seperti ketagihan melihat gigi depan besar milik Jungkook yang selalu menyembul keluar setiap kali ia tersenyum lebar, dan entah bagaimana itu membuat pikirannya kembali fresh dan segar kembali. Seperti _recharging_.

Seperti kali ini saat dirinya tak henti menggelitik pinggang yang lebih muda kala sosok itu dengan bandelnya tak mau membagi _caramel machiato_ yang di belikannya beberapa menit yang lalu. Jungkook terkikik kegelian saat tangan hangat lelakinya menggerayangi pinggang dan perutnya. Ia bahkan nyaris menendang tulang kering Taehyung kala pria itu tak menghentikan kegiatan menjengkelkannya sedari tadi. Nyaris saja minuman yang mengeluarkan asap mengepul di tangannya tumpah dan membasahi baju kodok yang di kenakannya.

"Hyung, hentikan.. _Ah_ , sial. Henti—ouch. Hyung..."

Tawa lepas yang lebih tua menggelegar melihat kelincinya meliukkan tubuhnya kesana dan kemari menahan rangsang menggelitik yang tak henti di berikan. Ia mengerang seraya mencoba menjauhkan diri dari tangan pasangannya yang secara tak sadar sudah melingkari tubuhnya.

"Hyung, berhenti bersikap menyebal— _Aww, machiatoku_!"

Minuman itu tumpah dan membasahi pahanya yang terlindung kain berbahan _jeans_. Jungkook menyentuh celananya yang basah terkena noda cokelat dari kopi yang di bawanya. Pemuda bergigi kelinci itu berdecak dan menatap kesal pada si pembuat onar.

"Celananya, hyung" ucapnya dengan nada yang lebih tinggi dari biasanya. "Kopinya tumpah dan kena celanaku!"

" _Mianhae_ , apa itu panas?" masih terkikik Taehyung mengusap-usap paha Jungkook sebagai refleks. Ia menatap pasangannya itu dengan rasa bersalah yang tercampur geli.

Pemuda yang berusia 2 tahun lebih muda itu menggeleng dan menunduk memandang tangan berjari-jari panjang yang kini berada di paha kanannya. "Tapi celananya jadi kotor. Kan sayang..."

"Sayang? Kau sudah berani memanggilku sayang, _eoh_?"

" _Ish_ , hyung" rengek Jungkook. Ia berdecak kesal karena godaan dari sang pasangan membuat pipinya terasa panas. Seolah baru saja terkena hangat sinar mentari di musim panas. "Bukan itu maksudnya" omelnya.

Kim Taehyung tertawa lagi dan mengacak-acak rambut Jungkook dengan lembut. "Bercanda, Kookie" ucapnya ringan lalu kembali menarik tangan pasangannya untuk melanjutkan jalan.

"Lagian kau ini sudah punya kopi sendiri. Kenapa masih minta punyaku sih? Kan aku baru pertama kali mencoba minuman ini, dan rasanya ternyata sangat enak. Tapi kau malah mau tukeran denganku. Kau ini gimana sih, hyuuung" Omel Jungkook lagi dengan menggumamkan kata _hyung_ dengan panjang. Rengekannya saat ini persis seperti balita yang kehilangan balonnya yang terbang di angkasa.

Taehyung tahu dengan pasti jika dirinya ini adalah tipe manusia yang tak tahan dengan sesuatu yang menggemaskan atau bisa ia sebut dengan _cuteness overload_. Dirinya biasanya akan langsung menggigit apa saja yang membuat hatinya berdesir karena gemas yang melanda. Sebagai contohnya ia pernah menggigit _teddy bear_ kesukaannya semasa kecil, menggigit telinga dan hidung Chopa, bahkan menggigit telinga adik kekasihnya yang masih bayi yang mana langsung di hujami gerutuan dari _gadisnya_ yang mengatainya gila. Jika sudah gemas, ia suka lupa diri.

Maka dari itu kini Taehyung harus sedikit menggeram menahan hasratnya agar tidak menerkam _human rabbit_ di sampingnya ini dan memeluknya erat-erat lalu menggigiti telinganya.

Kenapa telinga? Entahlah.

Menurutnya anggota tubuh yang satu itu cukup menyenangkan untuk di gigit. Empuk dan kenyal. Titik favoritnya.

"Maaf, Kook. Aku salah pesan minuman. Harusnya aku tak memesan _Americano._ Rasanya ternyata sangat pahit, dan aku benci pahit" gumam Taehyung merasa bersalah. Walau bagaimanapun celana Jungkook jadi basah dan kotor karena ulahnya, maka dari itu ia siap menerima omelan pasangannya itu.

Mengabaikan Jungkook yang sedang _mempoutkan_ bibirnya, ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya dan memberikan benda itu pada Jungkook.

"Hyung?"

"Tempelkan ibu jarimu di layar"

Jungkook mengangkat alis tebalnya bingung namun tetap mengikuti perintah lelaki itu.

" _Nah_ , ucapkan nama lengkapmu tepat di depan layar juga"

"Jeon Jungkook"

Dengan itu Taehyung tersenyum lebar yang mana semakin membuat Jungkook bingung.

"Hyung, apa maksudnya?"

"Aku mengaktifkan sistem keamanan _double-lock_ "

Taehyung mengambil ponselnya lagi dan menunjukkan sesuatu dari layar _smart phonenya._

"Kau bisa membuka ponselku kapanpun kau mau. Bebas. Hanya tinggal menggunakan sidik jari lewat ibu jarimu atau ucapkan dengan jelas namamu. Ponsel ini sudah mendeteksi suaramu beberapa saat yang lalu" terangnya. Ia menyentuh tombol kunci dan menyerahkan lagi benda berharga yang menyimpan banyak data itu ke tangan Jungkook.

"Cobalah" perintahnya.

Dengan ragu-ragu Jungkook memajukan ponsel itu tepat di depan bibirnya dan menggumamkan namanya.

"Jeon Jungkook"

Dan layar ponsel itu menyala. Kuncinya terbuka. Jungkook membelalakkan mata bulatnya penuh kagum.

" _Wow_ "

"Ayo foto bersama"

"Tunggu dulu" tahan Jungkook. Ia mengembalikan lagi ponsel itu ke pemilik sahnya. "Hyung, kenapa kau melakukan ini? Ponsel ini kan barang pribadimu. Aku tak mau mengganggu privasimu"

"Privasiku, privasimu. Kita berbagi kehidupan, Kookie. Aku mau kau menggunakan ponsel ini bersama-sama denganku" ucap Taehyung. "Aku baru saja memesankan 1 unit ponsel dengan tipe yang sama untukmu. Namun perlu waktu satu bulan untuk barang itu bisa sampai di tanganmu. Untuk sementara, kau bisa menggunakan ponselku juga untuk... kau tahu... _surfing_ , mengambil foto, video, apapun yang kau mau"

"Hyung, aku tidak perlu _handphone_ baru. Aku punya dan masih berfungsi dengan baik"

"Tapi modelnya sudah sangat kuno, Kook. Kau perlu yang lebih canggih"

"Tapi, hyung—"

 _Cup._

Sebuah kecupan singkat yang tak lebih dari satu detik mendarat dengan manis di pipi kiri Jungkook. Netra pemuda itu membola kala mendapati Taehyung tersenyum manis setelah mencium pipinya tanpa aba-aba.

"Jangan berdebat lagi, Kook. Ingat apa yang ku katakan"

Jungkook menyentuh pipinya yang baru saja terkena sentuhan bibir Taehyung. Ia menunduk malu dan lebih memilih memandang jalanan yang perlahan-lahan menjadi basah terkena salju.

Salju pertama dan sebuah kecupan.

"Ayo foto denganku, Kook"

Dan sekarang tangan pria yang membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang itu memeluk pinggangnya dengan santai dan menarik Jungkook agar sedikit bersender di dadanya.

Jungkook benar-benar terberkati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tarik kembali senjata kalian dan kembali ke pangkalan. Serahkan masalah sengketa warga di wilayah itu pada Komandan 3 dan berikan laporannya padaku secepatnya"

Dengan itu pemuda yang sedang berdiri di balik tirai tipis nan kusut di depannya mematikan sambungan _emergency call_ yang menyela pekerjaannya beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia mendesah kesal dan melepas alat kecil seukuran kancing baju dengan antena kecil sepanjang 2 cm yang menempel di telinganya kemudian meletakkannya di dalam saku seragam. Sepasang obsidian kembarnya menyipit kala mendengar suara tangisan melengking bayi yang berada di balik tirai itu. Setidaknya ada 100 bayi yang menangis secara bersamaan, yang mana berhasil membuat telinganya berdengung sakit. Terburu-buru keluar dari ruangan, ia menutup pintu besi yang langsung menelan suara jerit tangis bayi itu dalam sekali hentak.

"Terlalu buruk untukmu, Tuan Park?"

Sosok yang di panggil dengan Tuan Park itu tersenyum getir sebelum menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara.

"Seperti yang kau duga bukan?" Dengan tangan kanan yang menekan sederet tombol di _padlock_ yang terpasang di dinding, ia menyeringai lebar kepada si lawan bicara. "Lemah, _chicken,_ payah, atau apapun yang ada di pikiranmu. Bukan begitu Oh?"

"Kau hanya berburuk sangka, Park" Seru sosok yang di panggil dengan _Oh_ itu. Bibirnya menyunggingkan _smirk_ ringan sebelum membungkuk 90 derajat padanya. "Kau masih atasanku. Kau tahu aku mencoba menghormatimu" ia mengangkat tubuhnya dan memberi anggukan singkat. " _Nah_ , selamat bertugas kembali"

"Kau juga tahu jika aku benci orang munafik" ucap pria yang di bilang memiliki jabatan lebih tinggi. Ia mendengus meremehkan. "Hentikanlah sikap palsumu itu. Kita berdua sadar betul jika diam-diam kita berniat saling menghabisi satu sama lain, _Oh Sehun_ "

Oh Sehun, pria yang berumur satu tahun lebih tua dari Pemuda Park mengacuhkan ucapan penuh kebencian dari atasannya dan memilih pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Derap langkah kakinya menggema di ruang tertutup itu, namun hawa dingin yang di bawanya masih terasa hingga beberapa meter ia melangkah.

Sepeninggal Oh Sehun, Park Jimin memilih untuk pergi ke arah berlawanan dan masuk ke dalam ruang yang lebih terang dengan banyak kaca berukuran lebar yang mengelilingi ruang itu. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam karena sungguh udara di _rumah kaca_ ini jauh lebih segar daripada di _tempat_ _penyimpanan_ _bayi yang menangis_ itu. Ia merasa jauh lebih tenang.

Dengan langkah tegas pemuda Park berjalan mendatangi sebuah meja utama yang terletak tepat di tengah-tengah, dan menemukan sesosok gadis berambut panjang yang di gelung sedemikian rupa sehingga membentuk sanggul kecil yang memperlihatkan tengkuk putih bersih si gadis. Gadis itu tersenyum ramah dan langsung berdiri ketika melihat siapa yang datang.

"Jangan bersikap sopan seolah-olah kau adalah kolegaku"

Gadis itu tersenyum lagi. "Aku sudah membayangkan kata-kata itu akan keluar dari mulutmu"

" _Nah_ , itu kau tahu"

Park Jimin mengambil sebuah _flashdisk_ dari saku celana dan memberikannya pada si gadis. "Data peserta _Copulation_ tahun ini dari wilayah tengah, selatan, dan timur. Lengkap dengan riwayat hidup dan catatan kriminal mereka"

"Dan nama pasangannya?"

"Ada disana"

"Baik" Gadis itu mengambil _flashdisk_ putih yang di ulurkan Jimin dan memasangnya di sebuah kotak kecil berwarna hijau muda di sisi kirinya. Sedetik kemudian layar _hologram_ menyala dan menampilkan sederet nama-nama dan foto dalam tabel yang memanjang.

"Bilang pada _appa,_ aku mau minta _PDS*_ ini di ganti. Ku dengar _IT Team_ baru saja mengeluarkan model terbaru yang lebih cepat dan akurat. Bahkan warna yang tersedia lebih elegan dan _yeah_ eksklusif. Aku sudah bosan dengan yang ini" si gadis menggeser jari telunjuknya di layar hologram dan memindai data-data itu dengan mata tajamnya yang di hiasi _soft lense_ berwarna hijau zamrud.

"Bilang saja sendiri. Aku sedang sibuk" balas Pemuda Park. " _Abeoji_ memberiku tugas tambahan untuk mengevaluasi pekerjaan _Nanny_ bayi-bayi itu"

Gadis cantik itu mendengus. Ia memutar matanya malas seraya memandang layar hologram di depannya dengan kesal. Seolah-olah benda itulah yang membuat moodnya turun seketika. "Kalau kau dapat pekerjaan _extra,_ seharusnya gajimu juga naik. Belilah sepatu yang lebih bagus" Netranya melirik ke arah kaki Pemuda Park. "Dimana bootsmu yang baru kau beli minggu lalu? Sudah rusak terkena tajamnya kerikil kehidupan?"

Mengabaikan ledekan sarkasme dari _noonanya,_ Jimin teringat akan sosok pemuda manis yang tempo hari di temukannya di taman dekat ia berjaga. Sosok bermata bulat yang menangis sendirian di tengah malam itu masih melekat di ingatannya. Dialah yang membawa sepatu bootsnya hingga saat ini.

"Irene, carikan data Jeon Jungkook"

"Apa?"

"Data salah satu peserta _Copulation_ tahun ini. Namanya Jeon Jungkook. Kirim ke surelku sekarang"

"Kenapa kau mau tahu data orang itu?" tanya gadis bernama Irene itu. Ia mengunyah sebuah permen karet mint seraya menatap adiknya curiga. Dia sudah tahu kebiasaan si adik yang terkenal _tak cukup tegas_ terhadap kaum sekunder ataupun warga lain. Tapi tetap saja ia masih penasaran untuk apa adiknya itu meminta data salah satu peserta.

"Karena dia menarik" jawabnya asal. Kemudian berlalu meninggalkan ruangan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa pekerjaanmu sehari-hari, hyung?"

Jeon Jungkook melontarkan pertanyaan sederhana setelah mereka menghabiskan _quality time_ di bawah salju pertama 2 jam yang lalu. Ia memandang ke arah pasangannya yang duduk tenang di balik kemudi.

"Kau mau tahu?"

Jungkook mengangguk penuh semangat. Ia penasaran akan kehidupan pasangannya itu sebelum bertemu dengannya. Pasti prianya itu punya banyak cerita dan pengalaman. Jungkook suka mendengarkan cerita tentang hal-hal baru.

"Aku akan mengajakmu ke tempat kerjaku. Nanti kau akan tahu"

"Aku boleh ikut kau bekerja?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Kenapa tidak?" Taehyung melirik ke arahnya dan tersenyum simpul. "Aku akan mengenalkanmu pada rekan kerjaku disana. Kau bisa bertemu dengan banyak orang baru"

Diam-diam Jungkook ikut tersenyum. Bahkan Taehyung dapat membaca keinginan yang tak terucapnya.

Mereka berdua larut dalam obrolan tentang banyak hal dimana Jungkooklah yang banyak bertanya sementara Taehyung dengan telaten menjawabnya. Jungkook sangat suka mendengarkan cerita pasangannya. Ia jadi tahu banyak hal tentang kehidupan yang di jalani pemuda Kim.

Sementara di sisi lain Taehyung juga menikmati sesi tanya jawab itu. Ia merasa jika pemuda yang kelak menjadi ibu dari anaknya ini begitu menghargai cerita yang ia utarakan. Jungkook banyak merespon dengan berbagai kalimat maupun bahasa tubuh yang menggemaskan. Ia akan memekik saat Taehyung bercerita tentang hal-hal yang menantang maut, tertawa saat Taehyung menceritakan lelucon garingnya, bahkan akan berkaca-kaca saat Taehyung bercerita tentang kematian neneknya beberapa waktu silam. Singkat kata Jungkook ternyata adalah anak yang ekspresif dan pendengar yang baik.

"Sampai"

Taehyung menghentikan mobil yang di hadiahkan untuk Jungkook itu di sebuah lapangan parkir luas namun sepi. Ia mematikan mesin dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Jungkook untuk membantu melepas _seat belt._

"Kita... dimana, hyung?" tanya Jungkook gugup. Otaknya akan merespon lambat dan bibirnya akan tergagap kala tubuh hangat pria Kim berdekatan dengannya. Dan jangan lupakan dadanya yang berdesir hebat karena pacuan jantungnya yang bekerja lebih keras dari biasanya.

"Tebak" jawab pemuda bermarga Kim dengan suara serak. _Deep voice_ kesukaan Jungkook itu sukses membuat pemuda yang lebih muda menelan ludahnya dengan gugup. Selalu seperti itu jika ia merasa terpojok.

" _Umm._.. Aku tak tahu"

"Coba saja tebak asal"

Jungkook berharap ia bisa mengendalikan pandangannya dengan tidak terus menerus memandang ke dalam netra sekelam malam milik prianya. Akan tetapi _hazel_ Taehyunglah yang nyatanya bisa memikat Jungkook hingga membuatnya patuh akan ucapan apa saja yang keluar dari bibir si dominan.

" _Umm... Pet shop_?"

" _Pet shop_?" tanya Taehyung balik. Ia tertawa geli dengan jawaban yang terlontar dari Jungkook. Dari sekian banyak tempat yang bisa di tebaknya, ia memilih _Pet Shop_? Yang benar saja.

"Untuk apa kita ke _Pet Shop_? Chopa sedang bersama Joy. Dia yang akan merawatnya sementara waktu"

Joy.

Akhirnya nama itu di sebut juga oleh Taehyung.

Jungkook bertanya-tanya kapan pasangannya itu akan ingat jika ia memiliki seseorang yang sudah sejak lama menetap di hatinya semenjak ia _mereject_ panggilan itu.

Dan baru saja Taehyung mengucapkannya.

" _Yah_ , ku pikir mungkin saja... kau akan—"

" _Game Center_ "

Jungkook terkesiap sejenak.

"Kau ingat mesin boneka yang pernah ku singgung saat kau baru saja pindah ke rumahku?"

Pemuda Jeon mengangguk singkat. "Ingat" gumamnya.

" _Nah_ , di dalam ada puluhan mesin seperti itu, dan juga permainan lainnya yang tak kalah seru" ujar Taehyung. Tangan kanannya terulur dan menggenggam tangan Jungkook, perlahan-lahan menyatukan kelima jari-jarinya dengan jemari pemuda Jeon. "Aku ingin membuat kencan pertamaku berhasil dengan sukses. Jadi kelak kau akan bisa mengenangnya dengan jelas"

 _Mengenangnya dengan jelas._

Hanya sekedar mengenang.

Entah mengapa Jungkook berpikir jika kalimat yang terucap dari bibir lelaki yang tengah menatapnya lekat-lekat itu salah.

Mengapa jadi terkesan jika Taehyung memang sudah mempersiapkan segala ini dengan sengaja agar hanya menyenangkan hatinya? Bukankah seharusnya Taehyung tulus melakukannya?

Mengapa terasa jika Taehyung sudah menetapkan batas maksimal persinggahan Jungkook di kehidupannya lewat kata _mengenang_ itu? Jadi benarkah jika Taehyung hanya menganggap Jungkook sebagai induk dari anaknya saja? Jadi benarkah jika Taehyung hanya menganggap ini semua hanya permainan semata?

Tapi sialnya memang itu kenyataannya.

Hati Jungkook berdenyut nyeri.

Ia memandang wajah tampan pasangannya yang memandangnya dengan binar antusias.

 _Taehyungie hyung hanya antusias karena ia ingin semua yang sudah ia siapkan berjalan dengan lancar. Agar permainan yang ia mainkan berakhir dengan sempurna, bukan begitu?_

"Ayo, Kookie"

Jungkook ingin menolak. Ia ingin berkata tidak. Ia merasa begitu bersalah karena hatinya kini di penuhi dengan rasa egois. Hati kecilnya berkata ia butuh lebih. Lebih dari sekedar permainan. Lebih dari sekedar kepura-puraan.

Ia ingin ini semua menjadi nyata.

Belum sempat pemuda Jeon memberi jawaban pada pasangannya, sebuah bunyi _beep_ berulang-ulang terdengar di telinganya, di ikuti oleh rasa sakit yang menyengat pada lengan kirinya. Rasanya seperti terkena sengatan lebah madu, nyeri dan pegal mendadak, hingga membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

"Sial, ada pemberitahuan"

Pemuda Jeon melirik Taehyung yang juga mengerang menahan sakit sembari menekan lengan kanannya.

"Hyung, apa yang ter—"

Detik itu pula Taehyung menekan tombol _power_ yang sebelumnya di gunakan untuk memancarkan layar _hologram_ dari _dashboard_ mobil itu dan seketika rasa sakit itu lenyap dan berganti dengan terpancarnya layar _hologram_ itu yang menampilkan gambar seorang wanita dewasa yang mengenakan jas rapih berwarna putih dengan rambut yang di gelung tinggi-tinggi. Wanita itu mulai berbicara di depan podium kecil yang tersedia di depannya.

"Selamat sore para peserta _Copulation_ " ucap wanita itu. "Saya Song Jihyo, Kepala Bagian Acara _Copulation_ tahun 2040 akan memberikan pengumuman bagi seluruh peserta acara _Copulation_ "

"Pengumuman di tujukan demi melancarkan acara luar biasa ini..." ujar wanita yang berbicara tanpa sedikitpun senyuman di bibirnya. Lagi-lagi Jungkook berpikir jika wanita ini sama seperti para _Guardian_ di luar sana. Bertingkah layaknya sebuah robot.

"Demi meningkatkan keketatan seleksi keturunan, Dewan Tertinggi memutuskan akan mengadakan kembali tahap _Pre Checking_ yang sudah 12 tahun belakangan di hentikan. _Pre Checking_ akan di laksanakan 2 hari yang akan datang oleh tim medis yang di siapkan Para Petinggi yang akan menyebar ke seluruh wilayah di Seoul tanpa terkecuali. Semua peserta _Copulation_ di harapkan sudah memenuhi persyaratan agar bisa lulus di tahap ini dan bisa melanjutkan ke tahap selanjutnya. Persyaratan untuk memenuhi _Pre Checking_ akan muncul di pemberitahuan selanjutnya atau dapat juga di lihat di laman pemerintah dengan alamat berikut ini—"

" _Pre checking_?"

"Sejak kapan ada _Pre Checking_?"

Jungkook dan Taehyung bertatap mata cemas.

"—dan bagi peserta yang tidak lolos di tahap ini, maka konsekuensi akan di terima berdasarkan hukum yang telah di tetapkan oleh Dewan Tertinggi..."

"Sudah ada hukumannya?"

"Bahkan di awal acara?"

"Dia bercanda"

"Hyung!"

"Bagi peserta yang lolos tahap _Pre Checking_ , mereka akan di persilakan mengikuti tahap selanjutnya hingga tiba ke tahap _First Checking_ yang akan di laksanakan di awal bulan Desember mendatang" Sosok pembawa pengumuman itu berhenti sejenak dan menyunggingkan senyum lebar yang terlihat mengerikan. Seolah-olah bibirnya itu tertarik hingga mendekati ke telinganya dan membentuk senyuman yang lebih terlihat seperti seringai. "Demikian pengumuman ini di beritahukan. Selamat menjalankan _Copulation_. Salam" dan layar _hologram_ itu berganti menjadi sebuah layar putih yang menampilkan beberapa kalimat yang menjadi syarat _Pre Checking_ itu.

Tidak terlalu banyak syarat yang di tampilkan, dan Jungkook rasa ia bisa memenuhi semua permintaan Dewan Tertinggi itu selain...

"Hyung..."

"Kook..."

Mereka saling adu pandang sekali lagi. Jungkook ragu-ragu ingin menanyakan pertanyaan untuk meyakinkan opininya. Yang ada pemuda itu hanya memilin-milin jemari di antara lututnya dan menatap pasangannya dengan resah.

"Itu berarti... _umm._.. kita..."

"Iya, Kook"

Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat.

"Itu berarti kita harus bercinta secepatnya agar bisa lolos tahap _Pre Checking_ ini"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note :**

 _*PDS : Portable Data Scanner—Alat yang di gunakan untuk meninjau data-data yang di simpan secara external. Alat ini berukuran 20x15 cm, dan berbentuk menyerupai speaker. Sesuai namanya, portable, berarti alat ini bisa di bawa kemana-mana tanpa menggunakan kabel atau wireless._

 **.**

 **.**

Wah, wah, hmm... Bisa di tebak next chapter bakal bahas apa? So, stay tune! :D

Yang sudah review, terima kasih banyak. Bagi yang belum, review please,

Love, Plum

Follow IG : summer_plum (double underscores)


	8. Chapter 8

" **Daylight"**

Disclaimer : The story belongs to Summer Plum. Nama-nama yang tercantum dalam cerita sepenuhnya milik mereka.

Genre : Romance, Action

Main Casts : Kim Tae Hyung x Jeon Jung Kook

Other Casts : Kim Nam Joon | Kim Seok Jin | Min Yoon Gi | Jung Ho Seok | Park Ji Min

Rated : M

Warning : Top!Kim Taehyung x Bottom!Jeon Jungkook

YAOI, BoyxBoy, dan sejenisnya

M-Preg

Typo everywhere

 _Na Ena Today *smirk_

 **Chapter 8**

Jungkook mengerang tertahan.

Ia memandang frustasi ke arah sederet benda-benda asing yang baru ia lihat selama 20 tahun hidupnya.

Tak pernah sekalipun ia melihat deretan alat-alat perawatan kecantikan dengan berbagai bentuk dan _merk_ sebanyak itu sebelumnya. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apa saja fungsinya karena sungguh, yang ia butuhkan untuk merawat tubuhnya hanyalah sabun dan _shampoo_ saja. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Tangan pemuda bermarga Jeon terulur dan mengambil sebuah alat yang berbentuk seperti cangkul mini seukuran remot TV itu dengan tangan kanannya. Ia menyentuh perlahan bagian kepala alat itu dan melepaskan tutupnya.

Untuk sejenak Jungkook mengasumsikan jika benda itu adalah alat cukur, namun yang terlihat ganjil dari benda itu adalah adanya tombol kecil yang memancarkan sinar berwarna merah manyala yang membuatnya sedikit kaget. Jungkook langsung menutup kembali alat itu dan meletakkannya di rak berwarna silver bersamaan dengan barang-barang lainnya yang kegunaannya masih menjadi misteri.

Jungkook mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal.

Ia sudah selesai mandi sekitar 20 menit yang lalu. Ia bahkan menuruti saran salah satu asisten rumah tangga di rumah pasangan _Copulationnya_ itu untuk menggunakan alat-alat aneh di depannya guna melancarkan hal yang sebentar lagi akan mereka lakukan.

Pembuahan.

Dan mengapa pula ia harus bersiap-siap?

Tentu saja harus. Memangnya ia akan membiarkan dirinya meninggalkan kesan pertama yang tak menarik tentang tubuhnya? Jungkook tentu masih sadar diri untuk sekedar menarik atensi Taehyung agar merasa nyaman dalam pembuahan nanti.

Tapi tetap saja hal itu tidak menyembunyikan kekalutan dirinya. Kesiapan hatinya. Ia masih belum sepenuhnya yakin dan rela untuk menyerahkan tubuhnya ke tangan pemuda tampan yang diam-diam di kaguminya itu.

Apalagi dengan status mereka yang hanya sekedar _partner ranjang_. Tanpa ikatan, tanpa perasaan. Bagaimana bisa ia melakukan hubungan seperti itu?

" _Arghh_! Sial!"

Jungkook membenturkan kepalanya ke kaca berukuran _full body_ di kamar mandi rumah itu beberapa kali. Sungguh, ia begitu galau dan takut untuk keluar.

Ia dan Taehyung telah sepakat untuk melakukan pembuahan hari ini juga mengingat waktu yang mereka miliki tak banyak. Mereka di kejar waktu, dan tak ada jalan keluar selain menyelesaikan apa yang mereka paksa untuk mulai. Pasangannya, Taehyung, sebenarnya merasa sangat tak enak harus menyentuh Jungkook lagi dengan keadaan yang serba salah seperti ini. Tapi ia juga tak dapat menolak keinginan Para Petinggi dan mengabaikan tahap _Pre Checking_ itu begitu saja karena taruhannya adalah nyawa.

Nyawa Jungkook terancam jika ia tak melakukannya.

Ia bisa membayangkan hukuman-hukuman mengerikan yang di siapkan Para Petinggi nantinya jika Jungkook ketahuan masih belum tersentuh. Ia bisa di anggap lalai dan gagal melaksanakan tugas dari Dewan Tertinggi.

Jungkook kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada tubuh telanjangnya yang terpantul dari kaca. Ia melirik lagi garis memanjang di bawah sana dan menghela napas dengan kasar. Seolah-olah garis itulah penyebab semua kekacauan hatinya.

Ia meraba-raba tubuhnya lagi sekilas, memeriksa kalau-kalau ada gatal, ruam, atau benjolan yang membuatnya terlihat jelek di depan Taehyung. Ia memeriksa kedua ketiaknya yang sudah ia cukur dengan alat cukur sederhana miliknya, bukannya menggunakan benda mencurigakan pemberian Taehyung. Kedua lipatan tangannya itu sudah bersih mulus, tak ada rambut sedikitpun. Pandangannya lalu turun ke arah dadanya yang tak terlalu bidang. Beruntung ia tak memiliki banyak rambut di dadanya seperti kebanyakan lelaki pada umumnya. Entah itu karena efek Gen F yang ia miliki atau bagaimana. Ia merasa tubuhnya lebih terasa seperti tubuh wanita. Bahkan jakunnya saja nyaris tak terlihat. Meskipun kedua dadanya tak sebesar milik wanita pada umumnya. Dadanya terlihat datar-datar saja.

Ia jadi ingat akan tubuh tunangan Taehyung yang memiliki dada besar.

 _Bagaimana nanti Taehyungie hyung akan tertarik denganku?_

Satu-satunya yang membuatnya sedikit percaya diri hanyalah bongkahan pantatnya yang sedikit lebih besar dari yang lain. Setidaknya masih ada satu hal yang bisa di banggakan darinya sebagai orang yang memiliki cacat gen, bukan?

"Jungkook, kau masih di dalam?"

Jungkook tersentak dari lamunannya dan bergegas meraih _bathrobe_ yang berada tak jauh dari jangkauannya. Ia buru-buru mengenakan dan menali talinya dengan erat sebelum menjawab sahutan Taehyung.

"Sebentar, hyung. Aku belum selesai!"

Jantungnya berdegup cepat. Keringat dingin perlahan membasahi kedua telapak tangannya.

 _Apakah Taehyungie hyung sudah tidak sabar?_

"Astaga, bagaimana ini?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Panik. Ia memandang ke sekelilingnya mencari bantuan tak kasat mata.

 _Apalagi yang harus ku siapkan? Aku harus pakai baju apa? Kaos? Piama? Kemeja oversized? Taehyungie hyung suka aku dengan pakaian model apa?_

 _Tapi bukankah semua itu pada akhirnya akan terlepas juga? Kami berdua akan telanjang bukan?_

 _Aduh._

"Kook, aku hanya mau mengambil handphoneku yang tertinggal di dalam. Bukakan sebentar, tolong"

Handphone?

 _Jadi Taehyungie hyung hanya mau mengambil ponselnya?_

"Kook, buka pintunya!"

Ia gelagapan dan buru-buru membuka pintu yang terkunci. Taehyung memandang geli ke arah pasangannya yang terlihat kikuk. Melenggang masuk dengan santai, ia sedikit berjinjit dan meraih ponselnya yang terletak di atas lemari P3K. Tepat di sebelah kanan Jungkook.

"Kau sedang besiap?" tanyanya ramah. Sebisa mungkin ia menelan ludah kala _collarbone_ milik Jungkook mengintip malu-malu dari dalam pakaian mandinya.

" _Uh huh_ " gumam Jungkook. Ia buru-buru menundukkan pandangannya menahan malu. Telinganya terasa hangat seketika.

"Baiklah. Aku menunggumu di kamar"

Sebelum Taehyung sepenuhnya keluar dari kamar mandi itu, Jungkook buru-buru menahannya dengan memanggil lirih namanya.

"Taehyungie hyung, tunggu"

Taehyung membalikkan badannya dan memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Iya, Kookie?

 _Astaga, manis sekali cara menjawabnya._

Saat itupula Jungkook lupa akan pertanyaan yang semula sudah ia siapkan. Pertanyaan itu entah bagaimana menguap bagaikan kepulan asap. Pergi meninggalkannya yang tengah tergagap.

Dan itu semua karena nada manis dari Taehyung yang membuat lututnya bergetar. Meleleh.

"Itu... _Umm_... Apa ya..."

Taehyung tertawa kecil melihat pasangannya itu gelagapan. Ia tahu betul jika Jungkook tengah salah tingkah, dan ia suka melihatnya seperti itu.

"Kenapa, Kook?"

Ah, persetan dengan pertanyaannya. Suara _deep_ Taehyung selalu dapat membuat otaknya berkabut dalam hitungan nano detik. Semudah itu ia terpengaruh olehnya.

Karena terlanjur menanggung malu, akhirnya ia melihat ke arah rak di depannya dan menarik alat berbentuk seperti cangkul mini tadi dan mengacungkannya pada Taehyung.

"Apa fungsi benda ini, hyung?" tanya Jungkook secepat kilat. Ia diam-diam menelan ludahnya dan memandang ragu pada Taehyung.

"Kau tak tahu?"

Jungkook menggeleng perlahan.

"Itu untuk mencukur rambut kemaluan"

Mati Jungkook.

Matanya membelalak seakan-akan ingin melompat keluar dan menertawakan kebodohannya.

 _Mencukur... anu?_

"Buka saja tutupnya dan tekan tombol di bawah sana. Nanti akan keluar sinar _infrared_ dan arahkan saja ke arah _milikmu_ , dan _yeah_ , rambutnya akan rontok begitu saja"

Bahkan Taehyung menjelaskan cara kerjanya dengan detail.

Tepat di hadapannya.

Tolong tenggelamkan Jungkook di rawa-rawa sekarang juga.

Ia merasa akan mati karena rasa malunya.

Taehyung tertawa kecil melihat raut wajah _horror_ pasangannya. ia sudah tahu jika Jungkook hanya basa basi saja menanyakan kegunaan alat cukur itu tapi faktanya, ia memang suka menggoda Jungkook. Melihat semburat merah di kedua pipinya, telinganya yang berwarna senada, dan kedua mata yang membola... sungguh menarik.

Taehyung tertawa lagi dan keluar meninggalkan Jungkook yang _shock_.

Mungkin sekarang ini panggil saja dia Jungshock.

"Jungkook, kau gila" bisiknya pada diri sendiri. Ia menatap tak percaya punggung lebar yang meninggalkannya dengan tawa geli.

Ia ingin terlihat menarik di depan Taehyung, namun yang ada ia malah seribu kali terlihat konyol.

Tolong tenggelamkan Jungkook sekarang juga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Selanjutnya, Kim Namjoon!"

Pria yang membawa _Armatix iP1_ itu melangkah keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan memasang senapan itu di depan dadanya. Ia bergerak menghindari serangan lawan dan mulai menarik pelatuk dari senjata api itu dan membidiknya ke arah pion pion buatan menyerupai manusia. Ia berlari ke arah Barat Daya dan menundukkan kepala, menembakkan beberapa peluru secermat mungkin sehingga mengenai sasaran. Tepat di tempat yang ia mau.

Di jantung.

Ia tersenyum puas saat salah satu dari pion itu terjatuh begitu saja.

Kakinya berlari lagi dan ia berguling sekali sehingga membuat seragamnya kotor terkena lumpur dari area yang menjadi tempat _bermainnya_ selama ini.

"Arah jam 9, tiga meter darimu berada!"

Ia mendengarkan dengan hati-hati perintah yang berdengung di telinganya melalui _helmet_ yang di kenakannya. Ia mengangguk singkat dan bersembunyi di balik pohon pinus. Menunggu dengan napas terengah dan keringat bercucuran.

"Seberapa jauh?"

"Sepuluh langkah kaki darimu"

" _Up or down?"_

Sosok di balik telepon itu mendengus kesal. " _Up!_ Demi Tuhan! Kenapa masih bertanya?"

Pemuda bermarga Kim terkikik geli. Ia suka mendengar suara bernada kesal dari pujaan hatinya yang memarahinya terus menerus. Menurutnya kekasihnya yang sedang mengomel terlihat begitu cantik dan seksi.

"Sekarang!"

Namjoon melakukan sebuah lompatan tinggi melewati beberapa batu besar di sampingnya dan melesakkan tembakan beruntun yang menjatuhkan sekitar 5 buah pion. Ia tertawa senang melihat hasil kerjanya yang tepat sasaran.

" _Done!"_ teriaknya. Ia melepas _helmet_ yang melindungi tempurung kepalanya dan menghapus keringatnya dengan beringas.

Kekasihnya, Kim Seokjin, keluar dari sebuah kapsul yang merupakan pusat pengendali pelatihan dan melangkah menuju ke pion-pion yang terjatuh itu. Di belakangnya mengekori dengan patuh seorang pemuda berusia awal dua puluhan yang membawa map dan pulpen. Bersiap mencatat semua hasil pelatihan seniornya itu.

"Sembilan dari sepuluh tepat mengenai jantung. Satu yang lain mengenai mata sebelah kanan" ucap Seokjin. Di ikuti dengan pemuda yang lebih muda yang mencatat dengan telaten dengan cepat.

"Posisi peluru?"

"Lima menembus badan, tiga bersarang tepat di tengah, satu menyerempet mengenai tulang, dan yang satu mengoyak mata. Menyebabkan kebutaan permanen karena kerusakan syaraf dan pendarahan hebat"

Pemuda yang asyik mencatat itu mengangguk-angguk penuh semangat. Terlihat begitu kagum akan kemajuan pesat senior yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri itu.

"Hyung, kau keren! Ini dua kali lebih baik dari minggu lalu"

"Ku rasa karena senjatanya" Seokjin melepas kacamata berlensa lebar bening dan menyisipkannya di antara kancing kemejanya. "Lebih besar lebih baik, bukan?"

Namjoon berjalan mendekati kekasihnya dan memeluk pinggulnya dengan kasual. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga pemuda yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya.

"Bukankah itu kesukaanmu?" bisiknya dengan nada menggoda. "Lebih besar, lebih baik?"

Telinga Seokjin mendadak berwarna semerah tomat.

Ia menyikut rusuk lelakinya itu dan berdehem keras.

"Jujur saja aku lebih suka _Cornershot_ yang kau berikan kemarin. Atau _FN Five-Seven_. Lebih terasa pas di tanganku di banding yang ini" ucap Namjoon seraya mengelus dengan penuh kasih sayang senjata di tangannya.

"Untuk masalah persediaan tanyakan saja pada Paman Bang. Aku hanya bertugas mengawasi dan mendata perkembanganmu, hyung" Pemuda yang sedari tadi asyik mencatat itu melepas topi di kepalanya dan tersenyum lebar ke arah junjungannya. "Suatu saat nanti aku akan jadi keren sepertimu, hyung. Tunggu saja. Aku akan belajar bertarung lebih keras dan berlatih menembak lebih giat hingga suatu saat kalian akan berkumpul dan melihatku menampilkan kebolehan yang ku punya di _Vena_ ini"

Namjoon menepuk pundak juniornya itu dan tersenyum menenangkan. "Kau akan lebih keren dariku, Minjae. Lihat saja nanti. Ku tunggu kau membuktikan janjimu itu"

Minjae, atau pemuda yang memiliki marga Kim itu mengangguk dan tertawa canggung. Ia sungguh merasa luar biasa bangga bisa di beri kata-kata penyemangat dari idolanya.

"Pasti, hyung. Tunggu saja" ucapnya penuh tekad.

Seokjin tertawa dan merangkul tubuh kurus Minjae. Ia menatap ke dalam mata cokelat sosok _adiknya_ itu.

 _Jungkook mungkin seumuran dengannya. Mungkin tingginya juga seperti Minjae._

Ia tersenyum menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

Berdehem sekali lagi, ia menarik tangan Minjae di tangan kanan dan tangan kekasihnya, Namjoon di tangan kiri.

"Ayo masuk. Paman Bang sudah menunggu di dalam _Arteri_ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kim Taehyung menatap tak percaya pada layar smartphonenya yang menampilkan gambar tunangannya, Joy.

19 panggilan tak terjawab dan 20 pesan di kirimkan dengan membabi buta dari tunangannya yang cantik itu. Ia membacanya satu persatu dengan menahan napas. Semuanya rata-rata menanyakan tentang kabar dirinya dan keinginan si cantik untuk mengajaknya pergi di saat salju pertama ini turun.

Taehyung menggosok dahinya dengan menggunakan buku jarinya. Ia merasa bersalah sudah mengabaikan panggilan dan pesan gadisnya itu dan memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan pasangan _Copulationnya._

Bahkan sebentar lagi mereka akan melakukannya.

Ia menggeram dan menarik rambutnya dengan kesal. Walaupun raganya dan kekasihnya terpisah, tetapi rasa kecewa yang pasti di rasakan oleh Joy dapat di rasanya. Ia sudah berjanji untuk tidak mengabaikannya kendati ia memilih untuk mengikuti acara _Copulation_ ini, akan tetapi baru mulai saja ia sudah mematahkan janjinya sendiri.

Ia merasa bersalah, sungguh. Berkali-kali ia membayangkan bagaimana reaksi tunangannya itu ketika tahu jika ia sebentar lagi akan menyetubuhi Jungkook. Ia merasa seperti lelaki bajingan yang mendua dan mengabaikan pasangannya.

Akan tetapi ia lebih merasa tak enak pada Jungkook. Jungkook masih trauma, sepertinya. Ia belum pernah di sentuh siapapun sebelumnya. Belum pernah memiliki kekasih juga. Dan sekarang ia harus merelakan tubuhnya di jamah oleh lelaki yang sudah tak perjaka. Bukankah itu sedikit tidak adil untuknya?

Namun sebegitu rumitnya jalan yang harus di lewati, mereka tetap harus melewati dan menyelesaikannya. Tak ada jalan keluar. Ia dan Jungkook memang harus melakukan pembuahan.

Netranya memandang ke arah layar teleponnya yang terpampang foto Joy yang jelita. Foto itu di ambil ketika mereka berdua tengah berlibur di pulau Jeju setahun yang lalu. Joy yang mengenakan _baby doll_ berwarna biru muda terlihat begitu cantik dan seksi secara bersamaan. Foto itulah yang menurutnya jadi foto terbaik di antara ratusan foto lainnya. Maka dari itu ia menjadikannya sebagai _wallpaper_ di ponsel canggihnya.

Sedetik setelahnya Taehyung tersadar jika ponsel ini juga akan di gunakan Jungkook. Di pakai bersama. Mana mau Jungkook memakainya jika _wallpapernya_ saja wanita lain di hatinya?

Jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya bergerak lincah. Ia memilah-milah ribuan foto yang di ambilnya dan memutuskan untuk menggunakan foto lautan sebagai pengganti wajah Joy. Demi membuat Jungkook semakin nyaman menggunakan ponselnya.

"Maafkan aku, Joy"

Dengan itu ia menekan tombol kunci dan terkuncilah sudah ponselnya. Menutup Joy untuk sementara, dan membiarkan Jungkook mengambil alih panggung utama.

"Hyung"

Jungkook memanggilnya dengan lirih. Seketika itu pula Taehyung mendongakkan kepalanya.

Pemuda manis itu berdiri di ambang pintu kamar mandi. Ia berjalan dengan ragu-ragu dengan tubuh polosnya yang hanya terbalut _bathrobe_ yang tadi sempat Taehyung lihat. Ia menunduk tak mau menatapnya bahkan ketika ia sudah berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Sudah selesai mandi? Kemari. Duduklah di sampingku"

Jungkook mengangguk pelan dan menuruti ucapan pasangannya. Ia duduk dengan ragu-ragu dan sesekali melirik Taehyung yang sedang menuangkan secangkir minuman berasap dan menyerahkannya pada si pemuda Jeon.

" _Mint tea_. Minumlah. Akan membuat tubuhmu lebih rileks"

Tangan Jungkook bergetar ketika menerima cangkir itu. Ia terburu-buru menyesap teh asing itu yang langsung membuatnya tersedak dan terbatuk hebat. Tangan mungilnya memukuli dadanya berulang-ulang saat ia mencoba mengais udara.

"Kook, astaga. Minumnya pelan-pelan saja"

Jungkook menggeleng dan menarik napas dengan susah payah. Tangan kanannya refleks menarik baju yang di kenakan pasangannya saat batuknya tak kunjung reda.

Taehyung dengan sigap mengusap-usap dada pemuda bergigi kelinci itu dan sesekali memukul punggungnya pelan. Ia menarik wajah Jungkook agar mendongak.

"Tarik napas, Kook. Perlahan. Lalu hembuskan"

Pasangannya itu menuruti instruksi lelakinya untuk bernapas pendek-pendek. Beberapa detik setelahnya ia menarik napas dalam dan mengembuskannya perlahan. Kembali bisa bernapas dengan normal.

"Hyung, terima.. _uhuk uhukk_ , terima kasih"

"Sama-sama" jawab Taehyung. Ia masih mengusap-usap punggung Jungkook dengan lembut. "Lain kali berhati-hatilah" ucapnya pelan.

Jungkook mengangguk dua kali dan kembali terdiam.

Suasana menjadi hening. Canggung. Tangan Taehyung masih bertengger dengan nyaman di punggung pasangannya. Menggosoknya ke atas dan ke bawah berulang-ulang. Di lakukannya tanpa sadar.

Jika boleh jujur, Jungkook menyukainya. Ia suka ketika tangan Taehyung dengan manis mengusap kepala atau bagian tubuhnya yang lain. Jungkook dapat merasakan kehangatan dan rasa nyaman yang timbul akibatnya. Ia jadi terlena.

Lalu satu panggilan itu meruntuhkan keheningan yang tercipta.

"Kookie"

Taehyung menarik tangannya. Ia menatap dengan tatapan penuh kelembutan ke arah pasangannya itu.

"Mendekatlah"

Dengan _nervous_ Jungkook menyeret tubuhnya mendekati lelakinya dan menatapnya takut-takut.

"Kemarikan kedua tanganmu"

"Un..untuk.. apa, hyung?"

"Aku ingin menggenggamnya"

Napas Jungkook tercekat. Kendati demikian ia masih mengulurkan kedua tangannya tepat di bawah hidung Taehyung.

Ia menggenggamnya. Taehyung menautkan masing-masing jemari mereka menjadi satu dan menggenggamnya erat. Tersenyum menenangkan dan mengecup buku jari Jungkook yang berwarna pucat.

"Aku minta maaf" ia mengecup tangan kanan Jungkook dengan mata terpejam. "Aku harus melakukan ini" kecupannya beralih menuju tangan kiri yang sedikit bergetar menahan rasa gugup.

Seringkali Jungkook lupa akan sosok di depannya yang bersikap begitu manis padanya. Ia lalai dan mengabaikan fakta jika Taehyung tetaplah seorang kaum primer. Sosok yang seharusnya di hormati dan di layani segenap raganya. Ia seringkali terhanyut ketika pasangannya itu sudah melancarkan sikap perhatiannya yang memang tak di buat-buat.

Ia juga mengesampingkan kenyataan bahwa lelaki di hadapannya ini bukanlah pasangan tetapnya. Ia sudah memiliki pilihannya sendiri yang menanti di luar sana. Menunggu dengan sabar kendati calon suaminya ia _pinjam_ untuk sementara.

"Kau siap?"

Taehyung melepaskan kedua genggaman dan beralih menyentuh dengan hati-hati pipinya. Tubuhnya bergetar tanpa ia sadari. Wajahnya menghangat seketika kala tangan dingin pasangannya itu mengusap lembut kulit tipis pipinya yang merona. Ia memberanikan diri memandang wajah pemuda Kim yang menatapnya sendu. Tak tajam seperti biasa. Tidak pula menuntut seperti hari yang lalu. Namun ada rasa tulus di sana, yang entah bagaimana dapat ia tangkap dalam pandangannya, dalam helaan napasnya, dan sentuhan jemarinya. Ia mencoba untuk yakin sepenuhnya pada sosok Kim Taehyung.

"Lakukanlah" Jungkook menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. "Kita tak bisa sembunyi juga, jadi, lakukanlah. Aku tak apa"

Taehyung tak menunggu dua kali.

Ia tak menanyakan lagi keyakinan kecil yang Jungkook pupuk sedikit demi sedikit.

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya, meniupkan hangat napas dari hidungnya yang menerpa pipi si pemuda. Taehyung memandangnya sejenak sebelum ia menyentuh tengkuk Jungkook dengan hati-hati, menariknya sesantai mungkin dan memiringkan kedua kepala itu.

Dan mengecup lembut bibir Jungkook.

Jungkook tidak tersentak. Sungguh. Berbeda dari bayang-bayang ciuman Taehyung yang lalu. Untuk kali ini, ia menyukainya.

Taehyung mendorong sedikit kepala Jungkook, agar ia bisa mengklaim lebih lama bibir yang menggoda kewarasannya. Dengan hati-hati ia melumat belahan yang bawah, menggigitnya main-main sebelum beralih ke bagian atas. Jungkook mendesah pelan dalam ciuman intens itu.

Untuk sedetik Jungkook berpikir jika Taehyung adalah pencium yang ulung. Ia mengerti bagaimana cara memperlakukan pasangannya agar tidak kehabisan napas. Tubuh Jungkook bergetar hebat. Ia jelas gugup, namun Taehyung mencoba menghilangkan kegugupannya dengan menautkan tangan kirinya dan meletakkannya di antara tubuh mereka yang menempel erat.

" _Hyunghh"_ rengek Jungkook usai kecupan itu berlalu. Matanya berkabut, tubuhnya terasa panas, ia butuh pelampiasan yang entah bagaimana merasuki pikirannya.

Taehyung menarik kedua kaki Jungkook agar naik ke atas ranjang, dan sedetik kemudian mendorongnya hingga jatuh terlentang. Jungkook terengah kala Taehyung dengan gerakan sepelan mungkin menarik kaus hitam yang ia kenakan ke atas tanpa melepaskan tatapannya. Ia menelan ludahnya kala melihat otot perut samar yang terhias di sana.

Taehyung menundukkan tubuhnya dan menyerang bibir Jungkook lagi. Ia menarik kedua tangan pasangannya itu agar mengalungi lehernya. Jungkook menggeliat pelan dalam tautan bibir itu.

" _Ummh.. Hyungmhh"_

Bibirnya di gigit dan di isap dengan kuat. Tubuh Jungkook melayang. Ia memajamkan matanya rapat-rapat dan membiarkan sosok yang lebih tua melakukan apa yang ia mau. Perlahan menyerahkan tubuhnya kepada si dominan.

Ia merasakan sedikit perih kala bibir atasnya bertabrakan dengan gigi Taehyung. Taehyung menyadari dan melepaskan tautan itu seketika dan tertawa pelan.

"Maaf" ucapnya singkat, lalu kembali melahap bibir bengkak Jungkook.

Tubuh Jungkook menggeliat ke kiri dan ke kanan. Terlebih kala pasangannya itu dengan hati-hati melepaskan tali yang mengikat pakaiannya. Jungkook tersentak dan meremas rambut Taehyung tanpa sadar sementara bibirnya tengah di nikmati si lelaki.

Tangan Taehyung menyibakkan _bathrobe_ Jungkook dan terpampanglah tubuh putih mulus pasangannya itu. Jemari nakal Taehyung bergerak lincah menyentuh setiap inchi tubuh polos itu. Mengusap, membelai, dan menggelitik hingga tubuh Jungkook tersentak perlahan.

" _Ahh._. Hyung"

Ciuman mereka terlepas. Taehyung menunduk memandang tubuh menggoda _subnya_ yang terengah di bawahnya. Ia mulai berpikir jika Jungkook merupakan kombinasi sempurna dari kesempurnaan itu sendiri.

Tubuh putih tak bercacat, perut kencang, sedikit keringat yang membasahi dada, dan _yeah._..

 _Nipple_ merah muda itu.

Mencuat keatas. Menantang untuk di sentuh. Menggoda siapapun yang melihatnya.

Di tambah bibir bengkak, napas terengah, dan tatapan sayu dari si empunya. Dan lehernya yang naik turun karena terlalu sering menelan ludah. Jungkook benar-benar _aphrodite_ yang turun ke muka bumi.

Pemuda Kim merunduk lagi. Mengecup singkat kedua belahan manis itu lalu turun ke arah leher. Mencumbu rakus leher jenjang itu. Membalur dengan saliva, menciptakan tanda kepemilikan di beberapa sisi, supaya siapapun dapat melihatnya akan sadar diri jika Jungkook sudah ada yang punya. Ia menjilat bagian tengah leher si manis dan menggigitinya, di balas dengan desahan dan rematan di surai _dark brownnya_. Taehyung tersenyum gemas dan kembali melancarkan aksi memakan leher Jungkook dengan tangan kanannya yang membelai lembut dada Jungkook.

" _Ahh_.. Hyung.. Jangan di jilat. _Ummhh_ "

Jungkook belajar menjadi pendusta. Ia sungguh bersilat lidah dengan meminta Taehyung untuk berhenti namun malah menutup kedua matanya dan mendesah hebat. Apalagi kala jari tangan Taehyung menyerempet mengenai puting merah mudanya. Ia nyaris berteriak jika tidak di sumpal dengan kecupan.

Pemuda yang lebih tua bergerak gesit. Ia meloloskan satu-satunya pakaian yang menempel di tubuh sang kekasih dan membuangnya jauh-jauh. Melepaskan kecupan di bibir Jungkook demi menjilat bibirnya sendiri yang memandang suguhan menakjubkan tepat di bawah hidungnya.

Jungkook. Telanjang bulat. Adalah. Sebuah. Kesempurnaan.

Kepala Taehyung terasa pening merasakan betapa ia adalah seorang yang sangat beruntung bisa mencumbu tubuh indah itu.

Tubuh pemuda Kim merendah, dan bibirnya memberikan kecupan kupu-kupu tepat di atas perut pemuda Jeon. Senyum Jungkook terkembang melihat pasangannya bersikap panas dan manis secara bersamaan. Ia mengusap rambut tebal Taehyung dan menatapnya sayu. Seketika lupa jika ia sudah tak memakai apa-apa lagi di hadapan si lelaki. Rasa malu itu sirna sudah.

Namun tak beberapa lama ia memudarkan senyum dan menggantinya dengan desah tertahan. Taehyung menjilati lubang pusarnya dan menggigit tipis-tipis perutnya. Ia langsung mencengkeram kuat seprai di bawahnya dan mendongakkan kepala ke atas. Apalagi saat dengan lancangnya pemuda yang lebih tua menarik bibirnya ke atas dan mulai mengecup _nipplenya._

"Astaga. _Hyunghh. Ahhh_ "

Taehyung semakin bersemangat memakan kedua tonjolan kecil itu bergantian. Di gigitnya dengan gemas dan di isap dengan kuat, membuatnya harus menahan tubuh Jungkook agar tidak terlonjak terlalu keras dan membuatnya kehilangan sumber kenikmatan.

" _Hyunghh. Awhh_. Henti— _ahhh_. Sial"

Puas mencumbu _nipple_ merah muda Jungkook, Taehyung menurunkan tubuhnya dan membuka kedua kaki Jungkook untuk memperlihatkan pintu masuknya yang berkedut kencang. Taehyung mengangkat kedua kaki Jungkook dan meletakkannya masing-masing di kedua bahunya. Membuat tubuh Jungkook mengangkang lebar dan memperlihatkan _hole_ merah muda yang mengkerut di sekelilingnya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan mulai dengan mengecup paha bagian dalam si _sub_.

" _Ahhh_. Tolong _hentikanhh_ " Jungkook memberontak kuat dan nyaris menggila kala lidah Taehyung bermain-main di sekitar pahanya.

"Kookie, tenanglah. Aku harus melakukannya atau kau akan kesakitan nanti" tegur Taehyung. Ia sedikit melirik ke arah pasangannya yang mendesah dan memejamkan matanya kuat sementara tubuhnya menggeliat.

Taehyung menulikan pendengarannya dan beralih ke lubang hangat Jungkook yang bergerak keluar masuk. Ia menarik napas dan mulai menjilat tepiannya. Membuat Jungkook kembali berontak kuat-kuat.

" _Hyunghh_. Tubuhku.. _ahhmm_. Aku merasa berat _ahh_ "

Taehyung tertawa di sela kegiatannya menjilati lubang pasangannya. Ia menarik kedua bongkah pantat padat berisi Jungkook yang membuat lubang itu semakin terbuka.

"Kau akan keluar?" tanya Taehyung di sela-sela cumbuannya.

"Keluar?" Jungkook mengernyitkan alisnya tanda tak paham. Ia melempar kepalanya ke belakang dan meremas rambut Taehyung sekuat tenaga.

"Namanya _orgasme, baby_. Itu tandanya cairanmu akan keluar"

Jungkook mendesah lagi saat Taehyung benar-benar melahap lubangnya. Tubuhnya menggila. Ia bergetar hebat ketika lidah panjang pria itu menelusup masuk. Tak lama kemudian sesuatu yang lebih panjang menusuk-nusuk lubang pantatnya dan memaksa masuk.

" _Hyunghhh ahhh_. Apa _ituhh_?"

"Jariku, baby" Taehyung mengangkat tubuhnya. Ia menatap sosok pemuda yang mendesah terengah di bawah kendalinya. Jungkook meliukkan badannya dan meremat seperai dengan kelima jarinya. Menyalurkan rasa yang baru baginya.

Taehyung menatap kejantanan Jungkook yang berukuran jauh lebih kecil darinya. Junior itu sudah berdiri tegak dan menegang. Meneteskan sedikit cairan _precum_ yang membuat darahnya berdesir. Namun ada satu hal yang menarik perhatiannya...

"Kau mencukur kemaluanmu?"

Jungkook menggeleng lalu kemudian mengangguk. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan nyeri saat jari Taehyung tak berhenti menusuknya di bawah sana. Ia nyaris berteriak kala kejantanannya di raup dan di remas perlahan oleh Taehyung.

" _Hahhh. Ahhh_. Aku mau.. _ahhh_ "

"Keluarkan saja, _baby_ "

Detik berikutnya gelombang itu datang dan Jungkook mengeluarkan semuanya. Penisnya memuntahkan cairan putih kental banyak. Ia masih terengah saat melihat Taehyung menjilati jarinya yang basah terkena spermanya. Ia bergidik ngeri.

" _Hyunghh.."_

"Sudah cukup" ia membersihkan cairan di _junior_ Jungkook dengan kedua jari. Melepaskan jari yang sedari tadi memasuki _hole_ Jungkook dan menggantinya dengan jari yang sudah berlumur sperma. Mencoba sebisa mungkin memasukkan cairan itu hingga masuk ke dalam tubuh Jungkook yang meggeliat.

"Aku akan mulai"

Tangannya dengan cekatan melepas celana jeans yang sedari tadi masih menempel. Membuangnya jauh-jauh bersama dengan _underwear_ hitamnya. Netra Jungkook membola kala melihat milik Taehyung yang berukuran dua kali lipat lebih besar darinya. Lebih berurat dan mengacung tegak.

Taehyung mengocok sekilas kejantanannya sebelum merundukkan badan dan mengarahkan miliknya menggesek pintu masuk yang mulai terbuka hanya untuknya. Mengecup bibir pasangannya singkat dan memasukkan ujungnya perlahan-lahan.

Jungkook meremat kedua tangan yang melingkupi tubuhnya. _Hazel_ Taehyung memandangnya tajam sementara _onyxnya_ menutup dan membuka. Rasanya sangat sakit. Luar biasa sakit. Seluruh tubuh bagian bawahnya serasa di buka lebar dan ia berteriak kencang.

" _Hyungghh._ Sakit.."

Pemuda Kim menyadarinya. Ia tak tega melihat bias kesakitan di wajah rupawan sang pasangan yang menahan sakit. Maka dari itu ia mengecup pelan dan membisikkan kata yang menenangkan.

" _Sshh.. Sshh_. Sayang, dengarkan aku"

Jungkook menggeleng kuat-kuat dan menitikkan air matanya.

"Sakit.. _ahhh_ "

" _Baby_ , lihat aku. Sayang, dengarkan aku"

Di raupnya wajah Jungkook dengan kedua tangan. Ia melirik ke bawah sekilas dan melihat jika baru kepalanya saja yang masuk. Belum ada seperempatnya. Ia menunduk dan mengecup pucuk hidung Jungkook.

"Sedikit lagi, _okay_? Kau bisa menahannya? Jangan rasakan rasa sakitnya, dan tataplah mataku"

Jungkook terisak dan mengangguk perlahan. Ia begitu patuh akan ucapan Taehyung.

Ibu jari Taehyung menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi si manis. Ia mengecupi wajah Jungkooknya yang cantik sembari memajukkan pinggulnya. Mendorong perlahan-lahan.

"Kau cantik, sayang. Kau indah. Kau milikku"

Jungkook mengangguk-angguk lagi dan mengeratkan rangkulan tangannya di leher pasangannya.

Taehyung berhitung dengan keadaan. Saat Jungkook sedang lengah, ia mendorong pinggulnya sekuat tenaga dan melesakkan seluruh miliknya ke dalam lubang sempit Jungkook. Pemuda di bawahnya itu berteriak keras dan memuntahkan lagi cairannya yang mengenai perut mereka berdua.

" _Ahh.. Hyungie_.. Sakit sekali"

Kepala Taehyung terasa pening. Jungkook melakukan tugasnya dengan luar biasa baik. Lubangnya menelan bulat-bulat seluruh kejantanannya dan merematnya kuat. Ia nyaris tak kuat menahan rasa nikmatnya.

Pelan sekali. Dengan penuh hati-hati ia menarik keluar miliknya dan melesakkannya lagi. Menghujam tubuh kelincinya perlahan. Mencoba membuat pasangannya merasa nyaman.

Jungkook yang terisak memejamkan mata indahnya perlahan. Ia mengeratkan rangkulan tangan dan remasan di rambut Taehyung, dan mendesah pelan seraya mengikuti pergerakan pinggul pasangannya.

"Sayangku.. Kau cantik sekali, Jungkook. Membuatku gila"

Jungkook belajar dengan cepat. Ia membuka matanya dan menarik tubuhnya ke atas dan ke bawah. Mencoba terlihat kuat di hadapan pasangannya.

Sekali Taehyung menusuk kuat _hole_ Jungkook dan membuat pemuda manis itu berteriak kencang. Rupanya Taehyung menumbuk titik kenikmatan Jungkook dengan tepat.

" _Ahhh. Hyunghhh_ "

Mengecup sekilas. Ia menarik tubuh Jungkook, semakin merapat lalu menghujam lubang itu dengan kuat.

Tubuh Jungkook tersentak. Terbakar gairah dan kabut nafsu. Taehyung tak berhenti barang sedetikpun. Ia menunggangi Jungkook, menusuk lubangnya dalam-dalam, dan sesekali memelintir _nipple_ dengan jemari panjangnya.

" _Hahh.. Ahh_.. Hyungie.."

Bunyi decitan ranjang dan tamparan antar kulit menjadi saksi bisu pergumulan panas mereka. Taehyung semakin meliar. Ia bahkan mengangkat kaki kiri Jungkook ke atas dan menusuk lubang itu berkali-kali. Menimbulkan bunyi yang ia yakini dapat membakar gairah siapapun yang mendengarnya. Ia memandang wajah kelincinya yang terisak dan mengigiti bibir bawahnya dengan gerakan yang terlampau sensual.

Panas.

Ia tak mengira jika Jungkook bisa jadi sebinal ini.

"Aku akan.. _ahhh_.. aku akan keluar _hyunghh_ "

"Sebentar, sayang" Taehyung meraup bibir bengkak itu dan mengecupnya ganas. "Keluarkan bersama" bisiknya.

Kepala Jungkook berkali-kali tersentak ke atas. Ia mencakari punggung Taehyung untuk menyalurkan rasa sakit di bawah sana. Ia bahkan membalas ciuman panas yang Taehyung mulai seraya menggerakkan pinggulnya menggoda si dominan.

"Sial! _Arghhh_. Lubangmu luar biasa, sayang!"

Gelombang itu akan datang lagi. Jungkook merasakannya. Ia mencoba menahannya karena si kekasih belum memperbolehkannya untuk keluar lagi.

" _Ahhh_.. Hyungie.." rengek Jungkook. Ia melemparkan tatapan memelas ke arah Taehyung.

"Keluarkan, sayang. Keluarkan sekarang"

Satu lagi.

Dua lagi.

Tiga lagi.

Dan di hujaman keempat, ia sukses menyemburkan cairannya untuk ketiga kalinya. Begitupula dengan pasangannya. Si tampan Taehyung _orgasme_ dengan kuat dan mengeluarkan seluruh cairannya di dalam tubuh kelinci mungilnya. Ia bahkan mendorong perlahan-lahan kejantanannya agar mengeluarkan semua yang tersisa. Meskipun lubang itu tak cukup besar untuk menampung semua cairannya.

"Kau hebat, sayang. Luar biasa"

Dan ia ambruk menjatuhi pasangannya yang terengah mengais napas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Fiuhhh.

 _*Buang keringet*_

Otak sedang qotor :')

NC terpanjang yang pernah Plum tulis. Semoga kalian suka _*evil laugh*_

Terus baca dan review yaa!

Salam panas,

Plum


	9. Chapter 9

" **Daylight"**

Disclaimer : The story belongs to Summer Plum. Nama-nama yang tercantum dalam cerita sepenuhnya milik mereka.

Genre : Romance, Action

Main Casts : Kim Tae Hyung x Jeon Jung Kook

Other Casts : Kim Nam Joon | Kim Seok Jin | Min Yoon Gi | Jung Ho Seok | Park Ji Min

Rated : M

Warning : Top!Kim Taehyung x Bottom!Jeon Jungkook

YAOI, BoyxBoy, dan sejenisnya

M-Preg

Typo everywhere

 **Chapter 9**

"Kau akan di tugaskan di wilayah _Dongdaemun gu, Gangdong gu_ , dan _Gangnam gu_. Kawal _Guardian_ yang lain selama proses pengecekan dan pastikan semuanya berjalan dengan lancar."

Pemuda awal dua puluhan yang di beri titah oleh si penguasa mengangguk singkat. Ia memilih menghabiskan makan malamnya dalam diam sembari menyimak apa saja yang di inginkan oleh pria paruh baya di depannya.

"Gunakan _M-16_ bila perlu. Tertibkan seluruh peserta dan jangan lengah dengan rayuan para tikus got itu. Semua Kaum Sekunder itu sampah. Kau tak boleh terlihat lemah di hadapan mereka."

Pemuda bermarga Park meletakkan sumpitnya perlahan. Nafsu makannya sirna setelah sang ayah berkata demikian. Entah mengapa ia merasa harus membalas ucapan penguasa di hadapannya itu.

"Abeoji, bukankah _M-16_ terlalu berlebihan? Ini kan hanya _Pre Checking_. Belum masuk ke tahap pengecekan seperti biasa. Ku rasa mungkin Kaum Sekunder yang mengikuti _Copulation_ akan sedikit... ketakutan?"

Sosok yang di ajak bicara terkekeh pelan. Dengan anggun ia mengambil selembar _tissue_ makan yang berada tak jauh dari jangkauan tangannya dan mengusap sudut bibirnya dengan hati-hati. Mengangkat kepala dari makan malamnya dan menatap anak lelaki satu-satunya itu dengan gemas.

"Bukankah itu sikap yang harus kita tunjukkan pada semua orang? Kita tak bisa di anggap remeh. Ciptakan ketakutan sebesar mungkin, dan mereka akan selalu patuh pada kita, Jimin. Ku rasa kau sudah banyak belajar selama lebih dari setahun ini menjadi Kepala _Guardian_ , bukan?"

"Dia hanya mencoba menjadi orang baik, _Appa_. Bukan begitu _uri dongsaeng_?"

Jimin menginjak kaki _noonanya_ dari balik meja dan melayangkan tatapan mengancam yang di balas dengan juluran lidah mengejek khas sang kakak. Sang ayah yang duduk tepat di hadapannya tak merasa terusik dengan sikap saling ejek anak-anaknya, memilih untuk bangkit dan pergi dari sana. Tanpa sepatah kata, tanpa selingan tawa. Selalu seperti itu setiap saat.

"Ku rasa _Appa_ jadi semakin mirip dengan _makhluk_ ciptaannya."

Jimin melirik ke sebelah kirinya dimana Irene sedang mengunyah _steak_ dengan malas. Ia baru menyadari jika rambut kakaknya itu sangat panjang. Di untai menjadi dua buah kepang di sisi kanan kiri dengan poni depan yang membuatnya terlihat lebih muda. Jimin merasa sedikit pangling karena biasanya sang kakak yang di temuinya di tempat kerja akan menyanggul rambutnya tinggi-tinggi dan mengenakan _make up_ tebal sebagai tuntutan profesi. Sunguh berbeda dengan hari ini dimana ia terlihat begitu _fresh_ tanpa polesan _lipstick_ dan alas bedak seperti biasa.

"Maksudmu?" tanyanya.

Irene berdecak kesal. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap lelah pada sang adik yang masih terduduk di atas kursinya.

"Maksudku, lama kelamaan _Appa_ terlihat seperti _Guardian_. Dingin dan tak berperasaan. Aku semakin tak mengenalinya saja."

Detik kemudian gadis itu pergi dengan bersungut-sungut. Meninggalkan Jimin sendiri dengan barisan kursi kosong yang terlihat menyedihkan tanpa ada seorangpun yang menemani.

 _Bukankah sudah dari dulu abeoji seperti itu?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook menggeliat pelan. Ia membuka kelopak matanya setengah hati dan netranya menabrak bias cahaya pagi yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Pemuda itu merenggangkan kedua tangannya ke atas, melemaskan otot-otot yang terasa mengencang lalu bangun. Membuat kain tebal selimut putih yang menutupi tubuhnya merosot dan menampakkan tubuh polos dengan beberapa ruam yang menghiasi.

Ia tersentak kaget dan menarik kembali selimut itu melingkupi tubuhnya. Matanya mengerjap panik. Ia memaksa otaknya untuk mengembalikan lagi kilas balik kegiatan panas yang baru saja di lakukan beberapa jam yang lalu.

Manik Jungkook membola. Tangannya refleks menutup mulutnya yang menganga lebar mengingat apa saja yang telah ia lakukan bersama Taehyung.

Dekapan.

Cumbuan.

Kecupan.

Rintihan.

Aroma tubuh prianya...

"Sial." desahnya. Penuh kehati-hatian ia mengangkat selimutnya dan mengintip tubuhnya sedikit. Benar saja seperti dugaannya.

Ia telanjang bulat.

Sedikit ragu namun penuh rasa ingin tahu, jari telunjuk Jungkook turun menyusuri punggungnya dan terus ke bawah hingga menyentuh lubang analnya. Ia meraba-raba tepian pintu masuk itu dan mengernyit kesakitan kala rasa perih melanda seketika. Diam-diam ia mencium aroma darah dan cairan cinta mereka yang menyatu jadi satu di lubang pantatnya.

" _Sshh_... Perih."

Jungkook menarik lagi jari tangannya itu dan menegakkan duduknya. Menundukkan kepalanya dan menatap berbagai ruam kemerahan yang tercetak dengan jelas di sekujur tubuhnya. Mulai dari pundak, dada, perut, pinggul, hingga pahanya, semuanya mendapat jatah. Ia tak dapat melihat bagian lehernya, namun Jungkook rasa bagian tubuh yang itu mendapat porsi paling banyak karena ia dapat merasakan rasa panas dan perih di seluruh lehernya. Taehyung rupanya tak main-main dalam bercinta. Ia benar-benar memakan setiap inchi dari tubuh Jungkook tanpa terlewat satupun.

"Jadi aku sudah tak _virgin_ lagi, _huh_?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Jungkook mendesah dan menggosok-gosok wajahnya dengan kasar. Masih merasa tak rela karena pada akhirnya _keperawanannya_ di serahkan pada orang yang tak mencintainya. Akan tetapi ia tak bisa membayangkan lelaki lain yang lebih baik selain Taehyung.

Belum lagi wajah Joy yang terbayang di ingatannya.

Entahlah, Jungkook merasa bimbang.

 _Wanita itu pasti sakit hati padaku._ Pikirnya. _Bukankah ini terlihat seperti aku yang merebut Taehyungie hyung darinya?_

"Ya Tuhan" desahnya lagi.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Jungkook membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan mendapati Taehyung berdiri di ambang pintu.

Pria itu tak mengenakan baju. Tubuhnya hanya tertutupi oleh sepotong celana piama gombrong yang entah mengapa membuatnya terlihat semakin tampan saja. Belum lagi rambutnya yang berantakan, tak di sisir, dan terlihat seperti baru saja bangun. Jungkook bersumpah, kesan panas semakin membara kala Taehyung berpenampilan seperti itu. Membuat siapapun seketika lupa daratan.

Termasuk dirinya.

" _Uh huh_." cicitnya. Ia semakin mengeratkan genggaman selimutnya kala pasangan _Copulationnya_ itu melangkah perlahan-lahan mendatanginya. Kakinya terasa lemas, begitupula tubuhnya. Jantungnya bertalu-talu ketika Taehyung duduk di tepian ranjangnya dan mengusap helaian rambut Jungkook yang menutupi mata.

"Pasti masih sakit."

Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk. " _Mwo_?"

Taehyung tersenyum santai dan menarik dagu Jungkook. Mendaratkan sebuah kecupan kecil di bibir pasangannya yang masih membengkak akibat perlakuannya semalam.

Sedikit melumat belahan kenyal merah muda yang entah sejak semalam menjadi candunya, mengabaikan tubuh mungil yang kini sekaku batang kayu, dan semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Meniupkan hawa panas yang akrab. Mencari celah agar pasangannya membuka mulut dan menyerahkan lidahnya untuk di pagut. Menawarkan secercah kehangatan di pagi hari yang berusaha ia buat karena Taehyung tahu, ia tak mau Jungkook takut padanya dan lari lagi seperti waktu lalu.

Maka dari itu ia harus membuat pasangannya itu merasa nyaman padanya.

" _Hyungh_.."

"Kookie ya.."

Sedetik kemudian ia melepas pagutannya. Memandang benang _saliva_ yang menyatu dari bibirnya ke bibir sang pasangan yang tengah mengais napas akibat ciuman panas Taehyung.

Adakah _morning kiss_ yang sepanas ini?

"Aku ingin membersihkanmu semalam tapi _yeah_ , aku juga lelah. Kaupun tertidur begitu saja. Aku tak tega mengganggu tidurmu, jadi ku pikir pagipun tak apa."

Jungkook masih terdiam. Sebenarnya ia sedang meredam tubuhnya yang terasa terbakar. Terbakar hebat akibat Taehyung dan kelihaian ciumannya. Hingga saat ini tubuhnya masih bergetar selepas tautan _plum_ mereka.

"Ayo makan dan setelahnya mandi bersama."

Sungguh, biarkan jantung Jungkook bekerja senormal biasanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kemarilah."

Taehyung mengundang pemuda Jeon untuk memasuki kamar mandi yang terletak di dalam kamarnya. Pria itu telah mempersiapkan _bathtub_ yang di isi dengan air yang menguarkan aroma lavender menenangkan. _Body shower_ terbaik yang ia punya untuk membersihkan tubuh pasangannya.

Di hadapannya, berjalan dengan langkah ragu sosok Jeon Jungkook yang membawa sebuah handuk dengan kaki gemetar. Pemuda manis itu berdiri di tepian _bathtub_ sembari memandang sosok pasangannya yang sedang mengecek tingkat kehangatan air yang akan mereka gunakan untuk berendam.

Taehyung masih hanya mengenakan celana piama seperti semula. Jungkook masih berpendapat bahwa dari arah belakang tubuh tegap pasangannya itu terlihat menakjubkan. Bahunya yang lebar, kulit putih kecokelatan dengan sedikit keringat yang menyelimuti terlihat begitu menggoda. Menyikat habis tingkat kejantanan yang di miliki Jungkook. Belum lagi aura panas yang terpancar dari tatapan matanya.

Pantas saja Jungkook cocok di jadikan sebagai _subnya._

Siapa yang tak tahan dengan pesona pemuda bermarga Kim ini?

Pastinya bukan Jungkook.

"Apa itu di tanganmu?"

Pemuda bergigi kelinci itu melirik benda yang sedari tadi di genggamnya. Ia bahkan tak sadar membawa benda itu sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu.

"Ha—handuk." Gagapnya.

Taehyung terkekeh pelan mendengar suara Jungkook yang terlihat begitu terintimidasi dan beralih mengambil lembaran halus dari tangan pemudanya. Meletakkan handuk itu di tiang gantungan dan menarik tubuh pasangannya agar lebih mendekatinya.

"Lepaskan bajumu." Pintanya halus.

Jungkook masih diam membatu. Hanya matanya yang bergerak liar menatap kemanapun selain ke arah Taehyung. Ia tak tahan di pandang seintim itu, dan jujur saja, hanya dengan tatapan mata seorang Kim Taehyung nyatanya dalam meluluhlantahkan kesadaran Jungkook dalam sekali hempas.

"Mau ku lepaskan?"

"Jangan, hyung." Cegahnya langsung. Ia menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. "Aku lepas sendiri saja."

Taehyung mengangguk dua kali atas jawaban pasangan _Copulationnya_ itu. Mundur selangkah dan menyilangkan kedua tangan di dadanya. Mengamati pergerakan ragu-ragu si manis Jungkook.

Satu persatu.

Mulai dari kaus oblong milik Taehyung yang ia kenakan.

Turun ke celana pendek hitam yang juga bukan miliknya.

Lalu yang terakhir _trunks_ putih yang juga milik pasangannya.

Hingga akhirnya ia kembali tak berbalut. Telanjang penuh untuk kedua kalinya di hadapan Kim Taehyung.

Jungkook mengeratkan giginya kuat-kuat untuk menahan rasa malu yang membuat jantungnya nyaris meledak. Netranya memandang satu titik di sudut kamar mandi itu. Tak berani mendongak karena ia malu setengah mati melihat Taehyung yang menatapnya penuh. Tak juga mau menunduk, karena _miliknyalah_ yang akan memenuhi indera pengelihatannya. Semuanya serba salah.

Jungkook merasakan tangannya di tarik lembut oleh pemuda tampan itu. Secara tak sadar ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati Taehyung telah tak berbusana juga seperti dirinya. Pria itu tersenyum tenang dan menarik Jungkook untuk masuk ke dalam bathtub.

Taehyung duduk di belakangnya, sementara ia di arahkan untuk duduk di depannya. Menarik tubuh kurusnya agar mau menyender di dada bidang sang pasangan dan menyamankan duduk mereka.

" _Awh. Ssh.."_

"Sakitkah?"

" _Umm_... Perih. Sedikit."

"Luruskan kakimu dan rilekslah."

Napas Jungkook tercekat kala bagian tubuh belakangnya bersentuhan dengan milik si pria. Sedikit menggesek belah pantatnya sebelum sebuah kecupan mendarat di bahunya yang berbercak. Telah berubah menjadi sedikit keunguan akibat perbuatan penuh nafsu pemuda Kim.

"Nyaman?"

 _Tidak._

 _Sungguh._

 _Bagaimana bisa nyaman jika tubuh kita sedekat ini?_

 _Jantungku, ku mohon tenanglah..._

 _Aku bisa mati muda jika seperti ini caranya._

"Nyaman, hyung." Bisiknya penuh dusta. Sangat tak sesuai dengan isi hatinya.

Tangan Taehyung terulur dan mengambil _shower puff_ di sisi kiri tubuh mereka. Menuangkan cairan beraroma senada dan sedikit membasahinya dengan air.

"Angkat tubuhmu sedikit dan lebarkan lagi kedua kakimu."

"Untuk apa, hyung?" tanya Jungkook gugup.

"Membersihkanmu, Kook. Aku ingin merawatmu."

 _Membersihkan... ituku?_

 _Apakah semua orang yang bercinta seperti ini?_

 _Kenapa pula ia harus membersihkanku? Aku tak keberatan membersihkannya sendiri._

"Kookie... Angkat sedikit."

Dan Jungkook menurutinya. Sekali lagi mengabaikan isi hatinya dan lebih memilih mengikuti suara Taehyung. Menuruti apapun yang di mintanya.

Ia mengangkat tubuhnya perlahan, dan detik itu juga Taehyung mengusapkan _shower puff_ ke area intimnya dengan lembut.

" _Aww_. Pelan-pelan, hyung."

"Terlalu sakitkah?" tanya Taehyung kaget. Ia bahkan sempat mengangkat tangannya kala melihat pasangannya mengernyit kesakitan. Sedikit tak enak hati karena ulahnyalah Jungkook merasakan rasa tak nyaman itu.

"Tak apa, hanya _... Uhh_.."

"Aku tahu." Potong Taehyung. Menarik lagi tubuh mungil Jungkook yang sempat terlonjak agar kembali seperti semula. "Aku akan pelan."

Ia tak membual. Penuh kehati-hatian pemuda itu mengusap tepian lubang Jungkook yang terluka dengan sesekali mengecup pundaknya perlahan. Membersihkan pintu anal pasangannya dengan gerakan searah jarum jam. Sesekali terhenti kala Jungkook meringis kesakitan, dan melanjutkannya lagi dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil di dagu dan leher pemuda manisnya.

Tak terhitung sudah berapa banyak Jungkook menggigit bibir. Walaupun terasa luar biasa perih, namun rasanya juga terlampau nyaman. Usapan itu begitu menenangkan. Jungkook merasa jika ia tak hanya menjadi _mesin pembuat bayi_ dalam permainan ini, tapi untuk sejenak juga menjadi pasangan seorang Kim Taehyung.

Pemuda bermarga Jeon itu semakin kuat menggigit bibir bagian dalamnya demi menahan desahan. Bagaimana bisa ia tak ingin mendesah dimana saat itu pula Taehyung menggesek-gesekkan miliknya yang mulai mengeras. Jungkook bahkan sampai memejamkan matanya kala belah tangan kanan prianya terselip diantara pahanya dan menangkup miliknya yang juga menegang. Hingga sebuah desahan kecil terlepas saat telapak besar itu mulai meremas dan memainkan ujung kejantanannya yang mengeluarkan cairan. Bercampur dengan air dalam _bathtub_. Berpadu menjadi sebuah aroma baru yang memabukkan. Membuat Taehyung semakin giat memanjakan Jungkook dan memberikan ciuman kupu-kupu di tengkuk polos itu.

" _Hyungh_..."

"Masih sakitkah, _baby_?"

Mengangguk dan menggeleng. Jawaban ambigu yang membuat seorang Kim Taehyung terkekeh kecil.

"Mau melakukannya lagi?"

Satu remasan kuat dan Jungkook mengangguk begitu saja. Menyetujui tawaran menggoda berkedok kenyaman semata. Kembali menyerahkan dirinya pada lelaki yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya. Mendesahkan lagi namanya dengan kuat. Mengijinkan untuk sekali lagi mengobrak-abrik pertahanannya dan menyicip kenikmatan duniawi untuk sesaat.

" _Ahh... Hyungh..."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hari ini mereka mengadakan _Pre Checking_."

Namjoon menjatuhkan sekotak tabung reaksi yang sedang di pegangnya saat ujaran dari sosok yang di hormatinya itu tiba di telinga.

"Apa? _Pre Checking?_ " tanyanya sedikit berteriak. Hingga sebuah pukulan beruntun mendarat di atas kepala dan bahunya dengan membabi buta.

"Bodoh. Kenapa kau jatuhkan tabungnya? Itu tabung baru! Butuh waktu lama untuk memesannya, Namjoon!"

Umpatan dari rekan sejawatnya nyatanya tak membuat si pelaku kecerobohan itu menyesal. Ia mengabaikan tangan yang memukul-mukulnya itu dan memilih menarik kemeja seorang pria berperut buncit di hadapannya dengan mata membelalak.

"Untuk apa mereka melakukan _Pre Checking_?"

Paman Bang mengangguk. Meniup setitik debu di atas deretan senjata dalam rak dan menepuk-nepuk kedua telapak tangan. Menghilangkan debu yang menempel disana.

"Kalau kau tanya padaku, sudah pasti itu karena mereka ingin menyingkirkan Kaum sekunder sebanyak mungkin terutama mereka yang memiliki Gen F. Sudah lama si tua Lee itu menghilangkan tahap itu sebelum kembali menerapkannya di tahun ini."

"Namjoon, bersihkan serpihan kacanya. Seokjin hyung akan mengamuk jika tahu kau merusak mainan barunya dalam sekali sentuh."

"Diam dulu, Gyu." Potong Namjoon pada Mingyu, partner kerjanya. Kembali mengekori Paman Bang yang berjalan lebih dahulu meninggalkan ruangan menuju ke ruang lain yang berisi ribuan burung hantu yang di letakkan dalam sangkar raksasa yang lebih terlihat seperti akuarium.

"Paman Bang, itu artinya mereka akan semakin merajalela, bukan? Diskriminasi tiada henti dengan segala macam Gen omong kosong itu."

Paman Bang mengangguk lagi. "Tentu saja ini artinya mereka semakin menggila."

"Dan posisi kita semakin terpojok."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi itu di awali dengan salju yang turun dengan malu-malu. Butiran _crystal snow_ yang turun di Seoul sedikit membuat kacau para pedagang ikan kering di pinggiran kota. Para _ahjumma_ membereskan meja tempat mereka mencari nafkah dan mengamankan ikan-ikan yang tak kunjung terjual. Tak laku. Jatuh di pasaran, karena siapa pula yang mau membeli bahan makanan dari Kaum Sekunder? Tentu saja tak banyak. Dan kaum Primerpun tak akan sudi menjejakkan kakinya di depan lapak mereka hanya untuk sekedar melirik ikan yang sebenarnya kualitasnya tak kalah sama dengan yang lain. Tak kalah bagus dengan yang di jual di supermarket. Membuat para pencari uang itu kembali menelan ludah dengan kesal dan berharap salju segera berhenti.

Lain halnya dengan Pemuda Park. Pemimpin _Guardian_ itu telah selesai melaksanakan tugasnya untuk menginspeksi beberapa wilayah yang di targetkannya. Pun telah mengumpulkan beberapa peserta _Copulation_ yang gagal melewati tahap _Pre Checking_ , dan membawa orang-orang malang itu ke dalam truk untuk selanjutnya di bawa ke rumah tahanan di pusat kota. Beberapa dari mereka tak lolos seleksi karena tak memenuhi beberapa syarat yang di minta oleh Para Petinggi. Adapun banyak dari mereka gagal karena tak menyelesaikan persyaratan utama; hubungan suami istri. Sebuah kesalahan fatal yang membawa Kaum Sekunder pada penghakiman yang telah di sediakan.

"Selanjutnya?"

Tujuan mereka kali ini adalah yang terakhir. Rumah terakhir yang harus di periksa setelah seharian berkeliling bersama _Guardian-Guardian_ lain yang membawa puluhan senapan laras panjang.

"Selanjutnya adalah kediaman Tuan Kim Taehyung dan pasangannya Jeon Jungkook. Rumah nomor 40. Dua blok dari sini, Tuan."

 _Jeon Jungkook?_

Park Jimin mengecek data yang terpancar dari hologram dalam truk itu.

 _Tentu saja, pemuda manis itu kan tinggal di sekitar sini. Bagaimana bisa aku lupa?_

Seketika Jimin teringat akan pertemuannya dengan Jungkook beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia tersenyum simpul kala membayangkan wajah manis pemuda itu yang ketakutan kala melihatnya mengenakan seragam _Guardian_.

 _Apakah dia berhasil melewati Pre Checking ini?_

Tak berapa lama mobil merekapun tiba tepat di depan halaman rumah pria bermarga Kim itu. Park Jimin keluar dan mulai memasuki pekarangan rumah itu hingga tiba di depan pintu rumah mewah tersebut.

Menekan tombol _intercom_ dan menyerukan pesan suara dengan tegas.

"Park Jimin, Kepala _Guardian_ , buka pintunya."

Tak butuh waktu lama agar pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok paruh baya yang mengenakan seragam khas asisten rumah tangga. _Ahjumma_ itu tersenyum ragu-ragu padanya dan mempersilakan rombongan _Guardian_ itu untuk masuk dan menunggu sejenak.

"Tuan Kim ada di atas bersama pasangannya. Mohon tunggu sebentar. Akan saya panggilkan."

Park Jimin memandang kepergian _ahjumma_ itu dan menanti dengan rasa penasaran akan sosok yang akan turun dari balik tangga itu. Entah mengapa bibirnya tersenyum simpul kala mendapati tubuh ramping pemuda manis itu turun terlebih dahulu dengan di ikuti oleh pasangannya, Kim Taehyung. Kedua alis tebal Jungkook mengerut kala melihat pemuda Park dan setidaknya 7 orang lain yang berada di belakangnya.

"K.. Kau?"

"Selamat sore, Jeon. Senang bisa bertemu lagi."

Jungkook tersenyum ragu-ragu dan membungkuk di hadapan Jimin. Menyapanya dengan sopan sebelum tersenyum lebih lebar lagi.

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga, _Guardian nim_." Ucapnya riang. Matanya bahkan berbinar saat memandang pria dengan setelan rapih itu.

"Park Jimin. Sudah ku bilang panggil saja namaku. Aku tak keberatan."

"Selamat sore dan selamat datang di rumahku Tuan Park." Taehyung menarik tubuh Jungkook agar berdiri di belakangnya dan membungkuk juga. Menahan tubuh pemuda Jeon yang hendak maju ke depan dengan satu tangan. Memberi isyarat agar mengikuti maunya.

"Hyung?"

"Menurut, Kook." Bisiknya. Di balas dengan anggukan pelan dari pasangannya dan memutuskan untuk memberikan atensi penuh pada sang tamu tak di undang.

"Seperti yang kalian ketahui, hari ini adalah hari untuk tahap _Pre Checking_. Kami meminta ketersediaan anda untuk mengikuti prosedur yang telah kami tetapkan untuk menyeleksi peserta _Copulation_ tahun ini." Ucap satu-satunya wanita dari rombongan itu dengan nada datar. Samar-samar Taehyung teringat akan nada suaranya yang mirip dengan sosok pembawa berita tempo hari. Terkesan tak bersahabat.

"Kami telah menyediakan alat untuk mendeteksi lolos tidaknya peserta _Copulation_. Dokter Byun akan memeriksa pasangan _Copulation_ anda dan memberikan hasilnya saat itu juga."

"Alat.. apa itu?" tanya Jungkook takut-takut. Khawatir jika alat itu akan membahayakan nyawanya.

"Tak terlalu sakit. Hanya saja alat itu akan di masukkan ke dalam _umm..._ lubangmu."

Jimin menggigit bibirnya. Merasa canggung dan bingung. Kenapa pula ia harus menjelaskan hal itu pada Jungkook. Padahal itu adalah tanggung jawab rekan kerjanya, Yeri.

"Sekarang, Tuan Kim. Tunjukkan pada kami dimana ruangan yang bisa di gunakan."

"Pakai kamarku." Jawab Taehyung singkat. "Ikuti aku."

Detik itu pula Taehyung meraih tangan Jungkook dan menggenggamnya. Menatap manik cantik yang terlihat takut itu dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku akan menemanimu."

Jungkook mengeratkan genggaman itu. Tak mengangguk, tidak pula menggeleng. Terlalu khawatir akan apa yang akan mereka lakukan padanya.

Merekapun tiba di kamar. Kamar yang di maksud Taehyung adalah kamar tamu. Tentu saja, mana mau pemuda itu membiarkan orang asing masuk ke dalam ruang pribadinya.

"Buka celana dan _underwaremu_ , Tuan Jeon." Titah Dokter Byun. Membuat Jungkook menelan ludah dan memandang ke sekitarnya was-was. Ada 5 orang di dalam ruangan itu. Jungkook, Taehyung, Jimin, Dokter Byun, dan Yeri. Keberadaan merekalah membuat Jungkook malu dan ragu.

"Sekarang, Tuan Jeon." Tegas Dokter Byun. Memandang Taehyung saat itu juga yang di balas dengan anggukan. Seolah menyetujui ucapan Dokter itu. Mau tak mau Jungkook mengangguk dan menatap celana bahan yang di kenakannya. Melirik Kepala _Guardian_ itu sekilas dan dengan berat hati menurunkannya. Mengabaikan rasa malu yang menjalar di sekujur badannya. Tak rela orang lain melihat tubuh bagian bawahnya, tapi tak dapat menolak jua keinginan mereka.

Dokter Byun meletakkan sebuah alat yang terlihat ganjil. Seperti sebuah bantal berwarna perak terang, namun di atasnya terdapat pipa kecil berukuran setidaknya 10 cm yang terlihat lentur.

"Silakan posisikan tubuhmu hingga _tube_ tersebut masuk ke dalam lubang analmu."

Menarik napas dalam-dalam, ia mulai berjongkok dan berusaha menurunkan pantatnya hingga pipa itu menyentuh belahan pantatnya. Sensasi dingin menyergap dan membuat ngilu sekaligus. Apalagi kala Dokter Byun mendorong pundak Jungkook agar lebih turun dan memasukkan alat itu ke dalam tubuhnya.

" _Aww_..."

"Dok, jangan memaksanya." Tegur Taehyung. Mengabaikan tatapan tajam dari Dokter Byun dan bergegas mendatangi pasangannya.

"Jungkook, kau tak apa?"

"Ku peringatkan padamu Tuan Kim. Jangan ikut campur dengan tugas kami. Diam dan tenanglah atau akan ku panggil _Guardian_ yang lain." Ucap Dokter Byun sinis. "Jungkook, teruskan."

"Aku tak apa hyung." Ucap Jungkook terbata. Ia memberikan seulas senyum yang di paksakan dan kembali fokus akan alat itu.

Menurunkan tubuh pantatnya lebih dalam lagi. Membiarkan pipa itu menyakiti dinding analnya. Semakin menusuk lubang sempit yang masih terasa sakit akibat percintaannya semalam. Menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat kala alat itu terasa semakin menyakiti dan merobek kulitnya sedikit demi sedikit.

" _Ahh.. Sshh.."_

"Kook..."

"Diam, Tuan Kim!" Tegur Dokter itu lagi.

"Sedikit lagi, Kook, dan akan selesai." Ucap Jimin menenangkan. Di balas dengan tatapan tajam dari Taehyung.

Satu dorongan pelan hingga alat itu sukses masuk semuanya ke dalam lubang Jungkook. Menahan kuat-kuat hasrat yang mulai tumbuh kala alat itu menggelitik syarafnya. Bernapas tipis-tipis dan berharap miliknya tak menegang karena sumpah Jungkook akan mati saking malunya.

Dokter Byun dan Yeri menyentuh tombol-tombol dari hologram yang terpancar dari jam tangan yang mereka kenakan. Mengatur beberapa panel hingga pipa itu mencengkeram kuat kulitnya dan sebuah jeritan lolos dari bibir tipis Jungkook.

" _Ahh_.. Sakit! _Aww_..."

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Taehyung gusar. Ia nyaris menerjang Dokter Byun jika tidak di tahan Jimin.

"Tenanglah Tuan Kim. Jangan mengacaukan tesnya."

"Tidak! _Ahh_... hentikan! Lepaskan alat ini, ku mohon..."

"Jungkook kesakitan! Hentikan tesnya!" Raung Taehyung.

Dokter Byun menampilkan _smirknya_. "Ini hanya tes. Diamlah atau kami akan membawa kalian."

Jungkook menggertakkan giginya. Rasanya luar biasa sakit. Lubangnya terasa seperti di bakar dan di tusuk kuat-kuat dengan pisau. Panas dan perih. Ia bahkan menangis dan menggigit lidahnya agar tak mengerang lagi karena tak ingin mempersulit keadaan.

Isakan Jungkook semakin kencang terdengar. Samar ia memandang Taehyung yang berdiri tak jauh darinya dengan kedua tangan yang di tahan Park Jimin sementara ia tersiksa. Menggeleng kuat-kuat menahan sakitannya hingga akhirnya rasa yang menyiksa itu hilang dalam sekejap. Sontak tabung yang semula mencengkeram lubangnya kuat-kuat terlepas. Bau anyirpun menyergap ke hidungnya dalam hitungan detik. Jungkook terluka.

"Astaga, Kook. Kau berdarah."

Taehyung buru-buru menutupi tubuh bagian bawah Jungkook dengan selimut dan memeluk pasangannya itu dengan hangat. Mengusap-usap punggung telanjang Jungkook yang bergetar dan sesekali melirik pantatnya yang ternodai darah.

"Dia berhasil. Lolos ke tahap selanjutnya." Ucap Dokter Byun singkat. "Hasil testnya cukup. Kau melakukan tugas dengan baik, Tuan Kim."

Jungkook masih menangis saat ia mengangkat kepalanya dari dada Taehyung. Lega karena akhirnya ia lolos dan tak mendapatkan hukuman. Nyawanya selamat kali ini meskipun ia harus menerima rasa sakit dan malu secara bersamaan.

"Kalian bilang tesnya tak akan sakit? Kenapa Jungkook sampai berdarah seperti ini?" tanya Taehyung geram. Ikut menggertakkan giginya melihat pasangannya menahan luka.

"Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya." Si wanita itu berujar lagi dan seketika mereka bertiga keluar dari kamar itu, meninggalkan Taehyung yang kebingungan dan marah, serta Jungkook yang masih menangis karena _shock_.

Taehyung melepaskan pelukannya dari Jungkook dan mengecup dahi pasangannya hati-hati.

"Tunggu di sini sebentar, sayang. Aku harus berbicara dengan mereka."

Taehyung berlari menyusul para tamunya dan menghentikan langkah pemuda Park dengan satu cengkeraman di bahu.

"Pergi begitu saja setelah melukai pasanganku. Tak ada rasa bersalah sedikitkah?"

Jimin berdehem dan membenarkan kerah kemejanya yang tertarik tangan Taehyung.

"Itu prosedurnya, Tuan Kim." Jawabnya tegas. Membiarkan bawahannya berjalan lebih dahulu ke dalam mobil sebelum berbisik singkat sehingga hanya Taehyung yang dapat mendengarnya.

"Miracetin. Belilah di apotek terdekat dan jangan beri tahu siapapun."

Belum sempat Taehyung membalas perkataan Jimin, sebuah seruan nama dan pelukan dari arah belakang mengejutkannya.

" _Oppa!_ Aku merindukanmu!"

Joy, calon istrinya datang dan mengecup punggung Taehyung dengan kecupan ringan serta pelukan erat yang sulit di lepas.

"Kau melukaiku karena mengabaikanku dari kemarin." Ucap Joy dengan nada merajuk. Melancarkan aksi rayuannya yang ia yakin tak bisa di acuhkan begitu saja oleh lelakinya. "Hari ini _eomma_ berulang tahun. Aku tak mau tahu, pokoknya kau harus datang ke rumah malam ini. Ayo temani aku cari kado yang cantik untuk _eomma_!"

Dan entah mengapa ia menurut saja kala Joy menyeret tangannya pergi menjauhi rumah dengan antusiasme yang membuncah. Tak ada waktu untuk sekedar bilang _'tidak'_ untuk kekasihnya. Terlebih saat si cantik itu memeluk pinggang dan mengecup tangannya berkali-kali.

Tak tahu saja dari balik jendela Jungkook berdiri menatapnya dengan mata yang basah. Meremat dadanya yang terasa nyeri melihat pemandangan _menyenangkan_ di hadapannya.

"Hyung..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Maaf baru sempat update. Banyak hal harus Plum urus. Jadi yeah...

Review please.

Follow IG : summer_plum (double underscores)


	10. Chapter 10

" **Daylight"**

Disclaimer : The story belongs to Summer Plum. Nama-nama yang tercantum dalam cerita sepenuhnya milik mereka.

Genre : Romance, Action

Main Casts : Kim Tae Hyung x Jeon Jung Kook

Other Casts : Kim Nam Joon | Kim Seok Jin | Min Yoon Gi | Jung Ho Seok | Park Ji Min

Rated : M

Warning : Top!Kim Taehyung x Bottom!Jeon Jungkook

YAOI, BoyxBoy, dan sejenisnya

M-Preg

Typo everywhere

Do not expect it too much :)

 **Chapter 10**

"Sial."

Meletakkan salep pereda nyeri dengan tangan bergetar, pemuda itu meringis kesakitan. Dengan gerakan sepelan mungkin ia menarik celananya kembali ke atas dan melemparkan diri di kasur dalam posisi menelungkup. Meringis lagi kala kain sutera celananya kembali menimbulkan sensasi perih begitu bergesekan dengan belah pantatnya.

Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya sedikit. Di miringkan ke arah kanan dan menatap jendela kamarnya yang terbuka. Semilir angin dingin menerpa tengkuknya. Ia sedikit menggigil. Ingin bangkit dan menutup sumber ketidaknyamanan itu namun terlalu takut untuk bergerak lebih banyak. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Jauh di lubuk hati, yang paling di rasakan olehnya adalah rasa sakit.

Sakit hati.

Ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri agar tak terlalu kecewa dengan _permainan_ yang sedang ia mainkan. Ia sudah mewanti-wanti perasaannya agar bisa sedikit lebih kuat. Nyatanya rasa sakit itu masih tetap terasa. Semakin bertambah kala ia yang di harap untuk berada di sampingnya lebih memilih pergi bersama yang lebih di cinta.

Taehyung hanya membelikan obat untuknya dan memberikannya kepada salah satu _ahjumma_ di rumahnya. Meminta wanita paruh baya itu untuk menyampaikan pereda nyeri pada Jungkook dan pergi hingga larut malam. Terhitung sudah 6 jam Jungkook menanti pasangannya itu pulang. Sembari menahan luka dan nyeri di dada, ia masih berharap Taehyung akan pulang malam ini.

"Apakah aku terlalu bodoh berharap kau pulang, hyung?" tanyanya dalam hati. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan memejamkan matanya erat. "Apa salah jika aku berharap kau peduli padaku?"

Jarum jam di kamarnya berdenting. Sudah tepat pukul 11 malam. Perutnya terasa lapar, namun masakan yang sudah tersedia di meja tak juga membuat seleranya tergugah. Sungguh ini pertama kalinya ia menolak makanan. Bukan suatu hal yang wajar, dan sesungguhnya ia merasa sedikit berdosa karena sudah menyia-nyiakan masakan _ahjumma_ yang baik hati itu. Sesuatu yang tak pernah ia lakukan karena sebelumnya ia terlatih menahan lapar.

Perutnya berbunyi, Jungkook mencengkeramnya kuat-kuat. Dirinya seketika membayangkan makan semangkuk ramen pedas yang di jajakan di _ministop_ dekat rumahnya. Ia pernah mencoba makan ramen di mini market itu sekali—sewaktu Hoseok hyung mengajaknya—dan rasanya enak sekali. Panas yang mengepul dan kental kuah mie seakan memanggilnya untuk bangkit dan mengenyahkan rasa sakit di bagian belakang tubuhnya.

"Apa aku harus keluar di malam dingin seperti ini?"

Suhu di luar begitu dingin. Setidaknya minus lima. Belum lagi salju yang turun membasahi jalanan. Pasti akan sangat licin.

Tapi menyeruput kuah ramen terdengar sangat menggoda. Setidaknya hasratnya akan makanan panas dan pedas akan terpenuhi bukan?

Kendati Taehyung sudah memberikannya kartu kredit, Jungkook tak ingin menggunakannya sedikitpun. Lagipula ia masih memiliki sedikit sisa uang dari penjualan aprikotnya beberapa hari yang lalu.

Sepertinya satu mangkok ramen dan sebotol susu pisang tak akan salah, bukan?

"Mungkin dengan makan ramen sakitku akan berkurang sedikit." Ucapnya menyemangati diri. Maka detik itu juga ia bangun dengan rintihan pelan dan bergegas mengambil mantel panjang dari lemari.

Ketika menuruni tangga, ia menyadari jika rumah ini terasa begitu kosong tanpa Taehyung. _Ahjumma_ yang bekerja disana tak ada. Mungkin mereka sudah pulang ke rumahnya dan beristirahat. Toh rumahnya hanya berjarak 200 meter dari rumah majikannya.

Jungkook berjalan dengan tertatih seraya mengambil boats dan kaus kaki wol yang berada di rak sepatu. Ia melirik sekilas sepatu boats di rak paling bawah. Memandanginya selama beberapa saat sebelum menyadari jika sepatu itu adalah milik pemimpin Guardian yang beberapa jam lalu datang ke rumahnya.

"Astaga." Jungkook menepuk dahinya sendiri. "Kenapa tidak ku kembalikan langsung saja, sih?"

Mengerang kesal karena merasa tak enak, ia membuka pintu rumah dan keluar dengan tangan yang di masukkan ke dalam saku mantel tebalnya.

Benar dugaannya. Cuacanya sangat dingin. Bibirnya saja nyaris membeku jika ia tak menggerak-gerakkannya berulang kali. Sial baginya karena ia tak membawa _gloves_. _Hot packpun_ tak ada. Tangannya saat ini nyaris mati rasa. Jungkook memutuskan untuk mempercepat langkahnya. Menggertakkan gigi dan sedikit berlari agar bisa tiba di tempat secepatnya.

Kakinya bergerak lincah hingga sampai di depan pintu _ministop_ di hadapannya yang ia dorong dengan kuat. Jungkook masuk ke dalam ruangan berpenghangat itu dengan tubuh yang menggigil hebat. Nyerinya semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia butuh duduk. Secepat mungkin sebelum pingsan saking sakitnya. Baru ketika ia akan menarik sebuah kursi di dekat mesin kopi, ia melihat sosok pemilik sepatu boats yang di pikirkannya tadi. Duduk sendiri di sana dengan semangkuk ramen dan secangkir kecil kopi dan sosis di tangan kiri. Park Jimin menyantap makanannya itu dengan lahap.

"Tuan _Guardian nim_?" Sapa Jungkook pelan. Ragu pria di depannya itu mendengarnya, iapun berdehem dan memanggil lagi orang itu dengan sedikit lebih keras.

" _Guardian nim_?"

"Jungkook?"

Park Jimin memandang Jungkook dengan mata membelalak sebelum ia merendahkan suaranya dan berbisik dengan tatapan yang penuh kecemasan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Jungkook tertawa canggung dan menunjuk ke arah deretan ramen yang tersusun rapih tepat di sebelah kanannya. "Aku sedang ingin makan ramen. Jadi aku kesini." Terangnya.

Jimin, sementara itu, langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan memandang keluar mini market itu. Mengecek arloji di pergelangan tangan kiri dan berdecak seakan kesal. "Tak seharusnya kau keluar selarut ini. Sebentar lagi jam 12. _Guardian_ lain akan mengadakan _sweeping_ dan kau bisa terkena masalah."

Mulut Jungkook terbuka sedikit. Ia memiringkan kepalanya dan melirik ke arah luar dengan sedikit takut. "Aku tak pernah dengar tentang _sweeping_ itu." Ujarnya.

Jimin menarik tangan Jungkook untuk menjauhi arah CCTV. Mereka berdua berdiri di balik _microwave_ , tertutupi pula oleh _vending machine_ besar berwarna biru. "Tentu saja kau belum mendengarnya. Kegiatan itu baru akan di adakan malam ini. Tepat setelah _Pre Checking_. Jika kau kedapatan keluar sendiri tanpa pasanganmu, kau bisa di bawa mereka ke Dewan Tertinggi. Terlebih statusmu sebagai Kaum Sekunder. Kau bisa di penjara dengan mudah."

"Apa itu hanya berlaku untuk peserta _Copulation_ saja?"

"Kau pikir untuk siapa lagi?"

Jungkook menarik napas dengan susah payah. 30 menit lagi tepat tengah malam. Jika ketahuan bisa tamat riwayatnya karena _Guardian_ manapun tak pernah mengenal belas kasihan...

Tunggu dulu...

Bukankah pria di depannya itu juga bagian dari _Guardian_?

Ia bahkan pemimpinnya, bukan?

"Mati aku."

"Belum saatnya."

"Kau kan kepala _Guardian_! Apa kau akan menahanku?" Tanya Jungkook panik. Ia melepaskan tangannya yang sedari tadi masih di genggam oleh pemuda Park. "Astaga, bodohnya aku."

Jimin sedikit tersenyum mendengar nada panik pemuda di hadapannya. "Kalau aku memang akan menangkapmu, sudah sejak 5 menit yang lalu aku membawamu."

Pemuda Park itu beralih membuang mangkuk ramennya yang telah kosong beserta dengan tusuk sosis yang sudah di sikat habis. Ia melirik ke arah Jungkook sejenak dan tersenyum simpul.

"Kau mau ramen apa?"

" _Eung_?"

"Ramen." Ujarnya seraya mengambil sebuah _ojingo_ ramen dan menunjukkannya tepat di hadapan wajah yang lebih muda. "Kau bilang ingin makan ramen. Mau yang apa? Cepat bilang dan makan saja di tempatku."

"Rumahmu?" Tanya Jungkook nyaris berteriak sebelum di hadiahi dengan pelototan mata dari Jimin.

"Jangan keras-keras atau orang lain bisa dengar."

"Aku tak mau ke rumahmu! Kau gila?"

"Bukan rumahku, tapi tempatku. Kau tak dengar penjelasanku barusan? Makan disini sama saja seperti menyetorkan nyawamu." Ia mengambil beberapa jenis ramen dengan berbagai ukuran. "Pedas?"

"Ekstra pedas." Jawab Jungkook. Masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, ia bergerak mengikuti Jimin ke arah rak sosis dan kepiting manis. "Kau suka sosis? Kepiting? Ekstra keju? Ham?"

"Sosis saja, _please_." Jungkook menarik lengan Jimin yang membawa banyak bawaan sebelum membungkuk meminta maaf. "Maafkan aku _Guardian nim_ , tapi aku tak mau masuk ke sarang harimau. Tidak. Terima kasih."

Mengabaikan komentar Jungkook, Jimin berjalan ke arah kasir dan mengulurkan kartunya. Petugas kasir yang setengah tertidur itu tersentak bangun ketika mengetahui jika pembelinya adalah pemimpin Guardian yang patut di hormati.

"A.. Ap.. Apa lagi, Tuan?"

"Ini saja." Jawab Jimin singkat. mengambil kartu dari tangan petugas kasir yang bergetar hebat, Jimin mengangguk singkat dan keluar dari _ministop_ tersebut diikuti dengan Jungkook yang berjalan dengan terseok.

"Bagaimana bisa ia baru tahu jika kau sedari tadi makan di dalam? Bukankah harusnya ia mengenalimu sejak awal kau masuk?"

Jimin menyerahkan seplastik penuh makanan yang di idamkan Jungkook. Ia memandang ke sekitar dengan pandangan awas, sebelum berujar membalas pertanyaan pemuda manis itu.

"Aku masuk dengan menggunakan masker. Lupa mengenakannya lagi tadi." Ia mengambil topi yang di sematkan di antara celah ikat pinggangnya dan mengenakannya dengan buru-buru. "Makanlah di rumah kalau kau tak mau ke tempatku dan pastikan—"

" _Kau, Kyungsoo, dan Jongin periksalah di sekitar blok satu hingga delapan. Bawa 6 Guardian pengganti dan aktifkan..."_

"Sial." Umpat Jimin. "Mereka tak jauh dari sini."

"Kau serius?" Tanya Jungkook kaget. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan mendapati sebuah siluet orang yang berjalan ke arahnya dengan langkah cepat. Panik dan takut, ia menatap ke arah Jimin.

Berbeda dengan yang di tatap, pemuda itu sontak menarik pergelangan tangan Jungkook dan memasksanya berlari mengikuti arah kaki pemimpin _Guardian_ itu.

"Kita mau kemana?" Jungkook bertanya dengan terengah sementara kecepatan berlari pemuda yang lebih tua itu meningkat. Secara otomatis Jungkookpun berlari lebih cepat. Mengabaikan rasa sakit di pantatnya dan pacuan jantungnya yang menggila.

"Ke tempat persembunyianku. Kau sembunyi disana dulu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung menarik napas. Menyentuh lembut rambut hitam kekasihnya yang tertidur di pahanya.

Sedari tadi Joy meletakkan kepalanya di atas paha Taehyung dan menyenandungkan lagu-lagu asing yang tak di kenal prianya. Ia tak henti meminta lelakinya itu untuk mengusap lembut surainya sementara dirinya sendiri nyaris tertidur di malam tanpa bintang itu.

Malam ini turun salju. Tidak lebat, namun tetap saja membawa hawa dingin yang menusuk tulang. Itu sebabnya pasangan itu lebih memilih untuk bergelung di depan perapian rumah si wanita sejak dua jam yang lalu. Berbagi kehangatan dengan sentuhan dan pelukan, kendati salah satu dari mereka merasa sedikit tak tenang.

Berulang kali Taehyung melirik ke arah pintu kamar kekasihnya. Sesekali _hazelnya_ akan beradu dengan netra _blue saphire_ si cantik yang tak henti berbinar. Joy merasa bahagia, namun Taehyung sedikit merana. Entah mengapa menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam dengan si gadis tak juga mengenyahkan rasa tak enak di hatinya. Firasatnya buruk, dan yang lebih buruk kekasihnya menahannya untuk tak pulang hingga esok hari.

Taehyung menghentikan sentuhan di mahkota Joy. Ia memandang menerawang ke arah jendela kamar yang menampilkan butiran salju dan menghela napas.

"Joy, ku rasa aku harus pulang."

Si gadis yang di ajak bicara berhenti menyenandungkan lagu kesukaannya. Ia bangkit dari tidurnya dan menatap wajah kekasihnya yang terlihat tak nyaman.

"Kau sudah janji mau menginap malam ini." Rengeknya. Menarik lengan sang kekasih dan bergelayut manja disana. "Aku kan rindu denganmu, _oppa_."

Kim Taehyung tertawa canggung dan sedikit melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Joy. "Aku _umm_... tak berjanji akan tinggal malam ini. Aku hanya menuruti keinginanmu untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama beberapa jam ini. Kurasa sudah cukup, bukan?"

Gadis berparas ayu itu bangkit dari duduknya. Menekuk wajah rupawannya dan berkacak pinggang. Khas sekali jika sedang marah atau merajuk pada kekasihnya. "Bilang saja kau tak bisa meninggalkan pasanganmu itu. Kau khawatir dengannya kan? Atau rindu padanya? Atau kau sudah tak mencintaiku lagi?" Tuduhnya. Raut wajahnya berubah 180 derajat dari semula. "Kau lebih memilih pria aneh itu di banding aku?"

Sang kekasih seketika bangun saat kekasihnya berujar seperti itu. Ia menarik tangan wanita yang masih _bersarang_ di hidupya dan mencoba mengambil hatinya lagi.

"Joy, bukan begitu maksudku." Ujarnya canggung. "Bagaimana mungkin aku tak mencintaimu. Jangan konyol. Hanya saja... aku masih berada dalam acara _Copulation_. Aku khawatir kalau-kalau ada pengecekan mendadak atau sejenisnya dan aku tak ada di rumah. Mereka mungkin akan berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentangku."

"Tapi aku tak mau kau pulang." Menggenggam jemari hangat lelaki bermarga Kim itu dan melemparkan tatapan memelas. Berharap caranya itu sukses meluluhkan hati seorang Kim Taehyung seperti biasa. "Setidaknya tinggallah malam ini. Aku kan jarang bertemu denganmu."

Pria Kim menghela napas. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya pasrah dan tersenyum kecut ke arah wanitanya. Sekali lagi kalah akan pesona magis gadis yang di kencaninya itu. "Baiklah aku menyerah. Aku akan pulang besok pagi buta."

" _Yeay_! Kau yang terbaik, _oppa_!" Mengalungkan tangan di leher pujaan hatinya, Joy memekik kegirangan. "Kalau begitu..."

" _Hmm_?"

Tersenyum licik namun penuh kemenangan, ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir pemuda Kim. Menyeringai lagi dan berbisik tepat di hadapan bibir tipis itu.

"Ayo bercinta." Ajaknya.

Akankah pemuda normal seperti Taehyung menolaknya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook menggigil. Jari-jari kakinya terasa dingin di bawah sana. Seperti berdiri di depan lemari es dengan suhu yang super rendah. Ia menggeliat kecil dan membuka matanya.

Mengerjap beberapa kali. Tak perlu menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya karena praktis tak ada cahaya di sekitarnya. Ruangan itu gelap gulita, dingin, dan asing. Sudah pasti dirinya tak berada di kamar hangat di rumah pasangannya.

Ia bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk. Merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa pegal dan memandang ke sekitar. Mengingat-ingat lagi kata-kata penting yang seharusnya di ingatnya sebelum tertidur pulas semalam.

 _Tekan tombol kecil di bawah meja dan lampu akan menyala._

Oh iya! Tombol itu.

Tangannya merogoh ke kolong meja yang di maksud dan menemukan tonjolan kecil seukuran biji polong. Menekannya sekali dan seketika bias cahaya menerangi ruangan itu dari ujung ke ujung. Kepala Jungkook terasa pening. Mungkin efek dari cahaya yang tiba-tiba menerobos masuk ke retinanya. Atau mungkin karena obat yang di minumnya semalam, yang mana cukup efektif meredakan sakit di bagian anusnya.

Jungkook berdiri. Ia berjalan menuju ke arah meja lain di hadapannya dan menuangkan segelas air putih. Meminumnya hingga habis tak tersisa dan mengisinya lagi. Mengulangi hal tersebut hingga tiga kali.

Ini adalah tempat asing. Jelas. Namun anehnya ia tak merasa canggung. Jungkook juga tak terlalu takut, kendati ruangan ini adalah ruang pribadi si pemimpin _Guardian_ itu.

Semalam setelah berhasil kabur dari _Guardian_ yang akan melakukan _sweeping_ , Park Jimin membawanya masuk untuk bersembunyi di tempat tinggalnya. Bukan rumah. Park Jimin lebih suka menyebutnya _Bowl._

Ia tak bercanda. Rumah itu benar-benar berbentuk bulat bak mangkuk. Terletak di tengah hutan di sisi _Distrik Gangnam_ —sesuatu yang aneh karena setahunya tak pernah ada hutan di sekitar ibukota—dan harus melewati barisan pohon pinus raksasa yang terlihat begitu dingin bagi siapapun yang melewatinya. Seingatnya semalam Jimin berdiri di salah satu pohon pinus terbesar di hutan itu. Membuka _padlock_ yang hebatnya terbuat dari batang pohon—mirip sekali dengan batang yang asli—menekan beberapa kode sandi, _eye scanning_ , _finger checking_ , dan _boom_ , pohon pinus terbesar itu membelah dan menampilkan deretan anak tangga bawah tanah yang begitu ajaib di mata Jungkook. Park Jimin menariknya masuk meniti anak tangga berbahan akar pohon itu dan tibalah mereka di _Bowl_ yang pemuda sipit itu maksud.

Park Jimin memberikan beberapa instruksi yang berguna baginya, seperti bagaimana cara menggunakan air panas, membuat minuman panas, menggunakan _pocket mattress_ , dan kamar mandi, lalu meninggalkannya sendiri disana hingga ia terbangun. Bilangnya, ia akan bergabung dengan _Guardian_ lain untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya sementara ia di perbolehkan untuk sembunyi di dalam _Bowl._ Sungguh sebuah keajaiban untuk Jungkook.

Bila di pikir-pikir lagi, sungguh mencurigakan pertolongan yang di berikan pemuda Park itu karena statusnya sebagai pemimpin para _robot_ itu. Kenapa pula ia mau membantu pemuda biasa seperti Jungkook? Sudah dua kali pula. Bukankah itu terasa aneh?

Namun Jungkook sendiri merasa jauh lebih bingung pada dirinya. Mengapa pula ia masih menerima uluran tangan Park Jimin? Bukankah seharusnya ia kabur atau lari? Atau setidaknya bersikap awas, bukan? Mengapa ia nyaman-nyaman saja tinggal di tempat pribadi pemimpin _Guardian_ itu? Bagaimana jika nantinya pemuda mencurigakan itu datang dengan bala tentaranya dan menyeret Jungkook ke Para Petinggi?

"Haruskah aku diam-diam keluar dari sini?"

"Jangan begitu."

Jungkook tersentak dan berbalik arah hingga menghadap sumber suara. Park Jimin berdiri di ujung pintu masuk dengan membawa sekantung penuh makanan kaleng dan buah-buahan. Mengangkat salah satu alisnya heran, ia meletakkan barang bawaannya itu di atas meja serba guna di tengah ruangan.

"Jangan curiga begitu. Sudah ku bilang aku tak berniat menangkapmu." Ia mengeluarkan satu persatu bahan makanan itu dan membuang kantungnya di tong sampah. Mengambil gelas kosong dan menuangkan _orange juice_ di satu tangan. "Kau duduk tenanglah. Ku buatkan makan siang."

"Makan siang?" Beo Jungkook. Ia memandang mencari-cari jendela di _Bowl_ itu...

Dan tak ada.

Ruangan itu tak memiliki jendela sama sekali.

Sungguh sebuah bangunan yang aneh.

"Sudah jam berapa sekarang?" Tanyanya masih dalam mode panik.

"Dua siang. Aku baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dan mendapat istirahat. Jadi jangan mempersulit keadaan dan duduklah. Aku yakin kau pasti lapar."

Jungkook tak langsung menurutinya. Pemuda itu menyilangkan kedua tangan di dada dan memincingkan mata bulatnya. Memindai satu persatu benda yang menempel di tubuh pemuda Park untuk mendeteksi hal-hal yang di luar nalarnya, namun tetap saja ia tak menemukan keanehan apa-apa selain seragam khas _Guardiannya._

"Duduklah, Jeon."

"Kau tak akan menangkapku?"

"Astaga, tidak." Jawabnya cepat. "Sudah berapa kali ku katakan padamu. Aku tak akan mencelakakanmu, dan kau percaya saja padaku, kan?"

"Darimana kau tahu aku percaya padamu?"

Jimin tertawa renyah. Menatap gemas pada lelaki manis itu sebelum memanaskan dua kaleng sarden ke dalam _microwave._

"Kalau kau tak percaya padaku, mana mungkin kau mau makan semua ramen itu dan meminum obat yang ku berikan. Mana mau kau tidur dengan nyaman di kasurku dan percaya saja saat ku tinggal. Kau pikir darimana aku bisa tahu kau percaya padaku?"

Jungkook terdiam. Segala ucapan pemimpin _Guardian_ itu terasa benar di kepalanya.

Terutama obat itu.

Obat kecil mungil yang sangat bermanfaat menghilangkan rasa sakitnya.

Ketika bangun tadi ia tak merasakan nyeri sedikitpun seperti sehari sebelumnya. Seperti magis, semua lukanya sembuh begitu saja.

"Tambahan lagi jika kau masih tak mempercayaiku. Hanya kau satu-satunya warga sipil yang ku bawa ke tempatku. Tak ada orang lain yang tahu tempat ini selain orang yang ku percayai saja."

"Jadi kau percaya padaku?" Jungkook berjalan mendatangi pemuda Park. Berdiri di belakang lelaki itu dan memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. "Kenapa aku bisa jadi salah satunya?"

"Aku hanya percaya saja. Ku rasa kau tak akan menceritakan tentang tempat ini pada siapapun, bukan begitu Jeon?"

Netra itu memandang tajam ke dalam _onyx_ Jungkook. Menuntut sebuah kejujuran dari jawaban yang akan terlontar dari bibir pemuda awal duapuluhan itu.

"Jeon?"

"Aku tak akan cerita pada siapapun." Jawab Jungkook pada akhirnya. Menarik napas dalam-dalam ia mengalihkan adu pandang itu dengan deheman. "Apa yang bisa ku bantu, _Guardian nim_?"

"Jimin. Jimin saja." Pinta Pemuda Park. Ia mengambil sarden yang telah matang itu dan menuangkannya di atas piring putih bersih yang tersedia.

" _Umm_.. Aku tak bisa. Itu terlalu tidak sopan." Jawab Jungkook tak enak. Ia tersenyum kikuk memperhatikan begitu cekatannya pemuda yang sepertinya lebih tua darinya itu dalam menggunakan alat-alat dapur.

Jimin menghela napas. Meletakkan dua buah piring beraroma sedap itu di hadapan tamunya. "Kalau begitu Jimin hyung. Panggil saja begitu jika tak ada _Guardian_ lain yang mendengarnya."

Jungkook mengangguk lambat-lambat. Jimin hyung terdengar lebih baik daripada hanya nama saja. Setidaknya akan terdengar lebih sopan. "Baiklah." Jawabnya pelan.

"Makanlah. Makan juga buah apel ini. Habiskan jusnya dan akan ku antar pulang ke rumah pasanganmu. Ia mungkin khawatir melihat kau tak pulang semalam."

Pemuda manis itu berdecak. Membayangkan Taehyung akan khawatir padanya hanyalah sebuah omong kosong belaka. Mana mau ia repot-repot memikirkan Jungkook jika Joynya saja sudah lebih dari cukup?

"Tak akan. Dia sedang sibuk dengan kekasihnya." Ucap Jungkook muram. Mengunyah ikan pedas itu dengan lahap dan memasukkan kentang rebus dengan ganas ke dalam mulutnya. Mengabaikan panas yang nyaris membakar mulutnya.

Jimin bergabung dengan Jungkook. Ia meminum _Americano_ kesukaannya dan mencoba memancing lawan bicaranya agar mau bercerita. "Taehyung sudah punya kekasih?"

"Kau tahu namanya?"

"Oh ayolah. Aku ini kan pemimpin _Guardian_." Kekeh Jimin. Mengulurkan pisau kecil pada Jungkook untuk mengupas kulit apel. "Pasanganmu itu sedang pergi dengan kekasihnya?"

"Aku suka makan apel dengan kulitnya, hyung. Terima kasih." Tersenyum kaku karena masih terasa aneh kala ia menyebut sosok di hadapannya ini dengan sebutan _hyung_. "Ya begitulah. Mereka sepertinya bersenang-senang atau merencanakan pernikahannya."

"Mereka akan menikah?"

"Setelah _Copulation_ usai, iya. Mereka juga serasi jika di lihat-lihat." Ia menggigit apel dengan beringas. Mengunyah dengan penuh energi. "Dasar _love bird_." Umpat Jungkook lirih.

Jimin mengambil kembali pisau yang tadi di ulurkannya, dan mulai mengupas kulit apel. "Kau tak mencintainya, bukan?"

Pemuda bergen F itu memperlambat kunyahannya. Selera makannya menghilang lagi ketika pertanyaan membingungkan itu terlontar untuknya. Sesuatu yang konyol untuk sekedar di pikirkan, karena ia sudah tahu pasti aturan main yang di terapkan.

"Aku tak berhak mencintainya, hyung."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana bisa tidak tahu? Memang kemarin kalian kemana saja? Kalian tak memperhatikan dia pergi kemana? Kenapa tak ada satupun yang tahu?"

Wanita berambut pendek itu menunduk, diam membeku. Tuannya itu memang jarang marah, tapi bukan berarti tak pernah. Ia hanya akan marah pada hal-hal tertentu. Terutama yang menyangkut pada _kepemilikannya._ Terakhir kali Kim Taehyung murka yaitu pada saat kekasihnya yang cantik itu terpeleset di rumahnya karena _ahjumma_ tersebut terlalu basah dalam mengepel lantai. Selain itu, Tuannya tak pernah menunjukkan emosi berlebihannya.

Seperti hari ini.

Tuannya pulang pagi-pagi buta dan tak mendapati pasangan _Copulationnya_ itu berada di rumah. Jungkook menghilang, dengan _coats_ dan _boatsnya._ Namun obat pereda nyerinya di tinggal. Padahal anjuran dokter mengatakan jika penggunaan salep itu harus berkala. Setidaknya dua jam sekali. akan tetapi pemuda itu pergi dari rumah begitu saja tanpa ada satupun yang tahu kemana perginya.

Taehyung panik.

Terlebih terakhir kali matanya memandang bias kesakitan pasangannya itu. Menahan rasa sakit karena pemeriksaan sialan itu. Bagaimana jika ia pingsan di suatu tempat? Bagaimana jika tak ada yang menyelamatkan Jungkook? Bagaimana jika pemuda itu tengah kesakitan sendiri saat ini?

"Sial!"

Taehyung membuang ponselnya yang tak berguna dan bergegas keluar rumah. Menyusuri jalanan demi jalanan untuk mencari keberadaan pemuda manis itu. Berjalan di tiap trotoar yang ia lewati dengan pikiran berkecamuk. Melewati kerumunan wanita tua yang saling berbisik membicarakan berita terkini di wilayahnya.

" _Kau dengar huru hara semalam? Beberapa orang mengatakan pasangan Copulation Youngjae tertangkap oleh Guardian."_

" _Kenapa ia tertangkap?"_

" _Dia berkeliaran di malam hari. Sendirian. Pantas saja di tangkap. Dasar wanita bodoh."_

" _Ada juga pasangan Tuan Park Jinyoung. Pemuda berwajah dingin bernama..."_

" _Ah ya! Orang itu! Dia juga di bawa karena melanggar jam malam..."_

Pikiran Taehyung semakin kacau. Ia berlari dengan frustasi. Menanyai beberapa orang dengan wajah pucat pasi. Khawatir pasangannya juga terciduk seperti orang-orang yang di gumamkan oleh wanita-wanita tua itu. Ia merasa begitu bodoh karena tak langsung memberikan pasangannya telepon genggam.

Rasanya bak mencari jarum di tumpukan jerami.

Beberapa jam ia mencari baik dengan berjalan maupun menggunakan mobil. Masih juga wajah Jungkook tak ada. Mengerang frustasi hingga nyaris menemui salah satu _Guardian_ untuk bertanya sebelum wajah pria yang tak asing itu terpeta di hadapannya.

Pemimpin _Guardian_ itu. Sosok yang juga datang ke rumahnya pada tahap _Pre Checking_ , datang dengan sosok yang di cari-carinya berjam-jam belakangan.

Jungkook berjalan mengekori Pemuda yang tingginya tak lebih dari dirinya. berjalan dengan langkah lunglai sebelum mendongakkan kepalanya. Pandangannya bertemu. Seketika itu pula Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya lagi.

"Selamat siang Tuan Kim, saya ber—"

"Kau bawa kemana Jungkookku?" Menarik pergelangan tangan Jungkook hingga pemuda itu berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Memandang tajam ke arah pemimpin _Guardian_ yang sepatutnya di segani itu.

"Saya hanya mengantarkan pasangan anda pula—"

"Jangan buat ia dalam masalah." Potongnya tegas. Melirik sekilas ke arah pemuda yang sedari tadi terdiam itu. "Dia milikku. Tanggung jawabku. Kalau kau ikut campur maka aku bisa saja menuntutmu."

Dan detik itu juga menarik pasangannya hingga masuk ke dalam mobil. Sedikit menyentak tangan kurus itu dan membanting pintu mobil lalu duduk di balik kemudi. Memutar balik arah setirnya dalam hitungan detik. Meninggalkan pemimpin _Guardian_ itu secara tak sopan.

"Kau kemana saja? Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan? Berkeliaran sendiri di malam hari? Bersikap sok pemberani? Tak tahukah kau bisa membahayakan dirimu sendiri?"

Jungkook kaget. Terkejut setengah tak percaya. Pemuda tampan yang di kenalnya tak pernah membentaknya seperti ini. Atau setidaknya belum. Taehyung yang ia tahu akan berbicara lembut padanya, bukannya memarahinya tanpa alasan.

"Kau membuatku panik! Kemana saja kau pergi? Kenapa tidak pulang malam tadi?"

"Aku hanya—"

"Kenapa tak memberitahu ahjumma untuk menemanimu?"

"Aku tidak—"

"Kau itu milikku! Tanggung jawabku! Berhentilah bertindak semaumu!"

"Aku bukan barang!" Teriak Jungkook menahan emosi. Matanya memanas seketika. Merasa tak enak karena telah membentak orang yang harusnya di hormatinya, namun tak bisa pula mengabaikan nyeri di dadanya. "Kau selalu bilang jika aku milikmu. Aku bukan barang! Bukan milik siapapun!"

Taehyung terdiam sejenak. "Jungkook, maksudku—"

"Lagipula apa pedulimu? Kau sudah selesai melaksanakan tugasnya bukan? Kau sudah meniduriku. Tak perlu lagi menyakiti perasaanku dengan nada tinggimu."

Jungkook mengusap air mata yang entah sejak kapan turun. Bayangan akan orang di sampingnya yang memeluknya dengan hangat, penyatuan tubuh mereka, dan desahan saat puncak itu tiba berkelebat di pikirannya. Kemudian di hapuskan dengan senyum merekah calon istri pasangannya, dan sentuhan-sentuhan tulus mereka. Ia merasa begitu merana.

Praktisnya Jungkook memang berfungsi hanya sebagai barang, tapi ia tak bisa menerima kenyataan jika Taehyung memang memperlakukannya layaknya benda tak berperasaan.

"Jungkook, aku hanya khawatir padamu. Kau menghilang sejak semalam, dan tak ada orang rumah yang tahu kau pergi." Menurunkan nadanya agar pasangan _bermainnya_ itu tak lagi tersinggung, ia menjelaskan lagi. "Dan kau datang bersama dengan orang yang harusnya kau jauhi. Aku hanya takut dia melukaimu. Dia jahat, Jungkook. Kau harus menjaga jarak darinya."

 _Kau yang jahat, hyung_ , batin Jungkook. _Kaulah yang seharusnya ku beri jarak. Aku tak mau jatuh terlalu dalam._

"Jangan mengasihiku hanya karena kau melihatku terluka kemarin. Aku tak apa. Ia menyembuhkanku. Jimin hyung bukan orang jahat."

"Kau memanggilnya hyung?"

"Bagaimana jalan-jalannya dengan Joy? Pasti menyenangkan bukan hingga kau tak pulang ke rumah?"

"Kook, berhenti menangis. Aku minta maaf."

Jungkook menghapus air matanya dengan kasar. Menghadapi pemuda di sampingnya ini sungguh menguras emosi. Ia ingin marah. Sangat ingin marah. Ingin mengumpat dan menyumpahi Taehyung dan gadis berdada besar itu. Namun seberapa keras ia kesal pada pasangannya, ia akan mudah luluh dengan permintaan maaf dari sosok dominan itu.

"Maaf sudah meninggalkanmu saat kesakitan. Maaf membuatmu merasa tak nyaman. Maaf jika aku menyakitimu dengan kata-kataku."

Tekankan sekali lagi. Jungkook sangatlah luluh akan ucapan maaf dari pasangannya itu. Terlebih jika pria itu sudah meraih jemarinya dan menggenggamnya erat. Membawa tautan jemari itu ke bibirnya dan mengecupnya hangat. Jungkook bisa apa selain memaafkan dan menerimanya?

"Aku memaafkanmu, hyung."

Detik itupula Jungkook tahu dengan pasti bahwa menjaga perasaannya tetap pada tempatnya hanyalah bualan belaka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook nggak tegas ah, Plum suka :v

Review Juseyo :*

Salam,

Summer Plum

Follow IG to get closer with Plum : summer_plum (double underscores)


	11. Chapter 11

" **Daylight"**

Disclaimer : The story belongs to Summer Plum. Nama-nama yang tercantum dalam cerita sepenuhnya milik mereka.

Genre : Romance, Action

Main Casts : Kim Tae Hyung x Jeon Jung Kook

Other Casts : Kim Nam Joon | Kim Seok Jin | Min Yoon Gi | Jung Ho Seok | Park Ji Min

Rated : M

Warning : Top!Kim Taehyung x Bottom!Jeon Jungkook

YAOI, BoyxBoy, dan sejenisnya

M-Preg

Typo everywhere

 **Chapter 11**

"Apakah masih sakit?"

Taehyung menuangkan teh panas mengepul ke dalam cangkir kecil yang tertata rapih di atas meja. Teh hijau itu menguarkan aroma pahit khas yang menenangkan. Membuat rileks siapapun yang menghirupnya. Tak terkecuali pemuda berusia 20 tahun bernama Jeon Jungkook.

Ia duduk di sana, canggung, dengan perasaan tak beraturan dan pikiran yang tak juga jernih. Hatinya masih bergejolak semenjak kejadian bentak membentak dua jam yang lalu. Air matanya telah mengering tentu saja dan ia mencoba tersenyum dengan tulus di hadapan pasangannya. Menyembunyikan perasaan yang sesungguhnya. Berkata jika baik-baik saja padahal hatinya terluka. Melatih emosi di dada yang terasa menggila karena ia tahu ia tak bisa berbuat lebih dari itu atau perasaannya akan semakin tercabik.

Berbicara kembali soal teh hijau, nyatanya minuman sederhana itu ampuh membuat deru napasnya kembali teratur. Menata emosinya untuk kembali ke tempat semula dan mencoba melupakan perlakuan pasangannya yang di luar harapan. Jungkook mulai tenang.

Taehyung tak mengajaknya pulang ke rumah sesaat setelah mereka bertengkar. Ia berbalik mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan kencang menuju ke sebuah kedai minuman kecil namun terasa hangat. Bukan hanya penghangat ruangan disana yang membantu mengenyahkan hawa dingin, namun suasana tempat itu juga berpengaruh besar bagi pengunjungnya. Sedetik ketika Taehyung merangkul pinggangnya dan sedikit menarik tubuhnya agar menempel padanya, Jungkook merasa jika Taehyung membawanya ke tempat yang tepat. Buktinya hingga saat ini kegelisahannya perlahan memudar dan tergantikan oleh rasa kantuk yang teramat sangat.

"Tidak." Jawabnya. Mengambil cangkir teh itu dan menyesapnya perlahan. Membasahi bibir keringnya dengan hangatnya minuman tradisional itu.

Taehyung masih memandangnya tajam, tak berkedip. Ia meneliti pasangannya itu dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Merasa tak ada yang berubah selain mata indah yang terlihat memerah. Hidung mancung pasangannya yang juga merah. Ia menghela napas dan bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Duduk di sebelahmu."

Jungkook sedikit menggeser tubuhnya agar Taehyung mendapat lebih banyak _space_ , namun langsung di gagalkan oleh remasan di pinggangnya yang menahannya untuk bergerak sedikitpun.

"Jangan geser. Jangan jauh-jauh dariku."

Ia terkesiap. Masih merasa canggung dengan rangkulan akrab di bahu kanannya. Taehyung masih memandanginya, membuat Jungkook mau tak mau memalingkan wajah dan asyik menatap cairan mengepul di cangkirnya.

"Aku tak suka kau dekat-dekat dengan _Guardian_ itu."

"Aku tak suka kau meninggalkanku demi Joy."

Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Sial mulut lancangnya. Kenapa pula ia harus membalas ucapan Taehyung itu?

Ia menggeleng kuat-kuat. Menyadari kesalahannya saat itu juga. "Maafkan aku, hyung." Ucapnya lirih. "Bukan itu maksudku. Aku hanya—"

"Kau benar-benar tak suka melihatku pergi bersama Joy?"

Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya. Ia memaksa dirinya untuk memandang _hazel_ tajam yang memindainya dengan kekuatan penuh. Mata itu memaksanya untuk berbicara jujur tanpa perlu di iringi dengan ucapan memaksa. Jungkook tahu, Taehyung serius dengan pertanyaannya.

"Jawab aku, Jungkook."

 _Apa pedulimu, hyung?_

 _Kau hanya pasangan semuku._

"Jungkook?"

"Benar. Aku tak suka melihatmu pergi menemuinya." Jawabnya mantap. Kalimat itu benar, namun terasa salah. Ia takut membuat kesalahan dengan mulut lancangnya, namun ia sendiri tak bisa membohongi perasaannya.

"Setidaknya, bolehkah aku cemburu padanya? Walau hanya sementara?"

Jungkook kembali menundukkan pandangannya. Ia meletakkan cangkir tehnya yang baru ia sesap sedikit. Merasa lebih merana dari sebelumnya. Ia tak tahu apa yang di pikirkan Taehyung. Mungkin dirinya harus menyiapkan konsekuensi terburuk kala perasaannya turut andil dalam permainan konyol ini.

Sementara itu pemuda bermarga Kim hanya duduk disana menatap ke arah jendela beralaskan keheningan. Diam memandangi salju yang turun dengan terlalu banyak hal yang di pikirkan.

Sebuah pemikiran terlintas di benaknya.

Ia meragu.

Sedikit tak percaya diri akan apa yang ia ingin utarakan, namun tak bisa menemukan ide lain selain yang ini.

Meskipun ia masih tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya akan mereka lakukan.

"Mari kita buat perjanjian."

Taehyung menyentuh lembut dagu pasangannya itu dan memaksa Jungkook untuk menatapnya lagi. Menyelami _onyx_ indah yang kembali berair itu. Memandang wajah _ayu_ pasangan _Copulationnya_ yang terlihat kacau. Dadanya terasa sedikit sesak.

"Perjanjian apa?" tanya Jungkook dengan suara parau.

Taehyung menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengenyahkan keraguan dan bayangan sang kekasih sesungguhnya yang tak jua pergi dari pikirannya. Masih sedikit sulit untuknya.

"Katakan apa yang kau mau dari hubungan kita selama _Copulation_ ini berlangsung, apa yang tak kau sukai, dan akan ku katakan yang sebaliknya pula."

Jungkook tak bergeming. Ia terlihat ragu akan tawaran menjanjikan itu. Terdengar menarik namun sekali lagi masih berkubang dalam lubang kesemuan. Perasaannya tak enak, dan ia tak bisa menolak.

"Kau mau?" tawar Taehyung lagi.

"Apa yang kita dapat dari perjanjian ini?"

Taehyung memandang ke sudut ruangan selama beberapa detik sebelum menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Rasa nyaman."

Nyaman...

Terdengar menggiurkan.

Bukankah rasa nyaman lebih penting dari segalanya?

"Baiklah." Jawabnya pada akhirnya. "Kau duluan."

Taehyung melepaskan genggamannya di dagu pasangannya dan mencoba tersenyum manis. "Ku rasa kita butuh _smartphone_ untuk mencatatnya." Ucapnya dan mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya.

"Jangan." Tahan Jungkook. Ia memandang kikuk ke arah pasangannya itu dan menjawab dengan nada berbisik. "Ku rasa sesuatu yang autentik akan lebih menarik."

"Autentik?"

"Maksudku, jika kau menuliskannya di ponselmu, itu bisa saja terhapus dan hilang. Tapi jika kita menuliskannya di atas kertas misalnya, ku rasa akan lebih awet." Ujar Jungkook seraya memandang ke arah meja, mencari kertas kosong. Entah bagaimana otaknya bisa kembali bekerja di saat seperti ini.

Taehyung tertawa pelan dan memajukan wajahnya hingga sebuah kecupan mendarat di pipi Jungkook.

"Kau kreatif, Kook."

 _Apa yang kau lakukan hyung?_

"Hyung..." Rengek Jungkook. Ia menyentuh pelan pipi kanan bekas kecupan singkat itu dan menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan senyuman. "Kau apa-apaan?"

"Maafkan aku." Kekehnya. Taehyung bangkit dari duduknya dan memanggil seorang pelayan untuk di mintai sebuah kertas dan pulpen.

"Baiklah, kertas ada, pulpen ada. Kau mulailah."

Jungkook menggeleng dan mengibas-kibaskan tangannya di udara. "Kau dulu, hyung. Baru aku."

"Tak mau. Kau dulu."

"Hyung..."

"Kau dulu."

"Hyungie..."

"Kau dulu."

"Ish, dasar!"

Jungkook menerima pulpen itu dan mengetuk-ketukkannya selama beberapa saat. Menatap kesal pada kertas putih bersih itu dengan pandangan menuduh.

"Kau yang menuliskannya ya, hyung?" Pintanya pada akhirnya.

" _Arraseo_." Taehyung mengacak-acak rambut Jungkook sebelum mengambil pulpen itu darinya dan mengabaikan aduhan pasangannya. "Apa yang tak kau sukai dari hubungan ini?"

Butuh semenit penuh sebelum Jungkook menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Aku tak suka jika kau masih menemui Joy dan menghabiskan waktu dengannya."

Taehyung menganggukkan kepalanya lambat-lambat. "Kau tak suka itu? Jadi apa yang kau mau?"

 _Jangan egois, Jungkook..._

 _Jangan egois..._

 _Jangan.._

 _Egois..._

 _Egois._

"Jika aku mengatakannya kau pasti akan menurutinya?"

"Harus." Jawabnya. Kemudian Taehyung menambahkan lagi. "Ini kan perjanjian."

Jungkook mengingat-ingat apa saja yang mengganjal di perasaannya, dan semuanya berpusat pada seorang gadis yang melunturkan kepercayaan diri yang coba ia pupuk.

"Berhenti menemuinya kecuali dalam keadaan darurat."

Jungkook kira akan membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Taehyung untuk memikirkan permintaannya yang berlebihan itu, namun ternyata salah. Pria itu langsung menuliskannya tanpa ragu-ragu disana dengan tulisan tangan yang rapih dan indah di lihat.

 _Tidak menemui Joy kecuali dalam keadaan darurat..._

"Dengan persetujuanmu?"

"Dengan persetujuanku."

 _... dan dengan sepersetujuan Jungkook._

"Apa lagi?"

"Kau yakin, hyung?"

"Aku yakin."

"Tapi kau tidak benar-benar melupakannya, bukan?"

"Kookie, kau tahu aku tak bisa melakukan hal itu." Jawab Taehyung. Ia menarik napas dan membalas dengan nada yang lebih rendah. Nada yang lebih terdengar seperti meminta pengertian untuknya.

"Kau tahu bagaimana situasinya, Kook."

Jungkook mengangguk selambat mungkin. Masih terasa mengganjal akan jawaban menggantung yang di terimanya.

Pemuda itu mencari-cari lagi hal yang ingin ia rubah dari hubungan ini. Ia menatap ke arah kertas yang mulai tertulis satu poin dengan tinta merah itu.

Merah. Simbol dari gairah dan energi yang kuat. Bisa pula melambangkan kegembiraan dan semangat akan di mulainya hal baru dalam lembar kehidupan. Warna merah dari tinta perjanjian itu semakin mempertegas akan ikrar yang tertulis disana. Jungkook mempunyai perasaan kalau lembar yang di ukir pasangannya itu akan menjadi pedoman dalam permainan yang mereka mainkan. Setidaknya itu yang ia pikirkan hingga detik ini.

Jungkook harap begitu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di balik paras indah kekasihnya, pria bernama Kim Namjoon itu tahu jika _miliknya_ itu bukanlah orang yang mudah di taklukkan.

Semenjak pertama kali mereka bertemu di arena, Namjoon meyakini jika targetnya itu tak ubahnya adalah jelmaan seekor meerkat yang selalu waspada akan lingkungan sekitar. Ia juga suka bersaing dengan orang lain terutama yang lebih muda darinya untuk memberikan kedudukan yang lebih tinggi bagi keluarga atau orang yang di sayanginya.

Namun di balik sikapnya yang terkesan antipati, pada dasarnya seekor meerkat memiliki jiwa sosial dan ikatan kekeluargaan yang kuat. Ia selalu melindungi, berbagi, dan menjaga sesamanya dengan sangat baik. Protektif namun berjarak dalam satu waktu. Hal itulah yang membuatnya semakin jatuh hati pada sosok Kim Seokjin. Meerkatnya yang setia.

"Perhatikan makananmu!"

Namjoon membenarkan posisi nampannya yang oleng dan nyaris menumpahi kemeja putih rekan kerjanya, Minjae. Ia menampilkan cengiran tak bersalahnya seperti biasa dan menggeser tubuh kurus Minjae yang baru saja mendudukkan diri di sebelah kirinya.

"Ouch, hyung!"

"Geser sedikit." Omel Namjoon. "Aku mau dekat-dekat kekasihku yang galak."

Ucapannya di hadiahi pukulan sendok sayur oleh orang yang di sebut kekasih itu. Seokjin menatap kesal pada pasangannya kendati wajahnya memerah.

"Kapan sih kau belajar menyeimbangkan tubuhmu? Jika berjalan saja kau suka limbung bagaimana kau akan menang dalam pertandingan nanti malam?" Sembur Seokjin. Pria cantik itu menyuapkan sesendok penuh nasi yang di bungkus kimchi sawi lalu mengunyahnya dengan brutal. Mengabaikan kekehan pasangannya yang tak terkontol.

Pria Kim menggeser tubuhnya agar semakin dekat dengan kekasihnya. Dengan gerakan pelan ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggul ramping pemuda itu dan mengecup pundak yang tertutupi jas putih khas yang selalu di kenakannya.

"Jangan galak-galak, _hon_. Kau semakin terlihat menggoda."

Kembali ia mendapat tamparan di paha kanannya. Seokjin menyingkirkan tangan yang melingkar dengan kasual di pinggulnya itu dan bergeser menjauh dari kekasihnya tanpa ragu.

"Jangan dekat-dekat. Aku sedang tak mau di dekati!"

Namjoon mengaduh kesakitan. Ia mengusap-usap paha bekas tamparan Seokjin dan beralih beringsut menjauh dari kekasihnya yang sedang dalam mode berbahaya.

"Apa ia sedang _PMS_?" Bisik Namjoon di telinga Minjae, yang langsung di jawab dengan anggukan takut-takut. Ternyata bukan hanya dirinya yang merasa terintimidasi jika kekasihnya sedang dalam masa _PMS_ itu.

Tentu saja yang di maksud dengan _PMS_ tidak sama persis seperti apa yang wanita alami. Karena pasangannya dulu tergolong sebagai Gen F, maka ia masih memiliki sisa-sisa hormon yang membuatnya terlihat seperti wanita. Maka dari itu ia juga mengalami _PMS_ seperti wanita pada umumnya, meskipun tak berdarah.

Namjoon mengabaikan raut wajah tak ramah yang di tunjukkan Seokjin. Ia beralih menyantap makan siangnya dalam diam dan berharap pemudanya bisa cepat kembali normal seperti sedia kala.

"Hyung, ku dengar kita kedatangan anggota baru."

Ia menghentikan kunyahannya dan meninggalkan sendoknya mengambang di udara dengan mulut menganga.

"Berapa orang?"

"Satu. Wanita. 28 tahun."

Seokjin melakukan hal yang sama seperti pasangannya. Ia mengernyitkan keningnya dalam-dalam dan menatap tajam ke arah Minjae yang tak berdosa.

"Kenapa Paman Bang tidak memberitahu kita?"

Minjae mengangkat kedua bahunya tanda tak tahu. "Aku mendengarnya dari Somi. Dia memasang telinganya lebar-lebar saat melewati ruang kerja Paman Bang. Dasar gadis itu."

"Siapa yang membawanya kemari?" Tanyanya lagi. Kembali mengabaikan makanannya.

"Si aneh itu, kau tahulah siapa."

Namjoon memukul tangan Minjae yang hendak memasukkan sesendok kuah sup ayam ke mulutnya. Akibatnya kuah itu seketika berceceran di atas pahanya yang tertutupi celana bahan berwarna putih.

"Hyung!"

"Dia bukan orang aneh, bocah."

Namjoon menulikan pendengarannya. Ia bergegas bangkit tanpa membersihkan makanannya terlebih dahulu meninggalkan pasangannya dan Minjae dalam kebingungan.

"Hyung, mau kemana?"

"Jangan pergi dulu!"

"Aku akan menemui Paman Bang." Jawabnya tanpa sedikitpun menoleh ke arah belakang. Langkahnya tegas dan terburu-buru. Dadanya bergemuruh hebat.

"Dan meminta penjelasan langsung darinya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat menurut Jungkook.

Sudah satu minggu setelah tahap _Pre Checking_ di adakan, ia masih saja belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehamilannya. Memang mereka belum melakukan kopulasi lagi setelah pertengkaran itu. Taehyungpun tak memintanya untuk melayaninya. Maka jadilah hari-hari itu di habiskan Jungkook dengan berdiam diri di dalam rumah dan menunggu pasangannya kembali dari bekerja.

Namun berbeda dengan hari ini.

Pagi tadi pasangannya dengan penuh semangat mengajaknya untuk berangkat ke tempatnya bekerja. Taehyung meminta Jungkook untuk ikut bersamanya untuk sekadar singgah dan melihat-lihat kantor itu.

Dan disinilah ia berada.

Berdiri dengan kikuk di depan sebuah bangunan kaca berpuluh lantai dengan pasangannya yang menariknya masuk. Taehyung membuyarkan lamunan Jungkook kala tangannya di sematkan di pinggul pasangannya, sementara tangan ringkih Jungkook di bimbingnya untuk bertautan dengan miliknya. Taehyung menyunggingkan senyum lebar guna menghapus keresahan yang di rasakan pasangannya.

"Aku pernah berjanji untuk mengajakmu melihat-lihat tempatku bekerja, bukan begitu Kookie?"

Jungkook mengangguk lambat-lambat. Sedikit tak percaya Taehyung masih mengingat janjinya saat itu. Ia memperhatikan lingkungannya dengan pandangan ragu. Beberapa orang berdiri menyambutnya dengan bungkukkan dan senyum tipis. Semuanya terlihat begitu berbeda. Sebuah kelas yang berbeda dari apa yang biasa menghujani pandangannya. Tak ada debu seperti di tempat tinggalnya, tak ada noda di pakaian yang orang-orang kenakan. Semuanya menampilkan kesan kesempurnaan yang menyilaukan matanya. Jungkook tak terbiasa.

Mereka berdua melangkah masuk dengan puluhan tatap mata menuju ke arahnya. Sekali lagi, ia merasa risih akan perlakuan orang-orang itu. Jungkookpun menarik tangannya menjauh dari Taehyung dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Taehyung memandang pasangannya yang menundukkan kepala. "Kook?"

"Kau jalan duluan saja, hyung. Aku berjalan di belakangmu." Bisik Jungkook. Ia mundur beberapa langkah dan semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik poni. Ia merasa begitu kecil. Nyalinya untuk menemani pasangannya bekerja _menciut_ dan buyar di terpa angin. Ia ingin pulang saat ini juga.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Jungkook sedikit mengangkat kepalanya saat menjawab pertanyaan lembut Taehyung. "Nanti mereka semua tahu kalau kau pasanganku. Bagaimana dengan tunanganmu?"

Taehyung tersenyum simpul. Ia berjalan mendekati pasangan _Copulationnya_ itu dan menarik dagunya. Mengabaikan netra bulat Jungkook yang membola kala ia mengecup bibir manis itu singkat di hadapan puluh mata orang.

Refleks Jungkook menarik tubuhnya mundur dari Taehyung, akan tetapi tangan yang bertengger di pinggulnya semakin menekan tubuhnya untuk menempel di dada pasangannya. Bersamaan dengan kecupan yang semakin intim. Taehyung menyesap bibir bawah Jungkook tanpa ragu-ragu dan mengembuskan hangat napasnya ke depan wajah Jungkook.

"Hyungh—"

"Aku harus sering-sering mengajakmu kemari agar kau terbiasa." Bisik Taehyung setelah melepas pagutannya. Mengusap bibir yang berkilat basah itu dengan ibu jarinya dan mengecup ujung hidung mancung pemuda manisnya sekilas. "Kau pasanganku saat ini, jadi biasakanlah menerapkan hal itu di kepala mungilmu agar kau tak merasa canggung lagi, Kook."

Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Silau akan wajah bercahaya Taehyung dan ucapannya yang sedikit memabukkan. Ia memandang ke arah belakang kepala Taehyung dimana orang-orang masih memperhatikan adegan tak senonoh itu dengan raut wajah penasaran.

"Tapi hyung—"

"Aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada semua orang bila perlu, supaya mereka tahu siapa pemilikmu saat ini." Tegas Taehyung. Menelusuri tangan Jungkook yang berjejer kaku di sisi kanan-kirinya, kembali menautkan jemarinya dan menarik Jungkook untuk berjalan lagi.

"Ayo masuk."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook menghela napasnya dengan panjang.

Ia lelah. Berjalan seharian mengelilingi bangunan itu dari lantai satu hingga lantai tiga puluh tiga. Mengikuti pergerakan pasangannya yang berjalan kesana-kemari memperkenalkannya pada kolega-koleganya yang berwajah datar dan dingin. Menyambut beberapa tatapan sinis dari gadis-gadis yang diam-diam menggosipinya dari balik _lipstick_ tebal mereka. Mendengar desas-desus aneh tentang ia yang di bilang merebut posisi pasangan sebenarnya Taehyung, yaitu Joy. Ia terpaksa meredam semua itu demi membuat pasangannya merasa lega.

Ia beruntung, bersyukur teramat sangat karena pasangannya begitu mengerti dirinya. Tahu jika ia juga butuh di perhatikan, bukan sekadar menjadi budak pemuas nafsu belaka. Bukan hanya menjadi boneka dalam permainan yang mereka inginkan. Namun sebegitu ia mencoba menerima itu semua, nyatanya Jungkook masih belum bisa terbiasa akan kehidupan yang harus di jalaninya berbulan mendatang. Ia masih saja kikuk dan risih meladeni tatapan orang-orang kaum primer yang seolah menelanjanginya. Memandang rendah dirinya dari balik perlindungan Taehyung. Mencibirnya dari balik kasak-kusuk di sepanjang sudut. Dan yang lebih parahnya adalah ia harus terus tersenyum melayani orang-orang itu. Terlebih Taehyung yang tak terlalu peka akan keadaan sekitar dan terus mengumbar kemesraan dan _skinship_ padanya. Ia tak menyangka Taehyung ternyata tipikal orang yang sedikit berlebihan saat memperkenalkan pasangannya. Sungguh, Jungkook ingin pulang saat ini juga.

"Kookie, aku harus bertemu dengan klienku sekarang. Kau mau menunggu disini atau ikut denganku?"

Saat itu juga perut Jungkook berbunyi. Ia tersenyum canggung dan meremas perut tak berdosa yang meronta minta di isi.

" _Aigoo_ ternyata kau lapar. Tunggu sebentar biar ku panggilkan seseorang untuk membawakanmu makanan."

"Tidak usah, hyung. Biar aku cari sendiri saja." Tolak Jungkook. Ia bangun dari duduknya dan meraih tas kecil yang di bawanya kemana-mana. "Dimana _cafetarianya_ , hyung?"

"Ada di tiap lantai. Untuk lantai ini _cafetaria_ ada di sebelah ruang pertemuan ketiga yang pintunya berwarna _silver_."

"Baik. Aku pergi dulu."

Tanpa menunggu aba-aba lagi Jungkook bergegas keluar dan mencari tempat yang di maksud Taehyung itu.

Tempat ini sungguh luar biasa menurutnya, terlepas dari beberapa orang yang menyebalkan. Begitu hangat dan nyaman. Tidak seperti di luar yang dingin dan di selimuti es, tempat ini bagaikan ruang keluarga yang di penuhi dengan perapian. Sangat hangat, sampai-sampai ia harus melepas _coat_ tebalnya dan menyisakan _hoodie_ hitam bertuliskan kata _OFF_ putih yang juga tak kalah tebal.

Ia kembali memperhatikan lingkungannya. Kasak kusuk kembali terdengar. Jungkook memilih untuk mengenakan tudung _hoodienya_ dan berjalan dengan langkah cepat menuju _cafetaria._

Setibanya disana ia langsung memesan semangkuk penuh _kimchi jigae_ dan _bokkeumbap_. Entah mengapa ia merasa begitu lapar. Lebih lapar dari biasanya, padahal pagi tadi sarapanpun tandas di lahapnya. Nafsu makannya semakin menjadi-jadi setelah mendengar sindiran-sindiran yang di tujukan kepadanya oleh gadis-gadis tadi.

"Hati-hati kalau tak mau tersedak."

Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati seorang pria asing telah duduk di hadapannya. Ia mengernyit selama beberapa saat sebelum memekik kaget dan menjatuhkan sendoknya ke atas mangkuk saat menyadari siapa yang telah hadir di saat ia tengah menyantap makanannya.

"Yoongi... hyung?"

"Kau ingat juga rupanya."

Jungkook memekik sekali lagi dan tersenyum lebar. Meminum air di gelasnya dengan buru-buru sebelum menyapa lagi sosok yang di temuinya di bus kala itu dengan nada antusiasnya.

"Hyung, bagaimana kau bisa ada disini? Apa pasanganmu juga bekerja di sini?"

Yoongi hyung menyesap soda kalengan di tangannya dan tersenyum samar. "Aku harus menemui orang yang membuat heboh sekantor ini hanya karena kedatangannya."

Jungkook tertawa kecil, merasa lebih bahagia dari sebelumnya karena pada akhirnya ia bisa bertemu kaum sekunder di wilayah ini.

"Hyung, senang sekali bisa bertemu lagi denganmu!" Ungkapnya.

"Aku juga, dan _yeah_ , kau benar. Pasanganku bekerja disini."

"Wow!"

"Dan aku juga bekerja disini."

Jungkook menautkan kedua alisnya. "Bekerja? Memang sedari dulu kau bekerja disini atau setelah bertemu pasanganmu baru kau bekerja disini?"

"Setelah." Ia menyesap sisa soda itu sebelum merematnya dan melemparnya ke tempat sampah di belakang punggung Jungkook. "Aku di paksa bekerja."

"Di paksa? Bukankah segala tanggunganmu seharusnya di limpahkan ke pasangan _Copulationmu_ , hyung?"

Yoongi menampilkan smirknya lagi. "Seharusnya. Tapi toh tak semua orang sebaik pasanganmu, Kook."

Jungkook terdiam sejenak.

"Pasanganmu bekerja di bagian apa?" Tanyanya pada akhirnya.

"Dia bawahan Tuan Kim Taehyung. Jabatannya cukup bagus di kantor ini."

"Kalau kau bekerja di bagian apa, hyung?"

Yoongi menarik _zipper bomber jacket_ yang di kenakannya yang menampilkan pakaian khas berwarna biru muda yang terlihat kotor di beberapa bagian. " _Cleaning_." Jawabnya singkat.

Pemuda bermarga Jeon itu sedikit kaget dengan jawaban Yoongi. " _Cleaning_? Maksudmu _cleaning service_?"

Yoongi mengangguk sekali. "Ia orang yang sedikit keras."

Jungkook berdehem kecil. "Mungkin ia ingin melatihmu untuk bekerja dari nol, hyung. Maka dari itu kau harus memulainya dari menjadi seorang _cleaning service_."

"Mungkin. Semoga saja begitu."

Jungkook merasakan aura lawan bicaranya itu menggelap. Perasaannya tak enak. Rasanya Yoongi seperti enggan membicarakan tentang pasangannya. Entah apa yang membuatnya berpikiran seperti itu.

Sebenarnya masih ada satu pertanyaan yang membuatnya penasaran. Ia tak ingin menanyakannya, namun menahannyapun rasanya mustahil. Maka dari itu ia memberanikan diri melontarkan hal itu.

"Siapa nama pasanganmu, hyung?"

"Namanya—"

"Menghabiskan waktu dengan mengobrol memang mengasyikkan, bukan begitu Tuan Min?"

Yoongi terlonjak dari duduknya. Ia bergegas berdiri dan membungkuk penuh hormat di hadapan sosok gadis berpakaian rapih dengan rambut hitam panjang lurus yang terlihat menawan. Gadis itu tak tersenyum, melainkan menatap tajam Yoongi dengan tatapan yang patut untuk di selidiki.

"Maafkan saya. Saya akan kembali lagi ke belakang."

"Ku pikir berbincang dengan pasangan dari pemilik perusahaan ini lebih menarik untukmu." Ujarnya seraya melirik Jungkook sekilas. Memindai tubuhnya dari atas hingga bawah, sebelum fokus ke wajahnya selama beberapa saat. "Begundal beruntung. Berani menyingkirkan posisi tunangan Tuan Kim hanya dengan wajah seperti itu."

Jungkook mengeratkan cengkeramannya pada celana _jeans_ yang ia kenakan. Menahan emosi agar tidak mempertanyakan maksud ucapan penuh sindiran itu.

"Tidak begitu, nyonya. Saya hanya—"

"Kembali sekarang." Ucap gadis itu sebelum berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Aku harus pergi." Ucap Yoongi gelisah.

"Tunggu, hyung." Jungkook menarik tangan kanan Yoongi sehingga lengan jacketnya tersingkap. Begitu terkejutnya ia saat mendapati pergelangan tangan pemuda itu di penuhi dengan bekas sayatan panjang yang terlihat masih segar dan sedikit berdarah.

"Hyung?"

"Bye, Jung."

Detik itu pula Yoongi meninggalkan Jungkook sendiri dengan penuh pertanyaan akan apa yang menimpa rekannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam itu ia kembali lagi ke tempat persembunyiannya.

Tak ada jadwal bertugas dan pekerjaan untuk hari itupun telah selesai di kerjakan. Ia memiliki waktu 8 jam untuk beristirahat sebelum bekerja lagi keesokan harinya. Ia punya waktu untuk mengistirahatkan pikirannya dan datang kembali ke pulau tidur yang sejatinya telah melambai-lambai mengundangnya. Pemuda Park tahu betul, tubuhnya perlu di dinginkan sejenak dengan tidur. Akan tetapi ia memilih menundanya dan bergelung dengan rasa yang sedikit membuatnya kesal.

Ia tak pernah, sekalipun tak pernah merasa begini.

Biasanya ia selalu bersikap profesional dalam menghadapi pekerjaannya. Ia tak pernah melibatkan perasaannya dan selalu bermain dengan akal sehat.

Akan tetapi untuk kali ini perasaannya sedikit mengambil alih. Mengontrolnya perlahan-lahan untuk berubah haluan dan memikirkan tentang waktu yang akan datang dengan _sosok itu._

Jimin menggeleng kuat-kuat. Berpikir jika dirinya mulai gila karena memikirkan pemuda manis itu lagi yang aromanya masih tertinggal di bantalnya. Ia tak tahu pasti bagaimana bisa aroma seorang pemuda awal duapuluhan bisa membuatnya ketagihan.

Sungguh ia harus berhenti bersikap seperti ini lagi, atau ia akan celaka. Dimana-mana mengandalkan perasaan pasti tak akan berbuah manis. Ia akan selalu terluka. Pasti. Maka dari itu ia harus berhenti memikirkan pemuda bergigi kelinci yang malam itu tangannya ia genggam dengan erat saat berlari bersama memebus pepohonan hutan sebelum semuanya terlambat.

Tapi apa daya, setiap kali ia kembali ke _Bowlnya_ , bayangan akan Jungkook yang menggeliat dalam tidurnya selalu menggelitik pikirannya untuk kembali memikirkan orang itu. Dan Jimin semakin kesal pada dirinya sendiri karena tak bisa mengontrol hasratnya akan memandang wajah manis pemuda yang diam-diam di incarnya itu setiap kali ada kesempatan untuk melihatnya dari balik layar.

"Sial! Kenapa sih!" Umpatnya seraya meninju meja yang tak berdosa itu. Ia mematikan layar laptop yang sedari tadi menampilkan wajah manis Jungkook yang sedang bersenda gurau bersama Taehyung di dalam rumah mereka. Jimin menarik rambutnya dengan kesal. Merasa dirinya begitu lemah karena hanya bisa melihat pemuda itu dari kejauhan.

Sudah satu jam belakangan ia memantau pergerakan pemuda Jeon dari balik layar.

 _Guilty pleasure._

Ia merasa sedikit berdosa, namun tak jua dapat berhenti melakukannya. Setidaknya satu jam dari tiap hari yang ia miliki di habiskannya dengan memantau Jungkook diam-diam. _Detector_ yang di tanamkan di lengan pemuda itu nyatanya sangat membantunya. Meskipun itu berarti ia melanggar wewenang yang di sematkan ayahnya padanya.

Seperti malam ini. Jika bukan karena Taehyung yang terlihat mulai membuka kancing kemeja Jungkook, ia tak akan berhenti memandang wajah manis pemuda Jeon. Ia cukup tahu diri untuk tidak menonton _kegiatan_ yang akan mereka lakukan malam hari ini. Jimin tidak senista itu untuk melihat pemuda incarannya di gagahi pasangannya. Tidak. Ia tak mau melihatnya.

"Berhenti melakukannya, Jim, atau aku akan terjebak dalam perasaan konyol ini."

Melemparkan kepalanya ke atas bantal kuat-kuat, Jimin mulai memejamkan netranya.

Bayangan akan Jungkook yang mulai mendesah saat pasangannya itu mengecup tengkuknya membuat matanya terbuka lebar lagi. Awas dan waspada. Ia menggeram kesal dan meninju tembok hingga buku jarinya terasa begitu nyeri.

"Apa aku masih punya kesempatan untuk mendekatimu?"

Ia berguling ke arah kiri dan menghela napas dengan susah payah. Bayangan akan berbagai kemungkinan di masa depan berkecamuk di benaknya. Pikirannya menggila.

"Apa kau bahagia tinggal dengan Kim Taehyung? Apa kau tersiksa harus mengikuti acara ini?"

Ia berbalik ke arah kanan. Memandangi dinding yang terlihat dingin itu dengan tatapan kosong.

" _Jadi kau percaya padaku?"_

" _Kenapa aku bisa jadi salah satunya?"_

"Aku juga tak tahu kenapa bisa mempercayakan tentang tempat ini kepadamu." Ungkapnya pada diri sendiri saat teringat pertanyaan Jungkook kala itu. Dan ia memang tak tahu jawabannya. Ia hanya merasa jika pemuda Jeon bisa di jaga kepercayaannya. Itu saja.

"Jungkook, apakah aku bisa mendapatkanmu?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Halo, maaf menghilang selama beberapa saat. Plum kemarin sempat jatuh sakit dan perang melawan batin. Memutuskan mana dulu yang harus di kerjakan; tugas atau tulisan.

Walaupun pada akhirnya tulisan di nomor duakan TT.

Mungkin part ini sedikit garing. Jadi silakan tulis kritik dan saran seperti biasa ya.

Sayang kalian!

Follow IG : summer_plum (double underscores)


	12. Chapter 12

" **Daylight"**

Disclaimer : The story belongs to Summer Plum. Nama-nama yang tercantum dalam cerita sepenuhnya milik mereka.

Genre : Romance, Action

Main Casts : Kim Tae Hyung x Jeon Jung Kook

Other Casts : Kim Nam Joon | Kim Seok Jin | Min Yoon Gi | Jung Ho Seok | Park Ji Min

Rated : M

Warning : Top!Kim Taehyung x Bottom!Jeon Jungkook

YAOI, BoyxBoy, dan sejenisnya

M-Preg

Typo everywhere

 **Chapter 12**

"Luruskan kakimu."

Jungkook menuruti perintah pasangannya itu dan meluruskan kedua kakinya yang terasa kaku. Sedikit mengerjap saat hangatnya air bathtub itu menyapa bagian belakangnya yang memerah perih akibat gempuran Taehyung semalam. Setelah menggeser badan mencari posisi yang tepat, Jungkook meletakkan kepalanya dengan hati-hati di atas dada bidang Taehyung.

Rasanya nyaman. Apapun itu selama bersama pasangannya pasti terasa nyaman. Taehyung memberikan luka dan menyembuhkannya—dalam arti sebenarnya—dan Jungkook sudah sepatutnya bersyukur karenanya. Sudah lama ia tak merasakan perasaan semenenangkan ini semenjak kepergian kakaknya. Rasanya bagai berada dalam lamunan.

Netra bulat itu melirik tangan kekar Taehyung yang melingkari perutnya. Pria itu memeluk Jungkook dan mengusap-usap perut rata miliknya. Sesekali mengecup pundak dan mengembuskan napas hangat yang menggelitik gendang telinga. Mereka berdiam diri selama beberapa saat. Tenggelam dalam keintiman yang membuat iri siapapun yang melihat.

"Mengantuk?"

Jungkook tersenyum dan mengangguk malu-malu. "Ini terlewat nyaman. Jika kau tak menahanku mungkin aku akan tertidur." Ungkapnya. Ia menghela napas dan menyentuh lembut telapak tangan pasangannya yang bertengger di atas lubang pusarnya.

"Perutku rasanya aneh."

"Kau memakan perutmu?"

"Ish, bukan begitu." Gerutu Jungkook. Telapak tangan Taehyung yang semula berada di bawahnya kini beralih tempat. Taehyung menggenggam telapak tangan mungil itu dan menggerakannya searah jarum jam. Menggelitik diri sendiri dengan nuansa sensual yang sulit untuk di jelaskan. Yang jelas saat ini pemuda bermarga Jeon itu tengah melenguh menahan hasratnya.

"Hyungh—"

"Aneh bagaimana hm?"

Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Berdoa sekuat tenaga agar tak mudah terpengaruh dengan godaan iblis berselimut senyum kotak bernama Kim Taehyung. Pria itu menguji gairah Jungkook setiap saat, setiap sentuhan, bahkan setiap helaan napas. Semua hal menjadi penuh dengan keintiman jika bersama dengannya.

"Seperti ingin mutah, tapi tak bisa di keluarkan. Seperti kekenyangan padahal belum makan. _Agh_... hyung..."

"Angkat badanmu sedikit."

Pemuda itu kembali menurutinya. Dengan susah payah ia mengangkat tubuhnya dengan berpegangan pada pinggirian bathtub. Kedua kakinya terasa lemas. Jika bukan karena Taehyung yang menahan pinggulnya dan membantu menurunkan tubuhnya perlahan-lahan, melesakkan kejantanannya di lubang berkedut milik Jungkook, ia pasti akan terjatuh begitu saja dan mengacaukan sesi making out yang intim itu. Jungkook mengerutkan keningnya kuat-kuat dan melenguh kala milik Taehyung yang besar itu menyentuh dinding rektumnya terlampau dalam. Rasanya nikmat. Tak ada satupun yang bisa membuatnya segila ini jika bukan Kim Taehyung.

" _Uh_ , Jeon Jungkook..." Pria itu menaik-turunkan tubuh sub yang menggiurkan itu dengan tempo yang pelan. "Jangan ketatkan" Geram Taehyung.

" _Ahh_ , hyung..." Cengkeraman Jungkook di pinggiran bathtub itu semakin menguat kala liang senggamanya terasa penuh akan gairah Taehyung. Ia memiringkan kepalanya dan memagut lembut bibir atas pasangannya dengan keberanian yang melebihi batas. Tak lagi memikirkan reaksi Taehyung kelak. Yang jelas ia ingin merasakan cumbuan bibir dan lidah itu lebih dalam dari sebelumnya. Lebih liar dari semalam. Jungkook ingin lebih.

"Lebih dalam hyung—"

"Kenapa kau jadi nakal?" Kekeh Taehyung. Dengan sebuah hentakan ia memercikkan air dalam bathtub itu ke wajah mereka berdua. Ia meliirk ke arah junior pasangannya yang mulai terangsang dan muncul di permukaan air.

"Aku tak _ahh._.. aku tak tahu."

Kim Taehyung menyeringai di balik tubuh pasangannya yang mendesah hebat. Ia mengulum daun telinga Jungkook dan menggigitnya sekilas sebelum melesakkan miliknya lebih dalam lagi. Lalu mencumbu leher yang telah penuh akan tanda kepemilikan itu dan menyentuh dada bidang Jungkook. Memijat nipple merah muda yang mengeras itu dengan ibu jarinya. Menghantarkan Jungkook pada sebuah klimaks dan raungan akan namanya.

"Hyungh—"

"Kita belum selesai, Kook. Aku tak akan membiarkan kau keluar dengan mudahnya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku tak tahu jika kau memasukkan warga baru."

Tanpa mengetuk pintu atau menekan bel seperti biasa, pria itu memasuki sebuah ruangan berlapis baja. Ruang kedap suara itu terasa dingin meski tak ada pendingin ruangan disana. Tak terasa pengap, meskipun hanya seukuran bilik. Memancarkan aroma kayu manis, walaupun tak ada pengharum ruangan.

Ruang kerja Paman Bang.

Ruang mungil yang memiliki puluhan fungsi.

Kim Namjoon duduk dengan santainya tanpa menghiraukan tatapan dari mata lelah sosok yang di anggapnya sebagai ayah itu. Ia menyilangkan kakinya dan bertopang dagu. Menatap langsung ke arah mata cokelat sosok bertubuh subur itu tanpa sedikitpun berkedip.

"Jadi?"

"Aku sudah membayangkan kau akan bereaksi seperti ini, Kim." Ujar Bang Sihyuk. Bujang paruh baya itu melepas kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Ia berdehem pelan. "Mari bicarakan baik-baik."

"Tidak bisa, paman. Kau sudah berjanji akan melibatkanku."

"Memang, dan sedang ku lakukan."

"Setelah ia menapaki tanah ini?"

Bang Sihyuk tersenyum tenang. Tangannya menekan tombol kecil di balik meja dan seketika itu pula layar hologram menyala terang. Menampilkan sederet file dalam bentuk foto yang dikemas dengan apik dengan untaian tinta hijau. Ia menunjuk ke arah layar hologram pada anak didiknya dengan sebuah kedikan kepala.

"Kang Seulgi, Gen S, Primer yang tinggal di sekitar Dongdaemun. Dia bisa menjadi perantara selanjutnya yang sangat berguna bagi kita."

Kim Namjoon memperhatikan foto di sudut kanan layar hologram itu. Seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang lurus dengan mata berwarna keunguan menatap tajam ke arahnya. Bibirnya di poles dengan lipstik merah tebal, sementara matanya di hiasi dengan _winged eyeliner_ yang menampilkan kesan tegas dan keras. Terlihat seperti sosok leader yang bisa di percaya bagi siapapun yang mengikutinya, sekilas.

"Dia bekerja di sektor keuangan. Pernah menjadi asisten pemimpin Guardian beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dia juga sosok yang dekat dengan banyak petinggi. Kau pikir apa yang kami temukan, Kim?"

Kim Namjoon menyentuh dagu dengan ujung kukunya. Mengusap lambat-lambat bekas cukurannya yang tak terlalu bersih. "Bukankah terlalu riskan..."

"Akui saja kau setuju dengan ide gegabahku kali ini." Potong Paman Bang. "Mereka semakin menekan wilayah Selatan. Tahukah kau jika Daegu semakin memanas? Banyak warga disana yang mati kedinginan dan kelaparan karena menolak tawaran Utara untuk menyerahkan wilayahnya. Mereka juga sedang menyasar Jeonju dan sekitar Jeolla. Mereka tak akan berhenti sebelum mendapatkan semuanya Kim. Ku ulangi, semuanya. Dan jika kita tak bergerak cepat, maka tak ada satupun yang bisa di selamatkan, tidak juga tanah yang kau pijak saat ini."

"Tapi mereka belum mengetahui keberadaan kita kan?"

"Belum. Dan kata _belum_ selalu memiliki akhir, Kim." Bang Sihyuk membalik kertas yang di pegang Namjoon. "Pada akhirnya akan menjadi _telah._ Kita semua akan menjadi abu saat hal itu tiba jika kita tak bergerak saat ini juga. _"_

Namjoon menganggukkan kepalanya lambat-lambat. Ia membaca lembar yang di tunjuk Paman Bang dan mengernyitkan dahinya dalam-dalam.

"Dan apa jaminan gadis ini benar-benar berpihak pada kita?"

Paman Bang tersenyum lagi. Kali ini lebih lebar dari sebelumnya. "Nah, yang itu akan kau tahu dalam dua hari kedepan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Harus ku akui memang gila Jim."

"Gila kenapa?"

"Kau tahu apa yang ku maksud."

"Apa yang kau maksud?"

"CCTV. Peserta Copulation itu. Pemuda bermarga Jeon jika aku tak salah?"

"Jika hal ini bocor atau kau mengadukannya pada ayah, aku akan—"

"Tenanglah, _kiddo_. Kau pikir aku sepicik itu?"

Dengan kikikan dan tawa centil, Irene menyesap Cappucino panas dalam cangkirnya. Masih terkekeh melihat raut kesal saudara laki-lakinya yang tertutupi oleh topi seragam Guardian itu. Gadis cantik itu mendorong lagi cangkir milik Jimin agar pria itu mau menyesapnya barang satu dua kali.

"Ayolah jangan terlalu kaku—"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Irene kembali terbahak mendengar nada panik dari pertanyaan Jimin. Berhenti beberapa detik kemudian setelah mendapatkan pelototan tajam dari si mata sipit itu.

"Tak sengaja. Sungguh. Aku sedang meretas beberapa situs jual beli organ saat tak sengaja melihat hasil kerjamu. Kau tahu aku bisa dengan mudah melihatnya bukan? Bukan kau saja yang mahir di bidang _hacking, kiddo_."

"Kadang-kadang aku lupa jika kakakku sama jeniusnya dengan adiknya."

"Jangan merayu. Rayuanmu tak akan mempan."

"Aku tak merayumu. Aku tahu kau tak akan sejahat itu membongkar... _kau tahu_ , rahasia itu."

"Ah jadi kau menganggapnya sebagai rahasia?"

"Sshh... Pelankan suaramu!"

Irene meringis saat adiknya itu mencubit lengan atasnya. Ia melirik Jimin yang memandang sekeliling dengan pandangan waspada kendati hanya ada mereka berdua di dalam ruangan itu.

"Aku tak akan bilang!"

"Tapi jangan keras-keras!"

"Dasar menyebalkan." Omelnya. Ia mencibir dan bangkit dari duduknya seketika. Tak lagi menyesap cairan yang masih mengepul itu. Irene kembali duduk di balik _PDS_ baru miliknya. Merah _maroon_.

"Mau kemana kau?"

"Bekerja lah. Masih banyak situs yang harus ku retas hari ini."

"Kenapa pula kau meretas situs jual beli organ?"

"Dokter Byun yang memintanya." Ujar Irene. "Dia sedang mencari beberapa organ untuk keperluan lab."

"Keperluan lab?"

"Jangan tanyakan padaku. Aku tak tahu detailnya."

" _Arasseo_. Cerewet."

Jimin bangkit dari duduknya sembari membawa dua buah cangkir itu dan meletakkannya di dalam bak cuci. Membasuh kedua tangannya dengan bersih sembari pikirannya melayang-layang tak tentu arah. Sebagian besar karena rasa khawatirnya akan tindakan hacking yang sudah di lakukannya. Lamunannya membuatnya nyaris tak sadar jika air bekas cucian tangannya telah mengambang karena ia lupa membuka tutup penyedotnya.

"Dia manis, Jim. Aku mengakuinya. Apa dia sudah hamil?"

Jimin mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Setahuku belum."

"Tapi aku masih lebih menyukai mantanmu yang cantik itu. Siapa namanya? Seulgi?"

"Kang Seulgi." Ralat Jimin.

"Benar. Itu maksudku." Ujarnya. Irene menghela napas sejenak dan memandang nanar pada Jimin. "Sayang sekali umurnya pendek. Aku tak menyangka ia bisa meninggal semuda itu."

"Penyakit jantung memang mengerikan." Jawab Jimin ala kadarnya.

Irene menghela napasnya. "Yeah, aku tahu. Apa kau datang ke pemakamannya?" Tanyanya seraya mengunyah biskuit keju yang tersedia di meja. Tangan terampilnya menggeser-geser layar hologram itu dengan sebuah jari. Memperbesar beberapa sudut dan memicingkan mata saat melihat sesuatu yang ganjil. Lalu mengembalikan gambar ke ukuran semula dan melirik adiknya yang diam termangu di balik bak cuci piring.

"Tidak. Aku sibuk."

"Sibuk memandangi Jeon Jungkook?"

"Oh diamlah. Aku benar-benar sibuk!" Teriak Jimin. Kesabarannya semakin menipis. "Hubungan kami telah lama berakhir. Jangan sangkut pautkan lagi aku dengan Seulgi. Aku tak suka."

"Iya, iya. Galak benar sih." Gerutu Irene. "Kembali ke tempatmu sana. Jangan menggangguku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Cheonggyecheon?"

"Eoh."

"Untuk apa?"

"Melempar koin."

"Kau percaya itu?"

"Kenapa tidak?"

Jeon Jungkook memasukkan 2 gulung kimbap tuna buatannya ke dalam keranjang bekal yang sudah disiapkan Taehyung. Ia memandang ke pasangannya yang tengah kesusahan memasukkan lengannya ke dalam _long coat_ hitam yang menutupi pahanya. Jungkook tersenyum simpul dan berjalan ke arah Taehyung. Dengan gerak lembut ia mengangkat lengan mantel itu sehingga pria Kim dapat memasukkan tangan kanannya dengan mudah.

" _Gomapda_."

" _Gwaenchanhayo_." Sahutnya. Ia memiringkan kepalanya dan memandang ragu keranjang piknik yang penuh akan makanan itu.

"Hyung, tapi sekarang sedang musim dingin. Kenapa kau mengajakku piknik di pinggiran Cheonggyecheon?"

Kim Taehyung menahan senyumannya. Ia telah menduga pertanyaan semacam itu pada akhirnya terlontar dari bibir manis pasangannya itu. Si gigi kelinci itu patuh-patuh saja saat disuruh membuat berbagai jenis makanan setelah sesi _making out_ di _bathtub_ pagi tadi. Ia bahkan tak mengeluh saat dengan nakalnya Kim Taehyung mencuri satu dua kecupan di balik kompor.

Kembali lagi ke ide irrationalnya tadi, piknik di musim dingin dengan suhu di bawah 0? Hanya Kim Taehyung yang punya ide segila itu.

Itupun tak lepas dari pasangannya, pemuda manis Jeon.

"Ingat 8 _wishlist_ yang akan kau tunjukkan padaku?"

Jungkook mengangguk lambat-lambat. Ia mengingat-ingat lagi dimana terakhir kali ia meletakkan notebook yang penuh catatan usangnya itu.

"Uhm, jangan marah ya, tapi—"

"Kau membaca semua wishlistku?" tanya Jungkook dengan nada berbisik. Bola matanya membulat saat ia memandang horror pasangan Copulationnya itu.

Kim Taehyung mengangkat bahunya. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya salah tingkah dan memandang ke arah mana saja selain ke onyx indah Jungkooknya.

"Well, yeah, tidak seperti itu juga. Aku hanya—"

"Darimana kau mendapatkan _diaryku,_ hyung?" Jungkook menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. Merasa luar biasa malu dan takut.

"Hey, hey, tunggu dulu Kookie." Taehyung mendekati pasangannya dan menarik kedua telapak yang menutupi wajah cantik seorang Jeon Jungkook. "Aku tidak membaca semuanya. Hanya 8 teratas. Sungguh."

"Hyung..."

"Aku tidak bisa membaca lebih dari itu karena kau bilang kau hanya memperbolehkanku untuk tahu 8 teratasnya saja, kecuali kau mengijinkan—"

"Yang itu juga tidak ku ijinkan! Kau tak seharusnya membacanya tanpa persetujuanku. Itu kan privasi hyung!"

"Tidak, Kook. Itu bukan privasi. Privasiku, privasimu. Kita berbagi kehidupan, Kookie. Kita sudah pernah membicarakan ini sebelumnya bukan? Apa kau menganggap remeh kalimat itu?"

"Bukan itu maksudku, hyung..."

Taehyung menarik pundak lunglai Jungkook dan membawanya dalam pelukan.

"Maaf jika aku lancang membacanya. Kau meninggalkan bukumu di sofa, dan aku tidak tahan untuk tak menyentuhnya." Terang Taehyung. "Sungguh aku hanya membaca 8 dari 98 daftar itu. Dan aku akan membantu mewujudkannya untukmu, Kook."

Jungkook mengangguk sekali. Aroma maskulin Taehyung ditambah dengan parfume kayu manis dan musk begitu memabukkannya. Pelukan Taehyung masih ampuh menenangkan kegelisahannya.

Satu detik,

Dua detik,

Tiga detik...

... Berlalu dengan lambat. Sepertinya semesta tengah ikut berbahagia dengan mereka berdua.

"Kau menuliskan kalimat ' _melakukan dua hal yang saling bertentangan di waktu bersamaan_ ', dan ini rencanaku untukmu. Piknik di musim dingin. Kurasa tepat bukan ideku ini?"

Ingatkan Jungkook untuk tidak jatuh lebih dalam lagi pada pesona Kaum Primer yang satu ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka tiba di tepian Cheonggyecheon stream pada pukul 5 sore. Berpadu dengan waktu tenggelamnya matahari, piknik unik mereka di mulai.

Sudah potongan kimbab ketujuh, semangkuk ramen, sundubu jigae, dan dua buah aprikot habis di makannya. Kim Taehyung duduk dengan perut menekuk. Kekenyangan luar biasa. Ia harus banyak-banyak berterimakasih pada pasangan Copulationnya yang bisa belajar dengan cepat dalam urusan dapur.

Di sebelahnya duduk dengan posisi meringkuk sosok Jungkook. Ia kedinginan. Dua buah hotpack tak terlalu membantu menghangatkan tubuh. Berkali-kali ia merapatkan kedua kakinya. Kim Taehyung telah memberikan syal putih miliknya yang terlilit dengan nyaman di sekitar leher. Salahnya juga menolak berkali-kali tawaran sang pasangan untuk beralih ke mobil atau tempat hangat lainnya. Suhu di luar sudah minus sepuluh, ia memang bandel dan kekeuh akan pendiriannya.

Sebenarnya alasannya adalah lebih karena ia sangat menikmati momen mereka berdua. Momen langka yang timbul dari inisiatif Taehyung patut di hargai sebaik mungkin. Jungkook senang. Mereka banyak berbincang dalam quality time itu. Membunuh hawa dingin dengan canda tawa. Kim Taehyung sangat hangat padanya. Ia beberapa kali melontarkan _jokes_ yang tak pernah dibayangkan sebelumnya.

Sekali lagi, Jungkook jatuh hati pada pria bermarga Kim ini.

"Kau tak mau menghabiskannya?"

Pemuda Jeon menolak. Ia menunjuk ke arah _hotpack_ yang tergeletak begitu saja di kakinya.

"Baik. Waktunya pindah tempat. Aku tak mau kau sakit."

Kali ini Jungkook tak menolaknya. Ia bahkan tak sanggup membantu merapihkan kotak-kotak makan itu. Semua dilakukan Taehyung dalam hitungan detik.

Saat Taehyung hendak menarik tangan dingin pasangannya, Jungkook seketika menghentikannya dan mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah sungai.

"Koinnya, hyung." Ujar Jungkook mengingatkan.

"Ah, benar. Hampir saja lupa."

Taehyung mengeluarkan 6 buah koin dan menyerahkan 3 diantaranya pada Jungkook. Mereka meniti beberapa bebatuan pijakan hingga tiba di tempat pelemparan koin.

"Kau dulu." Titah Taehyung. "Jangan lupa harapannya."

Jungkook mengangguk dan menundukkan kepalanya.

 _Harapanku akan terkabul bukan?_

 _Apa yang sebenarnya aku harapkan?_

"Ayo, Kook!"

 _Cepat hamil? Copulation berjalan lancar? Taehyungie hyung benar-benar mencintaiku?_

"Jungkook..." Tegur Taehyung.

 _Apa boleh aku menginginkan semuanya?_

"... sekarang!"

Detik itu juga ia melemparkan koin kedalam lubang yang ada beberapa meter di depannya. Lemparannya meleset. Pun dengan lemparan kedua. Hingga lemparan yang ketiga...

"Gagal, hyung."

Jungkook membalikkan badan dan memandang lesu ke arah Taehyung. "Tak ada satupun yang masuk."

"Ah, sayang sekali." Taehyung menepuk pundak pasangannya itu. "Sudah, coba lagi lain kali. Lagian itu hanya mitos."

"Tapi kau bilang kau percaya?"

"Memang sih, tapi—"

Ucapan Taehyung terpotong dengan dering ponsel di saku mantelnya. Tangannya merogoh kedalam, meraih benda itu. Kedua alisnya bertautan sejenak sebelum ia mengangkatnya.

Taehyung mundur beberapa langkah saat menjawab panggilan itu. Jungkook yang menantinya dalam diam hingga akhirnya pria Kim mematikan sambungan telepon itu.

"Kita harus pulang sekarang."

"Ada apa, hyung?" Tanya Jungkook panik. "Apa ada sesuatu yang salah?"

"Joy."

Napas Jungkook tercekat setelah mendengar nama itu disebut.

"Dia bilang dia sedang sakit, dan sekarang ia sudah ada di rumah."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Review Please...

Salam hangat,

Plum.

Follow IG : summer_plum (double underscores)


	13. Chapter 13

" **Daylight"**

Disclaimer : The story belongs to Summer Plum. Nama-nama yang tercantum dalam cerita sepenuhnya milik mereka.

Genre : Romance, Action

Main Casts : Kim Tae Hyung x Jeon Jung Kook

Other Casts : Kim Nam Joon | Kim Seok Jin | Min Yoon Gi | Jung Ho Seok | Park Ji Min

Rated : M

Warning : Top!Kim Taehyung x Bottom!Jeon Jungkook

YAOI, BoyxBoy, dan sejenisnya

M-Preg

Typo everywhere

 **Chapter 13**

Park Jimin adalah definisi kekuatan yang sesungguhnya.

Bagaimana tidak, reputasinya sebagai prajurit terbaik membawanya menjadi pemimpin _Guardian_ periode ini. Buah dari kerja keras bertahun dan tekad yang kuat membuatnya disegani banyak orang. Pekerjaan menuntutnya untuk bersikap tegas dan cekatan dalam mengambil keputusan. Seharusnya ia bangga akan dirinya sendiri yang cukup menarik baik sifat maupun sikapnya.

Nyatanya ia merasa berkebalikan.

Beberapa hari belakangan ia merasa cukup lemah. Bukan secara fisik, namun secara batin. Rasanya sesuatu mencekalnya dari dalam. Ia terbiasa mendidik bawahannya dengan disiplin, namun akhir-akhir ini, kedisiplinannya sendiri ternodai.

Satu nama yang membuatnya menjadi gundah bak remaja di film picisan. Satu nama yang kemarin masih ia awasi di tiap malam. Demi satu nama itu pula ia melanggar aturan dan kedisiplinan yang ia pupuk.

Jimin tak menyukai dirinya yang lemah seperti ini. Hatinya memang tergolong lembut dibanding _Guardian_ lain. Tapi bukan berarti rasa suka bisa mengantarkannya pada kekacauan bukan?

Dengan pemikiran itu, ia mematikan sadapan _CCTV_ kediaman Kim Taehyung dan bergegas menyelesaikan tugasnya.

Tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk tiba di pangkalan; tempat dimana pusat pelatihan _Guardian_ dilakukan. Tempat dimana mereka ditempa dan diperlakukan bak robot...

Ia memeta sekitarnya dengan saksama. Ruangan itu telah dipenuhi dengan _Guardian_ yang berdiri dalam beberapa formasi. Setidaknya ada 12 formasi dimana puluhan orang menempati formasi tersebut. Setiap formasi dijaga oleh dua orang bawahan Jimin termasuk rivalnya, Oh Sehun yang berdiri dan menatap tajam ke arahnya. Di sayap kanan, Dokter Baekhyun dan Dokter Yeri berkeliling dan membagikan alat suntik ke tiap orang yang menjaga barisan Alat suntik itu telah diisi dengan serum berwarna hitam pekat yang telah dikenal baik oleh Jimin.

Karena sang kakaklah yang membantu pembuatannya.

Hingga aba-aba ketiga, setiap penjaga menyuntikkan serum tersebut ke leher semua _Guardian_. Dapat disaksikan dengan jelas jika substansi tersebut mulai merasuki tubuh penjaga negara itu. Mata mereka berputar-putar selama beberapa detik dengan tubuh yang bergetar hebat. Satu persatu _Guardian_ berteriak kuat. Bias wajah mereka menampilkan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat. Jimin sampai harus menutup kedua telinganya. Berbeda dengan bawahannya dan dua Dokter tadi yang dengan santai menyaksikan _Guardian_ itu tumbang. Mengerang dan mancakar-cakar lantai. Melampiaskan rasa sakit dengan sia-sia. Karena memang tak ada jalan keluar jika serum tersebut telah berpadu dengan darah.

"Kau lupa memasang penutup telingamu, Tuan."

Dokter Yeri tertawa dan melepas gumpalan kecil yang menyubat telinganya. Membuangnya dengan sebuah lemparan yang telak mendarat di tong sampah. Terdengar biasa saja mendengar teriakan _Guardian_ , bahkan setelah membuang penutup telinga.

Detik selanjutnya para _Guardian_ itu menghentikan teriakannya. Perlahan mereka bangkit dari lantai dan berdiri tegak. Pandangan lurus dan sikap mereka kembali seperti semula. Seolah tak terjadi apapun.

"Aku tak senang mereka disuntik seperti itu." Park Jimin mengambil sebuah alat suntik yang tersisa dari baki yang dibawa Dokter Yeri. Ia memandang alat suntik itu dengan tatapan risih. "Andaikan ada cara lain selain benda ini."

"Oh, jangan merusak kesenangan, Tuan Park. Ini salah satu temuan timku yang brilian. Kau tak bisa memungkirinya."

Dokter Baekhyun datang dan memasukkan penutup telinganya ke saku. Rona bahagia menjalari wajahnya saat memandang barisan _Guardian_ yang patuh berdiri tegak layaknya robot.

"Jangan munafik jika ideku ini layak mendapatkan penghargaan dari Dewan Tertinggi, Tuan Park." Ia mengedip, terkekeh dan meninggalkan ruangan bersama dengan beberapa orang yang menjaga _Guardian_ tadi. Mereka saling membungkukkan badannya saat melewati Jimin satu per satu. Semua pekerja nyaris meninggalkan tempat ia berdiri selain Dokter Yeri, Oh Sehun, dan tentunya para _Guardian_.

"Tuan Park, ini hasil testnya." Dokter Yeri menyerahkan sebuah chip seukuran kuku jari kelingking. Chip itu berwarna emas mencolok. Jimin menerima benda itu dan langsung memasukkannya ke sisi kanan jam tangan, tepat di bawah pengendali waktu—untuk nanti dibaca di ruangannya.

"Terima kasih, Dokter Yeri. Akan kuperiksa." Jawabnya. Ia membalikkan badannya sebelum sahutan dari Oh Sehun membuat darahnya mendidih.

"Aturan adalah aturan. Siapapun yang melanggar seharusnya menerima hukumannya. Bukan begitu, Tuan Muda?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Peluk, sayang."

Gelayutan dan nada manja Joy membuat Jungkook nyaris meremukkan cangkir yang ia genggam.

Terhitung sejak kepulangan mereka lima jam yang lalu, kesabaran Jungkook benar-benar diuji.

Semua dimulai dari kemunculan tunangan Taehyung itu. Gadis berdada besar itu entah bagaimana caranya bisa masuk dan duduk dengan santainya di ranjang kamar Taehyung. Yang pertama kali memergokinya adalah Jungkook, yang kaget dengan teriakan cemprengnya memanggil nama tunangannya tersayang, alias pasangan Jungkook. Taehyung yang mendengar teriakan Joypun bergegas masuk dan memeriksa keadaan gadisnya.

Jungkook dapat mengetahuinya dengan jelas jika Joy tidak sakit. _Well,_ tak sepenuhnya salah. Ia hanya pilek dan batuk—yang terdengar palsu. Suhu badannya saja normal dan wajahnya terlihat segar. Tapi rengekannya tak pernah berhenti. Demi apapun itu, Jungkook tahu jika Joy hanya mencari perhatian.

Dan sialnya, Kim Taehyung mencurahkan seluruh perhatiannya pada si gadis.

1-0.

Jungkook merasa kalah kali ini.

Ia menyesap cangkir yang telah kosong itu dengan kuat. Padahal satu tetespun tak tersisa. Netra Jungkook melirik dengan kesal pada _lovebird_ yang sedang _cuddling_ di depan televisi. Joy memeluk erat-erat tubuh tegap Taehyung sementara wajahnya dibenamkan di dada lelaki itu. Ia melontarkan ucapan bernada manja dan memanggil nama Taehyung setidaknya sepuluh kali setiap menit.

"Peluknya kurang erat!"

Kali ini Jungkook menggigit kuat-kuat pinggiran cangkir. Giginya terasa ngilu. Ingin hati melempar benda itu tepat ke kepala medusa yang sekarang sedang berkecup mesra dengan Taehyungnya.

"Tidak tahu diri." Desis Jungkook. Jika bukan karena kesopanan ia pasti sudah serius melempar Joy dengan cangkirnya. Sekalian dengan rak piringnya sekalian bila perlu.

 _Tak bisakah kau membedakan mana yang asli dan mana yang hanya berpura-pura, hyung?_

Cukup lima jam saja ia menahan diri mendengarkan celoteh penuh mesra _suaminya_ dengan tunangannya.

Tunggu dulu.

Suami?

Suami darimananya?

Ironi.

Hanya angan semata.

Ingat, Taehyung tak pernah mengikrarkan janji sehidup semati dengannya. Ia hanya bertugas membuahi dan merawatnya selama permainan ini berlangsung. Tak kurang dan tak lebih.

 _Seharusnya aku yang tahu diri._

Sebelas lebih tiga puluh.

Ia memandang jam dinding yang detiknya terasa lebih lambat dari biasa. Jungkook memilih menyembunyikan diri di dapur dan mengunyah es krim cokelat sebagai penghilang kesal.

Yep, menyantap es krim sementara di luar sana hujan salju turun deras. Normalnya ia akan menggigil tak karuan hanya karena hawa dingin dari kulkas, namun kali ini bahkan bekunya es krim terasa seperti semangkuk penuh samgyetang.

Panas.

Es itu tak dingin sama sekali.

Ia bahkan menghiraukan tenggorokannya yang terasa tak nyaman.

Mungkin tenggorokannya terluka karena terlalu dipaksakan menelan substansi yang tak cocok di musim dingin itu.

Entahlah.

Apapun itu masih terasa lebih baik dibanding harus dekat-dekat dengan _lovebird_ yang entah sekarang ini tengah berbuat apa.

"Pembohong. Dia bilang akan menemui Joy jika aku memperbolehkannya. Memangnya tadi aku mengiyakan?" Gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Scoop terakhir ludes sudah dilahapnya. Ia kehabisan es krim. Sudah dua kotak besar ia habiskan tanpa sadar.

"Jungkook?"

Pemuda itu mengangkat kepalanya saat sosok pasangannya muncul di muka pintu. Kim Taehyung datang tanpa Joy. Raut wajahnya terlihat sedikit resah. Pria itu bahkan menggigit bibir bawahnya, sesuatu yang jarang dilakukan.

"Iya?" jawab Jungkook. Ia menunduk dan memandang kotak es krim dan sendork yang berserakan di meja makan. "Hyung, aku menghabiskan stok es krimnya—"

"Makanlah sebanyak yang kau mau, Kook." Jawab Taehyung langsung. Kemudian ia berdehem dan melanjutkan ucapan tergagapnya. "Umm..."

"Joy akan menginap?" Tebak Jungkook. Ia sudah memprediksikan hal ini semenjak Taehyung menerima panggilan dari Joy. Meski terasa tak nyaman, namun ia telah menyiapkan perasaannya.

"Uh.. Iya." Jawab Taehyung. "Dia bilang ingin tidur bersamaku. Jadi umm, kau err—"

"Aku tahu. Aku akan kembali ke kamarku." Sahut Jungkook singkat.

Ia berdiri, mengambil kotak es krim kosong dan sendok kotor lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Hatinya terasa panas. Entah mengapa perutnya juga menghangat.

Taehyung masih berdiri di ambang pintu, begitupula Jungkook yang membelakanginya. Keduanya sama-sama terlihat ragu untuk mulai berbicara satu sama lain. Keheningan itu berlangsung selama beberapa saat.

Jungkook memperhatikan butiran salju dari balik jendela dapur. Salju di luar sudah cukup tebal. Ketebalannya mungkin bisa menutupi mata kakinya.

Suasana di dalam rumah dan di luar begitu kontras.

Disini ia merasa sangat panas. Sementara di luar pastilah begitu sejuk.

Mungkin ia butuh waktu sejenak untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

"Hyung—"

"Kook—"

Dua-duanya berbicara bersamaan. Jungkook berdehem dan mengedikkan kepalanya.

"Hyung dulu."

"Kau tak apa?" Tanya Taehyung pada akhirnya.

 _Tidak, hyung. Aku tak baik-baik saja._

Jungkook menelan ludahnya. "Tentu. Kenapa tidak?" Bersusah payah ia menarik kedua sisi pipinya agar membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"Baik. Syukurlah." Ujar Pemuda Kim.

Jungkook mengangguk dan berjalan ke arah pasangan Copulationnya. Hingga kemudian ia berdiri tepat di hadapan wajah tampan itu.

Pemuda Jeon memperhatikan dengan jelas setiap jengkal wajah pria itu. Taehyung terlihat lebih rileks dari sebelumnya. Bahkan dengan samar ia menangkap raut berseri pria tampan itu.

 _Taehyungie hyung senang._

 _Mungkin ia gembira bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan orang yang disayang._

"Aku pergi ke minimarket dulu, hyung." Ucap Jungkook tersendat. Ia menunduk dan merasakan sesuatu mencekat lehernya. Rasanya sakit.

"Biar kuantar."

"Tidak perlu, hyung. Kan dekat." Cegah Jungkook. Ia tertawa, meski tawanya terdengar ganjil.

"Tapi diluar salju sedang turun."

"Aku akan memakai coat tebal dan sepatu boots. Jangan khawatir."

Jungkook berjalan melewati pasangannya itu dan bergegas naik ke kamarnya. Ketika melewati kamar Taehyung pandangannya menangkap sosok Joy yang tengah duduk dengan mengenakan pakaian berbahan minim. Jungkook bersumpah ia bahkan melihat gadis itu tengah memoleskan lipstick merah terang yang terlihat menjijikan di mata Jungkook.

 _Mana ada orang sakit seperti itu?_

Menghela napas, ia sedikit berlari menuju ke kamarnya sendiri di ujung sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Terima kasih."

Jungkook menerima uang kembalian sepuluh ribu won yang tadi diulurkan. Memasukkannya ke dalam kantung saku coat, dan bergegas mencari tempat duduk ternyaman.

Keputusannya untuk keluar sebentar dari rumah sedikit disesalinya. Di luar ternyata sangat dingin. Bahkan coat tebal tak cukup menghangatkannya. Begitupula dengan sepatu boots yang membalut kedua kaki.

Omong-omong, sepatu itu milik si kepala _Guardian_.

Dari deretan sepatu yang sudah dibelikan Taehyung untuknya, entah mengapa ia malah memilih sepatu Park Jimin. Tangannya secara otomatis terulur dan meraih boots tentara itu.

Jungkook mengayunkan kedua kakinya. Ia melahap ramen kesukaannya dalam hitungan detik. Bukan hal sulit baginya untuk terus mengunyah. Rasa lapar entah mengapa selalu menggerogoti tubuh. Rasanya perutnya tak pernah penuh. Selalu ada _space_ untuk makanan di setiap sisi.

Ketenangan itu dipecahkan oleh suara riuh. Terdengar beberapa orang sedang berdebat dan ribut. Bahkan Jungkook bisa menangkap suara teriakan dan tangisan secara samar-samar.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Jungkook khawatir.

Ahjussi penjaga minimarket itu menunjukkan jam tangan ke arah Jungkook. "Pukul 12 tepat. Saatnya sweeping kurasa."

 _Tidak._

 _Sweeping._

 _Bagaimana bisa aku lupa?_

"Ada satu orang di dalam mini market!"

"Sial."

Belum sempat Jungkook menggerakkan satu inchi badannyapun, tiga orang _Guardian_ telah menerjang masuk pintu mini market.

"Dimana pasanganmu?"

Jungkook dipaksa berdiri dengan cengkeraman di kerah bajunya.

"A.. Aku... Arrgh..."

Sebuah alat panjang seperti penggaris di tempelkan ke lengan kirinya, tempat dimana detector ditanamkan. Rasanya sangat panas. Seperti terbakar. Hingga membuat Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Jungkook penuh amarah.

"Dia sendiri. Tanpa pasangan. Tertangkap basah melanggar aturan Copulation."

"Aku hanya—Hey, hentikan! Lepaskan tanganku!"

Jeon Jungkook meronta-ronta saat tubuhnya diseret oleh dua orang Guardian di sisi kiri kanannya. Mereka tak mempedulikan teriakan dan cacian Jungkook secuilpun. Tubuhnya diseret di tanah bersalju itu sejauh beberapa meter hingga pada akhirnya dilemparkan begitu saja di kaki truk. Ia terkantuk sesuatu. Kakinya terasa perih. Jungkook meringis menahan sakit sembari matanya membelalak.

"Jongin, ada satu peserta lagi di radius 100 meter, sisi barat daya Gedung Hyundai."

"Baik."

Salah satu peserta Guardian mendekati Jungkook yang terpojok kesakitan. Guardian itu menarik sebuah borgol dari pinggangnya dan meraup kedua tangan Jungkook.

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Diam!"

Sebuah pukulan mendarat di pelipis Jungkook. Detik itu pula si Guardian memborgol kedua tangan pemuda Jeon ke arah belakang.

"Kyungsoo. Bawa yang satu ini. Masukkan dalam sel kelas 2."

"Baik."

Masih menahan perih di kaki dan pelipis, tubuh Jungkook diangkat dan kembali dilemparkan ke dalam bak truk. Kendaraan itu melaju entah kemana. Membawa serta Jungkook dan setidaknya selusin peserta Guardian lain yang tertangkap basah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Gadis yang ditanya mengangguk perlahan. Sebuah kemajuan yang berarti dibanding beberapa hari yang lalu.

Dibandingkan saat baru tiba, Kang Seulgi bisa dibilang lebih bernyawa. Paras cantiknya yang tertutupi luka dan lebam disana-sini mulai sirna. Aura cerahya sedikit terpatri berkat perawatan dan obat-obatan yang Seokjin berikan. Seokjin bahkan dengan terpaksa memotong rambut panjang gadis itu. Ukuran sebahu menurutnya akan lebih baik. Setidaknya rambut pendek tak akan mengganggu pengobatan dan aktivitasnya yang terbatas.

Kim Seokjin meletakkan kembali gelas yang isinya sudah habis. Seulgi menghabiskan air putih dalam sekali tenggak setelah tidur panjangnya yang nyaris menyentuh angka 24 jam.

"Terima kasih, _umm_ —"

"Seokjin. Panggil saja dengan santai. Aku tak keberatan."

Gadis bermarga Kang itu mengangguk pelan. Ia membenarkan posisi tidurnya di atas ranjang rumah sakit tempat Seokjin berjaga. Beberapa saat kemudian ia menyadari jika rambutnya sudah dipangkas banyak.

"Rambutku—"

"Aku yang memotongnya." Jawab Seokjin langsung. "Prosedur penyembuhan. Lebih baik begitu daripada membiarkannya memperlambat penyembuhanmu."

"Terima kasih sekali lagi. Kau pasti berpengalaman dalam dunia medis."

Seokjin tertawa ringan. "Tak banyak dokter disini." Jawabnya singkat.

"Kau merendah." Sahut Seulgi.

"Itu fakta, tak banyak orang yang mau belajar medis disini. Kebanyakan hanya berlatih untuk bertempur saja. Membosankan."

"Kalau begitu ajari aku agar tahu ilmu kesehatan." Tukas Seulgi. "Aku ingin jadi sepertimu."

"Akan kulakukan setelah kau mendapat izin dari Paman Bang tersayang." Jawab Seokjin seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Ia berdiri dan mengambil mangkok bubur dari atas meja. "Habiskan makanan ini dan jika kau sudah bisa bangun, bergabunglah dengan rapat besar di Arteri. Paman Bang akan mengenalkanmu pada warga disini."

"Percaya atau tidak, beberapa dari mereka sudah mengenalku."

Seokjin mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook merintih kala tubuhnya menabrak dinding ruang tahanan yang dingin.

Guardian itu mendorongnya dengan kasar, membuat bahunya terasa nyeri tak karuan. Ia bahkan terjerembab coatnya sendiri saat mencoba bangun. Kemudian mengumpat keras-keras di kegelapan ruangan.

"Ada orang baru."

"Berapa banyak yang tertangkap?"

Jungkook berdiri mematung. Ternyata bukan hanya dirinya yang dijebloskan ke ruang tahanan berukura meter berpenerangan minim itu. Duduk berhimpitan di ujung ruangan, ia melihat setidaknya 3 _ah_ , 4 orang memandanginya penasaran. Salah satu diantaranya duduk dengan menenggelamkan kepala diantara kedua kaki yang terlipat.

Semuanya pria. Termasuk lelaki yang duduk diam itu. Jungkook mendekati mereka pelan-pelan agar bisa melihat wajahnya.

"Kau tertangkap juga?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Apa yang mereka katakan padamu?"

Satu per satu dari mereka melontarkan pertanyaannya. Jungkook membola saat gambaran samar wajah sahabat seperjuangannya dulu terpatri dengan jelas di hadapannya.

"Yugyeom?"

"Jungkook?"

Jungkook nyaris berteriak sebelum memeluk sahabatnya itu erat-erat. Merasa sedikit lega ada satu orang yang ia kenal.

"Mereka menangkapmu juga?"

Pemuda Jeon mengangguk pelan sebelum meringis lagi. Pelipisnya terasa nyeri. Mungkin efek dari benturan yang ia terima selama perjalanan ke ruang tahanan ini.

"Kau kenapa, Kook?"

"Perih." Jawab Jungkook singkat.

"Jungkook?"

Panggilan dari suara yang familiar itu mengalihkan perhatiannya. Pemuda Jeon menunduk dan mendapati sosok yang menyembunyikan wajahnya tadi adalah sosok yang ia kenal juga.

"Yoongi hyung?" Panggil Jungkook lambat-lambat.

"Astaga, kau juga kena. Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Jungkook tergagap. Bukan karena pertanyaannya. Melainkan fakta bahwa orang yang dikenalnya itu wajahnya penuh dengan luka dan darah. Dalam temaram ia melihat jajaran lebam dan bengkak yang menguarkan bau anyir. Jika bukan karena suaranya mungkin Jungkook tak akan tahu jika pria itu adalah Yoongi.

Mengabaikan Yugyeom yang menanyakan identitas Yoongi pada Jungkook, pemuda itu menunduk dan mendekati sosok yang terluka.

"Hyung, mereka memukulimu?"

Yoongi terkekeh pelan. "Ini bukan apa-apa. Apa kau meninggalkan rumah tanpa pasanganmu?"

"Hyung, kenapa mereka menyakitimu? Kau harus segera diobati! Aku akan memanggil—"

"Tidak usah, Kook. Serius, aku tak apa-apa." Potong Yoongi. Ia mencengkeram pundak Jungkook dan menggoyangkan tubuh ringkih itu. "Dengarkan aku. Tak lama lagi satu per satu dari kita akan dipanggil menghadap perwakilan Para Petinggi. Kau akan lolos dari hukuman jika memenuhi syarat. Namun jika tidak, maka kau akan menghabiskan waktumu hingga permainan ini berakhir di penjara. Kau harus lolos pemeriksaan, Kook."

Netra Jungkook membesar dari sebelumnya. Tiba-tiba saja merasa luar biasa panik. "Pemeriksaan? Syaratnya apa? Apa yang harus kulakukan agar lolos?"

"Kau harus—"

"Min Yoongi!"

Tanpa mereka sadari beberapa Guardian telah membuka pintu ruang tahanan. Masing-masing dari mereka membawa senjata laras panjang di sisi kiri. Sebelum Yoongi dapat memberitahu apa syarat agar lolos dari jeratan hukum, pria itu telah diseret dengan keji oleh seorang Guardian berbadan tinggi.

"Jangan! Lepaskan dia! Yoongi hyung! Hyung!"

Jungkook memanggil nama Yoongi beberapa kali sebelum salah satu dari Guardian maju dan menendang tulang keringnya.

"Diam atau kutembak kau sekarang juga!"

"Kook!" Yugyeom bergegas mendekatinya. Ia menatap iba pada sahabatnya yang mengerang kesakitan seraya memegangi kaki kirinya.

Pintu ruang tahanan tertutup dengan suara berdebam sebelum bunyi kunci terdengar.

"Kemari, Kook. Duduk saja. Tak ada gunanya melawan mereka."

Ancaman akan tinggal di penjara menghantuinya. Ia tak bisa membayangkan harus tinggal di tempat seperti ini. Terlebih kesalahannya hanyalah sederhana. Rasanya sangat tidak adil.

Sekelebat bayangan Taehyung tiba-tiba saja melintas di pikirannya.

Jika saja ia tak keluar. Jika saja ia bisa tahan sebentar saja di rumah. Jika saja ia menerima tawaran Taehyung untuk mengantarnya...

 _Hyung, tolong aku..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat.

Perasaannya tak enak.

Sudah nyaris dua jam semenjak kepergian Jungkook. Sekarang sudah nyaris jam satu setengah. Ia khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu pada pasangan Copulationnya itu.

 _Kenapa kau belum pulang juga, Kook?_

 _Apa kau marah padaku?_

Taehyung menunggu hingga Joy terlelap sepenuhnya. Kendati gadisnya itu mengajaknya bercumbu dan melakukan sesi making out, Taehyung menolaknya dengan halus. Ia meminta dengan sabar agar Joy istirahat saja. Lagipula gadisnya sedang sakit. Taehyung tak mau mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

Selain itu ia merasa tak enak juga pada Jungkook.

Entah mengapa sesuatu di dirinya mengatakan jika ia telah melakukan suatu kesalahan.

Ditambah dengan Jungkook yang tak pulang-pulang.

Hingga ia tiba di depan mini market yang telah tutup itu, Taehyung yakin ia telah membuat kesalahan.

Ia mengecek dan mengetuk pintu mini market yang terkunci rapat. Kakinya berkeliling mengitari bangunan pejaja makanan itu beberapa kali untuk mencari keberadaan Jungkook, penjaga mini market, atau siapapun itu. Akan tetapi hasilnya nihil. Tempat itu sepi mencekam.

Taehyung nyaris berlari menuju kantor polisi sebelum ia melihat seorang kakek tua sedang duduk di halte bus tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Dengan langkah cepat ia mendatangi kakek itu.

Pria itu membungkuk dalam-dalam pada si kakek. "Selamat malam, pak. Apa bapak tahu kemana perginya penjaga mini market itu?" Tanyanya seraya menunjuk ke arah yang dimaksud.

Kakek itu mengernyitkan dahi sesaat sebelum mengangguk pelan. "Sudah pulang setelah Guardian datang dan melakukan pemeriksaan." Jawabnya.

"Pemeriksaan?" Tanya Taehyung dengan nada tinggi. Ia menggelengkan kepala dan buru-buru membungkuk. "Maafkan saya, pak. Tapi pemeriksaan apa? Apa Anda melihat ada seorang laki-laki bermantel putih di sekitar mini market itu?"

Kakek itu berdiri. Sepertinya mobil yang ia tunggu sudah datang. "Ada banyak orang yang tertangkap. Mungkin yang kau cari juga terjaring. Tanya saja ke Guardian."

Saat itu pula tubuh Taehyung terasa sangat lemas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Untuk kesekian kalinya tubuh Jungkook diseret tak berperikemanusiaan. Tangannya memang tak lagi diborgol, namun kepalanya ditodong senapan dengan kuat oleh Guardian. Ia ketakutan. Merasa nyawanya seakan-akan bisa lepas jika si Guardian salah langkah sedikit saja dan melubangi kepalanya. Pikirannya bekerja keras. bertanya-tanya pemeriksaan macam apa dan apa yang harus ia lakukan agar bisa lolos seperti ucapan Yoongi.

 _Apa Yoongi hyung lolos juga? Apa dia dihukum?_

"Duduk."

Jungkook didorong hingga terduduk di atas kursi tua berwarna merah. Kursi itu mengingatkannya akan kursi bioskop. Di hadapannya duduk dengan angkuh sosok Oh Sehun yang menatap Jungkook dengan pandangan jijik.

Guardian yang menodongnya dengan senjata laras panjang itu menarik paksa coat putih yang melindungi tubuhnya. Membuang jauh-jauh mantel itu dan membuat Jungkook menggigil kedinginan.

Penjaga itu menyingkap sweater tebal yang dikenakan pemuda Jeon. Kembali Guardian itu menekankan alat panjang ke lengan atas Jungkook yang membuat kulitnya panas seperti terbakar. Jungkook berteriak lagi menahan rasa sakitnya sebelum akhirnya si Guardian menjauhkan benda itu.

Detik berikutnya di hadapan Jungkook muncul layar Hologram yang menampilkan detail informasi dirinya. Lengkap dengan foto dan data diri pasangannya, Kim Taehyung.

"Jeon Jungkook, Gen F, pasanganmu adalah Kim Taehyung Gen E, benar begitu?"

Teringis Jungkook mengangguk perlahan. "Benar." Jawabnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di malam hari sendirian tanpa pasangan Copulationmu?"

"Saya hanya—"

"Apa kau melakukan ancaman atau usaha penyerangan tersembunyi pada Dewan Tertinggi?"

"Saya tidak—"

"Apa kau sedang memata-matai Dewan Tertinggi beserta Para Petinggi?"

Beberapa kali ia menganggukpun selalu diabaikan dan dicercar oleh pertanyaan dari Oh Sehun. Jungkook merasa sangat frustasi.

"Saya hanya makan ramen di mini market. Demi apapun itu, saya tak ada niat untuk mencelakai siapapun." Bela Jungkook dengan nada cepat. Takut jawabannya akan dipotong seperti tadi.

"Kau melanggar aturan Copulation Nomor 168. Bagi siapapun yang melanggar maka ia berhak mendekam di penjara selama sisa waktu Copulation berlangsung." Ucap Pria berseragam Guardian lengkap itu dengan nada angkuh.

"Tapi saya—"

"Suntikkan sekarang."

Guardian yang tadi melepaskan coat Jungkook mendekati lagi pemuda itu. Tanpa aba-aba langsung menancapkan alat suntik ke leher peserta Copulation itu.

Jungkook berjengit. Suntikkan itu tak sesakit alat pelacak tadi. Akan tetapi ia lebih khawatir jika cairan bening di dalamnya berbahaya atau bahkan bisa menghilangkan nyawanya.

"Apa yang kau suntikkan padaku?" Teriak Jungkook.

Tentu saja Oh Sehun mengabaikan pertanyaan itu. Dengan cekatan jemari pria itu menggeser-geser layar hologram yang menampilkan sederet gambar-gambar aneh yang tak dimengerti Jungkook.

Pemuda itu menyentuh leher bekas suntikkan tadi. Rasanya sangat pegal. Entah mengapa ia merasa mengantuk, namun anehnya jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang daripada sebelumnya.

"Baik, kau lolos."

 _Onyx_ Jungkook membulat seketika.

Lolos?

Ia bisa lolos?

Bagaimana...

"Kau berhasil melakukan pembuahan. Sebuah janin tumbuh di perutmu." Terang Oh Sehun.

 _Janin..._

 _Perut..._

 _Aku... hamil?_

"Pergi sekarang juga. Kau lolos dari hukuman."

Tubuh Jungkook ditarik begitu saja dan ia tak memberontak sama sekali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Taehyung untuk bisa sampai ke rumah tahanan.

Mengemudi bagaikan orang gila, mobilnya nyaris tergelincir salju. Adalah tindakan sembrono dan mencelakakan diri sendiri jika sampai terjadi kecelakaan.

Jika bukan karena Jungkook ia tak akan senekat ini melajukan kendaraan bak pembalap.

Setelah bertanya ke pusat pelayanan Copulation, ia diberitahu jika Jungkook melanggar jam malam dan tertangkap saat tengah diadakan sweeping.

Persetan dengan mereka. Tak ada satu orangpun yang memberitahunya tentang Sweeping.

Jika ia tahu pasti dengan tegas akan ia larang Jungkook berkeliaran sendiri di malam hari.

Dan ia merasa begitu bersalah membiarkan pemuda manis itu digerebek Guardian yang terkenal tak memiliki hati itu.

 _Semoga mereka tak menyakitimu, Kook._

Taehyung merapalkan doa. Merasa luar biasa cemas. Lebih khawatir dibanding saat ia mendengar Joy jatuh sakit.

Taehyung menghentikan mobilnya dan nyaris membanting pintu mobil. Berlari dengan cepat menyusuri bangunan berlantai tiga. Pikirannya hanya terisi oleh Jungkook.

"Tunjukkan identitasmu."

Dua orang Guardian menghentikan langkah Taehyung di balik pintu masuk. Taehyung mengulurkan lengan kanannya untuk diperiksa dengan alat pelacak. Benda panjang itu terasa dingin saat menyentuh kulitnya. Rasanya seperti ditempel sebongkah es batu.

"Jungkook Jeon. 20 tahun. Ada di lantai dua ruang nomor 7."

Tak sempat mengangguk, Taehyung menabrak tubuh dua Guardian itu. Tangannya menekan tombol elevator beberapa kali. Nyaris merusaknya sebenarnya.

"Sial! Cepatlah!"

Tak sabar menunggu turunnya elevator, Taehyung memutuskan berlari menuju tangga. Langkah kakinya menaiki dua anak tangga sekaligus. Tak merasa lelah walaupun tinggi tangga itu sedikit tak wajar.

Hingga dengan peluh membasahi sekujur tubuh, ia tiba di lantai dua. Terengah, ia nyaris berlari sebelum mendapati pemuda yang dicarinya sedang terduduk di lantai dekat tangga bersama dengan pemimpin Guardian yang dilihatnya tempo hari.

Park Jimin.

"Jungkook!"

Taehyung menunduk dan tercekat melihat wajah manis pasangannya yang terlihat menyedihkan.

Pelipisnya sobek. Bibirnya bengkak, dan mantelnya hilang entah kemana. Sepasang kaki kurusnya bahkan bertelanjang kaki. Wajah Jungkook pucat pasi dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"Hyung..."

Tangis Jungkook meledak saat Taehyung meraupnya dalam dekapan. Pemuda Kim memeluk erat Jungkook dan membelai punggungnya beberapa kali. Mencoba menenangkan.

Taehyung melepaskan pelukan itu dan bergegas melepas mantelnya. Ia memakaikan pakaian tebal itu untuk menyelimuti tubuh Jungkook yang kedinginan.

"Sshh... Tak apa, Kook. Aku akan menyelamatkanmu. Kita akan pulang."

"Kau bisa membawanya pulang sekarang juga, Tuan Kim."

Sahutan itu berasal dari arah belakangnya dimana Park Jimin berdiri dan membenarkan topi yang dikenakan. Amarah Taehyung menggelegak kala melihat kepala Guardian itu memandangnya dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"Brengsek! Apa kau yang menyakiti Jungkook? Katakan!"

Taehyung mencengkeram kerah seragam Guardian yang dikenakan Jimin. Belum sempat pemuda itu menjawab tuduhan, Taehyung sudah terlebih dahulu menghantam wajah Jimin dengan kepalan tangannya.

Tenaganya tak main-main. Buktinya hantaman itu bisa membuat Jimin terhuyung dan nyaris jatuh.

Jika bukan karena teriakan Jungkook, Kim Taehyung akan melanjutkan baku hantam itu untuk menyalurkan emosi yang melandanya.

"Hyung, hentikan! Dia tak bersalah! Bukan Jimin hyung!"

"Sialan ini pasti melakukannya! Lepaskan aku, Kook. Aku harus memberinya pelajaran!"

"Hyung, jangan!" Tangan Jungkook terulur dan menarik Taehyung mundur. Usaha itu nampaknya sia-sia karena pasangan Copulationnya itu menyentaknya dan kembali meraih tubuh Jimin dan menghajarnya.

"Stop! Jangan pukul dia, hyung!"

Merasa teriakannya diabaikan, Jungkook berlari ke arah Taehyung dan memeluk pria itu dari arah belakang. Meletakkan kepala di dagu Kim Taehyung, Jungkook berbisik di sela tangisnya.

"Aku hamil, hyung."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Daylight lovers mana suaranyaaaa.

Part ini mungkin terdapat banyak kesalahan EYD. Mohon maklum karena Plum ngetiknya sambil setengah merem :D

Review ya! Sayang kalian yang sudah mau baca cerita ini :)

Follow IG : summer_plum (double underscores)


	14. Chapter 14

" **Daylight"**

Disclaimer : The story belongs to Summer Plum. Nama-nama yang tercantum dalam cerita sepenuhnya milik mereka.

Genre : Romance, Action

Main Casts : Kim Tae Hyung x Jeon Jung Kook

Other Casts : Kim Nam Joon | Kim Seok Jin | Min Yoon Gi | Jung Ho Seok | Park Ji Min

Rated : M

Warning : Top!Kim Taehyung x Bottom!Jeon Jungkook

YAOI, BoyxBoy, dan sejenisnya

M-Preg

Typo everywhere

 **Chapter 14**

Lutut Jungkook benar-benar bergetar. Pun demikian dengan sekujur tubuhnya.

Tahu jika ia tengah mengandung anak dari _Copulation_ ini membuatnya bergidik.

Kaget, atau lebih tepatnya rasa takut menyelimutinya. Dadanya berdebar cepat dan lingkungan sekitar agaknya memutih dalam jarak pandangnya.

Sebenarnya itu adalah nasib baik untuknya.

Dengan adanya janin yang ada, ia dapat terbebas dari hukuman penjara yang menghantuinya beberapa saat lalu.

Namun fakta jika ia memiliki nyawa lain yang harus dijaga ternyata membuatnya rungsang.

Bukannya tidak bersyukur.

Hanya saja... ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Pikirannya berkabut. Jungkook seperti mati rasa.

Dan saat itulah kedua pasang tangan terlepas. Tubuhnya terhuyung ke bawah saat _Guardian_ menghempasnya kuat.

"Pergi dari sini secepatnya!" Salah satu dari mereka berucap.

Kaki Jungkook masih setia terpatri di dinginnya lantai. Sesaat setelah _Guardian_ tadi masuk dan menutup pintu rapat-rapat, maka segala suara tangis dan teriakan dari orang-orang di balik jeruji besi terhenti begitu saja. Rupanya ruang itu terbilang kedap suara.

Jungkook memandang perutnya sendiri. Ada rasa aneh yang mendorongnya untuk menyentuh lembut kulit perut yang terhalang pakaian. Ada sedikit sesak di dada mengetahui jika kelak ia akan terpisah dari si jabang bayi yang sedang bertumbuh. Ada pula kehangatan yang terpancar dari dalam sana, membuat setitik air mata turun dari netra beningnya, dan jatuh membasahi pipi dan bibir yang tergores dalam. Berpadu dengan bau anyir darah yang sedari tadi melingkupi wajahnya.

"Jungkook?"

Suara yang tak asing itu menyapa kekhawatirannya. Sedetik kemudian ia memandang lekat-lekat wajah pemimpin _Guardian_ yang berdiri tegak di hadapannya. Pria berseragam itu memasukkan kembali senjata laras panjang di balik tubuhnya.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari orang yang diajak berbicara, Pemuda Park mendudukkan dirinya hingga kini kedua wajah mereka sejajar.

"Kau lolos?"

Jungkook mengangguk lambat-lambat. Ia melirik kilatan mata Park Jimin ketika pria itu mengulurkan tangan ke arahnya.

"Ayo pulang."

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Kau harus pulang dengan selamat terlebih dahulu. Lalu beri tahu Kim Taehyung mengenai kehamilanmu." Jawab Jimin tenang.

"Tapi aku—oh—sepatu..."

Park Jimin memandang pemuda dengan tangan bergetar itu. Jungkook melepaskan sepatu yang menyelimuti kedua kakinya dan menyerahkannya padanya.

"Maaf aku baru mengembalikannya. Terima kasih banyak."

" _Seriously_? Di saat seperti ini?" Jimin menyingkirkan sepasang sepatu itu ke tepian dan menyentuh kedua tangan Jungkook. "Kim Taehyung pasti sudah mencarimu. Ayo pulang sekarang."

Belum sempat ia memapah tubuh pemuda manis itu suara panggilan bernada khawatir terdengar dari arah belakangnya.

"Jungkook!"

Park Jimin menyingkir saat lengan pemuda bersurai _dark brown_ itu menarik Jeon Jungkook ke dalam dekapan. Ia memperhatikan dengan saksama kala tangis Jungkook pecah. Bibir tipis itu memanggil lirih Kim Taehyung. Sementara itu raut wajah cemas tak terpisahkan dari pasangan _Copulation_ nya itu.

" _Sshh_... Tak apa, Kook. Aku akan menyelamatkanmu. Kita akan pulang."

Park Jimin tahu jika saat ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk berada diantara mereka.

Dengan begitu iapun menegakkan bahunya dan berujar pelan. "Kau bisa membawanya pulang sekarang juga, Tuan Kim." Ucapnya.

Ia membenarkan topi yang bertengger di kepalanya sebelum sebuah hantaman menerpa wajahnya.

Jimin terhuyung, limbung, dan untung saja tidak terjatuh. Telinganya dengan samar mendengar nada tuduhan dan umpatan yang disematkan padanya.

Kim Taehyung menatapnya dengan pandangan beringas. Ia menerjang tubuh Jimin yang kemudian menghantam tepian tangga. Pria itu bahkan menarik kerah seragam yang dikenakan sang Kepala _Guardian_ , lalu memukul rahangnya dengan kepalan tangan.

"Hyung, hentikan! Dia tak bersalah! Bukan Jimin hyung!"

Park Jimin nyaris menarik senjata api yang tersemat dibalik ikat pinggangnya. Akan tetapi, tindakannya itu terhenti kala Jungkook menghentikan aksi brutal Taehyung dengan sebuah pelukan.

"Aku hamil, hyung." Jungkook mengeratkan kedua tangan di lingkar perut pasangannya. "Aku lolos dari hukuman karena aku hamil." Bisiknya lagi.

Taehyung merasakan dunianya berputar.

Dalam satu detik ia pikir suara itu datang dari dunia lain. Paralel. Tak kasat mata, walaupun nyatanya ada.

Ia menjatuhkan kepalan tangannya begitu saja dan melirik tangan kurus yang melingkari tubuhnya.

Jungkook masih terisak. Semakin memeluk erat. Suara tangisan itu bahkan menulikan indera pendengarannya. Seolah sekitarnya hanya bayang semu yang tertutup kabut tipis. Bahkan amarah yang semula menguasai raga sirna sudah. Sosok pemimpin _Guardian_ yang tadinya ingin ia koyak kini tak berarti lagi. Hanya ada satu yang berputar di kepala.

Pasangannya hamil.

Ia akan menjadi seorang ayah.

Dengan keyakinan tersebut maka Taehyung membalikkan tubuhnya tanpa melepaskan lingkaran tangan Jungkook.

"Jungkook, kau hamil?" Tanyanya terlewat pelan.

Tak ada jawaban selama beberapa saat. Jungkooknya masih setia menatap kaki yang berpijak.

" _Baby_?"

Jungkooknya mengangguk. Masih teramat sulit menatap paras tampan pasangannya.

"Astaga sayang..."

Taehyung memeluk Jungkook lebih erat dari sebelumnya. Tangannya bahkan menekan kepala pemuda manis itu ke dada bidangnya.

Perasaan luar biasa itu begitu membelah dadanya. Ia tertawa, tersenyum, dan tak henti mengecupi puncak kepala Jungkook. Rasa bahagia akan kehadiran berkat itu membuatnya nyaris melayang.

"Jangan khawatir, sayang. Aku akan menjagamu dan bayi kita. Aku bersumpah."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Selama perjalanan pulang Jungkook tak henti berdebar.

Sebagian besar karena lega, sebagian lainnya juga karena waswas.

Ia lega karena ternyata Taehyung sangat menerima kehamilannya.

Pria itu bahkan tak henti menciumi wajahnya selama menyetir, memaksanya untuk duduk dipangkuannya kendati itu sangat berbahaya, dan tak henti mengeraskan rahang saat melihat luka di pelipis dan bibirnya.

Lebih dari itu yang paling membuatnya lega adalah senyuman yang menghiasi wajah tampan Kim Taehyung.

Namun rasa cemas kembali menghantuinya saat membayangkan masa depan si kecil nantinya.

Bagaimanapun, ia tak akan pernah bisa melihat anaknya tumbuh dan berkembang. Sesaat setelah melahirkan nanti ia harus segera menyerahkannya pada Para Petinggi. Ia tak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan keluarga bahagia yang selalu ada di bayangan.

Bahkan ia harus mengucap pisah pada Taehyung ketika waktunya tiba.

Bagaimana bisa ia tenang?

" _Ouch_ , hyung, pelan-pelan."

Jungkook melepaskan tautan bibirnya kala rasa perih melanda. Taehyung yang menjadi penyebab utama. Pria itu mengecup bibir Jungkook sesaat setelah mereka tiba di _parking lot_. Meski perlahan, namun rasa sakit tetap merayap dan membuatnya merintih secara tak sadar.

"Maaf, _baby_. Aku kelepasan."

Taehyung mengusap _saliva_ yang melapisi ranum Jungkook. "Ayo keluar." Ajaknya.

Ia membantu mengangkat tubuh Jungkook hingga keluar. Tak lupa menyelimutinya dengan mantel tebal yang hangat dan sepatu boats krem sebagai pengganti sepatu milik Park Jimin yang dikembalikan tadi. Baru saja Jungkook akan berjalan terseok, tangan Taehyung ternyata lebih sigap mengangkat tubuh kurus itu dalam gendongannya.

"Hyung!"

"Kau terluka. Jangan banyak bergerak." Jawabnya singkat.

"Aku masih bisa jalan—"

"Pincang. Tidak baik untuk kalian berdua."

Jungkook menahan senyuman saat mendengar kata _"kalian berdua"._

Mereka memasuki rumah dengan disambut beberapa pekerja di rumah Taehyung yang melemparkan pandangan khawatir dan takut.

"Tuan Kim..."

"Sebentar. Aku akan membawa Jungkook ke kamar."

"Nona Joy tadi—"

"Kemana saja kau, Tae?"

Teriakan nyaring menerpa gendang telinga Jungkook. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati Joy memandangnya dengan penuh amarah. Bahkan bola mata cantik itu nyaris keluar jika ia tak menghentikannya.

"Turunkan aku, hyung." Bisik Jungkook pelan.

"Akan kuturunkan kau di kamar." Jawab Taehyung dengan nada suara biasa. Ia melirik sekilas ke arah Joy yang berkacak pinggang.

Wajah gadis itu memerah dan nyaris saja Jungkook pikir gadis itu akan terbakar saking emosinya.

"Nanti dulu Joy. Aku harus mengobati Jungkook."

Joy menarik pundak Taehyung dan hampir membuat pria itu terjerembab, dengan Jungkook yang masih dibopongnya. "Tidak bisa. Dengarkan aku dulu! Kemana saja kau? Kenapa kau pergi begitu saja? Kenapa kau tak mengangkat teleponku?"

Taehyung menepis tangan Joy dan tetap melangkah memasuki kamar Jungkook. Jungkook bisa mendengar teriakan-teriakan Joy yang menggema di rumah itu.

Hingga kemudian keduanya sampai di kamar Jungkook. Taehyung merebahkan tubuh Jungkook dengan perlahan dan membantu melepaskan _coat_ dan _boats_ nya.

"Kau tunggu disini dulu ya. Aku akan memanggil dokter untuk memeriksa lukamu." Ucapnya. Ia mengecup dahi Jungkook dan menyentuh lembut perutnya yang terasa hangat.

"Aku akan menjaga kalian berdua. Ini janjiku, Kook."

"Aku tahu, hyung. Terima kasih."

Taehyung menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku yang berterima kasih. Dan sudah seharusnya aku meminta maaf padamu." Tegas Taehyung. "Maafkan aku sudah mengabaikanmu dan membuatmu terluka seperti ini. Kau pasti mengalami waktu yang sulit saat tertangkap tadi. Aku minta maaf, _baby_."

Jungkook mengangguk lambat-lambat. "Temui Joy. Dia sudah menunggumu."

"Aku tak akan lama. Dan aku akan membawa dokter dan makanan untukmu. Kau mau makan apa?"

Pemuda Jeon tertawa dan mengecup ringan bibir Taehyung yang berada begitu dekat dengannya.

"Apapun itu aku akan memakannya, hyung."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Selamat pagi semuanya. Saya Kim Namjoon yang bertanggungjawab dalam pengadaan senjata _Meon Team_ akan memberikan informasi terkini di bidang persenjataan."

"Dia memang _ho_ t jika sedang memberikan _speech_ , hyung." Ujar Minjae.

"Lihat urat di tangannya." Timpal Wonwoo.

"Sejak kapan kau memperhatikan tangan Namjoon oppa? Bukankah sudah cukup Mingyu untukmu?" Tambah Somi.

"Hey, hey, hey. Sudah jangan berisik. Kenapa kau membicarakan Namjoon di depan pacarnya langsung sih?" Seohyun melerai para adiknya yang sedang mengomentari kekasih Seokjin itu. Dengan anggunnya gadis itu mengusap perutnya yang membuncit seraya mendendangkan lagu penghantar tidur.

"Serius, eonnie. Jika kau menyanyikan lagu itu terus aku bisa tertidur. Aku lelah sekali." Gerutu Somi.

Minjae yang duduk di sebelahnya juga memberikan pandangan yang sama. "Setuju. Paman Bang memberikan banyak tugas untuk membantu Namjoon hyung mengurusi senjata yang satu ini. Dijamin kalian semua akan tercengang jika tahu kita akan punya senjata itu."

"Sudahlah jangan banyak memberikan bocoran. Biar Namjoon hyung saja yang menjelaskannya." Mingyu datang entah dari mana asalnya menyahut dan duduk di sebelah kekasihnya, Wonwoo. Kedua orang itu langsung berkecup mesra yang kemudian dihujani dengan suara mutahan dari Somi dan Minjae.

"Cari tempat lain sana!"

" _Ugh_ , bayiku tidak akan suka melihat pemandangan ini."

"Jangan membuatku iri!"

" _Ssshh ssshh_. Diamlah kalian semua! Dengarkan penjelasan Namjoon!" Tegur Seokjin yang sedari tadi hanya diam. Pemuda itu memandang satu titik yang berdiri di atas panggung Arteri.

Namjoon terlihat 1000 kali lebih menarik saat sedang serius. Dibanding saat-saat panas yang dihabiskan dengannya, pria yang berumur 2 tahun lebih muda darinya itu memang terlihat lebih _hot_ saat sedang serius. _Benar kata Minjae._

Seolah-olah seluruh energi terhisap habis hanya untuknya.

Dan dialah yang bersinar di atas panggung sederhana itu.

"Hari ini telah resmi dikeluarkan dari gudang persenjataan. 100 unit _Jagdkommando_ terbaru yang kita dapatkan dari Austria."

Hampir seluruh orang yang berada di Arteri terkesiap kemudian berdecak kagum. Bahkan beberapa dari mereka bertepuk tangan saking antusiasnya menyambut senjata baru tersebut.

"Akan sedikit saya jelaskan mengenai _Jagdkommando_." Ujar Namjoon dengan lugas. " _Jagdkommando_ adalah pisau yang berasal dari Austria. Senjata ini memiliki pola spiral khusus dengan tiga buah sisi yang bisa membunuh targetnya dalam satu kali tusuk. Luka yang ditimbulkan dari tusukan _Jagdkommando_ akan membentuk lubang. Jadi kemungkinan tingkat kematiannya adalah 100%."

"Untuk menyelamatkan korban yang terkena tusukan _Jagdkommando_ , dibutuhkan setidaknya satu tim bedah untuk menutup luka tersebut. Sudah jelas jika pisau ini sangat mematikan dan berbahaya. Maka dari itu, hanya anggota _Meon Team_ yang telah lulus minimal Pangkat Keempatlah yang bisa menggunakannya. Jika tidak memenuhi syarat, maka Anda bisa mengajukan tes ulang agar bisa menggunakan senjata ini."

"Pangkat Keempat? Ketigapun aku belum lulus!" Keluh Mingyu.

"Bagaimana denganku? Aku baru Pangkat Satu. Perjalananku masih panjang." Somi menghela napas berat. Diteguknya air mineral dari botol hingga habis tak bersisa. "Kurasa suamimu bisa menggunakan pisau itu kan, eonnie?"

Satu-satunya yang paling tua di meja itu mengangguk antusias. "Aku percaya pada Donghae. Dia akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk kita semua, termasuk menggunakan benda itu."

Wonwoo terpana melihat _Jagdkommando_ di tangan Namjoon tanpa sedikitpun berkedip. "Bagaimana bisa Paman Bang mendapatkannya? Setahuku senjata itu sudah punah semenjak kau tahu, _kejadian itu_." Gumamnya.

Minjae mengangkat pundaknya. "Yeah, untuk masalah itu aku tak bisa banyak memberitahumu." Jawabnya. Kemudian ia menambahkan "Kurasa dialah yang membantu memasok senjata itu."

"Dia siapa?"

"Dengan ini akan dengan senang hati kuumumkan kepada kalian semua. Anggota baru kita. Sekaligus anggota lama yang telah menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan baik di wilayah utara. Ia telah menghabiskan 9 tahun waktu berharganya dengan menyelidiki kehidupan wilayah utara. Ia juga sudah berhasil membantu memasok senjata bersama rekan lain yang saat ini masih ada disana." Paman Bang berujar dengan nada bangga yang tidak bisa ia tutup-tutupi. Pria berkacamata itu bergeser sedikit untuk memperkenalkan orang yang dimaksud. "Semuanya, sambutlah kembali keluarga lama kita. Kang Seulgi."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sudah lebih baik?"

Jungkook membuka mata dan mendapati rambut basah Taehyung yang menetesi baju tidurnya. Pria itu bertelanjang dada. Tubuhnya hanya terbalut handuk semata.

Jelas, Taehyung baru saja mandi.

Terlebih dengan aroma _aftershave_ yang menguar, dipadukan dengan shampoo favoritnya membuat Jungkook teringat akan keintiman yang mereka bagi ketika mandi. Dan juga saat-saat dimana dengan lembut Taehyung memijat kepala, menuangkan shampoo, dan berakhir saling memakan hingga tengah hari.

Wajah Jungkook merona.

"Obatnya bekerja dengan baik, hyung. Terima kasih." Cicitnya. Ia menghindari kontak mata dengan pasangan _Copulation_ nya itu.

"Masih sakitkah wajahmu?" Satu jari merambat merayapi wajahnya. Jungkook agak bergidik merasakan dingin kulit seorang Kim Taehyung.

"Lebih baik, hyung. Sungguh." Jawabnya lirih. Matanya terkunci pada sosok pemilih rahang tegas dihadapannya. "Terima kasih sudah menolongku."

Kim Taehyung tersenyum dan Jungkook merasakan kasur yang menopangnya meleleh.

Senyuman Taehyung adalah obat terbaik dari obat lain yang ia terima. Kurang lebih Taehyunglah yang membuatnya makin merasakan euforianya.

Berdehem kecil, Jungkook memalingkan wajah dan bangun dari tidurnya. Diikuti dengan Taehyung yang mengeringkan rambut memakai handuk putih di kamar itu.

"Bagaiamana dengan Joy, hyung?" Tanyanya hati-hati. Bagaimanapun ialah penyebab pertengkaran Taehyung dan Joy beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Dia mencoba memahaminya. Belum bisa seutuhnya menerima, tapi _yeah_ , pada akhirnya harus. Kau pasanganku saat ini, Kook."

 _Saat ini..._

 _Hanya saat ini._

"Itu lebih dari cukup." Gumam Jungkook lebih kepada diri sendiri.

Pemuda Jeon bangun dan merasakan tulangnya linu luar biasa. Rusuk sebelah kirinya bahkan berdenyut hebat, padahal sebelumnya ia merasa sudah cukup pulih untuk bergerak. Bahkan kepalanya sedikit berputar saking pusingnya.

"Jangan dulu. Tetaplah berbaring. Kau baru saja disuntikkan obat oleh Dokter. Efeknya memang seperti itu." Tegur Taehyung. Ia bahkan membuang handuk di tangannya dan memapah Jungkook untuk kembali ke tempat tidurnya. "Apa yang kau butuhkan? Katakan padaku _eum_?"

"Minum." Jungkook berbisik lirih. "Dan mandi."

"Tidak ada mandi. Aku akan membersihkan tubuhmu dengan air hangat." Tolak Taehyung. Ia bangkit dan menuangkan segelas air putih yang sudah tersedia di meja. Tangannya terulur dan memberikan cangkir itu pada Jungkook. Dengan lembut ia membantu pasangannya untuk menelan cairan itu.

"Tapi badanku bau." Sanggah Jungkook _kekeuh_.

"Aku tak mencium bau apapun. Lagipula tidak mandipun aku tetap sayang."

Wajah Jungkook memanas seketika. Ia berusaha keras untuk menyembunyikan senyumannya dengan menggigit bibir bagian dalam. Menghitung hingga detik ketiga sebelum tertawa pelan karena tak tahan.

"Berhenti membual, hyung."

"Aku serius."

"Aku lebih serius."

"Kau pikir aku bercanda?"

"Kupikir kau melakukan tugasmu dengan baik." Jawabnya. Tawa Jungkook perlahan-lahan memudar. Ia menyingkirkan lengan Taehyung yang melingkari pundaknya.

Taehyung menarik napas dengan tenang. "Kau pasanganku, Kook. Terlepas dari tugas permainan ini atau bukan, kau layak mendapatkannya."

 _Tapi aku tak pernah bisa mendapatkan hatimu..._

"Aku tahu." Ucap Jungkook menguatkan diri sendiri. "Sama seperti anak ini. Terlepas bagaimana nanti nasibnya, ia harus mendapatkan perhatian dari kedua orang tuanya bukan?"

"Pasti." Jawab Taehyung dengan tegas. Jemari tangan itu dengan penuh kehati-hatian menyentuh perut pemuda Jeon. Kain tipis tak menghalangi getar kegembiraan di gurat pria berusia 22 tahun itu.

Dan dengan senyum yang terkembang, Kim Taehyung membisikkan kata-kata manis tepat di depan perut seorang Jeon Jungkook.

"Terima kasih karena telah hadir. Dunia luar memang mengerikan. _Eomma_ dan _appa_ tidak akan membiarkan kau terluka. Kami akan merawatmu dengan baik."

Senyum Jungkook tak bisa ditahan lagi. Ia tersenyum lebar, lengkap dengan air mata yang menghiasi _onyx_ nya. Pemandangan di hadapannya adalah salah satu yang terindah dari yang pernah ia bayangkan. Satu sesak dan haru berpadu, membuat dadanya berdenyut tiada henti.

"Kau akan jadi _appa_ yang baik."

"Kau juga seorang _eomma_ yang luar biasa. Tak ada yang meragukan itu, Kook."

"Tapi mereka akan mengambilnya dari kita hyung..." Ucapnya begitu saja. Satu kekhawatiran terbesar semenjak ia lolos dari ancaman penjara. "Mereka, Para Petinggi, tidak akan membiarkan kita merawat bayi ini, bukan?"

"Benar." Sahut Taehyung. Suaranya sedikit meragu. Seolah mempertimbangkan sesuatu sebelum mengucapkannya.

Dan di detik kesepuluh, pria itu melontarkan kalimatnya. "Dan itu yang masih mengganjal di benakku."

"Kau memikirkan itu juga? Kau juga peduli akan masa depan anak ini? Dan ratusan anak lain yang ada di permainan ini?" Tanya Jungkook hampir tak percaya.

Pikirnya semua kaum primer sama saja.

Mereka hanyalah penikmat permainan yang tak pernah mempedulikan hak asasi di tiap manusia.

Pikirnya Kim Taehyung juga akan melupakan anak ini begitu dilahirkan.

Bolehkah Jungkook berharap lebih?

"Aku memikirkannya." Taehyung sedikit menjauh dari perut Jungkook. Ia duduk tegap dan memandang mata bulat dan gigi kelinci yang sedikit menyembul dari bibir pasangannya saat ia membuka mulutnya penuh kekagetan. Dan ketika memandang wajah penuh ketulusan itu, kejujuranpun tak bisa dihindarkan.

"Dan jujur, itulah alasanku mengikuti _Copulation_ ini."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hi short update for y'all!

Semoga bisa update chapter selanjutnya dengan lebih cepat.

But still... 24 hours is not enough for me :(

Thanks yang udah nungguin update ini, dan cerita lainnya.

Si Taehyung udah ngasih tau alasan dia ikut Copulation tuh :D

Jadi ditunggu kelanjutannya...

Follow ig : summer_plum (Double underscores)


	15. Chapter 15

" **Daylight"**

Disclaimer : The story belongs to Summer Plum. Nama-nama yang tercantum dalam cerita sepenuhnya milik mereka.

Genre : Romance, Action

Main Casts : Kim Tae Hyung x Jeon Jung Kook

Other Casts : Kim Nam Joon | Kim Seok Jin | Min Yoon Gi | Jung Ho Seok | Park Ji Min

Rated : M

Warning : Top!Kim Taehyung x Bottom!Jeon Jungkook

YAOI, BoyxBoy, dan sejenisnya

M-Preg

Typo everywhere

 **Chapter 15**

"Dan jujur, itulah alasanku mengikuti _Copulation_ ini."

Pemuda bermata bulat yang sedari tadi berada di depan orang yang berujar itu mengerutkan keningnya. Ia tak paham dengan ucapan pria itu meskipun ada gambaran singkat di benaknya.

Lalu kala pasangannya itu menangkap gurat kebingungan di wajah si mata bulat, penjelasanpun dimulai detik itu juga.

"Aku tak tahu jika yang kulakukan ini benar atau salah. Tapi kurasa kau akan berpihak padaku, bukan?"

Jungkook mengangguk lambat-lambat. Ia masih tak yakin namun jika yang Taehyung minta adalah kepercayaan, maka ia akan memberikannya tanpa syarat.

"Kau sengaja mengikuti _Copulation_ tahun ini untuk mencari tahu sesuatu, hyung?"

Kini giliran Taehyung yang menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau tahu bukan jika kaum primer diberikan kebebasan untuk ikut acara ini atau tidak? Kebanyakan dari mereka memang ikut hanya untuk bersenang-senang dan merasakan serunya _bermain-cipta-anak_ ini. Ada juga yang ikut karena mereka merasa tertantang. Sebagian kecil remaja bodoh tak bertanggung jawab bahkan sering melakukan taruhan dengan temannya dengan hukuman mendaftar _Copulation_ hanya untuk menertawakan kaum sekunder. Untuk mencela seberapa buruk hidup kaummu. Maaf, aku hanya mengatakan kejujurannya. Jangan tersinggung, Kook."

Jungkook menggeleng dan tersenyum teduh. Menandakan jika ia baik saja dengan fakta menyedihkan tentang kaumnya. Kaum rendahan yang dipandang sebagai alas kaki kaum primer.

"Lanjutkan saja, hyung. Katakan semuanya." Pinta Jungkook.

"Ada banyak brengsek yang hidup semau mereka. Mereka berlindung di balik statusnya sebagai kaum primer maupun orang bergen E. Sudah puluhan tahun hal itu terjadi di negara ini sejak perang saudara pecah dahulu kala. Jika boleh kukatakan, rezim saat ini menciptakan banyak manusia hebat dan pintar, tapi hati mereka kosong. Nurani mereka tak ada. Termasuk mungkin nuraniku."

Taehyung mengibaskan helaian rambut yang menutupi dahinya. Membiarkan hening menyelimuti mereka berdua selama beberapa detik. Hingga kemudian ia meraih tangan Jungkook yang terpilin lalu menggenggamnya erat.

"Kau mungkin menganggapku sama jahatnya dengan kaum primer kebanyakan. Itu sebabnya kau sempat antipati denganku dulu saat kita pertama bertemu." Ujar pria itu sembari tertawa canggung. Ia menepuk tangan halus milik Jungkook sebelum meremasnya lagi dengan sebuah senyum menenangkan. "Tapi tahukah kau jika aku mengikuti acara ini karena tujuan tertentu?"

Kembali sebuah gelengan kepala Jungkook yang menjadi jawabannya. Ia belum pernah sedikitpun memikirkan hal itu.

"Aku mendaftarkan diri sebagai bagian dari acara ini karena aku ingin tahu apa saja yang bisa terjadi di dalamnya. Bagaimana orang-orang memperlakukan kaum sekunder, bagaimana kaum Gen F sepertimu bisa bertahan di acara konyol ini, serta bagaimana nasib dari bayi yang diambil dari orang tuanya nanti. Dari kita, kelak. Jika bisa kulakukan, aku ingin menghentikan ini semua dan membawa bayi ini. Entah bagaimana caranya, kurasa semua bayi berhak hidup bersama orang tuanya. Mereka tak ada hak sedikitpun untuk menyentuh bayi-bayi itu, apalagi mengurusnya dan menjauhkannya dari orang tua sahnya. Itulah alasanku mengikuti acara ini, Kook."

Jungkook menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Pemuda yang tangannya digenggam oleh pasangan _Copulation_ nya itu menegang mendengar pernyataan si pria.

Semenjak ia mengenal acara ini tak ada sedetikpun waktu yang ia habiskan untuk tidak memikirkan _Copulation_. Acara yang merenggut hak asasi seluruh kaum sekunder tersebut menurutnya bisa membuat kesenjangan sosial yang sangat besar di seluruh penjuru Korea.

Kaya miskin yang begitu kentara.

Lapar kenyang yang melanda.

Bahagia dan derita di dua kubu yang berbeda.

Bahakan tawa dan derai air mata.

Ia lelah dengan semuanya.

Tapi tak pernah ada satu orangpun yang berpikiran sama dengannya.

Tak ada yang benar-benar mendukungnya dan sadar jika permainan ini hanyalah omong kosong belaka.

Janji akan hidup yang nyaman dengan masa depan cerah bagi anak-anak yang dipisahkan dari orang tuanya hanyalah pengalih baginya.

Bagi Jungkook, ada sesuatu di balik _Copulation_ ini. Sesuatu yang bisa melukai banyak orang.

Bagi Jungkook, pemisahan bayi dari orang tua kandungnya adalah sesuatu yang kejam. Tak seharusanya orang dijadikan sapi perah hanya untuk melahirkan dan kemudian melupakan si jabang bayi begitu saja.

Belum lagi percobaan genetika yang para ilmuwan lakukan pada kaum sekunder berpuluh tahun yang lalu. Menghasilkan manusia dengan genetika tidak normal, yang kemudian dijadikan bahan gunjingan sana sini. Menjadi orang-orang yang dicap penuh aib, kemudian direndahkan oleh mereka yang genetikanya sempurna.

"Apa kau tahu siapa ibumu? Ayahmu? Keluargamu? Siapapun selain kakakmu?"

"Tidak." Jawab Jungkook lirih.

"Itu dia!" Seru Taehyung. "Itu yang kumaksud. Untuk apa ini semua? Untuk apa mereka memisahkan anak dari orang tuanya sendiri? Hal itu benar-benar tak adil bagi kaum sekunder. Mengapa aku bisa berkumpul dengan keluarga dan orang tuaku sementara ribuan orang di luar sana malah dipaksa hamil dan menyerahkan anaknya? Ini tidak masuk akal, bukan?"

Benar. Ini tidak masuk akal.

Dan Jungkook terlewat senang untuk memikirkan rencana apa yang akan mereka ciptakan.

Ia terlampau senang karena untuk pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang mengerti dirinya.

Jungkook bisa merasakan jika harapan itu ada.

"Lalu apa rencanamu hyung?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Nama saya Bang Seulgi. Senang bertemu dengan kalian semua warga _Meonji Seom_."

Gadis yang sejak beberapa hari yang lalu menjadi bahan gunjingan itu berdiri di atas podium. Ia memegang _microphone_ dengan tangan kanan yang terbalut perban. Tangan kirinya menyibakkan rambut sebahunya yang tertiup angin di ruangan berisi lebih dari 200 orang itu.

"Saya hanyalah warga _Meonji Seom_ yang sama seperti kalian. Lahir di tanah berdebu ini sekitar 23 tahun yang lalu, di antara deru tembakan dan panah yang melesat di udara. Ibu saya meninggal tak lama setelah melahirkan, sementara ayah saya lebih memilih untuk pergi ke utara, menyembah kaki suci Dewan Tertinggi di detik dimana ia kehilangan istrinya."

Sayup-sayup gumaman terdengar di sana-sini. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan terang-terangan menunjuk gadis itu dengan jari telunjuk mereka.

Mengabaikan orang yang memandangnya dengan penuh tanda tanya, gadis itu melanjutkan lagi penuturannya.

"Tak berselang lama setelah bertahan hidup di tepi jalan sendirian, Paman Bang menemukanku. Paman merawat bayi tanpa orang tua ini sendirian. Selama bertahun-tahun ia melatihku menjadi seseorang yang bisa berdiri di kakiku sendiri." Tuturnya. Seulgi berdehem sekali sebelum menambahkan lagi ceritanya. "Paman Bang secara konstan melatihku agar akrab dengan senjata tajam, pistol, panah, dan alat-alat canggih lain yang ia miliki. Kami berlatih diam-diam di satu rumah di ujung tanah ini, hingga sekitar 9 tahun yang lalu saya dikirim secara langsung olehnya menuju ke wilayah utara, yaitu kota Seoul."

"Paman Bang menugaskanku untuk mencaritahu apa saja informasi yang bisa kudapatkan terkait masyarakat di sana. Bagaimana warga utara hidup dan apa saja yang mereka rencanakan. Selama 9 tahun saya hidup dengan identitas baru sebagai Kang Seulgi, warga kaum primer yang tinggal di Dongdaemun. Saya bekerja di sejumlah sektor di Seoul, dimana banyak Para Petinggi mempercayakan jabatan pentingnya pada saya." Ujar Seulgi. Gadis itu sedikit menurunkan microphone dan turun satu langkah dari podium. Ia berjalan mendekati tepi panggung dan menyisir kerumunan lewat pandangannya. "Akan tetapi perlu diketahui jika untuk melakukan misi penyamaran ini, ada sejumlah hal yang harus dikorbankan. Saya perlu mengorbankan diri sendiri."

"Paman Bang dan tim labor inti membantu merekayasa genetikku sehingga menjadikanku sebagai manusia yang memiliki gen sterille."

Sontak gumaman bernada marah memenuhi ruangan. Seulgi menelan ludah sebelum dengan tenang mengangkat satu tangannya ke udara, meminta orang-orang di sana untuk sejenak berhenti bergumam.

"Tolong jangan menghujat Paman Bang terlebih dahulu. Memang itu ide gila yang dilakukan pada anak berumur 14 tahun. Akan tetapi saya sendiri yang mengajukan diri. Saya yang meminta untuk dikirim ke wilayah utara, dan mau tak mau penyamaran sebagai kaum primer adalah cara yang paling aman. Rekayasa genetika bukanlah hal yang mudah. Dibutuhkan waktu bertahun-tahun agar gen buatan itu bisa berkembang dengan baik di tubuh seseorang. Dan dari ketiga gen yang ada, proses rekayasa tercepat hanya terjadi di Gen S. Tak ada rekayasa genetika lain yang lebih cepat dari gen tersebut. Maka dari itu, mereka merubahku menjadi orang bergen _Sterille_."

Paman Bang sebagai sosok yang sedari tadi disebut-sebut itu maju dan berdiri di sebelah Seulgi. Iya ikut mengangkat tangannya dan di detik itu juga kerumunan berhenti mengeluarkan protesnya.

"Paman Bang mengirimku dengan dua warga sipil lain yang juga direkayasa genetikanya. Mereka membantu menyusupkanku sehingga bisa menjadi bagian dari kaum primer tanpa ada yang mencurigainya. Tidak Guardian, bahkan Para Petinggi." Ujar Seulgi. "Dua yang lain masih ada di sana. Ada yang Gen S dan ada pula yang Gen E. Mereka belum bisa kembali dari penyamaran karena sejumlah hal belum terselesaikan. Tugasku di sana telah selesai. Maka dari itu, Paman Bang membuat laporan kematian palsu serta merekayasa kematian saya sehingga detik ini saya bisa kembali bertugas di sini dengan segudang informasi penting yang belum kalian ketahui."

"Hyung, kau tahu hal ini?" Somi bertanya seraya memandang tajam Seokjin. Gadis itu menatap curiga salah satu sosok yang dituakan itu. Sementara sosok yang dipandangi oleh sejumlah pasang mata itu hanya menggeleng perlahan dengan tatapan kosong.

"Tapi kau bagian dari tim medis. Kau bergaul dengan orang-orang labor bukan?" Kali ini giliran Wonwoo yang menuduh Seokjin dengan guratan wajahnya.

Seokjin, sekali lagi hanya menggeleng perlahan.

"Hyung kumohon jika ada info sekecil apapun itu, beri tahu kami. Kita semua tahu jika rekayasa genetika sangat dilarang di tanah ini. Paman Bang sendiri yang menentangnya semenjak tempat ini didirikan. Bagaimana bisa orang yang menentang itu malah melakukan rekayasa genetika pada orang lain?"

"Aku tak pernah tahu ada sejumlah orang yang dikirim ke wilayah utara. Untuk menembus tembok pembatas itu saja mustahil rasanya. Bagaimana bisa mereka datang dan tinggal di sana tanpa dicurigai?"

"Selama bertahun-tahun kita selalu menerima warga baru. Itupun jumlahnya bisa dihitung dengan satu tangan. Belum lagi proses panjangnya. Tapi untuk mengirim orang tinggal ke wilayah mengerikan itu—"

"Aku tak tahu." Potong Seokjin. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan memandangi orang yang duduk di sekelilingnya.

"Sungguh aku tak tahu apa-apa."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku gagal mengajakmu kemari waktu itu."

Taehyung menarik tangan Jungkook dan mengajaknya masuk ke sebuah bangunan. Bangunan beraroma permen yang cukup luas itu diisi dengan sejumlah mesin permainan menarik. Jangan tanya dari mana aroma permen itu karena tepat di sebelah pintu masuk, penjaja gulali dan cokelat panas siap memanjakan pengunjung.

Selain kudapan manis yang ada, jenis permainan di sanapun beragam dengan masing-masing fungsi yang berbeda.

Jungkook melirik ke bagian atas ruangan dimana tulisan _Game Center_ tertulis dengan lampu berwarna biru muda.

"Aku harus mendapatkan boneka untukmu. Tunggu saja. Kau akan kagum dengan keahlianku dalam bermain mesin boneka."

"Aku ingin coba main."

Jungkook menunjuk satu mesin boneka yang berada lima langkah kaki darinya. Mesin itu diisi dengan puluhan boneka berbagai ukuran. Mulai dari seukuran _keychain_ sampai yang paling besar hampir seukuran tubuhnya.

Diam-diam Kim Taehyung tersenyum senang. Ia menatap wajah bermata bulat itu dengan rasa kagum sebelum tertawa renyah.

"Kenapa hyung?"

"Aku suka." Jawabnya. Ia mengayun-ayunkan tangan Jungkook yang tergenggam erat seraya menatap pemuda itu dengan binar yang kentara. "Dulu kau sangat susah membicarakan keinginanmu. Jika menyentuhku secara tak sengaja saja kau langsung menunduk dan minta maaf. Aku senang melihatmu yang sekarang. Teruslah seperti ini, Kook."

Sebelum Jungkook menjawabnya, Taehyung sudah menarik lagi tangan itu menuju mesin boneka yang dimaksud Jungkook.

" _Say it_ , kau mau boneka apa?"

Tangan Jungkook meraba tepian kaca mesin itu. Kaca itu tebal dan dingin. Jungkook bahkan sampai menelan ludah kala melihat setumpuk boneka di dalam kotak kaca itu. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya seraya mengedarkan pandangan. Memindai seluruh boneka dan menentukan pilihan.

" _Ryan? Brown? Apeach? Cony? Selly? Muzi?_ " Taehyung mengeliling mesin boneka itu seraya menunjuk satu per satu karakter boneka tersebut. " _Frodo? Neo? Doraemon? Kumamon? Tub—_ "

"Aku tak tahu nama-namanya, hyung." Jawab Jungkook. Ia meringis dan mengangkat bahunya pasrah. "Semuanya punya nama ternyata. Apa mereka pernah muncul di televisi sebelumnya?"

"Mereka karakter dari salah satu sosial media. Ada juga karakter kartun di televisi. Kau bisa sering melihatnya jika menggunakan ponselku." Terang Taehyung.

"Aku mau singa kuning itu." Tunjuk Jungkook.

Pemuda Kim mengikuti arah pandang pasangannya itu yang tengah menunjuk salah satu karakter dari sosial media terpopuler di Korea, _KakaoTalk_.

"Namanya _Ryan_. Kau mau _Ryan_ saja atau yang lain juga?"

Jungkook mengangguk antusias. " _Ryan_. Aku mau satu _Ryan_ saja."

" _I'll give it to you. As you wish, babe_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Ouch_ , jatuh satu!"

Taehyung mengambil boneka _plushie_ berupa kepala _Ryan_ yang terjatuh di jalan. Boneka seukuran bantal itu dibawanya dalam dekapan, seraya tangan satunya menenteng sebuah tas belanjaan.

"Saat kubilang _Ryan_ saja sebenarnya maksudku _benar-benar_ _satu Ryan saja_. Kenapa kau harus memberikan _semua Ryan_ yang ada?" Pemuda bermarga Jeon itu memberikan penekanan pada sejumlah frasa.

Jungkook tertawa tapi sedikit kesal. Bukan pada Taehyung melainkan pada diri sendiri. Dalam hatinya ia merasa sedikit tidak enak karena Taehyung benar-benar berusaha keras selama satu jam penuh untuk mengambil semua Ryan di mesin itu. Belum lagi deretan permainan yang sudah Jungkook coba di _Game Center_ itu.

Terhitung ada 25 boneka Ryan dengan berbagai ukuran yang kini memenuhi kedua tangannya. Saking tidak muatnya Taehyung bahkan sampai rela menyewa troli belanjaan dari salah satu supermarket terdekat dan meletakkan boneka itu di sana. Sisanya yaitu dua boneka _Ryan_ berukuran besar dipeluk erat oleh Jungkook seraya mereka berjalan.

Taehyung mendorong troli itu dengan tubuhnya. Tangannya sibuk berkutat dengan _plushie_ kepala Ryan dan tas belanjaan besar yang berisi beannie, sepatu, dan juga _sweater_ bermerk yang baru saja mereka beli.

"Aku jago mainnya, kan?" Tanyanya penuh rasa bangga.

Jungkook menghela napas hati-hati. "Tentu saja kau jago, hyung. Kau benar-benar ahli memainkannya. Tapi sudah berapa ratus ribu won yang kau habiskan hanya untuk menguras _Ryan-Ryan_ ini dari mesin? Uangmu nanti habis."

"Besok lagi katakan saja kau mau yang mana, akan ku—"

"Hyung, aku serius!" Omel Jungkook. Ia berhenti di tengah jalan dan memandang kesal pada pasangan _Copulation_ nya itu. "Belum lagi barang-barang yang kau belikan tadi saat menunggu troli. Kenapa menunggu troli harus dihabiskan dengan belanja? Semua barang itu mahal dan bermerk. Aku tak mau kau menghambur-hamburkan uangmu untuk aku."

"Jungkook..."

Pemuda Kim meletakkan boneka dan tas belanjaan itu di atas troli dan menghampiri pasangannya. Ia meraup wajah cantik pasangannya itu dan membubuhkan kecupan tepat di atas bibir.

Bibir yang manis, tanpa perlu polesan apapun.

Kecupan itu menjadi sengatan listrik bagi Jungkook yang secara otomatis memejamkan matanya. Mereka berdua saling berkecup mesra tanpa mempedulikan lalu lalang orang-orang di sekitarnya. Bagi Jungkook, ciuman Taehyung lebih penting dari apapun. Ciuman itu bisa membekukan otaknya dan membuatnya ingin merayap di tubuh itu dan meminta lebih.

Taehyung menyudahi ciumannya.

Pria itu mengecup kelopak mata Jungkook dengan kecupan seringan bulu.

"Aku tak peduli uangnya. Aku hanya mempedulikan kebahagiaanmu."

Jungkook menelan ludahnya yang tersangkut di tenggorokan. Ia tak bisa berkedip saat tubuh pria itu semakin menempel padanya. Menguarkan hawa panas yang sangat tepat di musim dingin ini. Satu-satunya kehangatan yang bisa ia raih di antara butiran salju yang turun di kota Seoul.

"Dan anak kita, tentu saja."

Pemuda Kim menunduk dan mengecup perut datar Jungkook yang terbungkus mantal tebal.

Jungkook lupa caranya bernapas.

"Hyung, kita di tempat umum." Tegur Pemuda bermarga Jeon.

"Lantas kenapa?" Kekeh pasangannya. Ia semakin mengusapkan wajah dan rambutnya di atas perut Jungkook, membuat si manis itu tertawa riang akibat ulahnya.

"Kenapa memang kalau di tempat umum? Kau takut orang yang mengenalku bisa melihatnya? Kau pikir aku malu memilikimu sebagai pasanganku?"

Jungkook mengangkat mulutnya hendak menjawab sebelum dipotong oleh pria di hadapannya.

"Atau kau mau lebih dari sekedar ciuman—"

"Hyung!"

Bahakanlah yang menjadi jawabannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Hyunghh_ —"

Jungkook menggigit kuat-kuat pundak Taehyung saat tubuhnya dengan hentakan cepat terangkat ke atas dan ke bawah. Taehyung mengangkat tubuh Jungkook dan menghujam anal pemuda bermata bulat itu dengan hentakan yang terbilang keras. Tubuh Jungkook yang terisi milik Taehyung bergerak naik turun selaras dengan tangan pria itu yang meremas bongkahan pantat kenyal miliknya.

Tangan kanan Jungkook mencengkeram jok mobil mewah itu. Ia menahan diri agar tidak meraung saat kenikmatan bertubi-tubi dirasakannya. Kendati ia lelah, namun tenaga Taehyung untuk melanjutkan sesi bercinta di dalam mobil serasa tak pernah padam. Saat Jungkook nyaris menghentikan gerakan naik turunnya, Taehyung dengan sigap langsung meraih bibir ranum itu dan melumatnya kuat-kuat.

" _Hyungh_.. Aku..."

"Jangan dulu." Geram Pemuda bermarga Kim. Ia melesakkan dalam-dalam kejantanannya ke anal berkedut milik pasangannya. "Jangan keluar dulu. Aku.. _Shit_!"

Badan Jungkook langsung diturunkan dari atas pangkuan Taehyung. Jungkook terhuyung dan nyaris terjengkang ke belakang karena kehilangan keseimbangan. Pria itu dengan sigap langsung menarik kembali resleting celananya dan melemparkan _trunks_ serta celana tranning milik Jungkook ke si empunya.

"Pakai lagi."

"Hyung—"

"Sial."

Masih bingung dan linglung karena kenikmatan yang mendadak terhenti, Jungkook menuruti perintah Taehyung dengan mengenakan kembali bawahannya. Kepalanya nyaris terbentur kaca ketika Taehyung masih membelalak memandang ke arah luar.

"Ada apa—"

"Ibu Joy." Jawabnya singkat. Raut gusar dan cemas menghantui pemuda berumur 22 tahun itu.

Dan Jungkookpun mengikuti arah pandangan pasangannya. Mata bulatnya menangkap gambaran wanita paruh baya yang terlihat sangat _stylish_ di luar pintu mobilnya. Wanita itu mengenakan mantel putih berbulu dengan _gloves_ senada dan sepatu boots selutut berwarna _khaki_. Rambut cokelat kemerahannya di sanggul menjadi satu sanggulan rapih. Jangan lupakan _make up_ yang menghiasi wajahnya; bibir merah bata, pipi bersemu pink, mata yang terlihat dua kali lebih besar karena eyeliner, serta _contour_ dan sedikit bumbu operasi plastik.

Singkatnya, dia terlihat mempesona..

.. dan berbahaya.

"Sudah kau pakai? Ayo ikut denganku."

Jungkook menepis tangan Taehyung yang hendak menariknya. Matanya berkilat takut saat kepalanya menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Tidak, hyung. Kau gila? Kau saja yang keluar. Aku akan menunggu di mobil."

Giliran Taehyung yang menggeleng singkat. "Tidak bisa. Aku akan mengenalkanmu padanya. Tidak usah khawatir. Kau akan baik-baik saja."

Baik-baik saja dia bilang?

Bagaimana bisa ia akan baik-baik saja jika yang akan ia temui adalah orang tua dari tunangan pasangannya. Jungkook merasa seperti tertangkap basah selepas berbuat dosa. Rasanya ia seperti melakukan kesalahan besar.

"Kumohon, hyung. Aku di sini saja."

"Kutunggu kau di luar."

Satu perintah itu terucap dan Taehyung bergegas membuka pintu mobil.

Jungkook memandang ke sekitarnya dengan pandangan gugup. Semenjak Taehyung memarkirkan mobilnya di tepi taman ini dan langsung mencumbunya, ia tahu jika yang mereka lakukan tidaklah benar. Tapi peduli apa, Taehyung adalah pasangannya saat ini dan sudah menjadi kewajibannya untuk melayaninya dalam rentang waktu setahun. Ia rasa tak akan ada kejadian buruk yang akan menimpa mereka. Tak akan ada _Guardian_ yang mungkin menangkap kelakuan nakal mereka di area publik.

Namun ternyata yang datang adalah sosok di luar dugaannya.

Ibu Joy.

Calon mertua Taehyung.

Tak adakah waktu lain yang memungkinkan selain saat mereka sedang bercinta?

Sungguh ini sangat memalukan. Jungkook rasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi jika dilihat dari tatapan ibu Joy itu.

Sesuai rencana, Taehyung membuka pintu mobil dan mengulurkan tangannya. Tangan yang sekilas masih berbau cairan cintanya itu menggenggam tangan Jungkook dan menariknya keluar.

"Eomonim, ini Jeon Jungkook, pasangan _Copulation_ ku."

 _Plakk._

Jungkook menyentuh pipinya yang terasa panas akibat tamparan itu.

"Jadi ini jalang murahan yang sudah mengacaukan rencana anakku? Karena orang rendahan seperti ini kau mencampakkan Joy? Tak ingatkah jika kalian berdua sudah bertunangan?"

Taehyung yang melihat pasangannya meringis kesakitan itu langsung merangkul kedua pundak Jungkook.

"Eomonim! Jangan menyalahkan Jungkook! Dia tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan—"

 _Plakkk._

Tamparan kedua.

Kali ini rasanya jauh lebih menyengat dari yang pertama.

"Eomonim, hentikan!"

"Berani-beraninya kau berteriak padaku! Beraninya kau membela lacur murahan dan menjijikan seperti dia! Buka matamu lebar-lebar Kim Taehyung!"

Sekuat tenaga. Sungguh sekuat tenaga Jungkook menahan agar air matanya tidak keluar. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan anyir darah dari lidah yang ia gigit. Luka apapun yang ia rasakan tak sebanding dengan penghinaan yang didapatkannya.

Tapi ia tak boleh terlihat sakit hati. Ia tak mau membuat Taehyung semakin disalahkan oleh wanita tua itu.

"Kita akan membahas tanggal pernikahan hari ini juga. Ikut denganku tanpa kaum sekunder itu. Tak ada cukup ruangan untuk gembel seperti dia."

Taehyung masih menggenggam tangan Jungkook sebelum pandangan calon ibu mertuanya itu memutuskan jalinan kedua tangan tersebut.

"Sekarang. Joy sudah menunggumu di rumah."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hiiiiiiii maaf lama sekali updatenyaaaa.

Plum sibuk dengan real life heuheu (Alesan aja ini mah). Rasanya tiap kali ada waktu luang buat nulis, Plum malah mager. Pas lagi sibuk-sibuknya, Plum malah pengen nulis. Apakah ada yang sama kayak acu? LOL

Anyway, makasih yang udah setia nunggu cerita ini update. Yang sudah DM dan komen di postingan instagram. Jangan bosan untuk review dan tinggalkan jejak apapun di kolom komentar. Seperti biasa, komentar kalian adalah penyemangat yang tiada tara buat Plum!

Salam sayang,

Plum.

Follow ig : summer_plum (double underscores)


	16. Chapter 16

" **Daylight"**

Disclaimer : The story belongs to Summer Plum. Nama-nama yang tercantum dalam cerita sepenuhnya milik mereka.

Genre : Romance, Action

Main Casts : Kim Tae Hyung x Jeon Jung Kook

Other Casts : Kim Nam Joon | Kim Seok Jin | Min Yoon Gi | Jung Ho Seok | Park Ji Min

Rated : M

Warning : Top!Kim Taehyung x Bottom!Jeon Jungkook

YAOI, BoyxBoy, dan sejenisnya

M-Preg

Typo everywhere

 **Chapter 15**

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?"

Pemuda yang ditanyai itu mengangguk singkat. Diikuti dengan lemparan handuk kecil di atas mangkuk, membuat air di dalamnya beriak. Cipratan air yang baru saja digunakan untuk membasuh luka itu mengenai wajah Park Jimin, pemuda yang sedari tadi duduk tenang di hadapan seorang wanita. Wanita itu mengenakan jas putih khas dengan sarung tangan yang diselipkan ke dalam saku. Ia salah satu dokter yang bekerja di tempat tersebut.

"Dokter—"

"Maafkan aku. Tapi kurasa ini keterlaluan."

Dokter Yeri mengusap lagi wajah Jimin yang terkena cipratan air dengan menggunakan tissue. Gadis itu menghela napas dalam-dalam sebelum menatap penuh ragu pada si pemimpin Guardian. Berpikir jika pemimpin yang satu ini tegas, tapi sesekali bodoh. Dan ia masih belum tahu alasan apa yang membuat Jimin masih bisa santai setelah diserang oleh warga sipil biasa. Bahkan lebam sampai menghiasi wajah tampan yang diam-diam ia kagumi.

"Tuan Park—"

"Hanya kau yang melihatnya." Ujar Jimin. "Hanya kau saksi matanya. Jika kejadian ini sampai ke telinga banyak orang maka aku tahu siapa yang harus kusalahkan." Pungkasnya.

Gadis yang berambut panjang itu mendesah kesal. Ia menyelipkan helaian rambut yang keluar dari gelungan. "Aku tahu Tuan Park. Aku tak akan memberitahu siapapun jika orang itu baru saja memukulmu. Tapi tetap saja, kurasa kau harus melakukan sesuatu padanya. Dia harus dihukum karena berani-beraninya melukaimu. Walaupun dia kaum primer, tapi ia sudah lancang."

Lain halnya dengan Jimin. Pria itu tidak sependapat dengan Dokter Yeri. Ia menggeleng dan mengambil topi yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja ruang kerja dokter itu.

"Permisi."

Mungkin perkataan Dokter Yeri ada benarnya. Seharusnya ia bertindak atas apa yang Kim Taehyung lakukan padanya. Walau bagaimanapun ia adalah seorang pemimpin. Jabatannya tidak main-main di negara ini. Jika ia mau mengerahkan tenaganya maka bisa saja pemuda Kim sudah mendekam di balik penjara malam hari ini.

Atau minimal mendapat luka yang sama.

Tapi jika menghukum Kim Taehyung maka yang terluka bukan hanya pria itu. Dampaknya juga ada pada Jungkook.

Jika Taehyung dibui maka siapa yang akan mengurus Jungkook? Siapa yang akan membantunya menyelesaikan _Copulation_? Ia pasti akan kesusahan menjaga kandungannya seorang diri tanpa adanya seorang pasangan.

Dan Jimin terlalu egois karena lebih mementingkan nasib Jungkook dan bibit yang dikandungnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lima jam.

Lima jam sudah ia menunggu di dalam mobil.

Sudah lima jam semenjak kepergian Taehyung bersama calon mertuanya. Pria itu meninggalkan Jungkook dengan deretan ucapan maaf dan pintaan agar ia sabar menunggu di mobil itu. Kendati Jungkook yakin jika pasangannya benar-benar merasa tak enak padanya, tapi rasanya ia tak bisa mengendalikan calon mertua itu.

Bisa dibilang wanita itu menyeret Taehyung sembari melontarkan sindiran penuh hinaan kepadanya.

Jungkook tak tahu apa lagi yang bisa ia lakukan selain menunggu Taehyung...

... dan mencoba menghilangkan rasa kesalnya pada ibu Joy.

Tamparan itu memang sakit. Tapi ucapan wanita paruh baya itu lebih menyayat hatinya.

Dengan mudahnya ia memanggil Jungkook sebagai murahan, rendahan, lacur, dan gembel. Semudah itu ia menginjak harga dirinya.

Jungkook akui memang ia bersalah. Secara tidak langsung ia terkesan seperti merebut Taehyung dari tunangannya. Terlebih dengan kondisi mereka yang akan menikah. Akan tetapi pria itu sudah terlanjur masuk ke dalam permainan ini. Mau tak mau mereka harus menghabiskan waktu bersama, tinggal serumah dan melakukan _Copulation_ hingga beberapa bulan ke depan.

Seharusnya wanita tua itu bisa paham. Seharusnya ia sadar diri jika Jungkookpun tak mau terjebak begini. Bukan maksudnya menjadikan semuanya serumit ini.

 _Bambi eyes_ Jungkook melirik ke deretan boneka _Ryan_ di kursi belakang. Bagian belakang mobil ini dipenuhi dengan bonekanya. Boneka berwajah datar itu seakan mengejeknya dalam diam. Ia tak memperlihatkan ekspresi apapun. Tak ikut bersimpati dengan suasana hati Jungkook saat ini.

"Bisakah kau tersenyum? Apa kau tak bisa menghiburku?"

Ia menyentuh wajah _Ryan_. Mengusap helaian lembut _plushie_ tersebut yang tanpa sadar sudah basah sejak beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Oh berhentilah air mata sialan ini. Aku lelah menangis."

Jungkook mengusap air mata yang membasahi netranya dengan kasar. Dengan satu tarikan napas panjang pemuda itu perlahan mengembuskannya dan meremat dadanya kuat-kuat.

"Kau bisa melalui ini semua, Kook. Jangan terlalu jatuh padanya."

 _Omong kosong._

Pikir Jungkook lagi.

Sekuat apapun ia menahan rasa sayang pada Taehyung nyatanya sia-sia. Rasa tertahan itu semakin hari semakin tumbuh. Semakin menyesakkan hati dan pikirannya. Hal yang ia takutkan perlahan menjadi nyata.

Jungkook tertidur, kemudian bangun, dan terlelap lagi. Tubuhnya berat walau ia tak lelah. Ketika ia membuka kelopak mata, sekelilingnya terlihat sudah sangat gelap. Ia tak yakin jam berapa sekarang ini, tapi rasanya seperti tengah malam.

Dengan rasa bosan pemuda itu melirik ke arah jam yang ada di kendaraan.

20.00.

Bukan tengah malam. Syukurlah karena tengah malam berarti bencana.

Jika Taehyung tak langsung menjemputnya maka ia bisa tertangkap lagi.

Jungkook mengetuk-ketukkan jemarinya di kaca mobil. Ia menguap walau tak mengantuk. Kakinya terasa pegal dan sejujurnya ia sangat lapar. Tak ada makanan di mobil, artinya ia harus keluar mencari mini market terdekat demi mengisi perut.

Walau tak yakin yang dilakukannya benar, ia keluar dari mobil itu.

Jungkook merapatkan mantel yang ia kenakan. Ia melangkah lebar-lebar menuju ke arah kerumunan. Ia melihat tanda "subway" di atas lampu lalu lintas tak jauh dari tempat mobil diparkirkan. Ketika melewati kerumunan, ia mendapati sosok yang kemarin ditemuinya secara tidak sengaja di penjara pengap itu.

"Yoongi hyung?"

Kakinya buru-buru mendatangi pria yang dikerubungi lebih dari 7 orang itu. Beberapa dari mereka saling berbisik seraya menutupkan tangan di mulut. Sementara yang lainnya dengan terang-terangan menunjuk wajah pria malang itu yang nyaris bengkak dan membiru.

"Permisi, minggir. Dia teman saya." Dengan sopan Jungkook menunduk dan meraih tangan Yoongi yang mencengkeram kuat perutnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi ia langsung berteriak seraya melambaikan tangannya di udara.

"Taksi!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk sebuah taksi berhenti dan membawa mereka berdua menuju rumah sakit.

Yang lama adalah menanti pria itu yang kini berada di Unit Gawat Darurat. Untungnya beberapa perawat dengan cepat membawa Yoongi untuk diberikan pertolongan pertama.

Setelah mengurus administrasi Jungkook kembali ke depan UGD. Rasa lapar yang semula menyergap kini hilang begitu saja. Yang dipikirkannya hanyalah keselamatan pria yang tak terlalu dikenalnya itu.

Jungkook bingung. Di satu sisi ia begitu khawatir dan tak mau meninggalkan Yoongi tanpa ada orang yang ia percayai. Tapi di sisi lain ia pergi begitu saja dari mobil Taehyung. Ia tak membawa ponsel. Nomor ponsel pasangannya saja tak dihapalnya. Bagaimana ia memberitahu Taehyung jika kini ia ada di rumah sakit?

"Anda kerabat Tuan Min?"

Jungkook yang semula memandang ubin rumah sakit sembari menggigiti kuku jarinya langsung berdiri tegak kala dokter menanyainya.

Ia mengangguk kuat-kuat. "Saya temannya. Bagaimana dengan Yoongi hyung, dok? Dia baik-baik saja kan?"

Dokter itu membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil. "Hanya luka lebam akibat pukulan. Perut dan wajahnya memang terlihat bengkak namun selain itu semuanya baik-baik saja. Tak ada luka dalam yang dialami. Ia sudah mendapatkan penanganan terbaik dari kami."

Jawaban itu nyaris membuat Jungkook terduduk lemas.

"Kami hanya perlu memastikan lagi mengenai informasi pasien. Jika Tuan Min adalah peserta Copulation maka pasangannya harus datang sebagai penjaminnya."

"Tapi saya bisa menjadi penjaminnya bukan dok?"

"Tidak jika Tuan Min mengikuti Copulation. Penjaminnya hanyalah pasangan. Anda mungkin bisa membantu mengisi data penjamin sementara tapi jika pasangannya tidak datang maka akan sulit untuk memulangkan Tuan Min. Terlebih statusnya sebagai Kaum Sekunder."

Sepeninggal dokter itu Jungkook menggigit bibirnya. Bagaimana bisa ia membawa pasangan Yoongi untuk datang sementara ia sendiri tak mengenalnya?

.

.

.

"Kau pasti sudah gila! Siapa yang memperbolehkanmu untuk memundurkan tanggal pernikahan?"

Ibu dari gadis yang duduk dengan menyilangkan tangannya itu nyaris menggebrak meja. Matanya yang dipoles _eye shadow_ itu membelalak menatap wajah calon menantunya. Terlihat galak, mengancam, dan tak terbantahkan.

Tak berhenti sampai di sana saja, ia bahkan menyiramkan segelas kopi yang baru diisap sedikit ke wajah Taehyung.

"Eomma!"

Dada wanita itu naik turun karena menahan amarah. Pun demikian dengan kilatan kekesalan yang nyaris membuatnya kehilangan pesona sebagai wanita kaya yang terhormat. "Tak ada pengunduran tanggal! Sehari setelah acara konyol ini usai kalian harus berada di altar yang sama!"

Pria yang disiram kopi itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Ia mengusap wajahnya yang beraroma pahit. "Maafkan saya eomonim." Taehyung menerima _tissue_ yang diulurkan Joy. Ia bahkan mengangkat tangannya meminta wanita itu untuk berhenti membersihkan ampas kopi yang mengotori wajahnya. Beruntung kopi itu sudah tidak panas. Setidaknya wajahnya tak terluka.

"Eomma, kenapa kau menyiram Taehyung!" Protes Joy.

Taehyung yang menahan seluruh emosinya itu akhirnya menghela napas kuat-kuat. Sesuatu yang sangat jarang ia lakukan di hadapan salah satu orang yang sangat ia hormati itu.

Sudah berjam-jam ia habiskan untuk saling berdebat membahas tanggal pengikatan janji suci antara ia dan tunangannya. Ketika Taehyung meminta untuk memundurkan tanggal calon mertuanya itu nyaris mengamuk dan tak henti menghardiknya dengan berbagai kata yang menyakitkan hati.

Sebagai pelengkap, Joy juga begitu kesal padanya sampai ia sama sekali membela saat Taehyung didamprat ibunya. Gadis itu bahkan sengaja memanas-manaskan suasana dengan rengekan dan protes pada Taehyung. Berkata jika Taehyung berubah dan mulai menjauh darinya.

 _Atau mungkin memang begitu._

Pemuda Kim sudah tahu jika keputusannya untuk meminta pemunduran tanggal pernikahan pasti akan berbuah petaka. Ia telah memikirkan rencana itu sejak dari ia meninggalkan Jungkook sendirian di pinggir jalan.

Mereka seharusnya dijadwalkan untuk menikah sebulan setelah _Copulation_ selesai. Praktisnya pada saat itu ia sudah tak terikat apa-apa dengan Jungkook. Bayipun sudah diserahkan kepada Para Petinggi.

Namun calon mertuanya dengan penuh paksaan meminta Taehyung untuk menikahi putrinya secepat mungkin. Dan secepat mungkin yang ia maksud adalah sehari setelah permainan ini usai.

Mana bisa Taehyung seperti itu.

Ia memang mencintai Joy. Sangat menyayanginya. Bahkan gadis yang sudah sejak lama mengisi relung hatinya itu selalu ada di urutan pertama di daftar orang terpenting di hidupnya. Apapun akan ia berikan; uang, waktu, cinta, perhatian, bahkan jika seluruh dunia ini tak cukup ia akan menembus galaksi lain untuk memberikan apa yang gadis itu mau.

Namun untuk benar-benar memulai hubungan yang terikat secara abadi dalam waktu dekat rasanya... ia jadi tak bisa.

Kendati mimpi di siang bolong untuk hidup selamanya dengan Joy selalu ia impikan di setiap saat, entah mengapa belakangan ini rasanya rencana itu tak semenarik dulu.

 _Taehyung berusaha mengenyahkan bayangan Jungkook yang terlintas._

"Sejak awal aku sudah melarangmu ikut acara konyol ini. Aku tak tahu apa manfaatnya mengikuti Copulation. Tak ada gunanya kau menghamili orang lain saat anak gadisku juga kau tiduri, Kim."

"Saya tidak lari dari rencana ini, eomonim." Jawab Taehyung sembari mengangkat kepalanya. Ia melirik ke arah Joy yang kini terlihat sedikit cemas. "Saya hanya tidak mau semuanya berjalan terburu-buru. Menikah itu tidak mudah. Kami harus benar-benar siap sebelum mengikat janji hidup bersama."

"Tapi Joy sudah siap!"

"Kami, itu berarti ada dua eomonim." Tegasnya. "Joy dan saya."

"Saya mohon jangan sakiti Jungkook dengan segala hardikan Anda. Ia tak salah sedikitpun. Jungkook tak pernah merebut saya dari Joy. Ia orang yang baik, dan kami akan menyelesaikan Copulation ini dengan tenang supaya kandungan Jungkook baik-baik saja. Hanya itu yang saya pinta."

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, pemuda Kim beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi secepat kilat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana rasanya tinggal di utara?"

Tanpa menutupi rasa penasarannya, Somi menanyakan pertanyaan itu tepat setelah Seulgi duduk di kursi tempat mereka berlatih memanah hari ini.

Setelah melakukan berbagai macam rengekan dan rayuan pada Seokjin akhirnya gadis itu berhasil mengganti jadwal memanahnya. Seharusnya ia pergi di hari rabu. Tapi karena ia sudah sangat berhasrat untuk bertemu dan menanyakan banyak hal pada Seulgi, iapun memaksa Seokjin untuk memindahkan jadwalnya.

"Aku penasaran, apa benar kesenjangan sosialnya sangat tinggi? Apa semua orang miskin kelaparan?" Wonwoo yang memang kebetulan jadwal memanahnya sama dengan Seulgi ikut bertanya.

"Kaum sekunder tentu saja, iya." Seulgi melepas ikatan yang menyatukan rambut sebahunya. Dengan cepat ia menghabiskan sebotol air mineral yang diulurkan Wonwoo. " _Thanks_."

" _No biggie_." Jawab Wonwoo. Pria itu kini mendekat lagi dengan berjongkok di hadapan Seulgi.

"Apa benar para petinggi sangat kejam dan korup? Katanya para _Guardian_ di sana cukup kasar dan tak ramah dengan—"

"Kasar rasanya terlalu halus untuk menggambarkan mereka." Potong Seulgi. Ia terkekeh dan melempar botol yang telah kosong itu ke dalam tong sampah. Tangannya dengan cepat mengusap keringat yang menetes di dahu. "Mereka bukan hanya kasar. Mereka tak punya hati karena memang _Guardian_ dirancang untuk menjaga wilayah utara seketat mungkin."

"Dirancang? Tapi mereka manusia bukan?"

"Secara harfiah, iya, mereka masih manusia. Tapi toh manusia tak akan sekejam _Guardian_. Orang-orang di sana menyebutnya dengan istilah _blurring_."

Somi membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Ia bahkan tak protes saat Wonwoo memasukkan sepotong bolu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Apa itu _blurring_?"

" _Blurring_ adalah istilah yang dipakai untuk proses pengacauan pikiran." Terang Seulgi. "Masing-masing dari mereka ditanami _chipset_ dan serum yang bisa mengendalikan pikiran. Jadi mereka akan bergerak sesuai dengan perintah dari komandannya dan... komputer."

"Jika diminta membunuh maka mereka akan melakukannya langsung?"

"Kurang lebih. Tapi mereka bukan robot. Mereka masih bisa melakukan hal manusiawi lain seperti misalnya makan bersama, ngobrol santai, tidur mengigau, dan sejenisnya. Hanya saja semakin sering mereka mendapatkan perintah dari komandan, maka mereka akan terus menaatinya. Jadi sudah menjadi _mindset_ mereka jika segala yang diperintahkan komandan haruslah dilakukan. Itu sebabnya hal itu disebut _blurring,_ karena pikiran mereka kacau."

"Berarti semuanya tergantung pada komandannya?"

"Ya."

"Pasti komandan itu bisa semena-mena karena ia dapat mengendalikan ribuan pasukan itu." Celoteh Somi. Perempuan itu mengunyah bolu yang disuapkan Wonwoo secara sembrono.

Seulgi tersenyum simpul. "Tak semua komandan seperti itu faktanya."

"Tak semua komandan? Memangnya ada berapa komandan _Guardian_?"

Gadis dengan kaki jenjang itu bangkit dan berjalan menuju ke kursi rotan yang ada di seberang Wonwoo dan Somi. Setelah mendudukkan badannya dengan nyaman, iapun mulai bertutur kata dengan kepala menengadah ke langit _Meonji Seom_.

"Ada tiga komandan _Guardian_. Mereka adalah Park Jimin, Oh Sehun, serta Kang Daniel. Park Jimin adalah pemimpin utama dari _Guardian_. Itu artinya ia juga menjadi komandan bagi Oh Sehun dan Kang Daniel. Di bawahnya adalah Oh Sehun yang bertugas secara langsung mengawasi segala kegiatan yang dilakukan _Guardian_ mulai dari pengumpulan anggota, pengawasan proses _blurring_ , pemberian perintah, sampai ke pengevaluasian. Lalu komandan ketiga yakni Kang Daniel adalah yang bertanggung jawab menjaga _Guardian_ di daerah perbatasan. Ia jarang terlihat di Seoul karena memang tugasnya adalah menjaga daerah konflik seperti di Jeolla, Daegu, dan sekitarnya."

"Aku tak terlalu sering bertemu Daniel, tapi dia masih terlihat cukup baik dibandingkan Sehun. Sehun sendiri terbilang cukup sadis dan tidak main-main dalam memberi perintah. Itu sebabnya _Guardian_ dari tahun ke tahun selalu meningkat tingkat ketidakmanusiawiannya."

"Untuk Jimin..."

Seulgi menggantung ucapannya selama beberapa saat.

Mengucapkan nama itu membuat kenangan lama muncul kembali di benak.

Memang kebersamaan mereka tidak terlalu lama. Mendekati Jiminpun menjadi bagian dari tugasnya. Namun kenangan yang mereka ciptakan terlalu nyata. Terlalu membuatnya ingin menitikkan air mata. Terlalu membuatnya ingin tertawa bahagia.

"Ji...min?" Somi mengingatkan Seulgi untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

Dengan satu gelengan di kepala, gadis itu menyadarkan dirinya sendiri. "Jimin baik. Ia pemimpin _Guardian_ yang paling masuk akal. Bahkan sepanjang aku mengenalnya, dia adalah kaum primer yang tidak terlalu keras."

"Kami pernah berkencan." Imbuhnya.

Wonwoo dan Somi membulatkan mulutnya membentuk huruf O besar. Kedua orang itu sama tercengangnya dengan pengakuan Seulgi.

Dengan senyum malu-malu yang muncul, Seulgi mulai bercerita lagi.

"Hanya beberapa bulan. Itupun karena perintah Paman Bang. Ia bilang jika semakin dekat aku dengan _orang-orang dalam_ maka semakin banyak pula informasi yang bisa kudapatkan."

"Sejauh aku mengenalnya Jimin adalah orang yang menyenangkan. Kami tak banyak bertemu seperti pasangan lain yang tengah berkencan. Jadwalnya benar-benar padat. Sulit untuk menemuinya jika ia sedang gila kerja." Tuturnya. "Tapi ia benar-benar orang yang baik."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jungkook!"

Jika bukan karena panggilan itu dahi Jungkook pasti sudah terkantuk kursi. Ia nyaris tertidur setelah menjenguk Yoongi di Unit Gawat Darurat beberapa menit yang lalu.

Pemuda yang namanya dipanggil itu menoleh langsung. Suara yang sangat akrab di telinga itu membuatnya terkejut. Tak akan menyangka jika orang yang diharapkannya sedari tadi akhirnya datang.

Jungkook belum sempat membuka mulut sedikitpun, pria itu sudah keburu memeluknya dengan erat.

Taehyung meraih tubuh kurus berbalut coat itu dan membawanya dalam pelukan. Memeluk erat pasangan _Copulation_ nya yang terlihat kaget dengan kedatangannya.

"Hyung?" Tanyanya di sela-sela pelukan.

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja." Masih tanpa melepaskan pelukan, Taehyung mengecup lembut leher Jungkook dan meraih tangan dingin itu supaya memeluk pinggangnya. "Aku mencarimu kemana-mana."

Jungkook terdiam sejenak. Perasaannya masih tak karuan semenjak tadi.

Terlebih kala teringat kata-kata kejam dari ibu Joy.

"Bagaimana kau menemukanku, hyung?" Tanyanya setelah jeda hening yang agak lama.

Pria yang ditanyai itupun akhirnya melepaskan pelukan. Diraihnya tangan Jungkook dan dibawanya ke bibir, lalu dikecup.

Buku-buku jari Jungkook menghangat. Begitu pula kedua pipinya.

"Aku tiba ke mobil dan kau sudah tak ada. Kemudian aku menanyakan pada orang-orang di sekitar sana. Ada seorang penjaga kedai _Subway_ yang melihatmu menyelamatkan seseorang yang terluka. Katanya kau pergi naik taksi dengan orang itu. Jadi aku mendatangi setiap rumah sakit di sekitar sini untuk mencarimu. Syukurlah kau tak apa-apa, sayang."

 _Sayang._

Jungkook kembali menggigit lidah menahan gejolak aneh yang memaksanya untuk mengeluarkan rasa sesak di dada.

"Apa kau juga terluka? Kau sudah makan? Mau minum?"

Jungkook menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Aku tak terluka. Yoongi hyung yang terluka. Aku mendapatinya terluka di pinggir jalan, jadi _yeah_ , langsung ke sini sebelum semuanya tambah parah."

Taehyung sangat lega. Gurat kelegaan itu terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

Dan Jungkook dapat menangkap ekspresi _menyenangkan_ itu.

Rasanya cukup menyenangkan melihat seseorang bisa sangat peduli padanya. Padahal orang itu akan menikah sebentar lagi.

"Bagaimana dengan... rencananya, hyung?" Tanya Jungkook hati-hati. "Apa kau kena marah... ibu Joy?"

Bukan kata-kata yang menjadi jawabannya melainkan kecupan di bibir.

Jungkook nyaris mendorong wajah yang menempel di wajahnya itu. Ia menatap panik ke segala arah selain ke mata Taehyung.

Saat pemuda bermarga Jeon itu hendak menyudahi ciuman dari Taehyung, si pencium itu rupanya tidak sepemikiran dengannya. Ia semakin menarik wajah Jungkook supaya menempel padanya.

"Hyungh—"

Bukan niat Taehyung untuk memaksa. Ia hanya ingin Jungkook tahu bahwa ia amat menyesal karena sudah meninggalkannya sendirian.

"Maafkan aku." Pinta Taehyung sesudah kecupan itu usai. Napas keduanya begitu memburu. Hidung mancungnya ia gosokkan pada hidung Jungkook yang memerah. Tanpa mengurangi pelukan sedikitpun ia tak mau Jungkooknya lengah.

"Gara-gara aku kau harus menerima efeknya. Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena perlakuan ibu Joy."

Jungkook menunduk. Walau sakit hati itu begitu terasa namun bukan haknya untuk memarahi Taehyung. Ucapan jahat itu keluar bukan karena kehendak pasangan _Copulation_ nya itu. Jadi rasanya kurang tepat jika ia marah ke Taehyung.

Walaupun ia sangat ingin.

Dengan alasan yang lain.

"Aku telah memperingatkan ibu Joy. Dia tak seharusnya mengikutsertakanmu dalam urusan kami. Aku tak mau kau disalahkan. Bukan salahmu jika pernikahan kami diundur."

"Diundur?"

Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya perlahan. Ia memandang netra Taehyung yang menatapnya tajam tanpa sedikitpun berkedip. "Kau mengundur pernikahanmu, hyung?"

Taehyung mengangguk singkat.

"Aku belum siap. Saat ini fokusku hanya ada pada kita bertiga, Kookie. Aku tak mau memikirkan hal lain."

 _Kita bertiga._

 _Kita._

 _Jangan jatuh padanya._

Pemuda bermarga Jeon itu menarik tangan yang digenggam Taehyung. Secuil rasa egois kembali muncul saat ia tahu jika Taehyung mengundur pernikahan itu. Kendati bayangan Joy yang menjauh dari Taehyung begitu membuat perutnya menghangat namun ia tak mau bersikap jahat dengan berharap lebih.

 _Aku tak boleh seperti ini._

"Apa karena aku?" Jungkook menghela napas dan menatap wajah Taehyung lekat-lekat. "Apa aku jadi ganjalan? Jika iya maka berhentilah hyung. Kau tak perlu benar-benar ada sebagai pasanganku. Aku hanya perlu tempat berteduh dan makanan yang cukup untuk beberapa bulan ke depan. Kau bebas melakukan apa yang kau mau. Aku tak mau jadi penghambatmu."

Jungkook mengusap satu tetes air mata yang turun di mantelnya.

"Berhenti perlakukan aku seperti pasanganmu yang sebenarnya. Aku tak bisa. Aku cukup lelah."

"Jungkook..."

"Jatuh cinta padamu ternyata melelahkan." Ucap Jungkook berbisik. Detik selanjutnya ia tertawa hambar.

Taehyung membelalakkan matanya. Ucapan yang satu itu cukup membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak sesaat.

"Kau... jatuh... cinta?"

Kini Jungkook benar-benar mengusap wajahnya yang sudah basah. Tak peduli lagi bahkan ketika orang yang berlalu lalang melirik ke arah mereka dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Tak peduli lagi jika Taehyung benar-benar menjauh darinya setelah ini.

"Jika bisa berhenti aku mau sudahi saja. Aku tahu tempatku bukan di sini."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	17. Chapter 17

" **Daylight"**

Disclaimer : The story belongs to Summer Plum. Nama-nama yang tercantum dalam cerita sepenuhnya milik mereka.

Genre : Romance, Action

Main Casts : Kim Tae Hyung x Jeon Jung Kook

Other Casts : Kim Nam Joon | Kim Seok Jin | Min Yoon Gi | Jung Ho Seok | Park Ji Min

Rated : M

Warning : Top!Kim Taehyung x Bottom!Jeon Jungkook

YAOI, BoyxBoy, dan sejenisnya

M-Preg

Typo everywhere

 **Chapter 17**

Taehyung menutup pintu kamar Jungkook dengan hati-hati. Ia tidak mau pemuda yang tengah terlelap dengan nyenyak itu terganggu akan kedatangannya.

Pria yang mengenakan kaos polos berwarna hitam itu berjalan menuju ke ruang tengah dan duduk di sana. Dengan kepala yang penuh akan pikiran dan masalah yang belum terselesaikan, ia menuangkan wine ke dalam gelas yang sudah tersedia. Bunyi dentingan gelas ke meja kaca membuatnya sedikit berjengkit. Takut kalau-kalau Jungkook bangun karena merasa terganggu.

Ia meminumnya dalam sekali teguk. Pun kemudian dengan beberapa gelas berikutnya sampai kepalanya benar-benar terasa berat.

Memang mabuk di saat seperti ini bukanlah hal yang bagus. Akan tetapi jika ia tetap tersadar, maka dirinya tak bisa mengenyahkan gambaran Jungkook dan Joy yang silih berganti hadir di benak.

Ketika berada di rumah sakit dua jam yang lalu, ungkapan perasaan Jungkook benar-benar mengacaukan pikirannya. Ia tak tahu jika pemuda yang menjadi partner _Copulation_ itu ternyata menyimpan rasa untuknya, bahkan tak sedikitpun ia menduga. Pikirnya Jungkook tak akan merasakan apa-apa dengan perhatian yang ia berikan.

Namun nyatanya anak lelaki itu juga terbuai rasa.

Sama persis seperti saat dulu Joy jatuh hati padanya.

Yang membedakannya hanyalah Jungkook secara terang-terangan mengatakan jika ia lelah dengan perasaannya. Tak seperti Joy yang dengan percaya dirinya mendeklarasikan kepemilikan diri Taehyung hanya untuknya, beberapa tahun yang lalu, Jungkook malah bilang jika ia lelah jatuh cinta pada Taehyung, dan ia lelah dengan perhatian bertubi-tubi yang diterimanya.

Itu yang membuatnya khawatir.

Karena tak ada sedikitpun niatan di benak Taehyung untuk mengurangi perhatian padanya.

Sesaat setelah Jungkook menyatakan perasaannya, pemuda itu mengalihkan pembicaraan sekuat tenaga. Ia menolak membahas secuilpun tentang ujarannya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Sebagai penggantinya ia malah menceritakan mengenai kawan yang kini tengah tak sadarkan diri di ruang inap. Jungkook bilang ia tak tega meninggalkannya. Akan tetapi tak ada yang bisa merawatnya jika penjaminnya tidak datang.

Tapi bicara dengan Kim Taehyung, pemuda kaya raya yang memiliki perusahaan besar di Seoul dan sejumlah anak cabang di hampir seluruh wilayah utara, sebenarnya sama saja seperti bicara dengan seorang peri gigi. Taehyung akan mengabulkan semua permintaannya karena ia memiliki kuasa di atas segalanya.

Uang yang berbicara.

Dalam hitungan puluhan menit, pria yang wajahnya dihiasi lebam itu sudah tertidur tenang di salah satu kamar di rumahnya. Jungkook tak henti mengucap terima kasih karena Taehyung sudah mau membantunya merawat pemuda yang bernama Min Yoongi itu. Entah apa rencana selanjutnya yang dimiliki Jungkook, yang jelas saat ini ia ingin merawat pemuda yang terlihat sangat memprihatinkan itu.

Dan Taehyung yang merasa bertanggungjawab dengan kehidupan Jungkook berjanji akan memberikan apapun yang diminta oleh ibu dari calon anaknya itu.

Lalu setelah mereka memastikan jika Min Yoongi sudah diberi obat oleh perawat yang datang ke rumahnya, Jungkookpun meninggalkan Taehyung dengan masuk ke kamarnya. Ia menolak membahas pengakuannya pada Taehyung kendati pasangan _Copulationnya_ terus menanyakannya. Katanya ia lelah, butuh istirahat, dan menenangkan pikiran. Tapi Taehyung tahu jika pemuda berwajah manis itu hanya ingin menghindarinya. Ia bahkan masuk ke kamar tanpa memandang wajah Taehyung sama sekali.

Tak lama setelahnya Taehyung mencoba masuk ke kamar Jungkook.

Ia mendapati pasangan Copulation miliknya itu tengah menangis di kamar mandi. Terkunci. Dengan kepulan uap air panas yang membuat kaca menjadi buram.

Taehyung mengetuk pintu kaca kamar mandi sebanyak tiga kali dan Jungkook bersikeras memintanya untuk keluar. Dengan satu dua senggukan, Jungkook bilang jika ia baik-baik saja.

 _Rindu rumah_ katanya.

Alasan klasik yang tak masuk akal.

Taehyung tak ingin memaksanya. Jadi yang dilakukannya adalah melangkah keluar dan memberikan waktu bagi Jungkook dan kesendiriannya.

Baru setelah satu jam berikutnya ia masuk lagi ke kamar itu. Jungkook sudah tidur dengan mata sembab dan kantung mata yang terlihat jelas. Taehyung tak menyentuhnya karena ia tak mau membangunkannya. Ia hanya duduk di tepi ranjang dan memandangi pasangannya yang tidur lelap namun sesekali mengigau meminta minum.

Besar keinginannya untuk ikut bergabung, tidur di sebelah Jungkook dan mendekap erat tubuh kurus yang meracau dalam tidurnya. Memeluk erat perut yang berisi calon buah hati mereka berdua. Memastikan jika Jungkook tak bermimpi buruk di tengah ketidaksadarannya. Akan tetapi sekali lagi, ia ingin memberikan waktu bagi pemuda Jeon. Ia tahu jika Jungkook saat ini juga tengah tak tenang.

Itu sebabnya dengan sebuah kecupan ringan di kelopak mata dan usapan menenangkan di perut yang terselimuti sweater, Taehyung menyelimuti Jungkook dan meninggalkan kamar itu diam-diam.

Dan di sinilah ia sekarang.

Setengah botol sudah berkurang. Pun demikian dengan tiga batang rokok yang habis tersulut.

Ia tidak merokok. Taehyung kelewat sayang dengan paru-parunya.

Namun sudah menjadi kebiasaannya sedari dulu jika tengah stress dengan pekerjaan ia akan menyalakan beberapa batang rokok lalu membiarkannya habis tersulut api dengan sendirinya. Ia hanya akan mengawasi. Memandang asap dan rokok yang perlahan-lahan habis itu dengan tatapan merana.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan..." Ucapnya lirih. Lebih kepada diri sendiri.

Ia menenggak lagi segelas wine dan melemparkan kepalanya ke bantalan sofa.

Pikirannya rungsang. Hanya ada dua orang yang datang dan pergi di otaknya. Bayangan raut wajah kecewa keduanya seakan membuat pundaknya terasa sangat berat. Entah itu raut kecewa Joy yang harus menerima keputusan ditundanya pernikahan mereka ataupun gurat kecewa Jungkook setelah ia mengungkapkan isi hatinya. Keduanya membebaninya.

Belum pernah ia merasa sedilema ini. Bahkan proyek tiga negara yang pernah ditanganinya rasanya tak sebanding dengan kegalauan hari ini.

Situasinya serba sulit. Ia harus bisa membagi waktu untuk keduanya. Ia sendiri menyadari jika dirinya mulai berat sebelah. Waktu-waktu yang dihabiskannya bersama Jungkook praktis membuatnya kehilangan kesempatan untuk menemui Joy. Padahal Joy adalah kekasihnya. Jungkook hanyalah peserta _Copulation_ yang kebetulan menjadi pasangannya. Lebih dari itu, sejatinya ia bukanlah siapa-siapa.

Tapi Taehyung tidak bisa.

Ia tak bisa mengabaikan Jungkook begitu saja. Terlebih dengan bayi di perutnya itu, ia bahkan tak sanggup membayangkan jika Jungkook harus tinggal _sendirian_ seperti yang diminta.

Hanya menyediakan tempat tinggal dan makanan? Yang benar saja. Taehyung bukan orang tak berhati. Tak mungkin ia mampu memperlakukan bayi dan orang baik yang kesulitan mengandung si anak dengan sedingin itu.

Sebagai konsekuensinya, ia harus berurusan dengan kekecewaan Joy dan ibunya. Ia tahu jika ia sudah menyakiti perasaan orang yang hampir menjadi bagian dari keluarganya.

Dan ia siap menanggung itu semua.

Lagipula, Jungkook sedikit membuat celah di hatinya...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook bangun.

Setelah menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya yang menyeruak masuk di antara ventilasi jendela kamar itu, iapun bangkit dan merapihkan kasurnya. Bed cover itu dilipatnya dengan rapih. Begitupula sprei yang semula berantakan tak karuan. Dalam hitungan detik tangan terampil itu menyelesaikan sesi beres-beres kasur yang sudah menjadi kewajibannya. Setelahnya, Jungkook duduk dan memandang gorden yang terbuka lebar.

Seseorang membukanya.

Seingatnya semalam tirai itu tertutup rapat. Pagi ini dari kedua sisi tirai itu terbuka lebar dan menampakkan pemandangan halaman rumah Kim Taehyung yang tertutupi salju.

 _Mungkin hyungie_ , pikirnya.

Kemudian Jungkook keluar dan berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Di tengah ruangan itu matanya menangkap sosok yang tertidur dengan posisi yang tidak biasa, Taehyung dengan botol wine di tangan kiri. Posisi pria itu ganjil. Bagian kepala tangan dan badannya berada di karpet sementara kakinya yang masih terbungkus sepatu itu ada di kursi. Jungkook tersenyum kecut melihatnya.

"Lihatlah. Pappa tidur seperti itu. Ketika bangun nanti pasti badan pappa sakit semua," celotehnya sembari mengusap perutnya sendiri. Detik selanjutnya ia kembali tersenyum pahit setelah mendengar ucapannya sendiri. "Mamma berlebihan memanggilnya pappa untukmu. Kita panggil paman saja ya?"

Mengabaikan gelanyar sesak yang muncul di tenggorokannya, Jungkook mengangguk atas ucapannya sendiri dan bergegas mendatangi Taehyung. Dengan hati-hati ia mengambil botol wine dan meletakannya di atas meja. Kedua tangannya sekuat tenaga mengangkat tubuh pria Kim yang padat dan kencang. Ia tahu jika pasangan Copulationnya itu cukup sering menghabiskan waktu di gym. Terbukti dengan tubuhnya yang sangat proporsional yang nyaris membuatnya menelan ludah kala bersentuhan.

Meski agak kesulitan, Jungkook akhirnya berhasil membawa Taehyung supaya rebahan dengan layak di atas sofa. Pemuda itu dengan telaten melepaskan sepatu dan kaos kaki yang membalut kaki Taehyung. Ia juga mengambil selimut besar dari kamarnya dan melingkupi tubuh lelah itu hingga sebatas leher. Taehyung tidur sangat lelap. Bahkan sudut mulutnya hampir terbuka tanpa ia sadari.

"Kenapa kau minum sebanyak ini, hyung?"

Pandangan Jungkook mengitari empat buah botol kosong serta sebuah botol yang baru diminum seperempatnya. Ia penasaran, karena kata orang-orang rasa alkohol mahal itu pahit.

 _Bukannya Taehyung tidak suka pahit? Kenapa ia mau menyusahkan diri sendiri dengan minum minuman ini?_

Jungkook mengambil botol yang masih terisi. Ia membawa botol itu ke hidungnya untuk mencium aroma minuman itu. Aneh. Ia tak menghirup aroma apapun.

 _Mungkin aku agak flu_ , pikirnya.

"Apa yang satu ini rasanya manis?"

Jika sebanyak ini yang diminum Taehyung maka wajar saja jika pria itu teler. Ia menghela napas dan mengumpulkan botol-botol itu di kedua tangannya.

Jungkook membuang botol ke dalam tong sampah. Ia tidak kuat harus berlama-lama memandang wajah Taehyung. Rasanya begitu sesak. Terlebih saat mulut lancangnya kemarin kelepasan mengeluhkan apa yang ia rasa ke pria itu.

Ia semakin merasa bersalah.

Jungkook merasa sangat tidak tahu diri dan benar-benar harus dihukum. Tak seharusnya ia menyukai dan mengharap balasan dari Taehyung. Apalagi dengan bodohnya ia mengutarakannya secara langsung. Rasanya urat malunya hampir terputus saking frustasinya.

Ia tak boleh egois.

Taehyung bukan miliknya. Dan tak akan pernah menjadi miliknya.

Mau dikemanakan Joy jika ia merebut Taehyung?

Demi apapun itu ia tidak ada niat sedikitpun untuk merebut Taehyung dari kekasih yang akan dinikahinya itu.

Maka dari itu, ia menghukum dirinya sendiri. Jungkook bertekad untuk menjaga jarak dari Taehyung dan bermain aman hingga permainan ini _usai_. Ia bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri selama ada tempat berteduh dan ransum makanan untuknya dan si kecil. Ia harus tahu dimana tempatnya berada.

Dan tempat itu sama sekali bukan di sisi pemuda Kim.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Jeon."

Jungkook berbalik dan mendapati salah satu _maid_ yang membawa sapu dan _trash bag_ menyapanya dengan membungkukkan badan. Jungkook yang merasa agak kikuk ikut membungkuk rendah karena merasa tak enak. Seberapa kalipun orang-orang di sekitarnya kini memandangnya dengan penuh rasa hormat, rasanya ia masih tak terbiasa.

"Pagi, ahjumma." Sapanya balik.

"Tuan, siapa yang ada di kamar tamu itu?" tanya si ahjumma hati-hati. "Apa dia kawan Tuan Kim?"

"Dia temanku," jawab Jungkook. Ia memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum sebisanya walau hatinya tengah tak karuan. "Apa dia sudah bangun?"

 _Maid_ itu menggeleng pelan. "Dia menggeliat dalam tidurnya saat saya membersihkan kamar itu. Sepertinya tak lama lagi ia akan bangun."

"Kalau begitu akan saya tengok dulu. Permisi, ahjum—"

"Tuan Jeon, ada tamu yang mencari Anda." Ucapan _maid_ lain yang berdiri di ambang pintu menghentikan ujaran Jungkook.

Pemuda itu mengangguk dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Ia sedikit terkejut mendapati seseorang duduk dengan tegap di kursi berlengan perak itu.

Komandan _Guardian_ , Park Jimin, tersenyum ke arahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku tak paham mengapa kau mengajakku ke sini, hyung. Maksudku, _uhm_.. aku siapamu? Rasanya agak aneh."

Jungkook berjalan di samping Jimin. Pemuda itu terlihat kikuk berdiri dengan santainya di sebelah komandan _Guardian_ yang disegani banyak orang itu. Sesekali ia menundukkan kepala karena malu akan tatapan heran dan penasaran dari orang-orang di sekitarnya. Bahkan ketika melintasi pertokoan, sejumlah penjaga toko bersarung tangan putih yang berdiri di ambang pintu serentak membungkuk ke arah mereka.

Jika bukan karena ajakan Jimin, Jungkook pasti akan tinggal di rumah saja sembari menjaga Taehyung dan Yoongi. Akan tetapi orang yang berkuasa itu memintanya untuk ikut dengannya. Ia bahkan belum sempat menengok Yoongi di kamar.

Jimin bilang hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Ia ingin mengajak Jungkook untuk merayakannya bersama-sama dengan kawannya yang lain.

Jungkook sendiri heran. Sepenting apa ia sampai komandan _Guardian_ itu mau mengajaknya. Apakah ia dikategorikan sebagai teman oleh Jimin?

"Sudah kubilang, aku mau mengajak orang terdekatku untuk merayakannya. Rasanya kurang komplit jika aku tidak mengajakmu," tukas Jimin. Pria itu menerima kantung belanjaan dari petugas kasir supermarket tersebut dengan senyum ramah. "Hari ini aku bebas tugas. Khusus di hari ulang tahunku. Aku tak mau menyia-nyiakan waktu senggang yang kudapatkan."

"Aku termasuk orang dekatmu?"

Jungkook menerima kantong belanja lain seraya memandang Jimin dengan gurat bingung. Matanya membola ketika Jimin menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawabannya.

"Kita akan pergi ke rumahku. Di sana ada orang tua, kakak, dan beberapa temanku. Tidak banyak kok. Kau tak usah segan. Teman akan selalu disambut dengan baik."

Jungkook diam saja mendengarnya. Sejujurnya ia tidak yakin mengapa Jimin menganggapnya sebagai teman. Praktisnya ia hanyalah warga sipil biasa. Kaum sekunder. Gen F pula. Tapi mengapa Park Jimin, si komandan _Guardian_ yang terhormat itu mau berteman dengannya?

Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam mobil. Jimin bilang rumahnya tidak jauh dari supermarket itu.

Nyatanya benar juga. Hanya butuh 20 menit sebelum mobil tersebut berbelok dan memasuki sebuah jalan kecil dengan pepohonan rindang yang tertutup salju di kanan kiri jalan. Jalanan itu sepi dan seperti dibuat khusus untuk orang tertentu saja.

Sepertinya memang begitu.

Jalanan itu kemudian berakhir di sebuah rumah yang tak lebih mewah dari sebuah istana. Bahkan Jungkook pikir jika itu bukanlah sekedar rumah.

Masih dengan mulut yang terbuka membentuk O besar, Jungkook bertanya pada Jimin. "Apakah bangunan itu semacam... istana... kepresidenan?"

Jimin tertawa pelan. Ia tak menjawab pertanyaan itu melainkan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Jungkook.

Jarak mereka berdua hanya terpaut helaan napas. Hal itu membuat tubuh Jungkook membeku dan lidahnya terasa kelu. Ia tak mampu bergerak sedikitpun dan hanya menatap mata Jimin tanpa berkedip.

"Hyu—"

"Kau datang sebagai teman dekatku, Jungkook," ucap Jimin bernada rendah. Pria yang mengenakan kemeja hitam itu menatap dalam netra Jungkook. Menyelami mata bulat itu hingga si empunya tak berkutik. "Jika kau berkenan, bolehkah aku yang memperkenalkanmu ke keluargaku? Kau cukup mengiyakan saja ucapanku, _okay_?"

Tanpa disadari Jungkook mengangguk perlahan.

Hening yang tercipta di antara mereka terputus dengan senyuman _Guardian_ tersebut. Detik selanjutnya Jimin membuka _seat belt_ Jungkook dan melangkah keluar dari mobil. Dengan sedikit berlari, pria itu membuka pintu mobil untuk Jungkook dan mempersilakan pemuda itu untuk keluar.

Dua, _ah_ , tiga orang berjas hitam dengan dasi kupu-kupu dan sarung tangan putih mendatangi mereka berdua. Semuanya membungkuk lalu dengan sigap berjalan mendatangi bagasi mobil. Semua barang belanjaan itu dibawanya dengan sekali angkut.

Ada yang aneh dari orang-orang itu.

Semuanya bergerak seperti robot. Tak ada senyum atau gurat emosi apapun yang menandakan dia adalah makhluk hidup. Padahal Jungkook yakin betul jika mereka adalah manusia biasa. Seperti _maid_ yang ada di rumah Taehyung. Namun entah mengapa setiap gerak gerik tiga orang tadi mengingatkan Jungkook pada _Guardian_.

 _Ah, benar saja. Dia kan kepala Guardian._

"Jungkook?"

Mengerjapkan mata sekali, Jungkook melirik ke arah tangan yang terulur di sampingnya. Tangan kanan Jimin meraih tangan kiri Jungkook. Mereka berjalan bersisian menuju ke dalam istana tersebut. Tak perlu membuka pintu, kedua _maid_ yang berdiri di sisi kanan kiri pintu dengan sigap membukakan pintu itu untuk mereka berdua. Keduanya membungkuk amat rendah hingga Jungkook yakin mereka bisa terjerembab saking turunnya.

"Mari, Kook."

Lantunan suara violin berpadu dengan dentingan piano mengalun dengan lembut. Jungkook bisa merasakan aura mewah dan berkelas yang terpancar dari sekitarnya. Beberapa pelayan dengan seragam putih berpita hitam hilir mudik membawakan makanan dan minuman dengan warna-warna yang ganjil. Beberapa tamu minum sembari berdiri. Semuanya terlihat mempesona, bersinar, _high class_ , dan sangat asing baginya.

Rasa nyaman seperti di rumah Taehyung tak bisa ia rasakan di bangunan yang disebut rumah oleh Jimin ini.

"Lihat, itu Jimin!"

"Dia datang juga."

"Siapa laki-laki itu?"

"Tampilannya biasa saja."

Jungkook melirik ke arah pakaian yang ia kenakan. Sweater rajut berwana putihnya tersembunyi di balik mantel tebal milik Taehyung. Ia bahkan tidak sadar telah mengenakan mantel Taehyung. Pikirnya mantel yang tadi disambarnya adalah punyanya. Selain itu celana yang membalutnya hanyalah celana bahan biasa yang tidak terlalu mencolok.

Untunglah sepatu yang dipakainya adalah sepatu pemberian Taehyung. Setidaknya bukan sepatu buluk miliknya yang bagian depannya terbuka karena sudah uzur.

" _Kiddo_ , kau tiba juga akhirnya."

Seorang wanita yang, sungguh, kecantikannya terpancar dengan jelas itu menepuk bahu Jimin. Samar-samar Jungkook teringat dengan salah satu penghibur yang muncul di televisi rumah Taehyung. Sama seperti Joy.

Jika dibandingkan kecantikan wanita itu bahkan melebihi Joy.

 _Padahal Joy saja sudah sangat cantik._

Wanita itu kemudian menendang lutut Jimin dan melirik sekilas ke arah Jungkook. Tanpa Jungkook duga, wanita itu mengedikkan kepalanya seraya menyapanya.

"Kau Jungkook, kan?"

Jungkook yang kebingungan itupun mengangguk sekenanya. Ia memandang ke arah Jimin meminta penjelasan.

"Dia sudah tahu tentangmu, Kook. Tak usah khawatir. Hanya dia yang kuberi tahu tentang kau," jawabnya. Ia kemudian memberikan kecupan di pipi wanita itu sebelum menyentil hidungnya dengan jari tengah dan ibu jarinya. "Dia kakakku. Namanya Irene."

Jungkook membungkuk rendah yang langsung ditahan oleh Jimin. "Jangan pernah membungkuk di sini." Tegurnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jungkook bingung. "Aku tidak mau terlihat tak sopan."

Jimin mendekatkan diri ke tubuh Jungkook dan berbisik di telinganya. "Kau ingat aku yang akan memperkenalkanmu? Aku ingin mengenalkanmu sebagai kaum primer. Membungkuk adalah ciri kaum sekunder, jadi kumohon jangan lakukan itu."

Irene, yang menurut Jungkook tahu batasan privasi bagi mereka berdua, memilih untuk menyingkir dan berbicara dengan riang kepada tamu lain yang hadir.

"Kenapa kau harus mengenalkanku sebagai orang lain?"

Jimin melirik ke arah sekitar dan mengetuk-ketukkan kakinya ragu. Ia terlihat gelisah sebelum menjawabnya. "Biarkan saja seperti itu."

"Apa kau malu mengajakku?" Tanya Jungkook begitu saja.

"Tidak."

"Kenapa harus berbohong?"

"Aku tak mau kau merasa terintimidasi dengan tamu lain."

Jungkook merasakan gelagat aneh dari Jimin. Bahasa tubuhnya menunjukkan jika pria itu tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"Lalu kau mau memperkenalkanku sebagai siapa?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Jaehyun. Sebut namamu sebagai Jaehyun, okay?" Jawabnya lugas. Seolah-olah Jimin telah menyiapkan nama itu sebelumnya.

"Tapi aku bukan—"

"Kami menunggumu dari tadi, nak. Kupikir kau tidak jadi datang."

Suara yang tidak asing bagi Jungkook itu membuat bulu kuduknya seketika meremang. Suara itu sering didengarnya hampir di setiap sudut. Suara yang penuh dengan sanjungan diri sendiri berbalut aura arogan dan tak berperasaan itu nyaris membuat Jungkook jatuh lemas. Dengan hati-hati ia memandang ke arah suara itu.

"Ayah dan yang lain sudah lama menunggu. Ayo mulai sekarang juga."

Sang Dewan Tertinggi, Lee Minwoo, berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Terima kasih sudah membawaku kesini."

Min Yoongi yang telah bangun dan kini baru saja diganti infusnya duduk dengan wajah pasrah. Pria yang Taehyung yakin wajah aslinya sudah putih pucat, kini terlihat makin pucat dan mengkhawatirkan. Taehyung sudah menanyakan kepada perawat mengenai kondisi Yoongi namun perawat itu mengatakan jika ia hanya butuh banyak istirahat. Semua lukanya lekas membaik. Itu artinya Taehyung hanya perlu merawatnya sebaik mungkin.

Omong-omong, selepas Taehyung bangun tadi ia langsung mencari keberadaan Jungkook. Dengan tubuh limbung, ia berjalan sempoyongan hingga menabrak tembok. Dahinya kini berwarna biru keunguan saking kerasnya ia menghantam tembok tadi.

Setelah diberitahu oleh para maid jika Jungkook diajak pergi oleh Jimin, Taehyung berniat pergi untuk menjemputnya pulang. Akan tetapi hangover hebat membuat segalanya berputar. Ia tak bisa bangkit dari tempat duduk selama hampir satu jam lamanya. Baru setelah badannya terasa lebih baik, ia memutuskan untuk mandi. Untung maidnya yang perhatian langsung memberikannya sup penawar mabuk. Tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk sadar lagi.

Belum sempat ia menyalakan mobil, maid lain datang dan memberitahu jika tamunya alias Min Yoongi bangun dari tidurnya. Mau tak mau Taehyung menemui Yoongi sebelum mendatangi rumah komandan _Guardian_ yang membawa pasangannya pergi.

"Jika tidak ada Jungkook, aku mungkin sudah mati kehabisan darah di jalan." Tuturnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya menuruti keinginan Jungkook. Dia bilang kau adalah temannya."

Yoongi mengangguk lambat-lambat sebelum menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Ia terlihat ragu untuk mengutarakan pikirannya.

"Katakan saja." Ucap Taehyung. Ia tahu gelagat seseorang yang memendam sesuatu. Tatapan matanya pasti tidak akan fokus dan gerakan tangannya tak akan jauh dari menggaruk hidung atau rambut. Sama saat ia berbohong pada Joy.

Tidak bohong. Hanya belum mengungkapkan saja lebih tepatnya.

"Kau mau bilang apa?"

"Aku..."

Taehyung mengangguk. " _Uhm_.. iya?"

Butuh beberapa detik sebelum Yoongi melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku minta bantuanmu. Maukah kau lebih lama menampungku di sini?"

Taehyung tak langsung menjawabnya. Ia mengingat-ingat beberapa peraturan _Copulation_ yang masih menempel di kepala. Setahunya, Yoongi adalah peserta _Copulation_. Jungkook bilang jika Yoongi adalah kaum sekunder dan gen F juga. Keduanya berasal dari wilayah yang sama.

Selama yang ia tahu, peserta _Copulation_ haruslah tinggal bersama pasangannya. Jika mereka pergi atau melarikan diri maka hukuman haruslah ia terima. Untuk memperkuat aturan itu bahkan kini _sweeping_ sudah diadakan hampir setiap malam. Jungkook saja pernah tertangkap dan bertemu Yoongi di penjara mengerikan itu.

Bahkan sepanjang peraturan yang berlaku selama ini, jika terbukti membantu pelarian atau menyembunyikan peserta _Copulation_ lain, maka siapapun bisa terkena hukuman. Kejahatan tersebut tergolong berat karena pelakunya dianggap mengkhianati negara dan tata tertib di dalamnya.

Walaupun ia adalah kaum primer, tak menutup kemungkinan jika ia bisa terkena hukuman dan denda. Ia tak masalah membayar denda sebanyak apapun. Uang tak akan pernah habis baginya.

Tapi jika ia harus mendapat ganjaran, maka hukuman itu tak jauh dari kurungan penjara atau hukuman mati.

"Kau tahu apa akibatnya jika kau pergi dari rumah pasanganmu bukan?"

Yoongi mengangguk. Saat Taehyung mengatakan "pasangan", pemuda itu langsung bergidik. Tak berapa lama tubuh Yoongi menggigil dan matanya memandang sekitar dengan awas.

"Kumohon, Tuan Kim. Ia mencoba menyiksaku. Aku tidak tahan bertemu dengannya." Cicitnya. Matanya masih membelalak ketakutan saat ia mencoba mencoba bangun dari tempat tidur itu.

"Jangan... jangan... Tetap di sana. Kau tak boleh banyak bergerak." Cegah Taehyung. Ia bangun dan menahan Yoongi untuk bangun.

"Aku akan berlutut, Tuan Kim. Aku akan membasuh kakimu dan meminta belas kasihmu untuk menolongku. Aku mohon dengan sangat, Tuan..."

"Tidak. Jangan," potong Taehyung. "Aku tidak mau ada siapapun yang membasuh kakiku." Tambahnya. Taehyung memandang Yoongi yang terlihat sangat merana.

Pemuda itu tidak menangis. Ia hanya mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan mengiba pada Taehyung tanpa henti.

"Kumohon, Tuan. Bantu aku. Tolong aku..."

"Kau bisa terkena hukuman. Aku dan Jungkook juga. Kau tahu jika hukumannya sangat berat bukan? Apa yang terjadi kalau ketahuan?"

Yoongi menggeleng kuat-kuat. Ia merapalkan sejumlah doa yang tidak dipahami Taehyung. Beberapa detik berikutnya ia meraih tangan Taehyung yang duduk di sebelahnya. Tangan itu dicengkeram dengan kuat hingga Taehyung bisa merasakan kalau jari-jarinya terasa ngilu.

"Aku tak akan membocorkan keberadaanku. Aku tak akan memberitahu siapapun. Aku bahkan tak akan keluar dari rumah ini hingga beberapa bulan ke depan," ucapnya dengan suara serak. Yoongi terbatuk-batuk sebelum ia melanjutkan lagi ucapannya. "Pasanganku kini tengah berada di luar negeri. Ia bilang jika pekerjaannya kali ini akan memakan waktu selama empat bulan lamanya. Aku hanya perlu tinggal di sini selama empat bulan sebelum aku pergi. Setelahnya aku tak akan merepotkanmu dan Jungkook lagi, Tuan Kim. Aku mohon..."

"Jika aku tetap ada di rumah itu, istrinya bisa menyiksaku tanpa henti. Semua luka-luka ini berasal dari istrinya. Ia memukulku dengan rotan dan mencambukku hampir setiap hari."

"Kenapa ia melakukan itu semua?" Tanya Taehyung dengan amat penasaran.

Yoongi menitikkan satu air matanya. "Untuk kesenangan, tuan. Ia sendiri yang bilang jika ia senang melihatku tersiksa," akunya. "Ia suka mendengar jeritan kesakitanku. Ia suka melihat darah yang menetes dari setiap jengkal kulitku. Aku tahu jika istri pasangan _Copulationku_ adalah seorang wanita gila. Aku bisa disiksa setiap hari bahkan ketika aku tak melakukan kesalahan apapun."

Pengakuan itu membuat Taehyung mengepalkan tangannya tanpa sadar.

"Siapa sebenarnya pasangan _Copulationmu_? Ia bekerja dimana?"

Mata yang dihiasi lebam hitam itu menutup sejenak. Air mata mengalir dari keduanya yang diam-diam membuat Taehyung merasa sangat berdosa jika tak membantunya.

"Namanya Lee Jinwoo. Salah satu Para Petinggi. Lebih tepatnya lagi dia adalah adik dari Dewan Tertinggi."

Netra Taehyung membelalak dengan sendirinya. Ia tak menyangka jika Para Petinggi ada yang mengikuti _Copulation_.

Sudah pasti Para Petinggi yang mengikuti _Copulation_ hanya ingin bersenang-senang saja. Para Petinggi ikut _Copulation_? Sudah pasti mereka akan kebal hukum. Sejauh yang ia tahu tak ada Para Petinggi yang mau ikut andil sebagai peserta. Baru kali ini ia tahu jika ternyata ada orang yang setega itu membuat permainan dan ikut mencoba permainan yang baginya pasti _menyenangkan_ itu.

"Kenapa ia begitu kejam menyiksamu? Apa hanya karena kau kaum sekunder?"

Yoongi mengangguk dengan raut yang terlihat sangat memelas. "Tak ada alasan lain. Kami tak ada artinya bagi mereka," pemuda itu menerima selembar tisu yang diulurkan Taehyung padanya. Ia mengusap hidungnya sebanyak dua kali sebelum berucap lagi. "Dan lagi, aku belum mengungkapkan alasan lain mengapa aku tak ingin ada di rumah itu."

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Karena aku steril."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Segini dulu yak manteman. Nanti dilanjut lagi. Semoga nggak pada bosen (atau lupa) sama Daylight ya :)

Ada yang bisa nebak kelanjutannya bakal gimana?

Review jangan bosan-bosan ya!

Follow ig Plum : summer_plum (double underscores)


End file.
